Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Anjiluz
Summary: Cuando uno pide un deseo corre el riesgo de que se haga realidad. Candy, tras ser duramente engañada por quien amaba en su despecho decide imaginar cómo sería aquel chico ideal que jamás le haria lo que ya le han hecho, ¿qué pasara cuando este mismo ejemplar aparezca en vivo y a todo color al día siguiente, en su colegio?, listo para poner su mundo de cabeza.
1. Deseos no deseados

**No soy nueva en fanfiction, pero es mi primera historia como Terrytana algo a lo que ya le traía ganas, este relato es completamente mío, pero partiendo de alguna forma del libro Eve and Adam, no es una adaptación solo sirvió en su momento como idea original. Advertencia AU**

 **Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

.

Deseos no deseados

.

—¿Los has entendido? — Candy miró a Anthony después de repetir la lectura una décima vez, pero este ya ni siquiera se atrevió a declarar lo evidente y es que en absoluto estaba concentrado, su mente era un revoloteo de ideas que no se atrevía a expresar.

—Candy— su nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro tan suave que Candy se sonrojo de pies a cabeza

No podía creer que él tuviese ese poder sobre ella

—Bueno tal vez necesites descansar— exclamó levantando sus cosas— yo me iré y si quiere continuamos ma…

—No te vayas— susurró de nuevo poniéndose de pie junto a ella, la biblioteca estaba vacía, pero Candy no se fiaba, y Anthony estaba alarmantemente cerca, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya la estaba besando, Candy no opuso resistencia alguna y Anthony profundizó el beso envolviendo su cuerpo mientras ella se embriagaba en ese olor a colonia que ya conocía

Soñó tanto con ese momento, con que él la besara así, pero…

Se alejó de él de golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre? — exclamó el sin aliento

—Olvidas algo

Él la miro confundido

—Tú tienes novia Anthony— recriminó su nombre como si fuera un niño

—Ah Eliza— respondió como si fuese un tema insignificante— termine con ella Candy, ya no es nadie para mi

Se acercó a ella de nuevo esta vez Candy no se alejo

—Entonces…

—Lo hice para estar contigo

Y se fundieron en mil besos mas

.

Cuando Candy llegó a su casa sentía que flotaba en nubes de azúcar ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que su madre no estaban otra vez, que la habían dejado estando tan cerca su cumpleaños 17 y que seguramente habían dejado un sobre con dinero en la mesa del comedor, tomo este sin mirarlo y lo lanzo sobre la cama.

Miro la foto de su padre sobre la cómoda, en su perfecto uniforme de militar sonriendo con añoranza, desde que él había muerto nada fue igual, su madre se alcoholizo y refugio en el trabajo, cada día más distante, cada día peor, y mucho peor cuando decidió que era buena idea volver a casarse, en ese momento la pedio para siempre.

Solo se tenían ella y Albert, pero su hermano se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y no volvería pronto

Pero ahora estaba envuelta en una burbuja de amor y añoranza que opacaba lo que era su vida en esos momentos

Anthony tendría mañana su práctica previa al campeonato y la había invitado, no podía esperar más para verlo, se dejó caer en su cama lista para el gran día.

.

Le sonrió a Paty y a Annie a lo lejos que ya la esperaba en las gradas agitado las manos, ese día había optado por un vestido blanco primaveral que solo le cubría la mitad del muslo y se abrochaba a la espalda, se había alaciado el cabello por que recordó haber escuchado a Anthony decir que las prefería lacias aun que lograrlo había sido toda una odisea que no quería recordar.

Se sentó junto a ellas recibiendo el abrazo de la más cercana

—Luces muy linda Candy— exclamo Annie con picardía

—Es que hoy es un día importante— aclaro Paty al verla sonrojarse como era tan característico en ella, de una forma tan poco discreta que no podía ocultarlo, tanto que llegó a odiarlo.

Saludó a Anthony desde las gradas cuando este le miro y él le sonrió en respuesta.

—Candy— la llamo Paty delicadamente, pero Annie no fue tan discreta.

—¡Arpía a la derecha!

Eliza venía con su sequito de amigas subiendo las gradas, Candy sintió su mirada venenosa, pero prefirió ignorarla y centrarse en Anthony que estaba increíble.

El juego termino y decidió acercarse, pero Eliza llego antes, se colgó del cuello de Anthony y lo beso largamente

Candy se rompió

Cuando el beso termino Anthony la vio cubierta en llanto intento acercarse, pero Eliza se lo impidió

—A donde crees que vas Anthony, tu eres mi novio y esa mosquita tiene que entenderlo y dejar de revolotearte.

Este no respondió solo le suplico un perdón a la rubia con la mirada, pero Candy se dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo de ahí. Humillada

.

Para mejorar su situación se había desatado un diluvio, le ardió el cuerpo de frio, pero más le ardió el corazón, huyo para que nadie pudiera alcanzarla, pero ahora lejos de la escuela no se apresuró a llegar a casa, al pasar por la casa de al lado se encontró con su particular vecina, una mujer no mayor de 30 años muy extraña pero que le agradaba bastante, tenía una belleza no convencional pero admirable, una elegancia acompañada con locura que la hacía particularmente irresistible y una altura que Candy envidiaba su nombre era Karen Klaise.

Esta al verla llorosa y empapada corrió hacia ella.

—Candy que te pasó, porque estas así— esta solo negó dejándose mimar

—Es una larga historia

—Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer— declaró sin más pese a que ya olía que había dejado algo en la lumbre

Candy apenas sonrió, le alegraba tenerla de amiga

.

Después de contarle lo ocurrido Karen se tomó la libertad de pasear por su casa, era la primera vez que entraba, llego a la cocina después de mucho curiosear y le preparó un té a Candy con un olor horrible pero que según ella sería muy efectivo.

—Tengo una idea— grito de pronto— tendremos una pijamada terapéutica

—¿Qué? ¡NO! — exclamo— y si mi madre…— se detuvo a media oración estaba harta, sabía que a su madre no le gustaban intrusos en su casa, aunque fuesen un par de amigas, pero… ¡Al cuerno su madre! Ya había tenido suficiente — Me parece genial llamare a Paty y a Annie

Ellas llegaron tan pronto como llamó pues se encontraban muy preocupadas cuando ella desapareció, aceptaron gustosas y así les llegó la noche.

Contaron anécdotas, se quejaron de los todo un poco y comieron hasta reventar, Candy hacia mucho que no reía tanto y cuando estaba por quedarse dormida en el piso de su sala llegó Karen con un brillo de suspicacia en los ojos y una caja de cartón.

—Esto lo tengo desde que era joven, es un juego que tenía con mi hermana— sacó un par de muñecos de tela

—¡¿Es vudú?! — exclamó Paty alarmada

—Tranquila sirve para desahogarse, nunca he creído en esas cosas— entregó uno de los muñecos a Candy que ahora volvía a parecer algo ida recordando

—¿Qué es esto? — señalo el intento de muñeco de trapo

—Puede ser quien tú quieras solo piensa en esa persona que odies y entiérrale alfileres hasta que te canses

Paty y Annie se miraron asombradas

—No creo que eso sea buena idea— susurró Annie

—Bueno bueno, yo solo quiero ayudarla— reclamó Karen molesta— entonces hazle lo que quieras

Suspiró ofendida levantándose para irse, Candy reaccionó

—Espera Karen no te enojes, dijiste que no creías en esas cosas

—Pero pensé que podría relajarte— recalcó ofendida pero volviendo al suelo—pero ya que al parecer tus amigas son una bola de pacifistas probemos otra cosa

Tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma

—¿Cómo sería tu chico perfecto para sustituir a Anthony?

Candy se quedó helada con esa pregunto

¿Un chico que pudiera sustituir a Anthony? La primera idea no la pensó mucho

—Que sea honesto— sentencio y Karen comenzó a escribir mientras Annie y Paty observaban

—Que sea aún más alto que él— secundo Annie comenzando a divertirse con la idea.

Patty y Candy asintieron con risas

—Que sea seguro de quien es y lo que quiere— añadió Paty uniéndose

—Que este siempre a mi lado— siguió Candy con una mirada soñadora

—Que les parece si dejan de ser tan sentimentales… ya sé que este como para chuparse los dedos— todas rieron ante la idea de Karen mientras ella seguía escribiendo.

Siguieron añadiendo y quitando cosas entre risas y gotitas de felicidad hasta que ninguna soporto más despierta, al finalizar Karen pego el papelito en el muñeco ayudada por un cabello de Candy ninguna discutió más sus extrañas aficiones de Karen y se decidieron a dormir.

.

Candy despertó al poco tiempo, pero ya no encontró a nadie… y nada en realidad, no había nada, solo un vacío blanco

—¿Dónde estoy? — susurró para si

Siguió caminando si encontrar nada hasta que una voz la detuvo muy cerca de su espalda

—Que es lo que buscas pequeña pecosa— Candy se atragantó

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y por qué de pronto se sentía su rostro tan caliente? Se había sonrojado sin razón.

Se giró abruptamente pero no había nadie

De pronto alguien la tomo por la espalda con tal velocidad que no se atrevió a gritar. La hizo girarse lentamente.

—Hola Candy— frente a ella estaba un chico alto, mucho más alto que ella, de unos grandes ojos azules y un cabello largo alborotado y lacio color canela, su voz estaba en una octava tan abajo que le ponía los pelos de punta y le sonreía con cierta picardía. Candy se intimido.

—¿Tú quién eres? — trato de alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió, Candy tenía que admitir que era fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarla— Responde

Pero el chico solo sonreía mofándose de su incredulidad

.

Candy despertó abruptamente completamente empapada en sudor, las chicas aun no despertaban, se decidió a dar un baño y preparar el desayuno por suerte apenas era domingo

Annie y Paty se fueron poco después de que despertaron y por la tarde Karen también, Candy se sentía revitalizada pero algo nerviosa también y ese sueño le ponía los pelos de punta y le provocaba un sonrojo que no comprendía, se enjuago la cara y se dispuso a recoger.

Cuando levantaba los colchones del piso se encontró con el desabrido muñeco de tela de Karen y decidió dejarlo en la mesa para regresárselo después.

El día se terminó y una parte de ella hubiese deseado que su madre estuviera ahí, para aconsejarla y acompañarla, pero sabía que no tenía caso y ya no quería discutir.

Durmió sin muchos ánimos sabiendo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, ser el objeto de burla y reproche por el resto de la escuela.

.

Legó al colegio tarde esperando que ya nadie recordara el incidente en la cancha, pero al llegar todos se enfocaron en ella, algunos con mofa, otros con recelo, Elisa se había encardado de hacerles saber a todos que Candy era una arrastrada roba novios y todos se lo había tragado ya fuera por miedo o estupidez.

Eliza no se hiso del rogar

—Candy Candy Candy—dijo Eliza con burla— mira que tenemos aquí, eso te pasa por meterte donde no te han invitado, enserio creíste que Anthony vería algo en ti ¡en ti! Solo fuiste su juguete de diversión, y como todo hombre se aburrió y volvió al nido y espérate porque esto solo ha empezado.

Sin dejarla reaccionar le lazo su bebida encima, Candy comenzó a toser mientras Elisa reía, Candy se sintió al borde de dos cosas del deseo de cometer asesinato y el deseo de soltarse a llorar, no por lo que Eliza pudiera hacerle, sino porque sus palabras le dolieron, porque eran duramente ciertas. Pensó en otra cosa.

—Pues estamos a mano, yo también le utilice para darle celos a mi novio y ahora que lo he recuperado no lo necesito más.

—¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio Candy? jajajaj— se mofo la pelirroja y antes de que Candy se quedara sin argumentos alguien llego corriendo a su lado

Una de las chicas de primer año

—Candy un chico te busca

Casi se atraganto, Eliza también.

—Déjate de mentiras Candy solo te humillas mas— sentenció Eliza torpemente, pero Candy no le atendió estaba más ocupada viendo hacia la puerta donde un apuesto chico entraba vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, fue el centro de atención al instante.

Lo recordaba

Fue con quien soñó la noche anterior

Y tenía la misma diabólica sonrisa mientras con una lentitud demencial caminaba hacia ella.

 _Esta historia continuara…_

.

 **Y es todo por ahora tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este inicio de una historia que les volverá locos (espero, lo intentare XP)**

 **Que tengan una bella semana**

 **Anjiluz**


	2. Jugar con fuego

**Hola de nuevo, me he entusiasmado así que vamos por la segunda parte**

 **Los derechos de la historia me pertenecen los de los personajes no**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Jugar con fuego

.

Él llegó frente a Candy mientras el resto contenía el aliento

Se inclinó hacia ella para acercarse a su rostro

—Hola pequeña pecosa

Candy había olvidado los bisílabos.

—Pareces sorprendida de verme, me transfirieron a este colegio, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, tal como querías— esto último lo recalco especialmente.

Candy nunca había estado tan sonrosada en su vida.

—Por qué no me muestras la escuela, recuerda que soy nuevo— pero Candy siguió sin responder así que con una risa de derrota le envolvió la pequeña cintura con un brazo y la hiso caminar.

Eliza berreaba fuego

.

Justo cuando llegaron al patio trasero de la escuela fue que Candy reacciono alejándose abruptamente.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿te metiste en mi casa a noche? Llamare a la policía si no hablas

Pero él se deshizo en risas

—¿Quién soy? Soy Terry Grandchester ¿Qué quiero? — Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído— eso ya lo descubrirás, y ¿si estuve en tu casa anoche? — Candy no se atrevió a alejarse un pelo sin saber cómo podría reaccionar— si y solo es el principio— esto último fue apenas un susurro, pero lo suficiente amenazante para que Candy tragara duro.

—Si te atreves a hacerme algo gritare— exclamó con la lengua enredada, pero Terry solo volvió a reír frustrándola aún mas

—Créeme, lo aras y no me molestara

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Te buscare luego pecosa— sonrió despidiéndose con la mano en un gesto despreocupado

Candy se dejó caer en el césped de rodilla

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

.

Regresó a su clase completamente ida, sin notar como todos le miraban, pero ya no burlándose de ella, si no tratando de entender los minutos anteriores cuando el misterioso chico había irrumpido en el colegio sin más.

—¡Candy!

Annie y Paty llegaron junto a ella.

—¿Qué son esos rumores?

Candy por fin les miro

—¿Rumores?

—Sobre un misterioso chico que llegó en la mañana, dicen que lo conoces, hay rumores esparcidos por todos lados— dijo Paty alarmada

Candy les miro igual de perdida

—Me encantaría saber la respuesta a eso

Se miraron entre si sin comprenderla

—Él… él llego y me hablo como si me conociera, y… siento que lo conozco… bueno yo si lo conocía… o algo así

—¿Entonces es verdad? — pregunto Annie

—Soñé con él la noche de la pijamada

—¿Soñaste con él? — preguntaron incrédulas

—Ahh no lo sé seguro sigo soñando— exclamó dejando caer la cabeza sobre la banca con frustración

La clase comenzó y ninguna pudo seguir con él tema

Candy solo esperaba que el día terminara, pero solo había sonado la campana para el almuerzo

No quiso abandonar el salón por más que Annie y Paty insistieron, no quería encontrarse con Anthony o Eliza, aun no tenía el valor de enfrentar en especial al primero, y su mente era un revoltijo de ideas cruzadas y la llegada de aquel extraño…

Y su madre de la que aún no sabía nada

Se recostó sobre la banca quedándose profundamente dormida sin desearlo.

Solo se despertó al sentirse observada

Se enderezo de golpe

—Anthony— soltó Candy en un gritito

—Perdona te asuste

Candy negó con la cabeza

—¿Qué necesitas? — respondió a secas

—Quiero que hablemos

—No tenemos nada que hablar— dijo levantándose

—Por favor— se levantó plantándose frente a ella con una tristeza latente en su mirada por el rechazo de Candy.

Y ella estuvo a punto de sucumbir… de nuevo.

—Candy— habló alguien frente a la puerta

Candy fue la primera en notarlo

Entró despacio, casi calculando, como un carnívoro asechando a una presa.

Se situó a su lado, y el rostro de Candy se coloreo casi por instinto, en especial cuando el empezó a deslizar sus dedos desde la nuca de Candy, paso por su cuello y se detuvo en su espalda, todo con una paciencia y lentitud digna de un psicópata.

Las palabras de reproche y defensa se le ahogaron a Candy hacia mucho.

Anthony miró la escena atónito, en especial cuando aquel espécimen atrajo a la rubia hacia el con posesión.

Se encendió el fuego.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó Terry sin rastro alguno de molestia

—¿Quién eres?

Terry sonrió con una malicia casi practicada

—Puedes llamarme Terry, me he transferido así que tal vez nos veamos mucho por aquí— extendió la mano, pero Anthony le ignoro

—¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos Candy? — le pregunto hacercando su rostro al de ella

Ella le miro y por un momento logro entender su juego

—Claro Terry, de hecho, te estaba esperando.

Terry tomo su mochila y salieron dejando a Anthony que aun procesaba la información.

Apenas abandonaron el salón Candy habló.

—Ahora si me vas a decir quién eres y que estas tramando

Terry no se perturbo.

Candy había descubierto que nada parecía perturbarle.

—Tú me llamaste, yo solo vine a cumplir

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo

—Bueno tengo una muestra en papel que demuestra lo contrario

Le mostro el pedazo de hoja arrugada que habían pegado a aquel muñeco en su momento de euforia

—Eso no es mío— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

—Y esto— saco la hebra de cabello que dejo caer sobre las manos de ella

Candy se ahogó con su saliva, si definitivamente seguía dormida.

—No sé cuál es tu juego, pero no voy a caer

Terry en respuesta solo volvió a reír

—Deja de mofarte de todo lo que digo

—Lo siento pequeña pecosa, pero eres tan dulce e inocente que no puedo evitarlo.

—Y deja de llamarme así

—No, creo que no lo hare— le giño un ojo y ella sintió como si le hubiesen dado un rodillazo, él no paraba de burlarse de ella y de su ignorancia ante la situación. — además tú me has seguido el juego ¿no?

Candy se coloreo esta vez de furia

—No estoy siguiendo nada, no necesitó que me ayudes así que aléjate de mí o tomare medidas.

—Más te vale que comas, pecosa o te quedaras de ese tamaño—susurró pasando a su lado antes de irse

Candy se volteó furiosa pero el ya no estaba.

.

Decidió ya no contarles a las chicas de lo ocurrido tan pronto como le libero la escuela se fue a casa, con una paranoia exagerada con cada paso, sintiendo que en cualquier momento aquel loco aparecería de la nada, por suerte no se topó con Eliza en el resto del día.

Llego a su casa hambrienta y con el dinero que le dejaron decidió pedir una pizza y olvidarse de todo un rato, no vio a Karen en todo el día y como deseaba abordarla con reproches y preguntas.

Mirando televisión le llego la noche, entonces comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Algo no andaba bien.

Se paseó por la enorme casa con cada luz encendida pero no encontró nada, prefirió correr a su habitación y tratar de dormir.

Cuando al encender la luz de su habitación se encontró con Terry sentado sobre su colchón con aires despreocupados pudo sentir como le fallaron las piernas.

—Ahora si llamare a la policía— fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar corriendo escaleras abajo, pero él fue más rápido, no había llegado ni a la mitad cuando él ya la había alcanzado y regresado a la habitación.

Ella intento correr, pero el repitió la misma acción

—Podemos hacer esto todo el día

—Tengo vecinos y ellos se darán cuenta

—¿Qué aras? ¿gritaras? Porque ya te dije que eso no me molestaría

Candy le miro entre aterrada y furiosa

No se dio cuenta en que momento ya estaba acorralada contra la pared

—Vamos— susurró con la cercanía— ¿no lo harás?

¿Hacer qué? Le pregunto su subconsciente a Candy, ya lo había olvidado, solo era consciente de la mirada abrazadora de aquel espécimen raro y del calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Y que harás si hago esto— dijo pasando sus manos en apenas un rose sobre su cintura

Candy tembló

—O esto— la atrajo hacia si

Y Candy aun no recordaba cómo hablar

—O esto— se acercó a sus labios casi rozándolos y justo cuando ella estuvo por perder la cordura se escuchó un claxon afuera y el sonido del garaje

Su madre

 _Continuara…_

 **.**

 **Y es todo por ahora**

 **Ya iremos descubriendo en que se metió Candy por jugar con fuego**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y recibir sus opiniones**

 **Que tengan una bella tarde**

 **Anjiluz**


	3. Conociendote

**Hola de nuevo continuemos con la historia**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Conociéndote**

Terry se alejo

Candy se dedicó a recuperar el aire perdido mientras veía a Terry mirar por su ventana.

Cuando regreso su vista hacia ella Candy por instinto se arrincono contra la pared en un intento por conseguir distancia.

—Candy— le llamó— ten cuidado— fue lo único que susurro antes de salir

Cuando Candy se asomó por la puerta el ya no estaba.

Bajo aun sonrosada para encontrarse a su madre y a su pareja.

Cuando Elroy vio bajar a su hija no la recibió con abrazos ni alegrías, solo se limitó a observarla un instante para seguir atendiendo la llamada, fue Neil quien se acercó.

—Espero no hayas roto nada— Candy le miro mal

Su sola presencia le repugnaba y no estaba segura del por qué, pero había algo en su mirada que le parecía nauseabundo

—No tienes de que preocuparte— respondió lista para volver a su habitación cuando comprobó que su mamá no había notado nada de la presencia de Terry.

—No piensas cenar, deberías convivir con la familia

Esta se giró bruscamente al sentirse ofendida

—¡¿Cuál familia?!— explotó llamando la atención de su madre— ¡esta mierda no es una familia!

No pudo seguir hablando cuando un golpe la callo

—Cuidado con esa boca niñita estúpida— Candy se encogió al ver que Neil levantaba la mano de nuevo en señal de repetir la acción y el hecho de que su madre no intento detenerlo en ningún momento no el hiso sentir mejor sin embargo el golpe no llego, se volvió a Neil al verlo retorcerse en el suelo exclamando que la mano le ardía.

Entonces su madre se acercó arrodillándose junto a él y mirando a Candy furiosa

—¿Qué le has hecho? — gritó

Pero ella hecho a correr hacia la calle antes de que pudieran detenerla, sabia a donde llegar.

.

Corrió calle abajo hasta el bosque, llego a una colina donde se encontraba una casa del árbol justo en la cima. Su padre la había construido para ella cuando era más pequeña, era muy amplia y resistente, aun a sus 16 años podía entrar a plenitud.

Tomó una manta que ella ya había dejado por experiencia y se acurrucó dejando que largas lagrimas la atraparan, la abrumaran y dejaran escapar su dolor, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría y sabía que tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca.

Escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras de madera y se preparó para huir, pero una parte oculta de ella sintió un gran alivio al ver a aquel acosador entrar por la pequeña puerta.

—Sí que corres pecosa— susurró acomodándose con trabajo en el reducido techo

Candy no respondió

De pronto recordó algo

—Tu viste…

Terry asintió

—Tu casa es un laberinto no fue difícil ocultarse, además si no recuerdo mal el punto nueve de tu lista es que querías a alguien que pudiese esconderse de tu madre.

¿Qué?

—¿tuviste algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Neil?

—Un calambre seguramente

Candy le miro escéptica pero no insistió

—¿Siempre ha sido así? — preguntó Terry rompiendo el silencio

Candy bajo la cabeza

—Si supongo que si— fue su única respuesta mientras escuchaba la lluvia comenzar a azotar, se encogió cuando el frio entro por las nulas ventanas la madera rechino.

—Ven aquí— le llamo Terry invitándola a acercarse

—¡Ni loca! — exclamó— Aun eres un extraño para mí, y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir excusándose Terry la tomo por los brazos y la jalo hacia él, Candy quedo sentada sobre él, y de nuevo esa cercanía, su mirada mareándola consiente de que debería alejarse, pero deseosa de romper esos pocos centímetros.

Un rayo más resonó rompiendo el momento.

Candy intento soltarse, pero Terry la tenía bien afianzada

—Mañana seguimos con este juego del gato y el ratón, por hoy no quiero que mueras de hipotermia—al final se rindió, él tomo la manta y los cubrió a ambos.

Despertó cerca de la madrugada, no recordó en primer momento donde estaba, solo cuando intento levantarse y no lo logro fue que recordó la noche anterior.

Cuando se vio a si misma encadenada en los brazos de Terry quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Intento moverse de nuevo, pero no lo logro.

—Te soltare cuando sepa que no vas a huir en cuanto te libere

Candy se atraganto

Él estaba despierto

—¿Y bien?

—No voy a huir ¿contento?

—Si

En cuanto la soltó sintió el impulso de correr, pero se resistió había aprendido que pelear contra él era una guerra perdida.

—Debo volver a casa y alistarme para la escuela

—Querrás decir para alistarnos— corrigió él

—No entraras a mi casa de nuevo

—Eso tu no lo decides— respondió él con tranquilidad

Candy quiso arrancarle esa sínica sonrisa del rostro

—Me largo— exclamo bajando las escaleras, comenzó a caminar a velocidad una vez tocado el piso, pero no le sorprendió que el estuviera a su lado un par de segundos después.

—No te apetece hacer alguna otra cosa con tu tiempo que no sea seguirme

—No— respondió simplemente y Candy rodo los ojos.

Cuando Candy vio cercana la puerta de su casa hecho a correr y cerro dejando a Terry afuera que no hiso intento alguno por alcanzarla.

Al fin

Al llegar a su casa su madre y Neil ya se había ido, entro y llamo a Dorothy para que le preparara el desayuno.

—Su hermano llamo señorita— esta atrapó inmediatamente su atención

—¿Albert? ¿Qué quería?

—Parece que volverá en una semana

Candy se atraganto con el café

No estaba segura si esa sería una buena o una mala noticia

—¿Quién es Albert? — susurró Terry rosando su oído con sus labios Candy se erizo antes de retirarse abruptamente.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Dejaste abierto

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Dorothy regresó a la cocina deteniéndose ante la presencia del invitado.

—Disculpe no sabía que…

—No te preocupes, él ya se iba

—En realidad no me molestaría desayunar algo

La rubia se golpeó la frente antes de volverse asía Dorothy y asentir con la cabeza, esta se retiró a la cocina, Terry la había acompañado durante toda la noche y aun que había comenzado a ser un fastidio que no se iba con nada se había portado como un caballero que pese a que pudo abusar de las circunstancias no lo hiso.

Lo vio sentarse en la mesa frente a ella como si tuviera todo el derecho.

Devoró lo que Dorothy le había traído y se preguntó cuándo hacía que no había comido, incluso donde viviría, ¿sus padres no se preguntarían donde paso toda la noche?

Se resistió a preguntar, eso demostraría interés por él y no tenía ganas de poner su radar en alguien más ahora que la herida de Anthony seguía abierta.

—Iré a alistarme para la escuela, cuando termines puedes irte

—¿Puedo ducharme contigo?

—¡No!— exclamó escaleras arriba

.

 **Y heme aquí de nuevo**

 **La vida de Candy tiene unos cuantos inconvenientes en los que iremos profundizando, mis historias siempre tienen ese lado crudo no puedo evitarlo pero no todo será malo, también iremos conociendo a este Terry misterioso**

 **Es todo por hoy**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy bellos y me animan a seguir**

 **Son las 11:01pm**

 **Buenas noches**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	4. Casualidades o causalidades

**Hola de nuevo, hoy acompañamos el capítulo con una pequeña canción, tratare de que si pongo alguna tonada sea una conocida por que llego a tener gustos muy excéntricos pero claro que siempre valla de acuerdo al tema, está en cuanto la escuche en le radio me recordó la escena que ya tenía planeada y me parecía bueno darle un lugar aquí**

 **Sin más preámbulo comencemos**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

Casualidades o Causalidades

.

Candy llego a la escuela sin encontrarse con Terry en ningún momento, y en realidad no lo pensó demasiado, su mente estaba en la idea de que Albert volviera, pero él no sabía que su madre se había vuelto a casar y con un hombre tan deplorable como Neil, que se gastaba los ingresos que su hermano mandaba para ella y tendía a ser agresivo y ofensivo con ambas, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, ¿qué pensaría?

Llego tarde a la primera clase, pero no le importo, se sentía fatigada y su mente ya no daba para mucho, entro a la segunda hora que era educación física, tal vez no era la mejor en las clases, pero en esta superaba a cualquiera, cuando el profesor los ponía a correr Candy era siempre la primera en completar el ejercicio.

Pronto habría un torneo con reclutadores de universidades y tenía en planes conseguir una beca y huir para siempre.

Y si no la conseguía…

Si, prefería no pensar en ello, mantendría su esperanza en ello, lucharía, lo conseguiría y le callaría la boca de una buena vez a todos.

Sin darse cuenta ya alcanzaba una velocidad increíble, la furia se aglomeraba en ella y completo la ronda rompiendo su propio record.

—Una vuelta más Candy— exclamó el entrenador tocando su espalda húmeda por el sudor

—Claro— respondió Candy sin aliento, sabia porque el entrenador le exigía tanto, él tenía esperanzas en ella, una beca así pondría en otro nivel al instituto y a su vida.

Ignorando el ardor de sus piernas reinicio.

Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que no noto los de Anthony dirigiéndose hacia ella en la lejanía junto a las gradas.

Ella era diferente tenia un corazón potente que lo dejaba atrás, ella estuvo enamorada de él, Anthony era consciente de ello, pero había algo en su mirada que había cambiado, algo que hacía que no lo mirase con la misma intensidad, sabía que tenía toda la culpa, por ser un cobarde, por no actuar como un hombre y enfrentar lo que sentía sin dobles caras.

No se había dado cuenta a que grado había llegado a quererla. Quizá algo más.

Y al mismo tiempo otros ojos más profundos analizaban a Anthony desde las gradas. En la oscuridad.

El entrenamiento termino y Anthony con una pequeña llama de esperanza se acercó cuando se quedó sola.

—Candy— la vio saltar asustada cuando la llamó y ponerse nerviosa en cuanto lo vio jugueteando con sus manos como siempre suele hacer acomodando su ropa de ejercicio con brusquedad en su mochila para disimular, él había llegado a conocerla más de lo que le gustaría.

Una tonada empezó a sonar a lo lejos, quizá en el radio de la escuela.

No importa cómo fue  
Ni quien  
Queríamos beber  
Sin sed  
Y donde quedo yo  
En este mundo sin tu voz,  
Ignorando las señales  
que me llevan a encontrarte.

Que hoy te veo  
Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida  
Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas  
Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,  
Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.  
Que te quería.

—¿Qué pasa Anthony? — pero su voz fue fría, dura, juzgándolo.

—Por favor déjame explicarte

Suspiró resignada

—Yo iba a terminar con Elisa, pero…

—Pero…

No se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada así que se giró antes de hablar

Que todavía espera verte sonreír  
Que todavía espera verse junto a ti.

Que hoy te veo  
Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida  
Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas  
Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,  
Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.  
Que te quería.

—Ella es hija de una familia adinerada y mis padres arreglaron un noviazgo y quizá después algo más, no es fácil romper un compromiso así

—Pero me mentiste.

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,  
Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.  
Que te quería.

—Te quería para mi Candy— se acercó a ella y Candy trago duro, Anthony aun tenia efecto sobre ella, y se odiaba por ello, pero dejarse lastimar, poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y ella no se movió sintiendo como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en su garganta sintiendo el peso de su amor por él y del engaño que la destrozó.

Pero algo calló desde la sima de un árbol descolocándolos.

No dudo de quien era cuando un aroma conocido y una presencia conocida llegó por atrás, sin siquiera mirar lo sintió enderezase con exagerada lentitud y aproximarse hacia ellos mientras Anthony luchaba por destrozarlo con los ojos.

Sintió el peso de su brazo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Hola pequeña pecosa— exclamó con naturalidad, como si fuese un descuido miro por fin a Anthony— perdona ¿interrumpí algo?

—No— Exclamo Candy al mismo tiempo que Anthony decía que "si".

Terry rio con humor

—Bueno si ese es el caso será mejor ir a comer algo ¿no crees pecosa? por lo que veo has trabajado duro y yo no tengo clase ahora

Candy nunca había deseado tanto que la tierra se la tragase, Terry era un loco acosador, pero no quería quedarse a solar con Anthony o caería de nuevo en las redes de sus sentimientos, para su sorpresa termino refugiándose en la loca cabeza de Terry.

—Creo que ya abrieron la cafetería

—Perfecto— tomo su maleta sin permiso y la invito a caminar primero

—Por cierto, Anthony— dijo ya unos pasos alejado— no creo que te guste la idea de que acose a tu novia así que no acoses a la mía

Candy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desmentir cuando él ya la arrastraba al interior de la escuela y Anthony seguía demasiado shokeado para reaccionar a tiempo, cuando quiso hacer algo ellos ya no estaban y su paciencia tampoco.

Nunca había sentido algo tan cercano al odio como ahora

.

—Te volviste loco ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó indiferente mientras abría las puertas de la cafetería para ella

Ese chico la confundía demasiado, hacia un momento la había llevado a rastras hasta ahí y ahora se portaba caballeroso y fingía que lo anterior no había sucedido.

—¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu novia?

—Por qué lo serás— se quedó helada un segundo

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — repico reaccionando

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y encargarse de pedir algo para ambos

Ese espécimen sí que sabía cabrearla y confundirla en un mismo segundo

—Terry— trató de nuevo

—Come algo antes de secarte el cerebro así luego sigues con tu repertorio de preguntas estúpidas

Ella se frenó ofendida.

—Oye…

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en la silla

—Come si— ahora si parecía molesto

Por alguna razón eso la dejo callada

—Candy— ella le miro y Terry pudo distinguir temor en sus ojos, no quería eso, él sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a que el enojo venía acompañado de alguna reacción agresiva, pero él no iba a lastimarla

Se sentó sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Ella le ignoró jugueteando con los macarrones

—¿Lo sigues amando?

Se le atoro la comida en la garganta

—Eso no te incumbe

¿Era tan obvia acaso?

—Candy

—Y que si es así— no se atrevía a mirarlo así que observo su plato como si fuera una maravilla— no va a pasar nada entre nosotros

—¿Tú quieres que pase algo entre ustedes?

Se levantó lanzando la silla hacia atrás con violencia

—¿Sabes que quiero Terry?

—¿Qué quieres Candy? — pregunto igual de molesto

—Quiero ser feliz

Para entonces ella ya lloraba

.

Albert no había visitado a su madre en casi 5 años y no tenía un gran entusiasmo por regresar, sin embargo, su hermana le preocupaba, su madre se había sumido en depresión cuando perdieron a su padre y Anthony se había ido dejando a Candy sola siempre le mandaba un sustento económico para que no dependiera de nadie, pero, aun así, ella no era tan fuerte como fingía serlo.

Cuando era pequeña y acompañaban a su padre al mercado ella insistía en cargar las cajas más pesadas y su padre fingía dejarla hacerlo, pero siempre le sacaba unas cuantas cosas para que fueran más livianas.

—¿Cómo estarán las cosas en casa? — se preguntó mirando una foto de su familia aun completa, hacía mucho que Candy dejo de llamarle y quería verla, sobre todo desde que llevaba sintiendo una opresión en su pecho de que algo no iba bien.

.

—Candy

—Estoy bien — exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas como si estas le ardieran— tengo clase

—No, no estás bien

Para suerte de ambos la cafetería seguía vacía, Candy no quiso pensar si aquello tendría que ver con Terry

La abrazó y eso la dejo más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa que ese espécimen había hecho, esto más que un juego o una forma de divertirse con ella parecía tan sincero que por un momento se lo creyó

—Suéltame—lucho entre sus brazos

—No

—Es todo lo que vas a decir

—Si

Dejo de luchar

—¿De dónde saliste Terry?

—De tus sueños

—De mis pesadillas

—Tal vez

Recordó aquel sueño en que lo vio por primera vez y se preguntó cómo había llegado a aquel punto y penso quién podría darle algunas respuestas.

Karen

Regreso a sus clases, entro y el resto ya estaba ahí. Los primeros ojos que la encontraron fueron los de Elisa por suerte Anthony no tomaba idiomas, se sintió sorprendentemente calmada cuando descubrió que sería la primera clase que tendría con Terry y al saberlo a sus espaldas mientras ingresaba le proporciono cierta tranquilidad malvada, sobre todo al sentir la mirada de Elisa.

Quizá podría por una vez darle una cucharada de su propio veneno y demostrarle que nunca necesitó a Anthony aun que en el fondo ella supiera que no era verdad.

.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría saber su opinión**

 **Gracias a tod s por comentar, en el próximo capítulo comenzare a responder Reviews que me inspiran a seguir con este pequeño proyecto**

 **Les deseo una bella semana**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	5. Jugar sucio

**Hola de nuevo, en unas horas me iré a zacatecas y no volveré hasta el lunes por temas de la escuela, por lo que antes de irme quiero dejar listo este capítulo continuemos con esta historia**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Jugar sucio

No iba a mentir, se sintió extrañamente nerviosa, llego a su lugar mientras Terry se acercaba al profesor para recibir sus papeles, noto las miradas atentas de todos incluso de los chicos, y pese a esa atención Terry hablaba y se movía con fluidez y seguridad, pudo mirar de reojo a Eliza y como parecía querer disimular su atención a Terry fingiendo desinterés, pero mirándole por el reflejo de su ventana.

No podía creer que fuera tan cínica, que aun estuviera con Anthony y no le importarse, ella no le quería, solo le importaban las apariencias y eso solo le hacía a Candy la herida más grande.

Estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando ocuparon el lugar a su lado.

Las mesas estaban divididas de dos en dos para química y ella había estado sola desde que habían cambiado a Annie de salón.

—Señorita White trabajara con el alumno Granchester, espero que mi mejor estudiante pueda ponerlo al corriente pronto— Candy no estaba segura si era necesario el agregar mi mejor estudiante, sobre todo al escuchar las risas.

—Parece que es el destino, pecosa— se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca, pudo sentir que los observaban sin disimular, en especial Eliza, así que sorprendiéndose a sí misma no se alejó.

—Deberías copiar la formula Terry— susurró simplemente

Este rio haciéndole caso, sorprendiéndola.

Pero el silencio no duro mucho.

—Pecosa

—Soy Candy, Terry— respondió sin levantar la vista del cuaderno tratando de que el profesor no la escuchara.

—Explícame esto quieres

—Solo cópiame— empujo su cuaderno hacia él con brusquedad, no quería ser grosera, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar.

Su sola presencia la hacía nudo el estómago, pero no le molestaba del todo, era… extraño

—Pecosa

No respondió

—Pecosa… ¡Candy!

—¿Qué? — se giró bruscamente hacia él sin notar lo cerca que estaban hasta que su pequeña nariz roso la de él

Estuvo por alejarse, pero miro tras de sí, Eliza la miraba, se sentía sucia por actuar así pero su inconsciente deseoso de veneno estaba ganando, cambio su tono.

—¿Qué pasa Terry?

Este dibujo una sonrisa de picardía que Candy no alcanzo a entender

Levanto una mano a su rostro y aun que su instinto principal fue alejarse no lo hiso.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo la clase termino y Candy tomo sus cosas y un instante ya se había alejado de Terry y salido.

.

—No lo sé— exclamo Candy harta de la misma pregunta

—¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes? No pudo salir simplemente de la nada.

Se dejó caer en la jardinera sin ganas de pensar, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando decidió actuar así en el salón, pero su corazón seguía palpitando desenfrenado.

Tal vez por la carrera que había emprendido

—Recuerdas la pijamada— propuso de pronto Paty— el muñeco de trapo que trajo Karen y la lista, porque me parece que encaja bástate con esa lista

Se abrazó a si misma pensando

—Creo que es muy absurdo Paty, debes dejar de leer tanta ficción— añadió Annie molesta

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó la rubia

—Peleo con Archie

—De nuevo

—Esta vez es enserio

Ambas chicas se miraron risueñas, nunca era en serio.

—Por cierto, Candy, él viene hacia aquí

—¿Archie? — preguntó casi dormida

—Terry

Se levantó de golpe golpeándose con una rama.

Era la primera vez que las chicas lo veían desde que escucharon los rumores del nuevo alumno que entro con demasiada facilidad a la escuela.

—Mucho gusto chicas— beso a ambas en la mano y estas se miraron sin saber que ocurría

—Así que tú eres Terry— exclamo Annie

—¿Soy famoso?

Esta miro a Candy sin saber si delatarla, pero la rubia ni siquiera se había levantado y parecía buscar una manera de huir.

—Rumores sobre ti se han esparcido por toda la escuela, de tu pasado y por qué estás aquí, uno de ellos incluye una gallina

—¿Una gallina?

—No quieres saber

Terry rió con humor y de inmediato se ganó la aprobación de ambas, Candy no podía creerlo, ¿de qué lado estaban?

—Les molesta si me robo a Candy un segundo

—Claro que no— respondió Paty con naturalidad olvidando por completo que Candy en realidad se ocultaba de él

Extendió la mano para tomarla del brazo y hacerla levantarse con sorprendente facilidad

—¿Qué? ¡no! ¡espera! —pero ya estaban caminando hacia las aulas

Solo la soltó cuando llegaron a los pasillos desiertos

—¡que maldito afán el tuyo de arrástrame a donde se te da la gana!

La sorprendió abalanzándose sobre ella e inmovilizándola contra los casilleros

—Ahora si explícame Candy ¿qué te hace huir tanto de mí?

Esta se encogió en su lugar tratando de parecer indiferente

Ese chico no conocía el concepto de espacio personal

—No huyo de ti— respondió atropelladamente

—A no y que crees que pasaría si me alejo en este momento, saldrías corriendo a la primera oportunidad. Creo que he demostrado que no pienso venderte a la trata de blancas ni nada por el estilo Candy ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

Candy trago duro

No era que no pudiera confiar en él, era que su cercanía hacia que ella dejase de tener control sobre sí misma, le llenaba un sentimiento de asfixia que lo quería acercar aún más y también alejarlo para siempre.

Justo como ahora

—Espero una respuesta

—Llegas de la nada y quieres que confié en ti

El cuerpo de él estaba completamente apoyado sobre el de ella y comenzaba a hiperventilarse sin embargo el permaneció imperturbable como si aquella incómoda posición fuese lo más normal del mundo

Intento alejarse, pero no lo logro.

—No es como que tú digas mucho sobre ti tampoco— contesto molesta, trato de mirar hacia otro lado para no mantener su potente mirada.

—Oh tal vez— su voz se convirtió un susurro— tal vez le temes a lo que puedo despertar en ti pequeña pecosa— le hablo al oído y Candy se estremeció.

Lo empujo una vez más y Terry se alejo

—Sé qué clase de chico eres Terry, no caeré de nuevo en juegos así.

Silencio

Eso la preocupo

—¡No te atrevas a compararme con Anthony Candy! — parecía realmente molesto— Anthony es un cobarde canalla que no tiene el valor de enfrentar lo que hace—la jalo haca el— y yo Candy voy enserio, muy enserio por lo que quiero, y no paro hasta que lo consigo.

Esta vez él se alejó y siguió su camino.

Sin notar un par de ojos atentos que los observaban a ambos

.

Cuando las clases terminaron el cielo se caía en pedazos, pensó en llamar a casa para que le trajeran el auto, pero no quería correr la suerte de que contestara su madre o peor, que contestara Neil.

No le haría mal caminar un poco.

—Piensas salir así

Anthony llego junto a ella llevando un paraguas en la mano

—No, me iré con Annie

—Annie acaba de irse Candy

—Bueno ya encontrare como irme

En toda la conversación no se dignó en ningún momento a mirarlo

Anthony estuvo por añadir algo cuando alguien le interrumpió

—Anthony, mi padre mando un auto para nosotros— paso la mirada a Candy con desdén

—Te invitaría Candy, pero iremos a una cena importante y no puedo llevar amigos, lo siento

Sintió el nudo en la garganta formándosele, pero no le daría la satisfacción de saberlo

—Pequeña pecosa, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando, ya encontré lo que me faltaba y podemos irnos.

¿Por qué nunca escuchaba sus pasos?

—Vamos— Terry señaló su auto

Saco un impermeable de su mochila y lo puso sobre sus hombros

Ese chico la confundía, en unos momentos tan molesto y ahora actuaba tan dulce. Pudo palpar la furia ardiente de Anthony y de nuevo decidió jugar sucio.

—Pero si yo me lo pongo te mojaras tu— respondió con familiaridad y pudo percibir ante su respuesta inesperada de nuevo un brillo de perversidad en los ojos de Terry

—No te preocupes pecosa lo traje para ti— la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia el auto bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos espectadores

Se detuvo de pronto inclinándose hacia ella

—Entiendo tu juego Candy— susurro sorprendiéndola— pero si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien

Y sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar la haló por la cintura y aun bajo la lluvia la beso

.

 **Perdonen que sea tan corto tenía planeado más, pero no quería irme sin dejarles nada y en una hora más deberé irme y aun no tengo listo todo, les traeré el resto en el siguiente capítulo por lo que será aún más largo**

 **Lamento la rápida despedida**

 **Muchas gracias a todes quienes dejan sus comentarios tan hermosos que me hacen sonreír cada vez que los leo**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	6. Los juegos sucios son de dominio público

**Hola de nuevo lo se las deje en una parte muy importante**

 **Bueno pue**

 **Continuemos**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Los juegos sucios son de dominio publico

Los labios de él se movieron sobre los de ella y nadie respiraba, ni cuando se separó de ella Candy seguía demasiado anonadada como para reaccionar cuando la guio al asiento del copiloto y entro en el auto arrancando a toda velocidad.

Dejando a Anthony con un gran odio y desprecio a si mismo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo de nuevo y por dejar que aquel idiota se llevase a Candy de nuevo.

Miro a Eliza que seguía mirando al frente, ya ni siquiera había reparado en él y sintió como los celos lo convertían en alguien que no era, alguien que quería jugar sucio.

No sabía de donde había salido, pero si sabía que hacia solo unos días Candy lo amaba, no podía haberlo olvidado tan pronto, oh no, por supuesto que no, aun su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, podía sentirlo, y el tras notar lo mucho que la necesitaba lo poco que podía y que no podía vivir sin hacerla suya era todo lo que debía saber para dejarlo todo por ella, y si Eliza veía algo en eso sujeto tan tramposo y ruin pues lo usaría a su favor.

—Eliza

—…mmm…— su mirada seguía fija en el camino por el que ellos se habían ido

—Te propongo algo…

.

Cuando Candy reacciono era demasiado tarde pero aún no se atrevía hablar, mirarle a la cara o moverse, seguía hecho un ovillo en su lugar

Él tampoco hablaba.

Por un lado, él la había besado sin previo permiso, después de Anthony jamás nadie la había besado, y esto… había sido tan distinto.

Aun podía sentir sus labios hormiguear y temblar ligeramente, no sabía si era por el frio de la lluvia o el nerviosismo de esos momentos, agradeció en silencio cuando él lo noto y encendió la calefacción.

Y por otro ella lo había utilizado para su beneficio propio sin importarle lo que él pudiera sentir con ella ni el jugar con sus sentimientos.

Así que no estaba segura si debía disculparse o bajarse y azotar la puerta con rudeza como haría cualquier chica ofendida.

Llegaron a su casa y ninguno dijo nada.

—Candy

Había aprendido que cuando la llamaba Candy era porque algo serio sucedía.

—Sera mejor que te vayas— ni siquiera la miro

Y fue entonces cuando realmente se ofendió, se arrancó el cinturón y se bajó sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta susurrándole idiota al salir y encaminarse a su casa

Lo escuchó bajar.

—Espera ahí White

—Hasta que recuerdas mi nombre— esta vez fue ella quien no le miro, pensó en entrar, pero si habría él podría entrar y era perfectamente consciente de que si él entraba a su casa no habría forma humana de sacarlo.

La giró hacia el con una velocidad que la dejo muda, de nuevo acorralada y de nuevo sofocada.

—Dijiste que me fuera y es lo que hago

—¿Y por qué te has molestado?

—Tal vez porque me besaste sin mi consentimiento y luego me botaste sin darme ninguna explicación

Los dos rabiaban el fuego de la furia y el deseo se irradiaba por cara poro.

—Tú eras la que jugaba a ponerle celos a tu noviecito y tu amiguita Candy, y lo único que yo hice fue ayudarte en vez de enojarme como debí hacerlo— se acercó a ella y Candy sintió el impulso de acercarse también, no lo hizo— y sabes qué cosa mas

—¡¿Qué?! — le grito en la cara

—¡Que no saber lo mucho que me estoy controlando para no hacerte mía en este mismo instante, en el instante en el que te bese, cuando te congelabas en esa caza del árbol, cada vez que me discutes y peleas Candy, por eso te eché del auto, porque si no te alejaba de mí en ese instante no respondería de mí mismo!

Candy se quedó sin palabras por décima vez es el día

Cuanto no pudo decirle en ese instante, como el hecho de que no le molestaba el beso en sí, si no el hecho de que él se había retractado o que eso había pensado ella, se había acobardado y la había echado tal como Anthony, y que en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza pensar lo que él ahora le decía.

Que sentía haberlo utilizado.

Pero no lo hiso.

Solo pensaba en cuantas palabras no le había profesado Anthony también, y todas solo mentiras banales para satisfacer sus deseos y después regresar con Eliza.

Y cuan estúpida había sido.

—No— negó con la voz cerrada— no caeré de nuevo no, no me engañaran otra vez Terry, no.

Terry gruño por lo bajo

Golpeo la puerta en la que estaba recargada asustándola.

—Escúchame bien Candy White, voy a sacarte el sucio recuerdo de Anthony de tu mente así tenga que arrancártelo a besos.

Se inclinó hacia ella con sus labios casi rozándose, pero esta vez no la beso

—Y serás mía

Se alejó y en un segundo subió a su auto y se marchó, el corazón de Candy palpitaba sin control

Entro e ignoro a la cocinera que la llamo repetidas veces

Entro en su habitación y corrió a cerrar las cortinas, repitiendo sin control aquel beso, una y otra vez, los besos de Anthony siempre le dejaban un leve sentimiento de angustia, como si algo faltara, pero con él… todo había sido tan pleno que no pudo reaccionar, que no pudo actuar, ni pensar, solo sentir, se limitó a sentir, y fue… fue perfecto.

Y ahora, se sentía ultrajada y ofendida, le abría gritado en su cara y el aún se había mantenido firme, le había dicho que lucharía por ella, y eso la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz.

Él no le hiso lo que Anthony le había hecho

Eso le recordó algo

Fue lo que escribió en aquella nota

Karen

Debía hablar con Karen y pronto

.

Cuando toco su puerta no noto su desesperación hasta que Karen le miro casi pálida

—Y ahora ¿Qué te ocurrió esta vez Candy?

Esta vez

—Tienes unas cuantas explicaciones que dar Karen

Esta le miro sorprendida por su osada forma de hablarle

—Adelante— le mostro la entrada y Candy entro sin agradecer.

—Bien escucho

—¿Qué rayos era esa cosa de la pijamada? Ese muñeco de trapo y la lista, que era todo eso Karen, no creo que solo haya sido un juego

—Nunca dije que lo fuera

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Ha funcionado?

"Que descaro"

—En que me has metido Karen ¿No me digas que esto tiene algo que ver con la aparición de un tipo extraño y acosado que llego a mi colegio sabiendo todo de mí, y no ha parado de acosarme y confundirme?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo

—¡Lo es!

—Bueno tranquila vallamos por partes, un chico aparece en tu colegio después de esto, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Si— asintió mientras Karen la hacía tomar asiento

—¿Y por qué crees que tiene algo que ver?

—Karen —le hablo lento como si aquello fuese demasiado obvio— es tal y como lo describimos, no existen tantas coincidencias

—Nunca dije que lo fuera… espera eso quiere decir que es muy guapo— resalto el muy con exagerada expresión soñadora—¿O me equivoco?

No noto lo fuerte que se sonrojo ante la afirmación

—¿Y bien?

—Eso no es lo importante, no tienes ni idea, ni un poco de lo que sucede

—Creo que no todo tiene una explicación, no crees.

—¡Tiene que tenerla!

Karen rio

—Pareces muy nerviosa, ese chico debió poner tu mundo de cabeza ¿verdad?

—Es solo un idiota mas

Y salió más frustrada de lo que había llegado.

—¡Candy! — la llamo aguantándose la risa pero Candy no regreso

.

Albert bajo del elevador recibiendo sus cosas en recepción, el hombre de la puerta le despidió con una sonrisa, él siempre era bueno con cada empleado y persona a su cargo y cada uno se lo agradecía, había sido una experiencia increíble trabajar ahí, pero era hora de volver a casa.

Se despidió por última vez de cada una de las personas que había llegado a apreciar y se fue con la única imagen que lo obligaba a seguir

Su hermana

Candy

Volverla a ver y volverlo loco con sus locuras y su mal carácter lo hacia sonreír, aun no sabía por que ella había dejado de escribirle, pero lo resolvería, esperaba que ella no le guardara rencor por huir, pero ahora ya no era un chiquillo asustado y torpe, había madurado y repararía los daños causado, y si era necesaria la llevaría con él.

Tomo el primer vuelo y con un suspiro de temor emprendió su regreso.

.

Candy pudo ver que la puerta ya no estaba con llave cuando volvió, entro y para su triste sorpresa se encontró con Neil en la sala mientras Dorothy le llevaba la cena.

La miro y una mirada aterradora se formó en sus ojos

¿Y su madre?

.

Albert al mismo tiempo sentía una punzada en el pecho que lo lleno de una extraña desesperación por llegar pronto.

Candy

.

—¿Y mi madre? — exclamo conservando la distancia

—No llegara hoy le han llamado para una junta, pero ¿por qué no te sientas?, me han dicho que aún no comiste, si no lo he olvidado sufres Anemia no es verdad— señalo el lugar a su lado y Candy se alejó un paso más.

—Debo terminar los deberes, comeré arriba— se apuró hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando sintió su asquerosa presencia cada vez más cerca

—Espero que no estén las cosas mal entre nosotros, he Candy, tienes que dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en tu madre, no es lindo entrometerse en una relación.

Se giró roja de furia

—Yo no soy la que se entrometió en esta familia

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso estúpida?

Y después de mucho tiempo le encaro sin miedo

—Solo eres un parasito, una mierda que llegó a destruirlo todo, y a consumir poco a poco a mi madre.

Neil rio falsamente y Candy tembló

—Te mostrare quien es el parasito

Candy retrocedió por las escaleras sin saber a dónde correr o quien llamar, pero Neil no logro acercarse lo suficiente cuando lo vio encogerse en el piso y a gritar

—Ahh mi cabeza, maldita bruja que me has hecho— sus gritos atrajeron a las cocineras que lo auxiliaron mientras Candy solo huía escaleras arriba, solo Dorothy vio todo lo sucedido y casi pudo jurar ver una sombra muy peculiar al fondo que desapareció tan pronto como se sintió observada.

.

El avión anuncio su aterrizaje, los nervios invadían a Albert sin saber que esperar al volver a casa, si, exitoso, y si, reconocido, pero sin dejar de ser un fugitivo que les abandonó cuando más le necesitaban

Las calles no habían cambiado nada

La noche lo había alcanzado y prefirió buscar un hotel

Pronto buscaría a Candy

Pronto volvería a casa.

.

 **Bueno pues por ahora es todo, yo sé que no es muy largo, pero esto va por etapas y si no perdería su orden**

 **Muchas gracias a: dianley, Eli, Guest,** **ELISA LUCIA V 2016** **, Stormaw, Tatiana Grandchester, Gissa. A. Graham, paulayoaqui, Darling eveling, SOL GTANCHESTER, Lila Venezuela, vialsi, Dora376, jazmine granchester, Pecas 979, Kira anima, Mariana White, Sally, Elyter, minea, Ofe, Jane, rocely, ELI DIAZ, dora, Yessy, Stormaw, serenitymooon20**

 **Sus Reviews son el pan de cada día de esta escritora**

 **Espero no haya faltado nadie por mencionar y un saludo también para cada lector (a) anónimo que siga esta historia, espero y se animen a dejar su opinión**

 **Un gran beso y abrazo**

 **Anjiluz**


	7. Destino

**Hola una vez mas**

 **¿Ahora que pasara?**

 **Disfruten… o sufran no lo sé ya veremos**

 **Los veo abajo…**

 **.**

Destino

.

Bajó con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, con temor a encontrárselo de nuevo, mirándola asquerosamente, listo para hacerle daño. Pero al amanecer ya se habían ido y se quedaba de nuevo sola a la espera de lo que pudiera pasar.

Dorothy le sirvió el desayuno sin mencionar palabra, el silencio reinaba la cocina, Candy no podía comer, solo jugueteaba con el café hasta que lo derramo sobre su mano.

—¿Esta bien señorita?

Se apresuró a limpiarla consiente de que el café estaba muy caliente.

—No te preocupes— sus palabras apenas fueron susurros y Dorothy no resistió mas

—Señorita debería hablar con su madre

—Lo sé— ni siquiera la miró—pero no hará nada al respecto

—Por cierto— lo medito un momento, no sabía que tan prudente era rebelar lo que sabía— creo que su amigo estuvo aquí anoche

Respiro cuando el café se le fue de lado

—¿Mi amigo?

—No estoy segura, pero creo que fue el chico al que trajo el otro día

Asintió

Oh no

—¿A qué te refieres con que estuvo aquí anoche?

—Eso me gustaría saber señorita

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó

—Señorita Candy, tiene visita

.

Albert despertó por un momento perdiéndose del lugar en donde estaba, recordó y los nervios se dispararon.

—Hoy es el día— pensó para sí mismo— hoy veré a mi familia

Se levantó y arreglo lo mejor que pudo repaso un discurso una y otra vez. Pero al final seguía perdido, en blanco, sintiéndose un cobarde por huir y abandonar a Candy.

Suspiro

Sería mejor que lo enfrentara ahora o se arrepentiría para siempre.

.

—Candy

Esta sonrió al ver a Annie y a Paty frente a su puerta temerosas por descubrir si era prudente pasar, cuando los ojos de ellas se encontraron con los de Candy corrieron hacia ella sin importarles ya si la madre de esta estaba en casa.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué has llorado?

Candy bajo la mirada al sentirse descubierta

—Cosas estúpidas

—Tu no lloras por cosas estúpidas Candy— añadió Annie molesta

—Olvídenlo, tengo deseos de salir

Las chicas se miraron rendidas, no tenía caso insistirle y pudieron ver como al recordar los ojos se le aguadaban de nuevo.

—Creo que la feria se ha puesto por el festival de verano, ¿por qué no vamos? — propuso Paty y todas sonrieron

—Creo que necesitamos un respiro

Rieron estando todas de acuerdo con Annie

—Por qué no llaman a los chicos seguro querrán salir con ellos también

Se miraron sin estar seguras

—Vamos— les animó

Mientras Candy atravesaba la puerta y emprendía su camino no noto como alguien más entraba por esta casi cruzándose casi viéndose, pero ignorándose entre si

Ironías del destino.

.

La tenia frente a si, al fin tenia a aquella casa frente a si y no se atrevía a entrar, no era que aquel lugar le trajera buenos recuerdos, su madre alcoholizada a cada instante, olvidándose de ellos, tuvo que hacerse cargo de Candy que apenas alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba.

Y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de graduarse recibió una gran propuesta, un trabajo en el extranjero, excelente puesto, excelente salario, solo había un problema, no podía dejarla, pero al final lo hiso, y aquí estaba de nuevo sin saber con qué cara enfrentar lo que vendría, tan metido en sus miedos que no noto que la dueña de sus pensamientos cruzaba a su lado con una triste sonrisa saliendo del lugar donde ahora él entraba.

.

La feria no podía estar más llena pero el ruido distraía a Candy de su mente y eso le gustaba

Encontraron a Archie y Stear esperándolas en la puerta principal

—Hola chicos— estos la saludaron cariñosamente antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas novias, por extraño que pareciera Candy no se sentía fuera de lugar, ya que los cuatro se conocían desde su niñez y pese a los noviazgos el ambiente no era tenso ni mucho menos

Pagaron sus entradas, Candy solo asentía mientras Annie y Paty decidían a que subir primero, sentía una extraña opresión, un recuerdo de que algo no iba bien, algo la hacía querer correr a casa, lo cual en definitiva era extraño.

—Vamos al laberinto de espejos ¿si Candy?

Candy volvió al presente observando al gran castillo rosado que se plantaba ante ella

—Claro vamos— les mostro una sonrisa que logro entusiasmarlas

Les indicaron cuidado y seguir al guía para no perderse o lastimase contra uno de los vidrios.

Comenzaron a avanzar, el laberinto comenzó a ponerse más oscuro al caminar ya que la luz de sol no llegaba en la profundidad, de pronto un reflejo en los espejos la descontrolo, una sombra sigilosa que le enchino la piel, por instinto camino más rápido y piso a Paty que solo le miro preocupada pero no dijo nada, de pronto otro destello justo al frente, no logro verlo a tiempo pero el corazón le latía desembocado, soltó la mano de Paty y se giró de golpe al sentirse observada, un destello más y una respiración justo a sus espaldas, se giró, estaba sola y perdida.

Eso no podía estarle pasando

Comenzó a caminar, pero pronto su frente dio contra un espejo y contra otro, se sentía observada y comenzó a entrar en pánico, un olor a azufre la invadió, corrió y un golpe más la recibió ¿Dónde estaba el resto?

No pudieron desaparecer solo así.

Se giró y golpeo una vez más, pero esta vez contra un cuerpo

—Candy

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Terry que parecía realmente angustiado y agitado, como si hubiese corrido.

—Terry— por algún motivo su presencia la calmo.

—¿Qué te paso?

Levanto sus manos amoratadas y su frente golpeada, ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por milésima vez en ese día.

—Es que alguien, alguien me seguía— Terry miro tras de sí y se puso serio de pronto, la haló de la muñeca.

—¿Por qué no corremos un poco?

Y sin más comenzó a correr evadiendo espejos con una alarmante facilidad hasta que al llegar al final redujo la velocidad y la tomó de la mano con más suavidad como si nada pasara.

Las chicas la divisaron y corrieron hacia ella

—Candy, te perdimos en el recorrido ¿dónde estabas?

—Esta torpe se perdió, iba estrellándose contra los espejos tratando de encontrar el camino, por suerte yo iba en el recorrido siguiente y pude sacarla— lo dijo con tal tranquilidad que Candy lo sintió más falso que nunca.

—Me alegra que estés aquí Terry, Candy ha estado muy distraída últimamente

—Lo he notado— le dio un ligero apretón que Candy no supo cómo interpretar— ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?

Los chicos le miraron con curiosidad, pero no se opusieron, sin embargo, a nadie le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que aquel par seguía de la mano, Candy también lo noto, pero por más que lo intentaba Terry no la soltó y dejo de insistir.

—Mira Archie vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, se ve tan romántica

Archie se rasco el cuello sin atreverse a negarle algo a su novia.

—¿Qué opinan chicos? — se dirigió al resto

—¿Por qué no? — Terry fue el primero en responder y Annie chillo emocionada arrastrando a Archie con ella.

Candy supo al instante que Terry seria el que subiría con ella

Les permitieron el paso y Candy subió primero, cuando serraron noto lo juntos que estaban los asiento, se giró al lado opuesto sin atreverse a volver la mirada hacia él, sin embargo, seguía sin soltarla, pero no parecía un acto romántico, parecía como si temiese algo, tal vez que ella escapara de nuevo.

Observo a las personas pasar y sintió nostalgia de los buenos momento con su familia, pero no pudo adentrarse demasiado en esos recuerdos cuando se sintió observada, pero no era por Terry, miro hacia abajo inclinándose un poco y pudo sentir como Terry apretaba aún más su mano.

—¿Qué haces Candy? — más que una pregunta parecía que le reprochaba

No respondió

Al inclinarse pudo notar a una chica, la miraba fijamente, demasiado, aunque no comprendía como es que podía verla si aquella rueda era tan alta, ningún otro transeurte la distinguía, pero ella seguía con la mirada aterradoramente fija, le recorrió un escalofrió justo cuando el asiento se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio, Terry la haló hacia si a tiempo, sus cuerpos chocaron, no pudo evitar mirarlo.

—¿Qué harías si vuelvo a besarte ahora, Candy?

Esta se quedó muda

—No importa lo que hagas, de todas formas, lo hare— la acerco aún más y atrapo sus labios

La besó y la besó y volvió a besarla hasta que le robo el aliento y no pudo continuar solo por que ella necesitó tomar aire.

—Quiero ser el único en tu mente

No la dejo responder antes de reclamar su boca de nuevo

—Terry— apenas pudo articular sin que él se detuviera

—Cumpliré tu deseo Candy, solo dame la oportunidad

El asiento bajo y no pudieron decirse más palabras, Candy seguía demasiado embriagada como para responder o poder decir algo coherente.

El resto les recibió, sin embargo, para las chicas no pasó desapercibido ese cambia drástico en el ambiente entre esos dos, sonrieron entre sí sin atreverse aun a comentar al respecto, ya Candy les contaría.

Buscando un poco más de acción Stear propuso las montañas rusas y caídas libres, conforme la tarde pasaba Candy recuperaba su sonrisa, Terry no se despegó de ella ni un momento y Candy pudo notar que parecía algo tenso. Sin embargo, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban su rostro se dulcificaba y el rostro de Candy se sonrojaba como loco.

La noche casi los alcanzaba

—¿Por qué no vamos a la tirolesa, dicen que la vista es hermosa en el atardecer?

Annie era tan romántica que el resto se limitó a rodar los ojos y acceder.

—Miren nada más un trio de parejas felices— el encargado les recibió meloso y sonriente listo para una venta segura— tenemos una promoción para esto, pueden viajar dos por el costo de uno siempre que viajen juntos, ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Enserió? Oh eso me encantaría

—Pase por aquí señorita

Annie ni siquiera espero a su novio que tuvo que ir tras ella

Paty de pronto recordó la situación de Candy

—Candy ¿habrá problema si?…

—No te preocupes Paty diviértete— esta aceptó preparándose para ser los siguientes

Cuando Stear paso a su lado Candy le susurro "tranquilo" al ver la evidente ansiedad del chico a esa altura. Este le sonrió limpiándose el sudor y tomando la mano de Paty al lanzarse, toda la feria pudo escuchar sus gritos.

Pobre chico.

—Están listos chicos es su turno— exclamó el hombre

—No, nosotros no…

—Claro, vamos Candy

Esta le miro sorprendida

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

—¿Acaso tienes miedo'

Esta le miro retadora

—Ni en tus sueños

Él sonrió

—Querrás decir mis pesadillas

Ella recordó la conversación que habían tenido hacia unos días y sonrió también.

El encargado les puso el arnés de tal forma que quedaban abrazados frente a frente con las piernas entrelazadas, demasiado cerca.

—Esto no podría ser más incomodo

—Lo sé— respondió Terry sin que la forma en que la había abrazado tuviera relación con sus palabras— muy incómodo.

Esta solo negó con la cabeza, cansada de discutir, pero con una sonrisa.

El hombre los impulso y Candy grito, pero no de miedo, si no de liberación, hace cuanto necesitaba algo así, Terry solo reía ante su reacción, hacia abajo todo era muy pequeño, las luces ya encendidas de la feria y la aun enorme cantidad de personas, ni siquiera le importo lo tarde que volvería a casa.

.

—Eso fue increíble— exclamó con la boca llena de algodón de azúcar

Todos sonrieron al verla feliz, porque cada uno de ellos conocía lo que ella pasaba en casa y hacia mucho que no reía de verdad.

Sin embargo, Terry seguía distante, metódico, demasiado observador de los alrededores.

—Ya pronto serraran— comentó este de pronto

Todos asintieron, cada uno siguió su camino más cercano, las chicas se despidieron de Candy cuando Terry se propuso para llevarla.

El camino fue silencioso, pero no incómodo, pero Terry seguía demasiado extraño.

—¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre? — soltó por fin Candy

Este la miro sorprendido por su observación mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el volante y el camino.

—No ocurre nada Candy, enserio.

—Sé que soy torpe, pero no lenta.

Llegaron frente a su puerta

—Te prometo que te lo explicare, pero no ahora.

Ambos bajaron y se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

—Gracias— susurró Candy justo antes de entrar— fue un buen día, pero de vuelta a la realidad.

—Te esperare mañana para asistir al instituto

—No es nece…

—No fue una pregunta— fue firme y Candy supo que no había lugar a discusiones.

Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mucho más dulce que los anteriores, pero también más angustiante, Candy pudo sentir un reflejo de preocupación en el gesto.

—Toma— le entrego su teléfono

¿En qué momento lo había tomado?

—¿Cómo es que tienes mi teléfono?

—Ya agregué mi número, si ocurre algo llámame por favor

¿A qué se refería con "si ocurre algo"?

Se despidió con la mano desde su auto y arranco, una sensación extraña la invadió, y se acrecentó cuando noto que la puerta no tenía llave.

—¡Candy!

Sintió como el alma se le cayó a los pies

—¡Albert!

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como todas sus fuerzas temiendo que solo fuera un sueño más, pero no, era él y había vuelto.

Las piernas de Albert flaquearon ante tal recibimiento, no fue un rechazo, no fue un juicio, solo un sincero abrazo, pudo sentir como se liberaba de un gran peso.

—Candy, mi Candy, perdóname, de verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho, no debí irme, no debí dejarte sola lo siento.

Ambos lloraban, de felicidad, de nostalgia, de amor.

—No te preocupes por eso, me alegra que hayas vuelto— se alejó para mirarlo mejor— que paso con mi hermano desordenado y sin arreglar, me lo han cambiado

Albert rio

—Tal vez, pero mira quien es esta mujer tan hermosa, si mi hermana era solo una niña enlodada que no le gustaba usar vestido

Candy también rio sin poder detener las lágrimas.

De pronto escucharon la chochera y toda su vida real se le vino encima como agua fría

Su madre

Neil.

—Albert, hay algo que debes saber.

—Dorothy prepáranos de cenar— se escuchó la voz de su madre, pero al cruzar el umbral esta no entro sola

—¿Albert? — exclamo esta no de felicidad

—¿Elroy? ¿Quién es él?

.

 **Para todas aquellas que pidieron un capítulo más largo aquí esta, he tenido una semana mmmm pesada y creo que puede reflejarse un poco de mi ánimo según el capítulo ¿no creen?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y debo agradecer de antemano sus comentarios que hacen que cualquier situación difícil pase a segundo plano, realmente es mi pan de cada día, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y regalarme algo tan importante e irrecuperable que es su tiempo.**

 **Les deseo el mayor de los éxitos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	8. Destinos cruzados

**Hola no me lo digan no tengo perdón, he tardado un buen rato, tuve evaluaciones finales y justo ahora tengo a mi hermano con temperatura, sin embargo no he olvidado esta historia, me he pasado en mi tiempos libres estructurando perfectamente este capítulo para solo pasarlo a computadora**

 **Eme aquí pues, sin más revuelto comencemos**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

Destinos cruzados

Terry se detuvo a unos pasos del basurero, pudo sentir el hedor apenas detenido el auto, pero no era el hedor del lugar, era un olor a azufre que conocía perfectamente.

Susana

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto querido?

Ese asqueroso tono, esa asquerosa voz, ese asqueroso olor.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh directo al punto, de acuerdo— salió de las sombras con una risa cantarina— bien sabes lo que quiero y a que he venido, ¿no es verdad?

—Puedes irte por donde viniste no funcionara

—Ah no, y entonces ¿por qué viniste?

—Para advertirte que no te metas Susana— los ojos le ardían de rabia

—Y qué hay de esa chiquilla— dijo ignorándole— es muy mona, ¿te gusta?

—No voy a repetirlo— sus dientes rechinaban mientras su profunda mirada la taladraban, cualquiera habría salido huyendo pero tanto ella como el eran igual de letales y ninguno le temían al otro, por ello es que era Susana y ningún otro quien estaba ahora ahí

—Pero como me pides que no me meta si esto suena tan divertido, tú te estas enamorando de ella no es así— rio mirando con diversión hacia el cielo, después regresó su atención a él perdiendo la sonrisa— regresa con migo Terry y olvidemos todo esto

Esta vez él le miro con diversión

— ¿Por qué no vuelves por donde viniste?, Susana no tienes nada que hacer aquí—pudo ver un brillo de desesperación en los ojos de ella pero desapareció al instante

—Sabes las consecuencias de lo que haces ¿verdad?

—Sera mi problema

—Bien— volvió a sonreír— esto será divertido

—Y una cosa más— exclamó cuando ella se daba vuelta— no vuelvas a seguirla, te vi, en los espejos

Esta vez rio sinceramente y Terry quiso arrancarle la garganta, podría hacerlo, claro que sí.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más divertido Terry? Que en aquel castillito, no era yo quien la seguía.

Y fue solo entonces que Terry mostro una verdadera expresión de asombro, ella lo noto y se mofo internamente más solo añadió.

—Te veré pronto querido— exclamó contoneando sus pronunciadas caderas en aquel elegante vestido gris.

.

Candy dio un paso hacia tras casi por instinto mientras los ojos de Neil y Albert se encontraban por primera vez, Albert fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Quién es él Elroy? — esta se vio acorralada, para su suerte fue Neil el que hablo

—Soy su esposo, y ahora dueño de esta lugar, tu eres el primogénito no es verdad, el que dejo a su madre y hermana a su suerte para sentirse importante, y dime, ¿terminaste sin un peso en la calle y vienes a buscar consuelo?

Albert bajo la mirada para no seguir mirando a ese sujeto e írsele encima, sus seis años como empresario y cabeza de una compañía le habían enseñado aplomo, auto control y manipulación, pero parecía que lo había olvidado todo por un momento.

Neil dirijo una mirada a Candy a la cual Albert había puesto tras suyo casi por instinto, este pudo notar algo en la mirada de Neil hacia Candy, algo asqueroso.

Y Niel lo noto, pero no le importo, por lo menos no lo demostró.

—Así que no perdiste el tiempo madre— Albert estaba fuera de sí, no podía crer que su madre se hubiese casado con un ser tan repulsivo.

—No voy a permitirte que vengas a mi casa a hablarme de esa forma, lárgate.

—No te angusties Elroy no vine por ti, vine por Candy. Ira con migo.

Candy aun tras Albert tembló ante la declaración.

—Ella no ira a ningún lado, es mi hija.

—Por ahora— declaró con una voz oscura que reflejaba un gran rencor.

Sabía que sería difícil pero Albert no contó con el invitado extra.

Se volvió hacia Candy

—Volveré por ti, lo prometo— susurró besando su frente y poniendo sobre su mano un papel sin que nadie lo notara.

Salió sin mirar a nadie ni mencionar una palabra más

Candy se quedaba sola, de nuevo.

Decidió que lo más sensato sería irse pero apenas logro subir un par de escalones cuando su madre la llamo

— ¿Qué le dijiste Candy?

Esta se detuvo pero no se giro

—No le dije nada— exclamo con la garganta llena de ácido, veneno y lágrimas contenidos, siguió su camino

—¡Vuelve aquí Candy!

Pero ella no se detuvo

Al llegar a su habitación pudo ver el papel que Albert le dio, era una tarjeta de presentación con el nombre empresas Andry, un número telefónico y al girarla en pluma encontró una dirección.

Se dejó resbalar por la puerta, debía ir a buscarlo.

.

El auto de Terry avanzaba a una velocidad desesperada, no encontraba como controlarse, sabía que esto pasaría, pero había algo con lo que no contaba, su apego a aquella niña vulnerable, ¿Qué se supone que haría con ese torpe sentimiento que había metido en medio?

— ¡Maldita seas Candy! —justo en ese momento un transeurte se atravesó, solo pudo ver su cuerpo compactado contra el parabrisas, apenas logró detenerse pero no redujo el impacto.

Bajo corriendo para encontrar sé con un sujeto inconsciente.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo introdujo en el auto.

.

Nada había salido como quería, su madre estaba peor que nunca y él había tenido el descaro de dejar a Candy en aquel infierno por tanto tiempo, no encontraba forma alguna de perdonarse por semejante estupidez.

No tenía un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba por lo que al cruzar no noto el auto que se le abalanzo a toda velocidad sino hasta que ya la oscuridad lo invadió.

Cuando despertó se encontró con la blancura de un techo, un pitido y un olor particular.

Un hospital

—Al fin despertaste

Abrió los ojos al sentirse acompañado, pero desconoció al que le miraba.

— ¿Quién eres?

—El que te arrollo

Albert se sorprendió ante el descaro

—Necesito levantarme, debo ir con…

—No iras ningún lado si no te recuperas—lo obligó a recostarse— yo sé que no iba a una velocidad prudente pero tú tampoco parecías muy atento al camino, ¿qué te mantenía tan distraído?

Albert miro largamente al frente antes de pensar en responder.

—La pequeña a la que más amo en el mundo está en peligro, y debo hacer algo al respecto.

Terry le miro con cierta empatía, mientras él se mantenía inconsciente y mintiendo sobre su parentesco con ese hombre y sobre lo que realmente había sucedido se dedicó a revisar sus pertenencias, no podía permitirse correr ningún riesgo o que aquello solo fuese una trampa, pero más le sorprendió que al descubrir su nombre entendiera que el mundo era muy pequeño, no era el padre de Candy ya que sabía que este estaba muerto y ya que compartían apellidos no podía ser otro que su hermano.

Un mundo muy muy pequeño.

—Ya que solo sufriste una contusión te darán de alta por la tarde por ahora debes esperar, ¿quieres que llame a alguien? ¿Algún familiar?

Albert lo pensó antes de responder

—Solo una persona

.

George se sorprendió al recibir la llamada de que Albert se encontraba en el hospital, sabía que esa visita no era una buena idea pero el insistió en hacer todo de frente pensando que podría resolverlo con palabras, pero al final resulto tal y como él le había dicho.

En menos de 24 horas George ya estaba en el hospital, Albert le recibió con una dolorida sonrisa, a su lado estaba alguien que George desconocía pero que le dio un terrible presentimiento.

Decidió guardárselo para sí.

— ¿Qué hay amigo? — este rodo los ojos

—Mire nada más nunca me estucha— se sentó a su lado— vea como ha quedado.

—Culpa mía— añadió el acompañante tomando la atención de George. — mucho gusto soy Terry.

—Él es George uno de los mejores abogados en el mundo y mi mejor amigo. — este le extendió la mano al desconocido con desconfianza

—La mente dispersa de ambos nos trajo hasta aquí— añadió Terry

—Por cierto tú no me has hablado del motivo por el cual conducías tan rápido

Terry suspiro con una sonrisa sintiéndose extrañamente conectado con Albert, después de todo su mente era acaparada por la misma angustia.

—Porque alguien que me importa está en peligro.

Albert le miro sorprendido por la coincidencia sin estar seguro si le mentía.

—Entonces debo irme, vendré antes de que te den de alta, creo que te dejo en buenas manos— dedico un cabeceó a George y se retiró.

—No confió en ese chico Albert

Albert miro a George largamente, el sintió lo mismo, pero pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos y una parte de él quiso darle el beneficio de la duda.

Por ahora su mente y sentidos debían estar en Candy.

—Dime entonces George, ¿Cómo obtengo su custodia?

.

Candy agradecía el que su madre y Neil se fueran por la mañana, así podía salir sin tener la tentación de ocultarse.

Salió esperando encontrar a Terry frente a su puerta pero este no estaba y eso la desanimo sin querer admitirlo.

No llegó a ninguna hora del día en la escuela, no pudo evitar pensar que era lo que le había sucedido, había estado rondándole sin parar durante ese tiempo y ahora había desaparecido sin más, sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y justo ahora como necesitaba una distracción, no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero su presencia le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar del regreso del Albert pero no supieron exactamente que decirle, le proporcionaron palabras de aliento y le aseguraron que estarían ahí para escucharla cuando lo necesitara, Candy lo agradeció sinceramente pero no se quitó aquella opresión, no quería volver a casa.

—Candy— Anthony la alcanzo en el pasillo

—Ahora no Anthony— un acto de debilidad más frente a Anthony era lo que menos necesitaba ahora

—Quería disculparme, no pienso tratar nada, solo quiero escuchar que me perdonas— eso logro detener su caminata— te lastime fui un idiota y no merezco tu perdón pero aun así te ruego que me lo des, no merezco ser un peso en tu corazón.

Anthony sonrió internamente

Candy le miro largamente y asintió con la cabeza

—No te preocupes

Siguió su caminata con Anthony a su lado

—Por cierto donde está Terry, el que siempre te ronda, no lo vi en todo el día

Candy trago seco

—No lo sé, no he hablado con él, no sé dónde está las 24 horas del día— sin notarlo fue subiendo la voz

—Bueno pues no lo sé pero Eliza tampoco falta nunca a la escuela y justo hoy ha decidido faltar, me parece una repulsiva coincidencia

Candy se detuvo una vez más para mirarlo asombrada

—Solo te advierto Candy, me comporte como un idiota y por lo tanto se reconocer a un idiota.

Se alejó con una sonrisa, había sembrado en ella la duda lo siguiente era trabajo de Eliza

Mientras tanto Candy se convencía a si misma que eso no le incumbía, de pues de todo y pese a todo oficialmente ella y Terry no eran nada.

.

Cuando el día termino se dedico a deambular, la lluvia y el mal clima habían oscurecido el día tan solo a las 6 de la tarde, pensó mil veces en ir a la dirección que Albert le dio pero no reunió la fortaleza necesaria.

Se sentó en una resbaladilla del parque, al poco rato sintió como alguien mordisqueaba su pantalón y se encontró a una pequeña bola de pelos que empapado y enlodado, con las costillitas salidas y la pancita hinchada de lombrices aun sonreía y movía la cola, aun quería jugar, Candy pudo ver que tenía un ojito infectado. Le acaricio con ternura.

Le gustaba la lluvia y le gustaba su inesperada compañía.

Pero el encanto se acabó cuando un olor le llegó, uno que ya reconocía.

A azufre.

Se levantó de golpe aterrorizada aunque no sabía con exactitud por qué.

Tomo al cachorro en brazos y echo a correr

Lo peor fue cuando noto, que en realidad la seguían, si, en definitiva la seguían, y no era uno, no pudo distinguir más que pasos y sombras pero era suficiente, no sabía qué hacer y la calle estaba desierta, solo se le ocurrió una cosa

Tomo su teléfono

—Contesta, contesta— esperó y rogó que no le mandara al buzón, al segundo pitido respondió una voz que le regreso el color.

— ¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

—Terry me siguen—el colgó y Candy sintió que moría, que estupidez confiar en él.

Corrió hasta que llego a un callejón, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, corrió tras unas cajas y se abraso así misma y al pequeño que había arrastrado consigo.

Alguien la tomo por atrás y le cubrió la boca, se agito desesperada

—Cálmate soy yo, ¿Qué pasa? — la voz de Terry tras ella le permitió recuperar el aliento

— ¿Como que, qué pasa? Te dije que me seguían… idiota— lo último lo dijo sin aliento acuclillándose en el piso, el cachorro le jalo el pantalón tratando de llamar su atención.

Terry miro tras de sí saliendo del inútil escondite.

—Pero no hay nadie Candy

Esta se levantó mirando a todos lados, el olor se había ido.

—Quizá… quizá lo imagine, he tenido un largo día

Terry asintió

—Estás empapada, te llevare a tu casa— al tomar su mano noto que esta temblaba.

—Candy…

Esta mantenía la cabeza agachada

—No fuiste a la escuela hoy

Le miro sorprendido por la observación

—Tuve asuntos personales.

Candy asintió, él tenía todo el derecho de no ir si no quería y no tenía por qué molestarse, no debía esperar que su mundo girara alrededor de ella, después de todo el solo era un acosador molesto.

—Disculpa por haberte hecho venir

La noto tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, así empapada y abrazándose así misma despertó en el un deseo depravado que tuvo que obligarse a controlar, ella no estaba hecha para alguien como él.

Noto que ella tenía mucho que decirle, mucho que reprimió.

—Candy— no recibió respuesta— Candy mírame

Se acercó y levanto el rostro ya ni siquiera le importaba el hedor de la basurero.

—Dime lo que tienes que decirme, no te reprimas con migo, grítame lo que guardas aquí— señalo su pecho con cuidado, como si pudiera romperla.

Y lo hiso, lo miro, y estaba furiosa.

— ¿¡Donde estuviste?! ¿Por qué simplemente se te antoja desaparecer y angustiarme, bastante tengo para angustiarme como para también preocuparme por ti, porque tienes que llegar y confundirme, volverme loca y poner mi mundo de cabeza, porque eres un idiota, y por qué no me importa que lo seas? explícame Terry— le miro furiosa y Terry no lo resistió mas, le abrazo los labios y la succiono con descaro y sin descansó, ella respondió con timidez pero con la misma fuerza, ella estaba molesta y el también, y que desahogo más perfecto.

—Tú no eres ninguna inocente, llegaste y me coinvertiste en algo que no soy, me has debilitado más de una vez Candy y sé que eres consciente del poder que tienes sobre mí, me has atado y como me has hecho tuyo te hare mía, escúchame— le tomo el mentón con firmeza— no podrás huir de mi jamás.

Candy sonrió

—Eso lo note hace mucho

Él también sonrió

Pero Terry era perfectamente consciente de que no estaban solos

La condujo a su auto pero apunto de subir algo se aferró a la pierna de Candy

—Hola amigo— Candy se arrodillo junto al cachorro

— ¿Lo llevaras a tu casa?

Candy negó con la cabeza— eso es imposible— se quedó en silencio un minuto antes de mirar a Terry con una sonrisa

—Oh no Candy a mí no me mires

Esta hiso la misma cara del cachorro los cuales estaban igual de empapados y él no lo resistió

—Bien bien ponlo atrás, pero te juro que me lo cobrare con creces.

Subió al auto y Candy puso al cachorro en los asientos traseros este salto emocionado ensuciando los elegantes forros.

Cuando Candy serró el auto Terry asalto sus labios con hambre voraz, ni siquiera le dejo tomar aire

—Te dije que me lo cobraría.

.

 **Esta vez salió un capítulo más largo sin siquiera planeado, es que hay tanto que resolver que es inevitable.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Disculpen mi tardanza y muchísimas gracias a todas esas lectoras que me han llenado el corazón de ánimo no solo con sus opiniones si no con sus palabras de aliento, les comente que mi semana anterior fue pesada y muchas me han dado su apoyo, después de esta semana las cosas continúan algo pesadas pero esto es un maravilloso escape, gracias por el tiempo que dedican a leer mi historia.**

 **Les deseo una hermosa semana**

 **Anjiluz**


	9. Orgullo y prejuicio

**Hola heme aquí de nuevo tardando, pero tengo una buena excusa fue mi cumpleaños, los anteriores han sido pufff pero este salió muy bien no excelente pero nada es perfecto aun así no les he olvidado así que continuemos con esta rebuscada historia**

 **Los derechos no me perteneces…aun jajaja**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Orgullo y prejuicio

—Puedes dejarme poner atención una vez en tu vida

Terry rio por lo bajo mientras tomada la mano de Candy por debajo de la mesa que compartían, para sorpresa incluso de ella misma no se alejó.

—No— susurró apretando su mano y atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Idiota— respondió igual

Ambos rieron

—¿Terry puedes decirme porque se le llamo a Carlos II el hechizado?

La llamada del profesor los callo, Candy intento alejar su mano, pero él no lo permitió, con una tranquilidad espantosa que incluso hiso parpadear al profesor respondió.

—Claro él era increíblemente feo, gracias a las uniones por incesto, se le consideraba tan desagradable que se consideró estaba hechizado.

—Bien, pon atención por favor.

Candy era una chica tímida, dulce he inocente, nunca sospecharía la oscuridad de la mente de alguien hasta que es muy tarde, pero Terry podía notarlo incluso antes de que la misma persona se diera cuenta de lo que es capaz.

—Anthony nos mira

—¿Qué? — ella se giró hacia él y este atrapo sus labios

—Terry— exclamo sorprendida

La clase termino

La siguiente clase era gimnasia para ella y literatura para él

—Te veré para almorzar— ella sonrió forzadamente

—De acuerdo

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero la idea de separarse la llenaba de angustia, como si algo malo pudiese pasar.

En clase de gímnica el profesor estaba más exigente que nunca muy pronto seria el torneo y él tenía grandes esperanzas en su velocidad

—Vamos White con ese tiempo quedaremos en los últimos lugares— Candy acelero el paso ignorando el ardor en sus pulmones, el recuerdo de aquella escapatoria esa tarde de lluvia y ese olor a azufre le ayudaron a tomar velocidad.

—Excelente sigue así tres vueltas más y puedes ir a vomitar si quieres

El sonido del silbato se fue perdiendo conforme tomaba velocidad

Tenía que admitirlo, era buena.

.

—Pronto vendrá el festival deportivo

Hablaban Candy y Paty bajo un árbol, Stear había enfermado de gripe desde el día en la feria y Annie se encontraba oculta en algún lugar con Archie.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy tan nerviosa, ¿participaras en tiro al blanco?

—No lo sé, no soy tan buena

Se enderezo al escuchar tal afirmación

—Paty eres la mejor tiradora que conozco

—Solo lo dices porque eres...

—No digas que porque soy tu amiga o me iré

Paty sonrió volviendo a su cómoda posición inicial

—Por cierto, no está Terry hoy contigo es raro no verlo rondarte

De pronto Candy recordó

—Es verdad, no lo vi desde la clase juntos.

—Es gracioso, hace tan solo unos días estarías ocultándote de él

Candy rodo los ojos sin saber bien que responder.

.

Las clases siguieron y no había señales de Terry por ningún lado, pensó en buscarlo antes de irse, los pasillos desiertos le helaron la sangre, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—Candy

Esta se giro

—Anthony

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo

Candy trago duro sin saber que pensar, era una coincidencia simplemente.

—Buscaba a Terry— no entendía por que siempre terminaba usándolo como escudo. Sabía que si lo mencionaba Anthony se alejaría.

—Oh si lo vi con Eliza en el salón de literatura

¿Con Eliza?

—Ha… de acuerdo iré ha… buscarlo— respiro hondo y se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto no debía imaginar cosas, después de todo no tenía motivos para ponerse celosa.

Pero Anthony sonreirá a sus espaldas.

.

Y Terry no estaba en el salón, tampoco Eliza.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía molesta, primero la rondaba cada segundo y ahora decidía desaparecer como si nada.

Tomo sus cosas y salió

—¿No estaba?

—Anthony llevo prisa

La tomo del brazo

—Déjame llevarte hace un día muy malo

—No es nes…

—Por favor— le miro suplicante y el corazón de Candy se hiso un nudo— solo quiero asegurarme que llegues bien a casa.

Suspiro

—Está bien

La invito a su auto y ella sintió un dejavu, cuando antes de su traición él siempre se ofrecía a llevarla y ella aceptaba gustosa, agradecida por el favor que él le hacía nunca pensó sentir todo tan invertido, no sabía siquiera que quedaba de lo que sintió por Anthony y que era lo que sentía ahora por Terry.

No comprendió cuando dejo de ser incomoda la compañía de Terry para comenzar a serlo la de Anthony.

Llegaron al portón de su casa y ella no supo que hacer a continuación.

¿un gracias tal vez?

—Candy yo

No se dio cuenta en que momento sus labios la tocaron, solo supo que no logro alejarse a tiempo.

—¡Anthony!

—Lo siento no pude evitarlo— se alejó avergonzado— no quise faltarte al respeto— pero por dentro seguía sonriendo.

De pronto la puerta de Candy se abrió

—Me alegra que llegaras bien Candy— sus palabras eran amables pero su tono de voz era otra cosa muy distinta, aterradora.

Este mantuvo la mirada fija en Anthony a tal grado que ni siquiera vio a Candy bajarse del vehículo.

—Anthony vete— apenas alcanzó a decir Candy

—No voy a irme Candy

Y Terry no reaccionaba, pero su mirada hiso dudar a Anthony

— ¡vete ahora!

Anthony reacciono y encendiendo el motor arranco el auto.

—¿Terry?

—Me alegra que te divirtieras Candy

Él no la miraba seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar en el que alguna vez estuvo Anthony y por primera vez Candy sintió verdadero temor de él, pero su molestia era mayor.

—¿Y tú? Desapareciste, Anthony se ofreció a traerme.

Terry por fin le miro y Candy se vio en el instinto de retroceder

—Y decidiste agradecerle con un beso— su voz era neutra, limpia, sin reproche, eso la asusto aún más— no le has olvidado.

—Él me dijo que estabas con Eliza— contrataco, pero deseando internamente que se lo negara al instante

Él no lo hizo

—¿Es verdad?

—Si— algo en Candy ardió

—Bien pues estamos a mano.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su puerta.

—Pero yo no la bese

Candy se detuvo, pero no se giró sintió los ojos arder también, pero se tragó el nudo y le miro.

—Yo tampoco, el me beso a mi Terry— exclamo desesperada por la acusación

—Claro

Se dio vuelta y monto su moto.

Candy quiso llamarle de vuelta, pero no lo hiso se limpió la lagrima silenciosa y entro a su casa

—Idiota— susurró

Lo que no sabía es que Terry solo aparco más lejos, se bajó y golpeo todo los contenedores del basurero, incluso destrozo uno de los retrovisores de la moto al final se sentó en el suelo y se obligó a respirar, cuando se controló volvió a pie, quería matar a Anthony, arrancarle cada miembro y colgar sus restos, jamás creyó sentir tal instinto de pertenencia con alguien, nunca creyó no concebir la idea de que alguien más la tocara o se creyera con el derecho siquiera de mirarla, y mucho menos había sentido tal necesidad de controlarse, siempre fue libre de mostrar su odio, pero ahora se vio obligado a controlarse para no herir a Candy por más que él se sentía herido por ella, de alguna forma la odiaba, pero aun así se colaría por su ventana y velaría su sueño como llevaba asiendo desde el primer día.

Por ahora le haría una visita a Albert.

.

 **Uou soy una mala persona, no me odien solo es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia las cosas no se quedarán así.**

 **Escribir esta historia enserio es un gran desahogo espero que hayan disfrutado leer como o disfrute escribir, aunque estoy segura que justo ahora disfrutar no va a ser la palabra para describir lo que sienten por como cerré este cap, confió actualizar esta semana para no hacerles espera demasiado**

 **Sus Reviews son la mejor paga que una aficionada como yo puede tener muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y sus hermosas opiniones, una bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que vi por ahí**

 **Por cierto, he actualizado hoy por ser mi día ¡Día del músico! Jajaja**

 **Bueno que despedida más larga**

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana**

 **Les quiero**

 **Anjiluz**


	10. Idiota

**Ocho días desde mi última actualización vamos no es tanto**

 **Para todas aquellas que querían saber sobre Terry bueno aquí comenzaremos a conocer sobre todo el contexto que le rodea.**

 **Jejeje ya no les distraigo más, nos vemos abajo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen… aun**

 **.**

Idiota

.

Terry toco la puerta un momento cuando sin gran trabajo el encargado del edificio le dejo entrar sin gran esfuerzo, cabe decir que este era gay.

Cuando vio que esta no se abría se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue ir hasta ahí y dio media vuelta.

—Terry

Este se giró cuando Albert le recibió con una venda en la cabeza y una sonrisa que lo hiso sentir culpable.

—Pasa— le animo señalando al interior

Terry suspiro, si tan solo supiera jamás le recibiría.

—¿Ocurre algo o solo has venido de visita?

Terry recupero la compostura

—Yo te arrolle ¿no?, creo que es lo menos que podía hacer

Ambos rieron

—Bueno quieres tomar algo

Terry negó con la cabeza

Se sentaron en la sala y Terry observo con detenimiento el departamento, aquel no era un hogar, parecía como si apenas hubiese llegado, y estaba seguro de que así era.

—¿Vives aquí? — decidió empezar por ahí.

—En realidad no, me mude hace unos días para estar más cerca de mi familia.

—Estas casadas

Albert sonrió tristemente

—De mi hermana en realidad—suspiro

Terry sonrío

Unir piezas no era nada complicado

—Y tu Terry, eres todo un misterio no sé nada acerca de ti solo que una chica invade tu mente.

—Es una chica que no puedo tener, no somos el uno para el otro y es mejor así, pero es una buena chica, se merece un buen hombre, yo no soy un buen hombre Albert y lo descubrirá tarde temprano.

Albert pensó en su hermana, tan bella e inocente queriendo mostrar fortaleza y sabiduría, le angustiaba tanto todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar en su ausencia, y él era consciente de que no era bueno, de que las había abandonado y un idiota se había aprovechado del dolor de su madre y Candy, el no estuvo ahí para evitar ese matrimonio enfermizo.

—Lo entiendo— guardó silencio— pero estas aquí después de arrollar a un hombre, pudiste simplemente huir, eso no te hace un mal hombre Terry.

Terry rio para sus adentros, ¡ja! Claro

—No te fíes de lo primero que vez, jamás— y aleja a tu hermana de mí, tómala y huye donde no pueda encontrarla, añadió en su mente— como sea debo irme, vendré luego, me alegra que te encuentres mejor— se levantó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a un paso— por cierto ¿ya te ha visitado tu familia?

—Ellos aún no lo saben

Terry suspiro, eso era un alivio, lo menos que necesitaba Candy era saber a su hermano en tales condiciones, además por lo que podía saber Albert tenía planes para Candy, si eso incluía alejarla de su madre y llevársela con él todo sería más fácil.

O eso quería creer, pero por dentro algo crujió ante la idea de no volver a verla jamás.

.

Candy golpeo la puerta furiosa, Terry era un idiota, un reverendo idiota eso es lo que era.

—¡Candy que es todo ese escándalo!

Con el grito de su madre su berrinche creció y lanzo una caja que se arrastró hasta su librero que provocó que varios libros se vinieran abajo

—Lo que me faltaba— se encogió para recogerlos cuando se encontró con algo particular, al tratar de acomodarlos notó que tras todos los libros había un libro más acomodado de forma horizontal y apastado hasta el fondo por el resto.

Estaba cerrado y no era un libro, era una libreta, pero no fue lo que más le sorprendió si no el notar que aquello tenía unas iniciales que conocía muy bien

Las de su padre.

Era el diario de su padre.

Intento abrirlo, pero no cedió sin embargo no pudo tenerlo mucho más tiempo en las manos por que un calor incómodo y horrendo la invadió, una sensación cargada de angustia que la hiso soltarlo en el acto, la dura caratula de metal golpeo el suelo.

No logro abrirlo, pero una hoja se deslizo de este de entre los bordes que parecía haberse desprendido por el tiempo y el jaleo.

Candy levanto la amarilla hoja

"Perdónenme por todo, yo les amo, siempre les he amado, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho, mi niña eres lo que más me duele, pero te prometo que estarás a salvo por ahora lo mejor será que desaparezca de sus vidas, me he convertido en un hombre avaricioso y codicioso, solo pensé en el poder y el dinero, no tuve cuidado con lo que deseaba y lo he perdido todo, pero no los arrastrare conmigo, nadie les harán daño no lo permitiré"

Candy se dejó caer hacia atrás al terminar de leer, aquello apenas logro leerlo, todo era un cumulo de rayones y letras tapizadas de desesperación, pero era la letra de su padre la conocería sin lugar a dudas, que quería decir todo aquello, su padre murió en el ejército, eso era lo que había pasado, lo que le habían dicho, que era todo aquello, aquel hombre intachable y feliz no podía estar escribiendo aquello, ese no podía ser su padre.

Casi pensó en hacer la hoja pedazos y lanzarla a la basura, era una puñalada por la espalda, es como si aquel falsificador ofendiera directamente a su familia.

Alejo la hoja de si antes de hacerla un puño, sintió un deseo desesperado por hablar con Albert ahora que estaba tan cerca lo sentía aún más lejos, no supo nada de él desde la última vez, tal vez solo había decidió irse, no le sorprendería, todos siempre se iba al final, su madre se fue dentro de sí, se encerró en sí misma, Albert tomo aquella beca sin mirar atrás y no podía culparlo, no lo hacía, se alegraba por él, pero no dejaba de doler, su padre, su padre fue el primero en irse y ahora Terry.

Y no sabía desde cuando debía siquiera impórtale si Terry se iba, no sabía que en tan poco tiempo pudiera sentí su ausencia.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza sobre su cama.

Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas o se volvería loca.

.

Terry salió de casa de Albert pasadas las 12, le sorprendió que él no se molestara ni le corriera, paso las calles oscuras y podía sentirse perfectamente observado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Susana?

Esta salió de las sombras

—Solo quiero ver como luchas por una causa perdida es muy divertido, siempre fuiste el incontrolable ya ahora, eres un manso borreguito que cuida a su amiguita débil.

Pero no logro terminar la frase cuando Susana ya estaba siendo elevado en el aire por el cuello.

Busco soltarse jalando inútilmente la mano de Terry, este la solo y ella cayó al suelo recuperando el aire.

—No me llames manso borreguito— escupió

Esta tosió sin perder la sonrisa

—Pero admites que ella es débil

Terry no respondió, solo dio medio vuelta

Si Candy era débil en comparación a Susana y a él, pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma quería ver y la obligaría a sacarlo, por su propio bien.

Pero por ahora aun no podía verla, no sin volverse loco, los celos no eran algo con lo que había tenido que lidiar antes, siempre pudo tener a quien quisiera no tenía que luchar por nadie, y ahora, estaba algo perdido.

.

Maldita clase y malditos todos.

Maldijo más en voz baja mientras sentía la mirada de Terry desde las bancas de atrás, en clase de historia del arte él la miraba a la distancia y no intentaba ser disimulado, Candy llevaba la clase entera tirando absolutamente todo y el profesor ya la había reprendido. ¡a ella!

Cuando la campana sonó tiro todo sobre la banca y al agacharse para recogerlo pudo escuchar la risa de Terry suave pero profunda que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Metió todo de golpe y salió.

—¿Estas bien Candy? — exclamó Paty a su lado

—Lo estoy

Salieron y no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada, pero él no estaba y se convenció a si misma de que era lo mejor.

Paty no dijo nada.

—¿Y como sigue Stear?

—Mañana vendrá de nuevo estoy segura.

Candy asintió sin poner demasiada atención

Cuando llegaron junto a Annie ambas se soltaron a charlar sin parar, pero Candy no dijo una palabra tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y pocos ánimos para exteriorizarlas, levanto la mirada cuando se encontró esos ojos devastadores que la hicieron ahogarse con la soda.

—Todo bien— preguntaron ambas chicas

Candy solo asintió.

Terry se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de novatas de primero que conversaban animadamente con él, bueno ellas conversaban.

—Cuando dejaran de echarse miraditas y explicaras que está sucediendo Candy

Candy les miro sorprendida por la observación.

—Si lo notamos— dijo Annie respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada

—Bueno yo… peleamos por… algo estúpido

—¿Algo estúpido? — Candy suspiro

—Vio cuando Anthony me besaba

—¿QUÉ? — el grito llamo la atención de algunos que se encontraban cerca, por suerte Terry seguía con la misma expresión.

—Te besaste con Anthony— exclamo Paty sin creerlo

—No ósea sí, pero fue un accidente Anthony me beso antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero Terry llegó en el peor momento y todo se mal interpretó. Yo jamás…

—Te creemos Candy— añadió Paty tomando su mano para que se serenara

—Bueno, pero parece que él no. De todas formas, él estaba con Eliza

Ambas se miraron entre sí

—¿Eliza? — dijo Annie

—SI, el mismo me lo confirmo

Se levantó molesta

—Como sea debo ir a clase o el entrenador se volverá loco.

.

Y valla que se había vuelto loco, justo a pocos días del gran torneo Terry había decidido aparecer en el entrenamiento, y Candy estaba más torpe que nunca.

Maldito idiota

Le grito su cerebro cuando en un paso en falso se revolcó en el suelo

Se imaginó su risa, casi pudo escucharla .

—¿Qué pasa contigo White? levántate y comienza de nuevo

Al terminar y salir de los vestuarios Terry ya no estaba, pero Anthony le esperaba afuera

—Hola

—¿Qué pasa? — respondió sin humor

—Valla, fue un duro entrenamiento ¿verdad?

Ella asintió forzando una sonrisa

—¿quieres que te lleve?

—No, mandaran un auto por mí— y esta vez era verdad

—Puedo acompañarte a esperarlo por lo menos

Pensó al instante en negarse, pero un deseo de venganza le hiso decir que sí.

Le daría verdaderas razones a Terry para dudar de ella

.

Camino al estacionamiento para esperar el auto que mandaría su madre ya que esa misma noche tendría una cena con su jefe y quería que Candy estuviera presente, ella repudiaba esa idea, pero no pudo discutirla, ni siquiera negociarla.

Cuando se dejó descansar sobre un auto sintió la respiración de Anthony muy cerca

Se giró solo un poco y ya lo tenía de frente.

—Te he extrañado Candy.

Él se inclinó para besarla y para su sorpresa ya no se sintió nerviosa ante su cercanía ni sentía que podría perderse a sí misma en cualquier momento orillada por su débil corazón, ahora solo sentía que estaba traicionándose a sí misma.

La mano de él cubrió la parte baja de su cintura conforme se acercaba, Candy no se movió un milímetro, se quedó pasmada y no supo que hacer a continuación.

Los labios de él no fueron a sus labios si no que se movieron hacia su barbilla y bajó a su cuello, Candy se sorprendió ¿Qué era lo que Anthony pretendía?

Lo empujo, pero él no se rindió.

—Pensé que estabas enamorada de mi

Sentencio

Candy le miró sorprendida por que el parecía muy molesto

—Eso no te da derecho a usarme, y no— tomo aire— no estoy enamorada de ti Anthony

Y tal vez era cierto al fin

—Sabes— se escuchó una voz al fondo, Candy no tuvo el valor de girarse— desde el día en que actuaste como un cobarde frente a tu novia y Candy quise matarte, cuando te metías con mi novia tratando de ligarla quise matarte, pero no tuve nunca una verdadera justificación, pero cuando la besaste es que estaba decidido a matarte sin embargo ella te dejo ir y quizá fue eso lo que me cabreo más, pero ahora me siento muy listo para matarte y me parece una excelente oportunidad.

Cuando Anthony abrió la boca para responder era porque ya se encontraba en el suelo, el golpe fue tal que dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y otra en el suelo hasta casi perder la claridad de la vista.

Candy pudo reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre Terry

—No Terry, contrólate

Pero él no la escuchaba, intento acercarse a Anthony para terminar el trabajo, pero si un solo golpe lo había dejado tan mal o quería ni imaginarse lo que haría un par de golpes extra.

—Terry, no— pero no le miro

Y no supo que más hacer así que lo tomo del rostro y lo beso

El mismo Terry se quedó congelado como si ahora recordara que ella seguía ahí.

Cuando se separó él dirigió la mirada a ella igual de inexpresiva y aterradora, la tomó de la mano y sin agregar nada más comenzó a caminar

Se detuvieron solo hasta que Terry entro en un salón y lo aseguro, Candy sintió deseos de correr.

Para su sorpresa él se acuclillo en el suelo y tomo su cabeza respirando o más bien bufando

Se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa.

—¿Terry? — Se acercó hacia él

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él la tomo del brazo y a hiso bajarse a su altura, ella cayó de sentón y él se arrodillo quedando aun así sorprendentemente más alto.

—No puedo tolerarlo más Candy. No tolero que te mire, que te quiera cerca si quiera, pero lo que menos puedo soportar es que tú se lo permitas.

Candy tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para encararlo

—Y qué hay de Eliza

—¿Eliza? — se vio realmente sorprendido, luego sonrío— Eliza es mi tutora

Candy se atraganto

¿Qué?

—¿C…cómo?

—El idiota del profesor se le metió en la cabeza que necesitaría un tutor para poder incluirme en las clases, pese a que lo rechace, pero Eliza y él me dieron una larga lista de rozones para aceptar, no quise quedarme más porque sabía que volverías a casa.

Y Candy se sintió una idiota

—Anthony me beso, me tomo desprevenida.

Terry suspiro, no estaba molesto con ella, nunca lo estuvo.

—Lo sé— añadió dejándola sin habla

Pero no hicieron falta palabras, la levanto por la cintura para acércala a su altura y aun de rodillas la beso, para sorpresa de ella la sensación de los labios de Terry la dejaban sin pensamientos todo era blanco no había nada más que ese momento, cuando Anthony le robo aquel beso no hubo nada de eso.

Definitivamente, yo no lo amaba, y en lo que refería a Terry ese era un cumulo de emociones que aun debía descubrir

.

 **Me muero de sueño, pero he terminado, he tratado de alargar ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **No he revelado mucho, pero a partir de aquí irán desprendiéndose los fragmentos de la verdad poco a poco.**

 **Algo que me ha sorprendido mucho es que en su mayoría se cree que Terry es un vampiro eso me ha parecido muy curioso, pero no lo es jeje, ha habido varias suposiciones, pero esta es la que más me sorprendido porque fue la más repetida sin embargo ya pronto sabremos cómo es que ha ocurrido todo.**

 **Sin más que agregar y con los ojos casi cerrados por lo que les pido compasión con la orrografia por si se me fue algo pese a la revisión**

 **Les deseo una bella semana**

 **Bayyyy**


	11. Comienza el juego

**Los derechos no me pertenecen… aun**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

Comienza el juego

.

No espero esto, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, el verla de nuevo y tan cerca lo tomo por sorpresa

—¿Karen? — la aludida dejo de regar su jardín para mirarle

—¿Albert? — esta sonrió y con una naturalidad que el ya no recordaba dejo caer la cubeta y corrió a abrazarle— ¡has vuelto!

Albert estaba tan impresionado por el recibimiento que no devolvió el gesto.

—¿A qué has venido? Ahora que eres un importante empresario ya no te acordaras de nosotros— hiso un falto puchero

—No es verdad siempre los recuerdo, y de hecho no voy a quedarme

—Lo imagine

—En realidad vine por algo importante

—¿Por alguien importante?

Albert asintió

—Vine por Candy, en realidad la idea era regresar a casa, pero no imaginen que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, quiero llevarla conmigo tan pronto como pueda tener su custodia.

Se impresiono a si mismo contándole todos sus planes apenas cruzando dos palabras.

—Sabía que regresarías, a ella le has hecho mucha falta— añadió Karen con cierta incomodidad— bueno me alegra habernos encontrado, espero podamos salir a tomar algo o platicar— le dedico una sonrisa sincera antes de recoger la cubeta y perderse en el interior de la casa.

Albert y Karen habían sido amigos desde la infancia, ella llegó de pronto al vecindario, iban a colegios separados y sus padres eran muy reservados por lo que no solían convivir con los vecinos y Albert nunca los trato, siempre la veía a ella jugando en los alrededores completamente sola, simplemente algo en él lo incito a acercarse y desde ese día no pudo alejarse de ella, siempre fue una niña hermosa, pero ahora después de tantos años ambos madurando, siendo uno adultos con vidas tan distintas podía decir que ella era un diamante que cualquiera querría tener por lo que no le sorprendería que ella mantuviera ahora un buen matrimonio con un hombre que Albert envidiaba sin siquiera conocerle, no se atrevió a preguntarle si ella ya había encontrado a su alguien y nunca lo preguntaría, sin embargo le alegraba haberla visto por lo menos una vez más.

.

Anthony sentía su sangre arder mientras luchaba por localizar a Eliza, maldita su estúpida prometida y maldito ese tipo con complejo de superioridad.

—¿En dónde estás?

—Estoy en el salón, hace media hora que Terry debió llegar a su regularización.

—No me digas— respondió con ironía—tu querido enamorado esta con Candy justo ahora, no fuiste lo suficiente para retenerlo

Pudo notar como al otro lado Eliza se quedaba callada. Eso le había dolido y lo sabía.

—Y tú que, si Candy aun te amara estaría contigo ahora y no con el

Eliza se mofo al otro lado

—¿Y cuál es el plan ahora genio?

Anthony se limpió la sangre del labio con frustración sin saber que alguien más llegaría a resolver sus problemas muy pronto.

.

Llevaban minutos en silencio, una al lado del otro sin mirarse, Terry tenia tanto que decirle, pero no se lo diría, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y sin palabras se dirigieron a su auto, no era un silencio del cual abochornarse, todo era mucho más tranquilo, como si las asperezas hubieran desaparecido

El la dejo en su casa y ella se despidió con una sonrisa, todo parecía ir tan bien que simplemente no podía durar.

.

El día había llegado, el torneo deportivo se acercaba y Candy estaba preparada, el profesor tenía grandes expectativas en ella, se presentarían diferentes secciones, pero en lo que el instituto se podía lucir seria en la carrera de 50 metros.

Alisto sus cosas para ese día, su madre aún estaba tomando un café frente a su esposo muy atenta a los que decía el cliente tras el celular y por más de un momento estuvo tentada a invitarla a el gran evento, pero no lo haría, ella no iría y no querida decepcionarse una vez más.

Llegaron las escuelas invitadas, Candy no había podido librarse del profesor desde el principio del día para buscar a Terry, le habría gustado verlo apoyándola, pero no había tenido tiempo ni para un suspiro y al ser una de las principales participantes debía recibir a los invitados externos.

Su escuela jamás había ganado un trofeo deportivo así que el profesor y todos los directivos tenían puestas las esperanzas desesperadas en ella y no podría odiarlo más pero no quería defraudarles.

Un autobús más llego con los integrantes del equipo de voleibol. Cando las rejas estuvieron por cerrarse un auto llegó y de él bajo su madre.

Trago seco sin poder creerlo que hacia ello ahí, el director les recibió con una sonrisa y un folleto, Candy trato de escabullirse pero su madre le llamó

—Candy

—Mamá

—¿Por qué no me sorprende lo que paso he? Y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de invitarnos

¿Invitarnos?

Neil apareció con una media sonrisa, Candy quiso escupirle en el rostro.

—Tu profesor nos llamó confirmando nuestra asistencia, como crees que me sentía al fingir que lo sabía todo, que crees que tu escuela dirá de nosotros como familia.

—Siempre estás trabajando, no sabía si podrías venir— trató de excusarse consiente de la cantidad de personas que las rodeaban.

—Te lo dije Elroy tu hija esta descontrolada deberías reconsiderar mi propuesta.

Su madre frunció los labios sin responder

¿Propuesta?

Un cuerpo la envolvió por detrás

Terry

Oh no ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La estaba abrazando, frente a su madre y frente a Neil, eso no acabaría bien.

—Señora su hija pronto se presentará como representante del instituto seguro se siente muy orgullosa

Pudo casi jurar que su madre se incomodo

—Bueno yo… ¿tu quién eres?

—Soy del comité de bienvenida, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Seguro quieren ver la ceremonia desde el inicio

Ofreció el brazo a su madre dejando atónito a Candy a su propia madre y a Neil que acepto el gesto sorprendida mientras Niel les seguía por detrás casi avergonzado.

A lo lejos miro a Candy y le giño un ojo con diversión.

.

Cuando la ceremonia de inicio acabo Candy se escurrió a los bocadillos y pese a la misiva cerrada del profesor de no comer nada más antes de la competencia moría de hambre.

La mesa para invitados llena de bocadillos la esperaba con las manos abiertas.

—Señorita White— Candy se giró sintiéndose descubierta

—¡Terry!

—jajaja eres una golosa pecosa— se acercó despacio y extendiendo una mano le limpio los restos de chocolate que ella había dejado caer sobre su nariz.

Ella tembló bajo su contacto

—Pronto competirás tu

—Lo sé— rodo los ojos— ya no sé si realmente quiero correr

—¿Por qué? — su voz era neutra no la juzgaba ni le sorprendía su descubrimiento, solo la intimidaba.

—Es demasiado, todos tienen muchas expectativas que no voy a llenar, y si falló…

—Y si fallas nada sucederá— le levanto el mentón que ella había bajado avergonzada— no es lo más difícil que has enfrentado

Se acercó y con un cuidado y tacto distinto a los anteriores besos la toco, el contacto fue suave y dulce.

—Hazlos pedazos pequeña pecosa

Ella asintió con una sonrisa cuando fue llamada por los micrófonos a la pista

—Y Candy— ella se giró— Recuerda siempre que cuando sientas que has dado tu último suspiro es cuando debes acelerar.

Candy se quedó sin palabras, estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Terry, pero sentía que tenían un trasfondo, que no se refería al festival precisamente.

El profesor llegó junto a ella y la arrastro hacia la pista sin que ella pudiera decir nada mas

—Comenzaremos con la carrera de 50 metros planos en la sección femenina— anuncio la directora.

Candy se posiciono en el inicio de la pista.

Sus pies se movieron con facilidad, no sintió miedo, casi pudo jurar que sentía la mirada de Terry y su voz susurrándole que confiaba en ella.

Sentía el cemento moviéndose bajo sus pies y el temor apoderándose de ella mientras la meta se acercaba más y mas

Corrió aún más, sentía la meta tan cerca, los gritos atacaban, pero ella se sentía lista y entonces

—Hola Candy— alguien llamo a su lado

Miro a su otra oponente, una chica un poco mayor que ella, se le hiso conocida, ¡claro! La chica de la feria.

Y ese olor

Los pies se le juntaron y no pudo detener una inevitable caída, la chica había ganado y ella había fallado.

El mundo vitoreo alrededor y ella se sintió la mayor idiota, el profesor se aproximó a ella, pero sin dejar que la auxiliaran se levantó y se alejó de todos.

—Candy— la llamaron Annie y Paty desde las gradas, pero no les miro— ¡Candy! — esa voz era diferente, su madre.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los lavabos

Fue idiota pensar siquiera en ganar.

—¿Increíble carrera no?

Candy miro a la chica a su lado, ella le había vencido y seguro iba a regodearse.

—¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?

Se encogió de hombros

—Se los nombres de todos los competidores, es como cultura general

Candy asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta

La chica mucho más alta que ella casi a la altura de Terry, hermosa, esbelta y casi perfecta de un rubio platino y una piel sin pecas Candy odio aún mas haber perdido contra ella, pero aquella chica podría ganarle diez veces más con los ojos cerrados estaba segura

—Oye tranquila solo quiero hacer las paces con mi digna contrincante, después de todo me has ganado por poco.

Le extendió la mano y una ráfaga entro al lugar, ante el gesto Candy sintió un terror terrible mientras se decidía a darle la mano, los dedos se le congelaron pese a que sudaba y dudo mil veces en extender la mano hacia ella, pero la chica cambio su expresión al ver su duda.

Le tomo la muñeca con la otra mano para obligarla a levantar la mano

A Candy le sorprendió su insistencia por "disculparse" y que se tomaran la mano en son de paz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la chica sin siquiera voltear gruño por lo bajo.

—Terry— se volteó sorpresivamente llamándole con familiaridad, eso no la sorprendió tanto como cuando se abalanzo sobre el cuello de este.

—Susana— exclamó este tan neutral que a Candy le dio escalofríos.

La chica se soltó ante el gesto de indiferencia, cuando la mirada de Terry se encontró con la de ella su expresión se suavizo.

—Van a dar las medallas— exclamo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

La chica que al parecer se llamaba Susana y compartía cierta familiaridad con Terry sonrió destellante acomodando su cabello que permanecía intacto pese a la carrera y tomo su camino.

—¿Qué te hiso?

Le miro confundida

—¿A qué te refieres?

Terry suspiro aliviado, recupero su expresión de seguridad atrayéndola hacia él y envolviéndola en su cuerpo.

Candy se dejó llevar por el gesto sin importarle nada, valla que lo necesitaba.

—Esto no ha terminado

Terry la miro interrogante

—¿A qué te refieres?

.

Candy llego junto a los organizadores.

—¿Tenemos representante para la carrera de 100 metros con obstáculos?

—No— negó el presentador

—Quiero competir

—Candy esa carrera es solo para grados mayores aun no estas lista.

—¿Puedo competir?

Los organizadores se miraron entre si mientras Terry veía todo con una sonrisa tras ella

—Sería un excelente márquetin para las instituciones aun si no gana, las personas se interesarían más por este tipo de eventos si hay actos inesperados, lo que quieren es divertirse— añadió este

—Me gusta como piensas chico— añadió el presentador que miro a los directivos

—Está bien, pero nos libramos de cualquier responsabilidad de lo que pueda ocurrir ¿queda claro jovencita?

Candy no espero más y corrió a la pista.

—Candy— Annie y Paty llegaron junto a ella justo cuando hacían el anuncio de que ella representaría en la última competencia— ¿Estas seguras de esto? Puedes salir lastimada, ellos son mayores

—Te has vuelto loca— exclamo Paty alarmada, pero Annie puso una mano en su hombro para que se serenara

—Recuerda que te apoyamos ¿sí?

Candy asintió y ellas volvieron a las gradas

Los nervios y deseos de ganar la invadían, no permitiría que ningún traspié la distrajera.

No pensó en su madre, ni en su hermano, no pensó en sus competidores que eran mucho más preparados y mayores en todos los aspectos, sus piernas eran cortas pero su complexión la hacía muy ágil, lo usaría a su favor, no pensó en los jueces ni en quien quedaría bien, solo pensó en satisfacerse a sí misma, apenas escucho el disparo porque ella ya estaba corriendo.

Primero debían escalar, eso no le supuso trabajo, pero a sus oponentes tampoco.

El cruce por cuerdas tampoco les supuso mucho trabajo

Al llegar al salto de colchonetas sobre la alberca justo en el segundo salto sintió el paso en falso.

Oh no

Pero no se detuvo

Llego casi de rodillas al final de la alberca y siguió corriendo podía sentir que le quemaban los pulmones, pero no se permitió parar, escucho el varillo de la gente al volver a el inicio de las gradas y pudo escucharse a sí misma creyendo en su capacidad, algo ardiente se apodero de ella y corrió como nunca lo había hecho sus piernas dolían justo cuando cruzó la meta, cayó de rodillas mientras la gente vitoreaba, no creía poder correr en un rato.

—¡White eso fue increíble! — alago el profesor llegando a su lado— ¿White? — pregunto al ver que Candy no se levantaba

—Mi pierna— señalo su tobillo— creo que me esguince.

—Oh claro, debemos llevarte a la enfermería

La gente seguía demasiado excitada para notar el pequeño desperfecto.

La ayudaron a levantarse para llevarla a atenderse el profesor acepto la medalla por ella exclamando lo talentosa que era su alumna y el trabajo que él había ejercido para que ella lograra tal cosa.

—¿Dicen que al final todos dirán que siempre creyeron en ti— exclamo Annie bufando— por cierto, y Candy, no debería recibir la medalla?

—Tal vez se lastimo— exclamo Paty alarmada poniéndose de pie— debe estar en la enfermería.

Annie asintió siguiéndola escabulléndose sin llamar demasiado la atención.

.

Candy aun sentía el fuego en las venas mientras le vendaban el tobillo, aún seguía impresionada con la velocidad que había alcanzado per algo, algo que no tenía sentido, solo fue como si algo dentro de ella se encendiera y no pudiera parar.

Era una combinación de éxtasis y descontrol de si misma, nunca le había sucedido pero desde aquel día que se sintió perseguida no le había sucedido de nuevo, prefirió cederlo a la idea de la emoción del momento.

—Candy— Annie llego con Paty corriendo a su lado mientras Annie le decía que no entrara sin tocar, pero Paty ya estaba sobre Candy.

—Nos ha preocupado

Candy sonrió abrazando a Paty con cariño mientras Annie rodaba los ojos ante la exagerada reacción, pero preocupada en el fondo.

—¿Saben algo de Terry?

—No se ha despegado de tu madre, lo cual déjame decirte me asusta, no sé qué se trae entre manos, pero a tu padrastro no le ha hecho mucha gracia— alardeo Annie agitando las manos con diversión.

—Parece que la idea te gusta— dijo Candy

—¿Qué tu padrastro se sienta desplazado por tu sexi novio, claro?

—Espero que Archie no te escuche— añadió Paty y todas rieron

Ayudaron a Candy a ponerse de pie para poder ir al final de la ceremonia, era la primera alumna en la historia del instituto en recibir dos medallas en un solo torneo.

—Por cierto, la chica que ganó el oro en los 50 metros se acercó a hablar conmigo

Las chicas se miraron entre si

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué quería?

Candy miro a Paty sin saber que decir

—Algo de hacer las paces, me pido que le diera la mano, pero no se algo me lo impidió a ella le molesto y Terry apareció, al parecer… se conocen, mucho

—¿Mucho?

—Ella se lanzó a su cuello— completo sin saber si sentir celos o cierto temor porque Terry no parecía contento con el gesto, inmediatamente había puesto la atención en ella y eso la había tranquilizado pero esa chica, Susana, le causaba una agrura profunda en la garganta.

Escucharon el megáfono llamando a Candy de nuevo.

.

Terry conversaba animadamente con la señora Elroy, esa mujer era tan plana y simple que le sorprendía que fuese humana, pero ella al parecer creía que estaban teniendo una buena conversación, era tan fácil de manipular.

Busco a Susana con la mirada, pero no la vio, sin embargo, podía sentirla, asechando, preparada para atacar.

.

Ella sabía que él la había notado y era justo lo que quería que supiera que ella estaba ahí, y que estaba ahí para quedarse.

Comenzaba el juego

.

 **Algo que he notado es que sin querer he adaptado la personalidad de Annie y Paty a dos amigas mías a las que amo demasiado, alguna vez leí en un libro llamado La verdad sobre el caso Harry Quiubert (no se escribir su nombre) que si un escritor dice que sus personajes no están inspirados en alguien de la vida real miente y es solo para ahorrarse problemas.**

 **Sus Reviews son hermosos se los agradezco mucho una vez más por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar sé que el tiempo vale oro y les agradezco que me regalen un poco. Por cierto no les agradecí por sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños me han hecho el día.**

 **No coman ansias, aunque no lo parezca y aun que parezca que las enredo más cada pequeña cosa es clave para resolver el misterio jeje.**

 **Muero pro que tengo evaluaciones finales y tuve que leer metafísica de Aristóteles de hoy para mañana (upss de hecho tuve más tiempo, pero ya ven) por lo que no pude actualizar hasta hoy y fue en cada día escribiendo una pequeña parte.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo**

 **Les deseo una hermosa semana, una bella navidad y un excelente año nuevo lleno de vida y no supervivencia.**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	12. Irritante

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Este capítulo será… no tan cardiaco como el siguiente pero las cosas están llegando a su nudo**

 **Comencemos…**

 **.**

Irritante

.

Ese anciano llevaba frente a su casa casi una semana, era un indigente inofensivo pero aun así se sentía algo observada, suspiro, menudas ideas ilógicas.

Su madre bajo del auto de un humor tan excelente que se sintió algo angustiada, no se podía decir lo mismo de Neil que parecía a punto de sacar fuego por los ojos, no podía creer el efecto que Terry podía provocar sobre las personas.

Casi podía dividir donde terminaba el aura de felicidad de su madre y empezaba el aura de Neil.

Incluso su madre propuso que comieran los tres juntos como familia que eran, incluso alabo la comida de Dorothy, sabía que eso no duraría, su madre volvería a ser la misma en pocos días, pero se relajaría y apreciaría la belleza de esa tranquilidad y la frustración de Neil, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Neil ya odiaba a Terry y quizá un poco más a Candy por meterlo en sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse su madre ya no estaba y Neil tampoco lo cual no le molestaba.

La hinchazón de su tobillo se había reducido y podía apoyar sin problema, Eliza estaba más odiosa que nunca pero ella se sentía bien y no le costó nada simplemente ignorar sus comentarios venenosos que no la llevarían a ningún lado.

Además había algo que seguro le importaba más a la pelirroja que molestar a Candy y era el semestre pronto acabaría y sus días en la preparatoria también, lo que significaba que el baile estaba cerca, muy cerca.

A Candy la idea no le entusiasmaba pero no iba a amargarse respecto a eso quizá podría ser divertido, pero lo que en verdad le importaba eran sus exámenes de ingreso, había presentado un examen para la escuela nacional de arte y pintura, su padre era excelente pintando y ella lo había heredado pero su madre desaprobaba por completo la idea y solo le diría si acaso pasaba el examen.

De hecho no le diría a nadie, así si fallaba no tendría que darle explicaciones a ninguno.

Aun había un éxtasis por el torneo que la abrumaba un poco, incluso el profesor de educación física materialmente la había corrido de la clase alegando que tenía derecho de tomarse ese día libre, así que estaba libre y aburrida Paty y Annie hacia mucho que habían terminado su horario y se habían ido y Terry terminaba en los mismos horarios que ella lo cual le parecía extraño pero ahora el seguía en clases y ella no quería volver aun porque Neil llegaría temprano y no quería tener que cruzárselo.

Cuando cruzaba el patio principal diviso una figura a los lejos que le hiso irse de espaldas, literalmente.

Justo al otro lado de la reja Terry se encontraba junto a la chica de la competencia, parecían discutir acaloradamente, bueno Terry discutía, la chica parecía muy feliz y satisfecha con la situación, se balanceaba y jugaba con su cuerpo como si de un flirteo se tratara, o como si tratara de burlarse de ella.

La chica de pronto le paso los dedos por el torso hasta su cuello y se colgó de él sin que Terry la alejara, algo en el corazón de Candy ardía, algo peligroso.

El director no se molestó cuando ella aplasto sus pies al retroceder perdiendo el equilibrio, la ayudo a pararse pero Candy no presto atención a las preguntas de si se encontraba bien que este le dedicaba.

Justo su caída fue lo que hiso que ambos voltearan, ella seguía sonriendo pero Terry tenía una expresión de tal odio y sorpresa que Candy se asustó. Se puso de pie a pesar de que el tobillo le palpitaba pidiendo un poco de su atención y hecho a correr en dirección contraria.

Justo cuando su tobillo ya no resistió se detuvo, estaba justo a espaldas de la escuela cerca del el almacén, su tobillo se había amoratado cuando lo destapó y retiró la venda.

No sabía que sentir, no es como si la hubiese besado, pero había algo en ese gesto que la hacía sentir muy traicionada. No conocía a aquella chica pero ya la odiaba, la odiaba en verdad.

—Candy—intento pararse pero el dolor la hiso volver al suelo.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada, pudo escuchar sus pasos que llegaron hasta ella y se arrodillaron a su lado.

—No cambias ¿verdad? — Lo escucho reír

— ¿Qué quieres Anthony?

—Quiero asegurarme que no se te caerá el pie, solo eso.

Le ayudo a levantarse y ella no ofreció resistencia.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

No definitivamente eso no fue una buena idea la última vez, y esa vez también había accedido por despecho cuando escucho que Terry estaba con Elisa y él le había asegurado que era por una tutoría y que no había sucedido nada, pero ahora como explicaba esto.

Además era imposible volver a pie en esas condiciones y si llamaba al chofer lo cual nunca hacia Neil seguro metería las narices.

—Si intentas algo raro gritare.

—De acuerdo— sonrió satisfecho.

.

Para su suerte Neil aun no llegaba cuando Candy llego y Dorothy la recibió algo aterrada por su estado y corrió a llamar al doctor

—De verdad no es necesario que te quedes, además mi madre no es muy hospitalaria con las visitas

Anthony asintió rindiéndose.

—Entonces te veré mañana, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

Candy asintió antes de ser arrastrada por Dorothy al interior de la casa.

.

—No debe moverse señorita— rodo los ojos mientras Dorothy la regresaba a la cama trayéndole la cena.

Aquella mujer por lo que sabía no había podido concebir hijos y eso hiso que su esposo la dejara, ella no tenía estudios ni nada con lo que sostenerse, pero muy capaz de hacer cosas que ninguno y con un corazón mucho más hermoso que el de nadie, llego pidiendo trabajo y como eran fechas en que su madre seguía en su trance desde la pérdida de su padre Candy le dio el trabajo, esa mujer paso a ocupar el lugar de una madre, se desvivía por aquella familia disfuncional y Candy le tenía tanto aprecio que no sabía que sería de ella si Dorothy algún día tomaba la acertada idea de irse y hacer una mejor vida.

Cuando al fin decido retirarse de la habitación después de una serie de advertencias Candy dejo su buen semblante por el que en realidad le ocultaba la falsa sonrisa, aunque sabía que Dorothy no era nada tonta y seguramente lo había notado, pero era lo suficientemente prudente para no meterse si Candy decidía no hablar.

Saco el diario de su padre debajo de su almohada acaricio la cerradura, esa entrada era muy extraña y esa forma en el candado tan circular.

De pronto recordó que entre el uniforme de su padre, el único que su madre había decidido conservar después de los ruegos de Candy tenía una llave en forma de medalla en el bolsillo derecho.

Salió sin hacer ruido, pudo escuchar la voz de su madre desde abajo, confiaba en que Dorothy no diría nada de su pequeño accidente.

No le costó demasiado subir las escaleras al almacén pese a no apoyar aún muy bien, el lugar era realmente sombrío y polvoriento pero pudo distinguir esa caja que ya tantas veces había abierto en secreto saco el uniforme de su padre y encontró la llave, cuando la retiro le sorprendió lo pesada que era y lo poco que la había notado.

Regresó aun sin ser notada y llegó a su habitación, la parte redonda de la llave tenía un tallado muy similar al tallado en el candado. Era una especie de mano que estrechaba a otra.

Introdujo la llave y esta cedió, su corazón comenzó a papilar descontroladamente sin saber por qué, algo en su interior le dijo que cerrara aquello he hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ahí estaba pasando la primera página, esta tenía la perfecta caligrafía de su padre con una transcripción.

 _Hemos creado al hombre de barro, de arcilla moldeable  
Antes, del fuego ardiente habíamos creado a los genios._

(Corán, 15, 26-27)

Que se supone que significaba y por qué su padre creía tan importante esas palabras como para transcribirlas.

Paso a la siguiente.

 _Mi hija nació hoy, es una chica hermosa, el mal humor de Elroy durante el embarazo ha pasado por completo, mi hijo Albert ha reaccionado sorprendentemente bien a la llegada de este pequeña nuevo miembro de la familia, todas las complicaciones del embarazo desaparecieron milagrosamente, no hace falta dar explicaciones sobre eso si mi Elroy es feliz y mi hija está sana el proceso es poco relevante._

— ¿El proceso? — susurró Candy para si

Pasó a la siguiente fecha

 _Hoy Candy recayó, el soplo en su corazón parece estar causando más complicaciones de las que pensé, y parece que le han detectado un tumor que podría ser benigno, no puedo tolerar la idea de perder a mi hija no lo aceptare, ella se pondrá bien, de eso me voy a asegurar._

Siguió pasando las hojas mientras su corazón se aceleraba más y más sin saber realmente porque, pero temiendo algo que le martillaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

 _Ella está mejor ahora, pero aun temo, soy un hombre de palabra pero no me creo capaz de cumplir tantas atrocidades, mi esposa ha notado mis cambios, será mejor que me aleje un tiempo, hoy me llamaron de la central y voy a ir, tal vez me quede un tiempo ahí mientras ordeno mis ideas, esto es solo mío y sé que mi familia estará bien._

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió el aire se coló por las ventanas y el diario se le cayó al suelo cerrándose en el acto, por puro instinto la pateo debajo de la cama.

Alguien estaba en su habitación

Lo pudo sentir tras sus espaldas, sus manos se acercaron a ella y justo antes de que decidiera gritar atrapo su boca.

—Cálmate soy yo

Terry

Se giró furiosa

— ¿Qué carajo te pasa? — Exclamo llevándose una mano al pecho confiando en que así no se saldría de su lugar— no vuelvas a hacer eso

Este sonrió de lado con ternura.

De pronto recordó.

—Largo no te quiero aquí

Este no se sorprendió por su actitud

—Candy lo que viste con Susana fue

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella también quiere darte tutorías? — pregunto con una mirada que trataba de ser aguda pero solo demostraba su angustia total. — ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Que estas celosa pequeña pecosa

Candy elevo la nariz indignada dado la vuelta hacia la puerta del cuarto, pero dos pasos de ella era uno para Terry que ya estaba recargado contra está impidiéndola la salida.

— ¿Por qué tu respuesta para todo es huir pecosa?

—Tal vez porque tú no me das ninguna, de nada, ¿crees que no noto cuando actúas extraño… más de lo normal, cuando te vuelves paranoico y miras hacia todos lados y evades mis preguntas, justo como ahora, no sé nada de ti, absolutamente nada Terry

Retrocedió y Terry le siguió

—Deja de hacer eso

—El que— pregunto dando un paso más hacia ella

—El ser tan irritante— justo al terminar la frase su cama se atravesó en su camino y calló de espaldas

— ¿Irritante cómo? ¿Así?

Se acercó quedando enzima de ella, Candy perdió el aliento y la lengua

— ¿Q…?

Los labios de él fueron directo a su oído

— ¿Qué tan irritante estoy siendo ahora Candy?

Ella intento moverse pero no lo logro

La nariz de él descendió hasta el hueco de su cuello y siguió bajando hasta su pecho

—N…no— apenas salió de sus labios

El rio contra su piel

—Así que quieres respuestas pecosas— susurro mientras los labios de él apenas rozaron la piel erizada de su cuello

En un rápido movimiento se alejo

—Este fin de semana saldremos solo tú y yo, tu madre está de acuerdo así que no tienes de que preocuparte

¿Qué fue lo que había dicho?

El cerebro de Candy aun no regresaba a la tierra

El le paso las manos por la espalda poniéndola de pie pero sin soltarla

—Entonces donde no puedas huir de mi te daré respuestas Candy

Y salió para su sorpresa por la ventana sin darle tiempo a decir palabra.

Después de unos segundos recobro la cordura ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Él no podía tener ese tipo de control sobre ella, y acaso dijo salir solos y su madre de acuerdo, todo en una misma oración era un muy mal chiste.

Justo en ese momento vio un par de boletos de avión sobre su cómoda.

El prometió respuestas y ella las exigiría

.

 **¿Oh que cosas no?**

 **Siempre las dejo igual pero no me odien ese viaje les dejara boquiabiertas y revelara mucho, el siguiente capítulo traerá mucho que pensar XP**

 **No se angustien solo les dije feliz navidad el capítulo pasado por que… no se solo se me ocurrió pero no dejare de actualizar, sin embargo muchas salen de vacaciones y tal vez no tendrán tiempo de leer sin embargo yo no dejare de actualizar así cuando vuelvan y estén molestas por el fin de sus vacaciones podrían leer un poco de esta rebuscada historia y molestarse aún más... digo sentirse menos mal X)**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar les deseo felices prontas fiestas y un año nuevo lleno de propósitos si cumplidos**


	13. Un controlador y una curiosa

**Los siento**

 **Sé que la semana pasada tocaba actualización pero me he hinchado como el ego de Eliza, estuve tan hinchada que no pueden imaginárselo, tenía dos pares de labios hinchados me intoxique por culpa de un doctor y luego fue a otro que me dio algo para curarme lo que no solo no me curó si no que me saturo la boca de aftas, jeje lo se demasiada información pero bueno no fue porque no quisiera actualizar, aún estoy un poco mal pero estoy mejor lo suficiente para seguir con este capítulo que enserio las dejara secas.**

 **Bueno comencemos.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen… aun.**

 **.**

Un controlador y una curiosa

.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Terry estaba frente a la escuela, había faltado durante todo el día y ahora llegaba con la radiante noticia de que se irían a la costa el fin de semana.

Lo que más le molestaba era su nula capacidad para pasar desapercibido.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo.

Y el no pudo darle otra respuesta que no fuera reírse en su cama, maldita su madre disuadible y maldito Terry y su seguridad en sí mismo.

—Claro que iras

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque tú eres experta en salir huyendo y no te has movido ni un poco.

Candy rodo los ojos resignada, ¿Qué caso tenia correr si él siempre iba a alcanzarla? En todas las formas que podía alcanzar esa frase.

—Sube.

Y sin saber cómo ya estaba entregando su boleto de avión al encargado, aun no se tragaba la idea de que su madre le hubiese dado aquel permiso si antes ni siquiera permitió que Annie y Paty entraran a la casa, mucho menos un viaje a la costa con un chico con el que había hablado apenas una hora.

Sin embargo Terry parecía demasiado risueño la molestaba y evadía cualquier pregunta, eso la preocupaba más que cuando se perdía en la nada, y algo en la boca del estómago le decía que tuviera cuidado. Una sensación muy similar al día que conoció a Susana.

En realidad todo lo que tenía que ver con Terry le daba esa sensación. Un deseo por alejarse de él y un gran deseo por quedarse.

No logre tomar  
Distancia critica  
Me vuelvo a equivocar  
La historia típica  
Y en un irracional  
Impulso eléctrico  
Mi corazón corre en tu dirección

Tomaron el avión, no era la primera vez que Candy tomaba un avión, pero si la primera que iba a la playa y no sabía si sentirse aterrada y emocionada, la cercanía de Terry la ponía nerviosa pero saber que estaría con ella la tranquilizaba.

Fingió ver por la ventada al notar que la azafata intentaba coquetear con el mientras le pedía que se abrochara el cinturón pasando a Candy por completo por alto, una parte de ella ya se había acostumbrado a esas situaciones por lo que se sorprendió cuando Terry se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia ella para abrocharle el cinturón.

Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, mientras el no despegó la mirada de ella durante todo el proceso, después regresó a su lugar y con una sonrisa le agradeció a la azafata que miro la situación sonrojada antes de dar media vuelta por donde vino.

Me hace tanto mal  
Tu humor errático  
Te sigo sin pensar  
En automático  
Si doy un paso más  
Ya no lograre volver  
No se cómo retroceder

Una y otra vez  
Tengo que luchar conmigo

Se había quedado dormida para cuando llegaron, pero se despertó de golpe cuando sintió los labios de Terry contra su oído.

Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

—Vamos pecosa— Candy giro los ojos sin discutir ¿no podía simplemente haberla movido un poco?

Usas contra mi  
Tu voz hipnótica  
De nuevo voy a ti  
No tiene lógica  
No sé cómo cruzar  
Un laberinto que yo construí  
Quiero salir de aquí  
Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo

Cuando estaba por descender Terry señalo por la ventana sin mencionar palabra, Candy giro la cabeza y se encontró con paisaje tal que casi se le cae la mandíbula, era, era hermoso, podía ver la forma del agua desde ahí, rodeada de cerros y bella naturaleza, no pensaba que aun quedaran lugares así, y no podía creer no haber ido nunca antes.

—Te gusta

Le miro emocionada

—Me encanta

Vivo en peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego  
Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

Cuando bajaron pudo percibir el aroma a la humedad del mar, todo era tan diferente, tan relajante que deseo nunca tener que irse.

—Vamos iremos a nuestro hotel.

Le llamo al ver que ella se mantenía absorta en su alrededor.

Terry no podía evitar sonreír con cada arranque que ella tenía, se la había pasado deteniéndose en cada puesto de artesanías y no reprimía su emoción por nada, casi estuvo a punto de llevarla a cuestas hasta al hotel, ya que no solo era el centro de atención de él, más de un chico se había detenido para ver la curiosa escena y su poco interés por ser discretos lo estaban poniendo de nervios.

Pero ella se veía tan feliz que por ella lo toleraría mientras esos idiotas no se atrevieran a abrir la boca y decir alguna estupidez o acercarse a ella.

Cuando Candy llego a la habitación su mochila cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

—Terry como rayos vas a pagar esto

— ¿Es lo único que se te ocurrió decir pecosa? — este rio levantando las cosas que ella dejo caer y entrando a la habitación.

La habitación era tan grande que podría pasar por un departamento, ella recorrió cada parte hasta correr a la ventana justo cuando algo particular llamo su atención, recorrió el ventanal que eran puertas corredizas y salió al balcón.

El mar podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor desde ahí, podía escucharlo perfectamente y ¡Dios! era tan enorme que no podía creerlo.

—Bueno pecosa, lo primero es que iremos de compras ya que no trajiste ningún cambio.

—No me dejarse traer nada, me secuestraste después de clases.

—Yo no usaría la palabra secuestrar, pero voy a admitir que la idea de ayudarte a escoger un traje de baño no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Estaba tan feliz que decidió solo reírse y seguirle el juego.

.

Para sorpresa de Candy Terry parecía saber muy bien que escoger, sabía muy bien que decirle a la mujer que los atendía, que parecía tan sorprendida como ella.

Incluso sabía su talla.

Cuando la tienda entera estaba atenta a cada movimiento mientras Candy se probaba un conjunto de falda y blusa ombliguera en combinación de colores negro y blanco con un tocado vintage en el pecho.

Aun que le había parecido una eternidad habían estado tan solo una hora en esa tienda, y tenía 7 bolsas de ropa, aunque solo utilizaría dos quizá, y dos bolsas más de trajes de baño y cosas personales.

—Terry enserió esto es demasiado, con esto es suficiente, tenemos que comprar tanto.

Además nada de eso era para nada su estilo y él lo sabía, era como si intentara cambiarla.

No supo cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

Volvieron a la habitación sin que pudiera sacarle un poco de información a Terry, en la dejo para que pudiera cambiarse, estaba tan ansiosa que olvido su extraña actitud.

Cuando cruzó la puerta deseo regresarla y encerrarla a llave, se veía más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido ligero completamente blanco y atado a su cuello, se podía apreciar ligeramente su traje de baño de dos partes color lila.

Ella parecía tan absorta a todo lo que la rodeaba que no noto la mirada penetrante de Terry.

—Lista

—Mucho— exclamo dejándolo y tomando la delantera.

.

Los ojos de Candy pasaban de Terry a la playa y a Terry y de vuelta a la playa.

No eran días vacacionales así que había poca gente, una chica les recibió y les asigno una mesa, les trajo bebidas a ambos que Candy apenas noto.

—Vamos pecosa no te resistas más vamos.

La tomó de la mano ella se retiró el vestido lo que hiso que Terry tragara duro sobre todo porque al hacerlo fue como prender un foco incandescente frente a un montón de mosquitos molestos.

La guio al agua pasando posesivamente su mando por su cintura.

El mar estaba tranquila Candy se arrodillo justo donde terminaba el agua para poder sentirla y poco a poco fue entrando más.

Terry la seguía de cerca, cuando una ola el golpeo la atrapo por los hombros.

— ¿Estas bien pecosa?

Esta asintió volviendo a lo suyo.

Parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

Y algo en el pecho de él se oprimió, si, se había enamorado, incluso más que eso, la amaba perdidamente, y perdidamente era porque estaba perdido él y ella a su lado.

Un chorro de agua salada lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando Candy le tomo desprevenido.

Ella reía mientras él se secaba con el antebrazo sorprendido antes de regresársela.

Ambos rieron mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la hundía junto con él.

.

— ¿Cómo se supone que use esto frente a él?

Le exclamaba a su reflejo en el espejo.

Escogió el vestido que ella esperaba y fuera lo suficientemente elegante para el lugar al que Terry quería ir a cenar que tenía entre el montón de ropa que Terry le había comprado, era celeste, de licra con una textura muy suave le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Escucho sonar su celular pero no lo encontró, busco entre sus cosas hasta que detecto su brillo justo en la chaqueta que traía Terry por la mañana. Él había salido a confirmar la reservación.

¿Cómo había terminado su celular ahí? Quizá ella lo había perdido y él lo había encontrado.

Oh él se lo había sacado de la mochila.

SI, Terry era controlador, pero esto la asustaba un poco.

Un escalofrió le recorrió

¿Cómo debía tomarse aquello?

Cuando intento desbloquearlo este se apagó de golpe.

Estaba cargado de eso estaba segura.

Tomo una chamarra y salió en busca de Terry, se había agotado su paciencia ahora si le daría explicaciones, él la había llevado ahí para eso ¿no?, pues bien ¿Dónde estaban sus respuestas?

Llegó al restaurante y no vio a Terry por ningún lado.

—Disculpe tiene reservación.

Candy se giró hacia el chico impaciente que parecía listo para echarla.

—Nombre— exigió

—Candy White

El miro su lista y recompuso su expresión.

—Disculpe señorita su mesa está por aquí, es mesa para dos, ¿espera a alguien?

—Sí creo que llegara tarde

No lo creía, estaba segura.

Pero paso media hora y Terry no llegó, quizá había ido a buscarla al hotel como había acordado pero después de una hora estaba segura de que no era así.

El camarero se giró fastidiado una vez más cuando ella se negó a pedir su orden.

Suspiro.

Ahora si estaba molesta.

¿Quién se había creído para arrastrarla hasta ahí y luego botarla?

Salió del restaurante.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles nocturnas y tranquilas de la costa algo decepcionada.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Siguió caminando cuando sintió un ligero escalofrió que fue creciendo por su espalda.

Y de pronto ese olor.

Aceleró el paso lo más que pudo hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo.

Como es que desde el día que Terry se había travesado en su camino no dejaban de pasarle este tipo de cosas.

De pronto el olor cesó.

Se giró de golpe y noto que de pronto la calle habitada llena de música y de ruido ahora estaba en completa soledad.

Retrocedió sus pasos para regresar al barullo donde se sentía mucho más segura cuando algo la freno en seco.

Un golpe luego otro y un quejido de un hombre que estaba siendo golpeado.

Sus pies me movieron solos cuando se acercó al origen del ruido y junto en el interior de un callejón sintió como el mundo se le venía encima.

Terry.

El sostenía en lo alto a un hombre que ella reconocía como el viejo que se había pasado casi una semana durmiendo sobre un cartón frente a su puerta, la boca se le seco y no pudo decir nada al ver que de los ojos del hombre salía un extraño brillo azul.

De pronto un crujido, un grito ahogado salió de ella cuando Terry le rompió el cuello al hombre y este callo muerto en el suelo.

Su grito llamo la atención de él que se giró en cama lenta, pudo ver sin saber por qué una gran oscuridad en su mirada, solo duro unos segundos porque su expresión se suavizó al verla y después se convirtió en algo que Candy reconoció como miedo, pero no pudo ni quiso ver nada más porque en ese instante ella salió corriendo dejando todo atrás.

Pronto volvió junto a los transeúntes y se perdió entre la gente, solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de perderse entre las personas.

Entro en una comercial para recuperar el aliento, una mujer se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien pero Candy apenas alcanzo a dedicarle una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Esto era un sueño, seguramente lo era, pronto despertaría, le daría tutorías a Anthony y su madre le ignoraría como siempre.

Todo esto, todo esto no era real.

Pero sabía que solo se engañaba a sí misma, sobre todo cuando no despertó y sintió como alguien le tomaba por detrás y le tapaba la boca ocultándose entre las filas de comida.

—No grites

Terry

.

 **Okey respiren ¿mejor?**

 **Les deseo una bella noche buena ya que hoy todavía no es navidad.**

 **Disfruten estas fechas como mejor les plazca no tienen por qué seguir convencionalismo, créanme.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Me encantaría saber su reacción respectó a este capítulo.**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar les quiero mucho un gran abrazo y beso**

 **Les quiere y les desea una gran navidad a su manera**

 **Anjiluz**


	14. Criminal

**SI el otro capítulo las hiso sudar esperen a este**

 **Bueno comencemos**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **.**

Criminal

Había perdido por completo conciencia de todo, todo a su alrededor tomo ligeros colores claros y después todo se volvió blanco, cuando despertó, no sabía que era un sueño y que la realidad, sintió la textura de una cama, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y no reconoció donde se encontraba, de pronto los recuerdos volvieron a toda velocidad mareándola y casi haciendo que perdiera la conciencia de nuevo.

—Despertaste— esa voz

Se despertó de golpe reconociendo la habitación de hotel que Terry había rentado.

Lo busco con la mirada, este estaba recargado frente al ventanal su cabello le cubría la cara y solo podía ver una sombra como su rostro.

Se le helo la sangre.

No lo pensó mucho antes de abalanzarse sobre la puerta aunque su inconsciente le decía lo inútil que era, evidentemente Terry llegó antes.

¿Cuántas veces se habían encontrado en situaciones similares desde el día que lo conoció?

—Aléjate de mí— exclamó no desafiante, más bien aterrorizada, casi pudo ver como los músculos de Terry se tensaban.

Corrió hacia el balcón abriendo los ventanales de golpe.

— ¡Ayúdenme! — apenas alcanzó a decir antes de que Terry la atrapara por detrás y la arrastrara adentro de nuevo.

Este la dejó en la cama mientras volvía y cerraba el ventanal.

—Tu… tu acecinaste a alguien, yo te vi— le señalo mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas como si estas pudieran protegerle— eres… eres un asesino.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras veía a Terry apresar las cortinas entre las manos y hacer un puño con ellas.

—Si lo soy—susurró con una voz tan oscura que a Candy se le helaron las palabras y el llanto— soy un asesino, y siempre lo he sido, no es el primero al que mato Candy, ni será el último. — De hecho— suspiró— tú deberías ser la siguiente.

Casi pudo escuchar a su corazón asiéndose pedazos.

—Entonces— hipeo sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas de sal caían pos su barbilla y humedecían las sabanas— ¿todo esto lo has hecho para poder matarme, me… me trajiste aquí para eso, todo fue mentira, y… y solo matas por… porque te place hacerlo?

Su rostro se giró hacia Candy y ella se compacto contra el buró tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, en especial cuando el comenzó a acercarse.

Esta tomo la lámpara que descansaba sobre el mueble y señalo a Terry.

—No te me acerques, no te acerques más.

Este le arranco la lámpara de las manos y la lanzó con fuerza estrellándola contra la puerta y sin dejarla reaccionar la tomó por los tobillos y la arrastro hacia él.

Esta comenzó a revolverse y a tratar de alejarlo pero Terry le tomó por las muñecas para que se serenara y la atrajo hacia él.

—Mírame Candy— pero ella le ignoró— ¡Candy! —Exclamó aplacando sus gritos— si hubiese querido matarle lo habría hecho hace mucho.

—Pero todo este tiempo, todo esto solo fue una carnada, fingiste que te importaba he hiciste que te entregara mi corazón solo como carnada— exclamó ella volviendo a revolverse y llorar

Entonces Terry descubrió algo impresionante, ella no estaba realmente molesta por la idea de que él quisiera asesinarla, estaba molesta por que ella pensaba que él no la amaba.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza, ella se revolvió pero él no la soltó.

—Candy yo jamás tuve la intención de matarte, yo te amo, he descubierto que te amo y jamás permitiré que te hagan daño— esas palabras hicieron que ella se detuviera un momento.

— ¿Por qué vas a matarme? ¿Por qué asesinas Terry? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Este acomodó a Candy sobre su regazo he hiso que lo mirara.

—Candy cuando eras muy pequeña tú ibas a morir, estabas muy enferma y tu padre pidió tu salud pero a cambio de ello te vendió, prometió que te entregaría, pero él nunca tuvo intenciones de cumplir esto, logro burlarles y ocultarse, pero él sabía que nunca los dejarían en paz y se ofreció en lugar tuyo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

—Que tu padre no murió en el ejército, a tu padre lo asesinaron por su propia voluntad.

.

Albert llevaba girando en la cama toda la noche preso de una pesadilla, cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el retrato de su familia junto a su cómoda.

Quizá estaba nervioso por la visita que pronto le haría a Candy. Había conseguido los papeles y si lograba tener un acuerdo con su madre tendría la custodia de Candy, sin embargo si ella se negaba esto sería un ciclo sin fin.

Él sabía que lo más prudente sería dejar a que Candy cumpliera la mayoría de edad para llevarla con él, pero no podía, en dos años muchas cosas podrían pasar y más con ese asqueroso hombre mirándola de esa forma.

Tomo su ropa y decidió salir un momento a caminar.

La noche estaba tan despejada que las estrellas no alumbraban y la luna se ocultaba.

Todo estaba demasiado solitario.

Llevaba casi una semana con insomnio pensando que Candy estaba sola en esa casa con una madre alcohólica y un hombre sin escrúpulos.

—Alto ahí— gritó un hombre desde atrás.

Llevaba un arma

"Excelente la idea de salir a caminar a las 3 de la mañana" Se dijo a si mismo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Otro le llegó por detrás derribándolo.

—Agáchate inútil— exclamó golpeándolo en la nuca, pero no se detuvo siguió golpeándole— pon las manos en la cabeza

—Pero sí parece un niño bonito, seguro es rico— exclamó otro— revísenlo.

—Pero si mi amiguito no carga ni un peso— dijo mientras le revisaba los bolsillos.

—Pero tenemos unas llaves, debe ser un departamento bonito, nos cobraremos con ello por hacernos perder el tiempo.

—Oh y mira esta foto— secundó otro al revisar sus bolsillos— tienes una novia muy bonita, ¿Quién es la rubia, hermano? Seguro está esperándote en tu departamento con un bonito camisón.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Se levantó tomándolos desprevenidos golpeo al de la gran boca con todo el puño, este calló hacia atrás casi noqueado.

Todos se le fueron encima pero no le importo. Lanzo golpes sabiendo su desventaja hasta que vio que uno tenía una navaja, el filo atravesó su costado y en un momento le vinieron mil pensamientos, si moría ahí ¿qué sería de Candy?, no podía, no podía morir ahí.

—Candy— salió de sus labios al desplomarse.

Pero de pronto los hombres se alejaron de él, los escucho gritar maldiciones y pudo distinguir que alguien les golpeaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y moviéndose con una maestría que lo dejó atónito.

—Albert ¡Albert estas bien! — era la voz de Karen, ahora solo distinguía su suave sombra antes de perder la conciencia.

.

—Terry no entiendo nada— susurró mientras hablaban sentados uno frente al otro sobre la cama, llevaban en silencio largo rato sin que ella pudiera aun procesarlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi padre se suicidó? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿A quién me vendió? No comprendo.

—Tu padre prometió entregarte a ellos si te ayudaban a recuperar la salud, pero al final termino entregándose él, el problema más grande no es ese, si no que ellos no se quedaron satisfechos y han venido a buscarte, a quien mate en el callejón es uno de ellos. Y… yo también lo soy— lo último lo dijo con la voz más baja, no como si intentar ocultarlo si no como si se avergonzara de ello.

—Tú… llegaste para matarme.

—No, jamás lo pensé, pero… debería hacerlo. — ella le miro esperando su próximo movimiento pero el solo sonrió casi burlándose— tranquila pecosa, no voy a ponerte una mano encima, bueno no para eso.

Candy giro los ojos.

Solo él podía hacer bromas en un momento así.

Le miro en silencio un momento

— ¿Quiénes son ellos Terry?

—La pregunta correcta es que son ellos, pecosa.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—No voy a explicártelo pecosa— su mirada recupero una gota de oscuridad— voy a mostrártelo.

¿Mostrárselo?

—Cuando volvamos a la ciudad, pero tendré que atarte porque estoy seguro que saldrás huyendo.

— ¡No saldré huyendo!

Y así como si nada todo volvía a la normalidad

¿Cómo era eso posible después de lo que acababa de escuchar?

Solo con Terry definitivamente.

—Tengo miedo— dijo ella haciéndose un ovillo.

Lo que no esperaba era la respuesta de él

—Yo también tengo miedo Candy— extendió una mano para que ella se acercara— pero déjame a mi tener miedo, tu no debes temer por que mientras yo sigua vivo nadie te lastimara, ni siquiera yo.

Y no supo en que momento ya estaba besándolo.

—Te amo Terry

Este sonrió contra su boca.

—Lo se pecosa

Candy frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

—Pero yo te amé primero.

De pronto su cuerpo se conecto

Él es un estafador, él para nada es bueno

Él es un perdedor, él es un vago

No supo en que momento Terry estaba sobre ella hasta que sintió respiración irregular acompasando a la suya, tampoco supo en que momento el bajaba la cremallera de su vestido.

—Terry… espera— exclamo entre besos

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — preguntó demostrando el trabajo que esto le costaría

Él miente, él engaña, él es poco fiable.

Él es un tonto con un arma.

—Debes saber algo, yo… soy… yo nunca…

—Lo se pequeña— hablo contra su oído— repito ¿quieres que me detenga? — pero el seguía provocándole con su lengua contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sé que me dijiste que debía mantenerme lejos,

Él es un rebelde con un corazón duro.

—No… solo pensé que…que te moles…

La interrumpió con sus labios.

E incluso yo sé que esto no es inteligente

—La idea de que seas solo mía me vuelve un depredador pecosa, molestia es lo último que siento en ese momento, quizá si siento molestia—sintió sus dedos en el cierre del vestido— por esto— bajo el cierre y en un momento ella se encontraba solo en ropa interior.

Pero mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal,

Y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico.

—Terry— susurró ella y fue como darle luz verde.

—Quítame la camisa Candy

Mamá por favor no llores, estaré bien

Con todas estas razones dentro no puedo negarlo, lo amo.

Sus dedos dudaron mientras aferraban la tela y desabrochaban botón a botón, poco a poco fue apreciando el pecho perfectamente marcado por el que descendían gotas de sudor, pero en un movimiento Terry destrozó todos los botones, ella solo tuvo que retirarla de sus hombros.

¿Cómo es que de acusarlo de asesino ahora lo besaba desesperadamente? El control que Terry tenía sobre ella era aterradoramente adictivo

Él es un villano de las leyes del diablo, él es un asesino solo por diversión.

Ese hombre es un soplón y un impredecible.

No tiene conciencia, no tiene ninguna.

Sin darse cuenta entre besos caricias ya ninguno tenía alguna tela que les separara, mientras él la besaba donde sus labios alcanzaran no dejaba de mover y frotar su cadera contra el sexo de Candy, ella nunca había experimentada algo así, todo lo que sabía era lo que Paty y Annie les decían, pero estaba segura que ninguna de ellas había experimentado algo igual.

Todo lo que sé es que debería dejarlo

Pero no.

Por qué él es un rebelde con el corazón duro,

he incluso yo sé que esto no es inteligente.

—Si no estás lista podemos detenernos Candy

—No— tuvo que tragar para recuperar la voz— hazlo

Primero fue como un piquete pero el dolor fue aumentando, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se abría para recibirlo, enterró las uñas en los hombros de Terry mientras este la distraía con caricias y besos.

Pero mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal,

Y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico.

Mamá por favor no llores, estaré bien.

Con todas estas razones dentro, no puedo negarlo

Lo amo.

De pronto el dolor se extinguió y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue cubriendo de en placer tan grande que cuando este término sus ojos se cerraron y no pudo contra el sueño, pudo escuchar la voz de Terry diciéndole que descansara que el velaría su sueño antes de que Morfeo la arrastrara.

En su sueño se encontraba en un hermoso campo, se encontraba en la cima de una colina y pudo ver a Terry desde abajo.

—Terry— le llamó

Este se giró al verla y le sonrió caminando a su encuentro pero algo llegó tras de él, era una sombra que Terry no notaba.

—Tras de ti, mira atrás de ti— le gritaba pero él solo sonreía y seguía caminando así ella sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle, solo le importaba llegar a ella.

Pero la sombra lo envolvió y desapareció junto con él.

— ¡NO! — Gritó sobresaltada despertando

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella y sorprendentemente no se arrepentía de nada.

Miró a su lado pero estaba sola en la cama.

Una opresión le llegó hasta que escucho movimiento y Terry apareció con ropa limpia y el cabello mojada, llevaba un plato en cada mano.

—Hola pequeña pecosa, toma— le entrego el plato con buñuelos que olían a recién hechos se fue y volvió con una taza de café.

Y él tiene mi nombre tatuado en su brazo,

Su amuleto de la suerte.

— ¿Tu cocinaste?

—mmm improvise— su estómago gruño consiente de no haber senado y se devoro los buñuelos sin hacer preguntas.

—Veo que te gusto— el rostro de Candy se sonrojo ante la pregunta seguido de una carcajada de Terry

Así que supongo que está bien, él está conmigo

—Me refiero al desayuno Candy.

Eso solo logro que se sonrojara más.

Se acercó y limpio su rostro de la azúcar.

Y escucho gente hablar

Intentando hacer comentarios,

Mantenernos separados

—Debo decir que me gusta más la azúcar de tus pecas— de pronto se inclinó hacia ella para acercarse a su oído

Pero yo ni siquiera escucho no me importa.

¡Cómo le encantaba hacer eso! Sobre todo porque sabía lo nerviosa que la ponía

—Y hablo de todas tus pecas, tod…

—Si ya entendí— exclamo alejándose mientras Terry desaprecia por la cocina sin parar de reír

—Idiota— exclamo antes de volver a su desayuno.

Con todas estas razones no puedo negarlo,

Lo amo

.

—Albert despierta— le llamó Karen pero este no respondió.

Había recuperado sus llaves lo había llevado a su departamento, tenía seria temperatura, por suerte pudo desinfectar la herida y ahora estaba mejor.

Limpio el sudor de su frente mientras lo observaba luchar contra la temperatura y susurrar Candy una y otra vez.

.

 **Uffff pues eme aquí de nuevo.**

 **En cuanto escuche la canción no pude evitar pensar en Terry y Candy y dije pues debo ponerla.**

 **Por si alguna no la conoce es Criminal de Britney.**

 **Arivas23: que crees que pase si te encuentran en tu trabajo leyendo este capítulo jajaja, realmente no planeaba actualizar hoy pero ley tu comentario y dije para que esperar a mañana, respecto a tu pregunta actualizo una vez a la semana no tengo un día definido y muy pronto actualizo dos veces por semana, lo más que me tarde fueron dos semanas porque me intoxique y bueno eso lo conté el capítulo pasado.**

 **Miriam811, Eli, Gladys Mako Beauty: de mis lectoras son las más desesperadas ajajjaja =D, me alegra que les entusiasme pero tranquilas yo sé que soy lenta pero es mi estilo aun así trate de revelar más en este capítulo para no seguir provocando infartos. ¡Que no panda el cunico!**

 **Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que se las hayan pasado de maravilla: Lizethr, Eli, tete, Darling eveling, Gissa A. Graham.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios: Arivas 23, Miriam 811, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Lizethr, Guest y Guest :O, dianley, Eli, tete, Gladys, Darling eveling, Mako Beauty, Gissa A. Graham, Fabiola Rafael, SOL GRANCHESTER, Tatiana Granchester, Jahzeel, SaiyaBra, becky granchester, Gissa A, Nena Abril, vialsi, Dora, Stormaw.**

 **SI me ha faltado alguien háganmelo saber**

 **Ahora les deseo un buen año nuevo lleno de superación y sonrisas, pásenlo con quien mejor lo merezca.**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	15. El inicio del fin

**Eme aquí de nuevo, por ahora he actualizado en miércoles y realmente solo es casualidad.**

 **Bueno continuemos**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

El inicio del fin

.

Albert abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un peso sobre su mano, al girarse se encontró con una cabeza femenina recostada sobre esta.

Karen.

Esta al sentirlo moverse se despertó de golpe.

—Albert— esta tenía ojeras y rojos enrojecidos prueba de una larga noche, Albert miro hacia sí y se encontró con su abdomen vendado y un leve dolor en el costado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto apenas encontrando su voz

—Te asaltaron, tenían una navaja.

Con eso los recuerdos vinieron de golpe casi causándole una migraña.

—Lo recuerdo.

Y también recordaba que alguien le había salvado.

— ¿Tu llegaste, no es cierto?

Karen le miró sorprendida de que la reconociera, porque cuando ella había llegado él parecía ya haber perdido la conciencia.

—No deberías salir tan noche no es seguro— respondió ella simplemente

Pero algo en el fondo de Albert le hizo pensar que esa afirmación no se refería a los asaltantes precisamente.

— Para haberme encontrado es que tú también salías hasta tarde, ¿no Karen?

A ella le sorprendió su mordacidad.

— ¿No podrías simplemente darme las gracias?

—Gracias— tomó su mano sobresaltándola.

En realidad no tenía que agradecerle, era su deber.

.

Desde el día que volvieron del viaje Candy no se había despegado de Terry y cuando era necesario el siempre encontraba una forma de vigilarla en la lejanía, era mucho más fácil protegerla si ella cooperaba.

Por suerte para ellos nadie veía esto como algo raro o fuera de la común, solo eran un par de tortolos a los ojos de todos, en especial a los ojos de Anthony y Eliza.

Pero Anthony había notada algo extraño en Candy, la conocía lo suficiente para notar el miedo en sus ojos, no sabía si se debía a Terry o quizá a su familia, pero lo averiguaría.

Interdisciplinario era la única clase que compartían sin Terry de por medio así que aprovechó para acercarse.

—Candy— esta miró hacia su costado para encontrarse con Anthony— ¿Qué ocurre?

Esta se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta

— ¿Cómo que, qué ocurre? — susurró igualmente para no ser escuchada por la profesora.

—Algo te preocupa

Candy se sorprendió de que él lo notara cuando ni siquiera sus amigas lo habían hecho.

—No pasa nada.

Anthony sabia de ante mano que Candy no se lo contaría.

—Si algo ocurre Candy, aunque tal vez no sea el más indicado para ofrecer mi ayuda, puedes buscarme.

Esta asintió sorprendida por el repentino cambio, pero conocía a Anthony, sobre todo después de vivir tanto enamorada de él y sabia cuando él estaba diciendo una verdad desde el corazón.

—Lo haré— respondió simplemente.

Pero Terry aun al otro lado de la ventana no se perdió detalle de la conversación.

Quizá Anthony podría serle de utilidad.

.

Cuando la campana sonó para el cambio de clases Terry intercepto a Anthony en el pasillo, por suerte no había estudiantes ya lo que quería decir que ambos iban tarde.

—Anthony— este se giró al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto bruscamente.

—A ti te importa Candy ¿no?

Eso lo desconcertó.

—A qué viene esa pregunta.

—Ella está en peligro, y por cosas que no te importan no puedo estar siempre con ella, pero no me gustaría dejarla sola, necesito que la cuides.

— ¿Cómo que está en peligro?

—Su padre estaba metido en la mafia y dejo un larga cuenta de dinero sin pagar, ahora quieren cobrarse con Candy.

"Ojala fuese la mafia" se dijo a si mismo Terry.

—Pero ella y nadie debe saberlo si no quieres ponerla en peligro.

Anthony no se podía creer lo que ese incompetente le estaba diciendo, y si era solo un sucio truco.

—No es un juego, puede dejarlo y darte la vuelta y hare como si no hubiésemos tenido esta conversación pero lo que pueda pasarle pesara en tu conciencia.

—Lo hare, pero no para hacerte ningún tipo de favor a ti.

Terry asintió restándole importancia y yendo a su clase.

Anthony se deslizo en los casilleros procesando.

Terry sabía que era una artimaña sucia el exponer la vida de alguien débil como Anthony para proteger a Candy, pero haría lo que fuese necesario, sobre todo ahora que la punta de aisber mostraba su interior.

.

Candy ya no se sentía extrañada de que Terry se ausentara misteriosamente, pero por suerte esta vez le había avisado lo cual era un gran paso, de lo que si se sentía extrañada era de la insistencia de Anthony por llevarla a casa, como si este hubiese sabido desde el principio que Terry no estaría.

Sin embargo el volver a convivir con Anthony ya no era tan difícil, él le conto de la ceremonia pomposa que celebro su familia por el cumpleaños de su abuelo y como Eliza se había tirado el asado enzima por discutir y manotear con su padre.

Él incluso le pido perdón por aquel día de una forma verdaderamente sincera y algo en el corazón palpitante de Candy le suplicaba que lo perdonara.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Candy sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima y pudo despedirse con una verdadera sonrisa.

Pero el peso volvió al entrar a su casa y sentirla tan solitaria y… escalofriante.

Dorothy tenía día libre y las luces seguían apagadas.

Y Karen no estaba en su casa lo que también le extrañó.

Entró a su habitación aun sintiendo los escalofríos y de pronto un aire frio entró por su ventana azotando su puerta y cerrándola.

Sin saberlo muy en la distancia Terry y Karen sintieron la misma punzada.

.

—Albert debo irme— exclamó mientras este terminaba la comida que Karen había preparado.

— ¿Por qué, ocurre algo malo?

—Tal vez

Su respuesta lo dejo sorprendido pero ella se fue sin añadir nada más.

.

Terry había ido a buscar expresamente a Susana, ella lo había citado ahí pero no llegó y al sentir la punzada supo inmediatamente donde estaba y corrió.

.

El olor inundo la habitación a tales niveles que Candy se mareo, el olor a azufre era insoportable, de pronto sus pupilas se dilataron y su garganta se cerró ya no podía respirar, era como si le estuvieran apretando el cuello con fuerza, casi pudo escuchar sus huesos crujir.

De pronto todo se detuvo.

Calló al suelo tosiendo descontroladamente, sus oídos se adaptaron de nuevo y pudo escuchar el timbre.

Corrió abajo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Karen estaba frente a su puerta con su clásica sonrisa radiante, pero había un brillo distinto en su mirada.

—Hola Candy, supe que Dorothy se fue y pensé si quería venir a comer a mi casa.

Candy asintió sintiendo que era innecesario mencionar los segundos anteriores, estaba casi segura o quería convencerse de que solo se estaba volviendo loca y aquel olor fue creado por su imaginación por el miedo que lo provocaba y las cosas que ocurrían cada vez que lo olía.

.

Terry llegó frente a su casa un segundo tarde que Karen, pudo verla aparecer frente a la puerta de Candy y llevarla a su propia casa.

Así que era ella, era ella quien lo había llamado.

Increíble su camuflaje, ni siquiera había podido olerla.

.

Candy nunca había sentido tan cálido el hogar de Karen como ahora, esta sirvió albondigón y zumo de naranja.

Ambas se sentaron frente al televisor mientras veían un especial de películas de terror que Candy sugirió cambiar al instante, pero justo cuando Karen se levantaba para ir al salvar el pai que ahora se quemaba en el horno un comercial atrajo su atención.

Era sobre un hombre que acataba casos paranormales.

Pasaron con una mujer muy anciana que aseguraba tener mucha experiencia sobre el tema diciendo que los fantasmas tan populares actualmente no era el problema real, y entonces menciono un frase que hizo a Candy tirar el refresco sobre la alfombra blanca

—Hemos creado al hombre de barro, de arcilla moldeable, antes, del fuego ardiente habíamos creado a los genios.

Mencionó la cita y su origen mencionando en algunos libros entre ellos uno que llamó su atención que tenía una portada muy similar a la gravada por su padre en la portada de su diario.

Seguramente eran charlatanes, pero quizá y solo quizá podría darle algunas ideas de lo que Terry aún se negaba a explicar.

Dijo que le mostraría pero su pregunta era cuando.

Cuando volvió a casa y después de la larga despedida de Karen que casi se negaba a irse pudo retirarse y volver a dormir.

.

Al despertar tomó el diario de su padre y sin atreverse aun a leer el resto, sabiendo que si lo leía podría enterarse de mucho más y quizá confirmar lo que Terry le había dicho, lo que en realidad le aterraba.

Paso el día en la escuela con una sensación de culpa, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero esto Terry no debía saberlo o la detendría.

Cuando nuevamente Anthony la trajo a casa no entro si no que dio media vuelta y siguió la dirección que había apuntado en una servilleta cuando Karen no la veía.

Por suerte en suburbano no estaba a más de media hora de su casa, aunque debía admitir que esa zona de la ciudad no le sonaba mucho, no parecía de mala muerte pero tampoco parecía que fuese un lugar para vivir todo eran locales pequeños, ninguna casa.

Se abrazó a sí misma y dándose valor se adentró en el lugar.

Buscó el numero 67 hasta que dio con él era uno de los locales más pequeños pero más iluminados.

Entró.

Era una biblioteca.

Un hombre de prominente estómago y exceso de sudor permanecía inclinado y dormido tras el mostrador.

Quizá había sido un error ir ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres niña? — exclamó este sin abrir los ojos.

—Busco un libro con— sacó el diario entre su ropa— este sello

Este miro el libro por encima de sus grandes gafas

—Nana— gritó ensordeciendo a Candy— te buscan

Escuchó unos pasos con tacones descender las escaleras del fondo tras una cortina de piedras.

Una anciana apareció frente a esta, Candy la reconoció como la mujer del comercial.

La mirada de esta de inmediato se fue al diario que sostenía.

—Busca un libro con esa portada

—Eres la segunda chica que viene con esa inquietud, la última vez fue un joven hace años, se parecía mucho a ti. — la última frase le recorrió por la espalda y se detuvo en su corazón.

Regresó por donde había venido y Candy pensó que ya no volvería pero lo hizo segundo después con un gran libro entre sus manos, su pasta era dura y parecía pesar horrores pese a que se estaba deshaciendo.

— ¿Registro su salida nana? — preguntó el hombre tras el mostrador pero la anciana negó

—No, sé que este libro volverá a mí, siempre lo hace. A este libro lo protegen espíritus buenos niña, no lo podrás abrir si tus intenciones son malas. Cuídalo bien.

Candy casi pudo asegurar que esa mujer estaba chiflada pero por lo menos parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

Guardó el libro en su mochila y salió dando dudosa las gracias.

.

Al salir de pronto la calle le parecía más oscura y un deseo en ella le hiso pensar en llamar a Terry, solo fue un acto reflejó pero él se enojaría por saber que había salido cuando estaba por oscurecer.

Pudo sentir perfectamente que la seguían pero algo evitaba que se acercaran demasiado, cuando tomó el suburbano pudo ver a un hombre, con una capucha vestido por completo de negro, que sin disimular mantenía la mirada fija en ella, el vagón estaba vacío, ella estaba sola con él, este se acercó ella, Candy se abrazó a si misma retrocediendo pero el hombre se detuvo con un gesto de dolor llevándose una mano a la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la mochila de Candy y regresos sobre sus pasos.

En la siguiente estación bajo a toda velocidad y Candy se quedó sola con el corazón en la mano.

No volvería a salir sola por un tiempo.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre reclamaba a Dorothy y Neil subía a la televisión conforme los gritos aumentaban, nunca le había calmado tanto que la casa estuviera llena.

Neil le sonrió cuando ella llegó.

Bueno pero aún le seguía dando asco ese hombre.

Se encerró en cuanto llegó a su cuarto confiando en que Dorothy no la delataría sobre no haber llegado por la tarde.

Pero Neil si lo haría.

Suspiro esperando lo peor justo cuando escucho el grito de su madre escaleras abajo.

— ¡Candy!

Observo ambos libros sobre su regazo, el de su padre y el de la anciana, ambos con el mismo sello de un par de sogas saliendo de los lados y atándose en un nudo grueso en el centro.

Su madre le llamó una vez más.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto sabiendo lo que venia

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Te lo dije Elroy— exclamo Neil desde atrás sin despegar la mirada del televisor. — deberías reconsiderar mi propuesta.

—Creo que lo hare. Por ahora no habrá castigo Candy, pero vendrás directo de la escuela de ahora en adelante, no pago para que pierdas el tiempo.

¿Propuesta?

Repitió Candy en su mente.

.

—Lo dices enserio

Pregunto Albert a George al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí señor, hay forma de obtener la custodia de Candy.

.

 **He vuelto, en el próximo capítulo revelaremos la interrogante que tanto os acosa y no es sobre la propuesta de Neil, ya iremos desenvolviendo este nudo, ya no queda mucho de esta historia y ahora que hemos llegado a la cima de la montaña rusa iremos en picada hacia abajo.**

 **Están listas porque yo no.**

 **Sé que no ha habido mucha participación de Terry en este capítulo, no me odien era necesario.**

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **Anjiluz**


	16. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**He notado que actualizo cada miércoles ahora que regrese a clases no sé si sigua esta tendencia ya veremos**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen.**

 **¡Damas y cabapezes nos presentamos ante el capítulo tan esperado!**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **.**

Cuidado con lo que deseas

.

Candy no había llegado a la escuela y Terry temió lo peor pero no había sentido ninguna alerta que le dijera que Candy estaba en peligro por lo que decidió no entrar en panico pero buscarla pronto.

Pero Candy tenía otros planes, tan pronto como su mama salió de la casa regresó a su habitación, Dorothy no dijo nada frente a su peculiar presencia a esas horas de día, Candy siguió de largo hasta su habitación donde saco ambos libros de su funda de almohada, cerro con seguro y aseguró la ventana.

Sentada en el suelo con los libros frente a ella, ambos polvorientos, ambos imponentes y atemorizantes.

—Bien

¿Qué era lo que sabía hasta ahora?, que su padre hiso un trato con alguien peligroso, que no cumplió y ahora querían cobrarse con ella, que Terry debía matarla pero ahora quería protegerla.

Esto era demasiado para poder procesarlo, si no podía procesar un examen de física como se supone que procesara esto y en menos de una semana, y eso no era todo, había mucho que Terry se abstenía de decirle talvez por que no la creía preparada, y valla que no lo estaba pero eso no iba a detenerla.

Por ejemplo ese hombre que Terry mato desprendía un brillo extraño y al morir no había sangrado, eso que significaba y ese maldito olor que como la acosaba, ese hombre en el metro, esa chica Susana, todo era tan confuso.

Abrió el diario de su padre primero, primera página el nombre de su padre y su perfecta caligrafía, aquella cita tan escalofriante, decidió escoger algo al azar.

 _Hoy a dicho su primera palabra y ha sido papá, significó tanto para mí, no me arrepiento de nada en ningún momento, mi niña esta vivía, es hermosa y está bien, es todo lo que me importa, Elroy está más radiante que nunca, y Albert que parecía tan celoso de no ser ya hijo único ahora se ha vuelto su protector ni siquiera permite que le llame la atención._

Candy sonrió ante la última hoja, todo parecía ir bien así que decidió saltarse a las últimas páginas, la caligrafía estaba muy desmejorada y le inspiraba angustia.

 _Hoy hare mi servicio militar, pero en realidad solo daré media vuelta hacia otro lado, ya me encargue de todo, mantendré al margen de esto a mi familia, bese por última vez a mi mujer, le di un último consejo a Albert que fue el de no mirar atrás nunca, y tome en mis brazos a mi pequeña por última vez. Te amo mi pequeña Candy espero que me entiendas y que nunca me olvides._

 _He preparado una gran suma de dinero en el banco para mi familia por sé que ahora Elroy no tiene trabajo y lo necesitará._

 _Cierro esta página con una sonrisa porque sé que he hecho lo correcto._

Candy no supo que estaba llorando hasta que una gota manchó el cuaderno, no entendía mucho pero decidió regresar unas hojas.

 _No sé en qué me he metido pero ahora no puedo dar vuelta atrás, ya no duermo, no puedo cerrar los ojos con la paranoia de que vendrán por ella, nos hemos mudado tantas veces que el dinero a empezado a escasear._

Las hojas de esa página están arrugadas las letras temblorosas y difusas.

Regresó un poco más.

 _Elroy se ha estado sintiendo muy mal durante su embarazo, nos han dicho que tal vez aborte, estoy muy preocupado porque yo le he insistido en tener otro hijo y ahora la vida de mi esposa peligra por mi culpa._

 _Esa niña me ha parecido muy extraña, sus padres nunca están, jamás la he visto acompañada y se ve tan desnutrida, he pensado en acercarme a ella pero no quiero provocar malos entendidos._

 _Hoy hable con ella me dijo que se llama Karen, tiene un gran léxico para ser tan pequeña, la he invitado a casa a comer y se lo ha comido todo, me preocupa que esté sufriendo maltrato familiar pero ahora no tengo los recursos para meterme a una pelea legal._

¿Karen? Su padre había conocido a Karen desde que era una niña, eso no era posible Karen, ella nunca le hablo de ello, tal vez era otra Karen, tal vez...

Busco en el diario hasta que dio con su nombre de nuevo.

 _Ella me advirtió que no era buena idea tratar con ellos pero Karen no sabe por lo que yo y mi familia estamos pasando mi esposa, mi hija ambas pueden morir y es mi culpa por incitar a Elroy a un embarazo más cuando había salido tan delicada del primero._

 _Se lo peligroso que puede ser pero hare lo que sea necesario._

¿Ella… ella sabía sobre esto?

Suspiro

—¿Quienes son papá en que te metiste?

 _Esta mujer me ha dado escalofríos pero ella tiene un libro que asegura que me dará la información que necesito._

 _Es enorme y da cierta seguridad, no lo sé tal vez me he vuelto loco._

 _Pero seguiré adelante._

Inmediatamente su mirada se fue al libro que tenía delante, su padre había gravado la imagen de la portada sobre la caratula de su diario.

El diario sigue hablando de como su madre se va recuperando y todo sale excelente hasta el día en que su padre se va.

Se decidió a abrir el enorme libro

Para su sorpresa era un libro de historia, un libro sobre mitología, hablaba de la antigua Egipto, Grecia, Arabia, trataba sobre seres de estas tierras dioses de la misericordia y de la muerte, pasó las paginas sin saber realmente como buscar en el hasta que justo al final se encontró el sello de la portada y el diario de su padre introducía a una seria de dígitos y traía una lista de pasos a seguir, velas, incienso.

Nada tenía sentido, eran pasos para una especie de ritual.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Siguió pasando dígitos y gravados que parecían oprimirle el pecho hasta que llegó a un pequeño apartado.

 _Que son si no mismísimos demonios, pero no son del infierno, habitan con nosotros cada día, caminan a nuestro lado, no envejecen al igual que un humano pero son los únicos que pueden procrear con nosotros, su poder es infinito y nada puede controlarlo, ellos a diferencia de lo que creen no conceden por bondad, lo hacen a cambio de algo con el mismo valor, pueden ser muy útiles pero debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas y con lo que ofreces, si no eres más listo que ellos lo que jamás ha sucedido, te usaran y quedaras atrapado en sus redes._

 _Existen Idjin del aire, ellos te concederán lo que les pides si logras atraparlos, no son tan peligrosos, pero su poder no es tan grande, desprenden un color inusual en los ojos cuando están en peligro como modo de autodefensa entre azul y verde, si un mortal los ve demasiado cerca puede morir_

Debajo de este había un pentagrama que al parecer te permitía invocarlos.

 _Efreen, fuego, son peligrosos, pero no lo suficiente para matar a un mortal solo para capturarle, pueden ser distinguidos por su hediondo olor ya que su piel está constantemente quemándose. Un apretón de manos es suficiente para cerrar un trato con ellos_

¿Quemándose? ¿Olor?

Recordó todas las veces que ese olor la había perseguido pero en aquel vagón no había percibido ningún olor.

No, no podía estarse tragando esta patraña, seguro su padre se dejó engañar por esas mentiras y esos estafadores y lo habían manipulado, si eso había sido.

 _Dao, provienen de la tierra, suelen tener más facilidad para convivir con el hombre, pueden conceder ayudas pero no tienen mucho poder, son amistosos y pueden conceder deseos a otros genios_

 _Marid_

 _Estos genios son extremadamente peligrosos, su poder es enorme y pueden conceder incluso la inmortalidad, pero son avariciosos, peligrosos, no debes acercarte a ellos ni buscar su ayuda a menos que sepas que las consecuencias nunca van a beneficiarte._

El resto de la hoja había sido arrancada

Casi por instinto busco el diario de su padre y encontró el pedazo faltante, era el pentagrama que guiaba a su invocación.

De pronto un olor a humo no azufre, giró y vio como el diario de su padre, se consumía en llamas tomo el otro el libro y se alejó hasta el otro lado de su habitación, nunca hiso el intento por apagarlo, de pronto una voz

Su padre, seguida de un grito desgarrador

Se cubrió los oídos para contrastar los gritos que se hicieron más fuertes.

Su padre estaba sufriendo era todo en lo que podía pensar, no sabía cómo lo sabía solo lo sabia

Este no se extendió por la alfombra si no que siguió consumiendo el diario hasta que este fue solo cenizas.

Candy miro el libro que tenía en sus manos

Estaba intacto.

Se resbalo por la pared sin tener el valor para levantarse o decir algo simplemente toco el suelo y se quedó ahí por un largo rato.

.

—No lo sé Neil.

—No tienen opción Elroy

Elroy miro los papeles que le había enviado Albert, tenía comprobantes de que su madre era alcohólica y que tenía problemas de ira, incluso tenia testimonios de Niel sobre acusaciones de acoso de la cuales se había librado.

Pero Elroy estaba tan ciega como cualquier mujer desesperada, no, no cedería la custodia de Candy, era su hija y debía estar con ella, eran solo mentiras que Albert utilizo para destruir a su familia.

Neil miro a Elroy en espera de una respuesta, pero esta solo se levantó y salió de la oficina del abogado sin mirar atrás.

Necesitaba pensar

.

—Candy por favor sal de ahí. Candy mi niña debes comer y tu madre vendrá pronto si descubre que no fuiste a la escuela… nos matara.

Pero Candy no abrió.

— ¿Pasa algo Dorothy?

Terry llegó tras la angustiada mujer asustándola

— ¿Cómo entras…

— ¿Está bien Candy? — Interrumpió— hoy no fue a la escuela

—Lo sé, no ha querido salir de su habitación desde la mañana y no sé qué más hacer.

Pero la puerta cedió ante la mano de Terry sin forzarla.

No vio a Candy a simple vista hasta que la encontró echa un ovillo frente a su ventana, estaba pálida.

Terry corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos

—Esta helada.

Arrastro las cobijas de su cama al suelo y la envolvió.

Dorothy apretaba sus manos gastadas por el trabajo sin saber qué hacer, ¿Qué cuentas la daría a su madre?

—Dorothy puedes dejarnos un momento

—Pero…

—Por favor sé que hacer.

Tenía entre sus pequeñas manos un libro bien afianzado, lo apretaba con desesperación y sus dedos se enterraban en la portada, esa mirada perdida, Candy parecía estar en un estado de shock.

—Candy mírame, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella no respondía, se acercó a sus labios y la beso largamente, él no solo la estaba besando.

Cuando sintió el calor de sus labios y de su aliento de nuevo supo que estaba mejor.

—Terry— susurro contra su boca pero Terry no se detuvo.

Candy estaba demasiado confundida como para corresponder y demasiado cansada como para alejarlo, siguió besándola un rato más hasta que el mismo se alejó.

—Terry mi padre…— apenas alcanzo a pronunciar, sus manos se relajaron y el libro se le resbalo de sus manos.

Terry lo miro y su rostro se llenó de furia

—Sabía que debimos destruir esta mier…

Levanto el libro con rabia pero pronto lo soltó cuando este le quemo, el libro fue a golpear contra el ropero.

Candy recordó lo que dijo la anciana como si esta le susurrara al oído

Solo aquellos con buenas intenciones pueden abrir ese libro.

Cuando Terry distinguió temor dirigido hacia él en los ojos de Candy la arrastro hacia él y la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Creí que habías ya dejado esto claro Candy, no voy a hacerte daño así que no vuelvas a mirarme de esa forma, escuchaste.

A Candy le sorprendió su actitud, él estaba realmente molesto, no lo había visto tan molesto desde que había visto a Anthony besándola.

—Dímelo Terry— exclamó mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza— que son ellos. ¿Qué está sucediendo? En que se metió mi padre.

Este miro a otro lado

—No puedo Candy

La deposito sobre su cama, Candy sentía sus piernas hechas de gelatina y no tuvo la fuerza para levantarse y seguirlo.

Aun.

Había hecho creer a Dorothy que había sufrido precio baja por no comer nada en todo el día y ella fingió tragárselo.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no noto a su madre aún más distante de lo acostumbrado ya a Neil con una brillante y escalofriante sonrisa.

Se sentía mucho mejor para la noche, y quizá era el aturdimiento o simplemente que ya nada podía sorprenderla más que decidió agarrar una mochila en la que guardo la navaja de su padre, una linterna, ese gran libro y su celular donde se aseguró que estuviera perfectamente cargado.

Y salió.

Tomo su escalera de incendios para que su madre no notara su salida.

Toco la puerta de Karen pero esta no estaba, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo a las tres de la mañana? Si le decían que volando en una escoba secuestrando niños no le sorprendería demasiado.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Estaba enloqueciendo igual que su padre.

Corrió calle arriba en dirección a su escuela, las calles estaban desiertas pero no la atemorizaban, lo cual le pareció extraño, sentía una presión en su espalda justo desde su mochila que le inspiraba confianza y mitigaba su cobardía habitual, era como si alguien estuviera poniendo una mano en su hombro diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Sacó el libro y leyó tratando de encontrar algo útil que la llevara a Terry o a respuestas ya que Terry no se las daría.

 _Muchos tienen olor peculiar en especial los hechos de fuego, ellos suelen ocultarse en la tierra de los vivos en lugares mal olientes donde su esencia no puede ser percibida_

¿Lugares mal olientes?

El basurero.

Se ajustó la mochila y tomando un respiro se dirigió hacia ahí, esperaba que pudiese volver a su casa convencida de que todo era un montón de mentiras.

.

Llegó al basurero sorprendentemente rápido, el lugar apestaba a distancia, estaba rodeado por una reja pero no había guardia de seguridad.

En una parte de la reja estaba destrozado por debajo, paso por el espacio arrastrándose.

De pronto la verdad la calló encima, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

No sabía lo que le ocurría era como si alguien más la controlara, estaba segura de que era una mala idea y quería volver a casa, tal vez no encontraría información pero si algún vagabundo violador.

Suspiro cuando otra parte de ella la obligo a seguir avanzando.

Pasó contenedores y residuos pero no encontró nada importante de pronto unas risas la detuvieron.

Había un grupo de chicos frente a una hoguera riendo, todos vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, increíblemente intimidantes y particularmente altos y fornidos, incluso las chicas.

Seguro era un grupo que le gustaba causar disturbios nada más, estuvo por irse pero sus pies no se lo permitieron.

Justo una voz más la atrajo a no tratar de irse.

—Oh pero miren quien está aquí

Terry apareció junto a ellos y con él iba Karen

—Amigo déjame decirte que te vez increíblemente bien

—Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo— respondió y todos rieron por lo bajo. Todos menos Terry y Karen.

—Y esta chica debe ser…— preguntó quizá el más alto y fornido, incluso más alto que Terry, llevaba la cabeza rapada

—Soy Karen— respondió sin perder la entereza

—Oh tu eres la humanizada, ¿tienes a una humanizada de amiguita Terry? Pensé que eras un mito muñeca— exclamo otro de los chicos uno de cabello naranja y fluorescente que llevaba una gran cicatriz en rostro

— ¿Para qué me llamarón?

—Todos sabemos que no cumplirás el trato— respondió una voz femenina desde el fondo

Susana que emergió desde las sombras hasta el círculo formado.

—Eso no es nuevo para nadie quiero la verdadera razón.

—Bueno ya que no cumplirás el trato nos encargaremos de el por ti.

—Si te acercas a ella— se abalanzo sobre ella pero Karen lo detuvo.

—Oh tranquilo ella ha venido por su propia cuenta, ¿O no Alicia?— llamo a una chica del fondo cabello oscuro que se arrastraba por el suelo.

La chica le guiño el ojo en confirmación.

—No he perdido mi habilidad— respondió esta

Terry no lograba comprender nada, Karen lo entendió antes que él pero era tarde

Era una trampa.

— ¿Cómo estas Candy preciosa, sal de ahí y únete a la fiesta?

Candy miro a sus pies obedecer y sus piernas levantarse y aproximarse al lugar, vio los ojos de Terry que la siguieron pero su lengua no le permitió hablarle por más que quiso gritar, Susana la empujo contra el mugriento suelo arrancándole la mochila y sacando el libro.

Terry decidió aproximarse pero Karen le hiso una señal para que se controlara.

—Tu noviecita tenía este libro, y al abrirlo nos indicó su justa ubicación— Cuando Susana iba a abrirlo este le quemo y calló al suelo.

Maldijo con furia.

—Creo que tenías razón querido Terry debimos destruir esta cosa cuando tuvimos oportunidad, pero por ahora nos encargaremos de esta muñequita que nos ha causado tantos problemas

Exclamo tomando a Candy por el cuello mientras todos vitoreaban y gritaban.

.

 **Eh… hola**

 **Que pasa por sus cabezas ahora me gustaría saber su opinión**

 **No vemos en la próxima**

 **Les deseo (no deseo no, deseos malos XP) espero jeje tengan una gran semana XP y regreso a la rutina.**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	17. Liberación

**Hola he regresado a la escuela y muero de flojera y eso que es el tercer día, pero heme aquí de nuevo regresado para continuar esa parte tan cortante en que he dejado la historia. Y traerles una parte aún más cortante jaajajaja**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

Liberación

.

Los dedos de Terry se abrieron y cerraron ante la frustración que experimento al ver a Candy suspendida el aire ante el regocijo de un montón de locos que gozaban con la idea del asesinato.

Candy abrió y cerró la boca buscando aire ante la mano dura de esa chica que mantenía preso su cuello.

—Susana— le llamo Terry con resignación— yo lo hare.

Susana miro al resto sin estar convencida si era buena idea peo al ver el sadismo ante la idea en las centelleantes sonrisas de quienes los rodeaban soltó a la chica haciéndola caer en el suelo, Candy jaló aire repetidas veces hasta que recupero el oxígeno perdido.

Terry la levantó con brusquedad haciendo que Candy trastabillara.

—Me has causado muchos problemas

Candy miro boquiabierta como Terry extraía una navaja de sus botas y señaló a Candy por él.

Los chicos a su alrededor alardeaban y animaban a la masacre, no era la primera que presenciaban, pero no dejaba de divertirles.

Pero de un momento a otro Terry aló a Candy hacia sí y la espalda de ella choco contra su pecho, Terry lanzó la navaja al gigante que Candy había visto antes.

Esta le penetro justo en la pierna.

El aludido soltó un grito de dolor arrancándose el arma de la pierna de una forma quizá más salvaje de la que había entrado. Karen golpe a los dos chicos tras ella haciendo que giraran sobre sus cabezas antes de aterrizar.

—Para ser una humanizada sigues teniendo mucha fuerza— exclamo otro poniéndose de pie casi en el acto.

A Candy le sorprendió su tolerancia al dolor.

—Aun no has visto lo mejor— respondió Karen pateándole de tal forma que el chico salió desprendido hacia atrás.

—Ahora— exclamó Karen y Terry tomó a Candy en brazos escalando la reja y saltando desde la cima de esta hasta el otro de lado de una forma que habría dejado a Candy sorprendida si no estuviera demasiado conmocionada como para notarlo.

Al poco tiempo Karen repitió la acción y ambos corrieron en sentidos contrarios.

Cuando Terry se supo lo suficientemente lejos y seguro de que ya no los seguían bajó a Candy.

—¿Estas bien?

Fue él el sorprendido cuando Candy comenzó a golpearle o por lo menos a intentarlo lanzando débiles puñetazos al pecho de él

—Mira bien Terry no sé qué está pasando, pero si no me dices de una maldita vez te juro que…

—¿Me estas amenazando pecosa?

Candy no podía creer que él usara ese tono de diversión en un momento tan cardiaco.

Tomó sus muñecas con cuidado deteniendo su inútil ataque, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el brazo de Candy hasta llegar a su cuello donde se veían pequeñas marcas rojas, al llegar a ese punto Terry cerro la mano en un puño retirándola de golpe y maldiciendo

Pero antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo Karen apareció junto a ellos

—La llevare a mi casa

—Bien— respondió el recobrando su seria expresión. — la buscare luego recuerda que debe volver a casa antes de que su madre lo sepa.

A Candy le molesto de sobremanera como hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente.

—No iré a ningún lado hasta que me des respuestas— exclamó poniendo sus puños temblorosos en la cintura.

—Te buscare luego pecosa— susurró a su oído ante de dar media vuelta y perderse entre las sombras.

—Vamos Candy— dijo Karen sin saber muy bien que decir ahora que Candy la había visto.

.

—Bébela te calmara— le dijo Karen extendiendo una taza de té, pero Candy la rechazó cruzando los brazos y concentrándose en el tapiz de la sala.

—Karen ¿qué está pasando?

Esta se sentó frente a Candy tomando aire pensando como dirigirle las siguientes palabras.

—Tu naciste muy enferma, te tomaste el líquido amniótico en el embarazo y tu madre no tenía las defensas suficientes para sobrevivir al embarazo tampoco, tu padre decidió buscar ayuda, para entonces él se había vuelto como un padre para mi así que lo aconsejé como la única salida que podía tener, pero le advertí que debía ser precavido.

—¿Desde cuando conoces a mi padre? — pregunto tratando de unir piezas

—Desde que llegue aquí a los 8 años. No tenía a nadie estaba perdida, y sola, sobreviví mis primeros años en un albergue, pero al ver que recuperaba la salud me sacaron de ahí.

—¿Albergue? ¿Quieres decir que no tienes padres?

—No, nadie como yo los tiene.

.

Neil se deslizo de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa y caminó por el pasillo pasando sigiloso ante la habitación de Dorothy y siguiendo derecho hasta la siguiente habitación perteneciente a su desagradable hijastra, la abrió lentamente con cuidado de la puerta no rechinara.

Entro con cuidado entre las sombras hasta dirigirse a la cama, pero fue él el que se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que la aludida no estaba descansando en su habitación si no que al parecer había desaparecido, al sentir el viento se dirigió a la ventana abierta y vio la escalera de incendios desplegada.

—Maldita niña escurridiza— exclamó cerrando la ventana de golpe y poniéndole el seguro

A ver como volvía a entrar por andarse revolcando con su patético noviecito.

.

—¿Como ustedes?

—Seguro a esta altura tienes una idea de esto— respondió Karen dejando su propio te sobre la mesita

—Conseguí un libro que tenía relación con mi padre, este copió el dibujo de la portada en su diario

Se apresuró a sacar el enorme libro de su mochila y se lo entregó a Karen.

Esta lo recibió sorprendida casi dejando caer la taza para tomarlo.

Era el mismo libro que el padre de Candy había usado, ¿era demasiada casualidad que su hija hubiese dado con él?

—Tu padre lo uso para invocarlos.

—Lo sé, él tenía un fragmento de la página.

Karen comprobó la hoja por la mitad

—Desde tiempos remotos las personas han venido en nuestra ayuda, muchas veces los mortales desean cosas sencillas— empezó a explicar ella— belleza, dinero, fama, nada fuera de lo común o que alguien como nosotros no pueda cumplir por una ofrenda a cambio sencilla, pero existen otros deseos— suspiró— deseos muy difíciles y casi prohibidos, como traer personas de la muerte, o evitar la muerte, que fue lo que tu padre pidió.

Candy solo dejo caer su mirada con angustia dejando a Karen continuar.

—Él les prometió que tu vida le pertenecería si te salvaban, era un deseo difícil pero su ofrenda logro convencerlos, sin embargo tan pronto cumplieron su deseo tu padre huyó, desapareció contigo y su familia y escapo de su promesa, sin embargo siempre lo encontraban y estaban dañando a su familia por lo que decidió entregar su vida en tu lugar, pero los genios son más que eso, son s de la parte más oscura y profunda del infierno y nunca descansan hasta cobrar lo suyo y hacer pagar una traición.

—¿Tu eres como ellos? — pregunto Candy sin atreverse aun a mirarla

—Lo era, pero yo deserte y me humanice.

Candy recordó haber escuchado esa palabra durante el altercado lo que le hiso levantar la mirada y chocarla con la de Karen.

—¿Te humanizaste? Escuche a esos chicos llamarte así.

—¿Humanizada? Sí, es un término despectivo para ellos pero para mí significa libertad, yo era como ellos, pero al ver a lo humanos anhele ser como ellos, logre complacer al jefe y él me dijo que pidiera un deseo así que desee ser humana, pocos como yo logran tal cosa y muchos creen que es un mito el que sea posible pero lo logre, sin embargo no me la dejarían tan fácil— la mirada de Karen se oscureció— me mando a este mundo como una niña indefensa me dijo que si quería ser humano debería nacer y sufrir como humano, casi morí en el frio piso de una estación de autobuses pero una mujer me encontró y me llevo a su albergue hasta que me recupere y tan pronto lo hice me regreso a la calle, estando sola y robando comida sobreviví durante un tiempo pero conocí a Albert, él era mi único amigo y a veces me regalaba comida, tu padre se dio cuenta y al conocerme comenzó a cuidarme como su hija pero no podía sospechar que estaba sola en el mundo por lo que en las noches desaparecía para que el pensara que iba a casa pero buscaba algún lugar caliente donde dormir, paso el tiempo y aun conservaba algunas de mis habilidades entre ellas las predicciones por lo que fui valiéndome de eso hasta que pude tomar un trabajo humano y vivir por fin por mi cuenta.

—Y a que te refieres con que advertiste a mi padre?

—Yo le dije que había una forma de salvarte, al verlo tan desesperado y destrozado no pude cerrar mi boca y le confesé quien era, no me creyó al principio, pero al final lo convencí, le conté que habían muchos más como yo que cumplían deseos y tal vez podían salvarte, pero solo logre que el muriera y tu estés en peligro.

Candy no sabía que pensar de todo ello, no sabía cómo seguiría su vida cotidiana con este miedo, pero si sabía algo que sabia y era que Karen era la última en tener culpa en algo así.

—Mi padre tomo su decisión tú no tienes la culpa de sus errores. — guardo silencio antes de continuar— y… tu llamaste a Terry?

Karen le miro sorprendida por la pregunta antes de embozar una sonrisa.

—Entre mis habilidades aún conservo la comunicación con los de mi especie, así pude protegerte después de prometerle a tu padre que lo haría, logre bloquear sus pensamientos sobre ti y te olvidaron por un tiempo, pero al final yo cada vez que crezco y vivo más como humana pierdo mi capacidad y sabía que no los retendría por mucho tiempo así que decidí tomar un plan B y ese fue Terry.

—Terry dijo que tenía que matarme

—Sí, él tenía que matarte, Terry es muy poderoso y yo nunca pude bloquear sus pensamientos, él fue quien despertó a lo demás y por eso lo eligieron para venir porque sabían que no podía controlarlo, pero use un truco final y logre que Terry se volviese tu genio y se comprometiera a cumplirte un deseo, logre anclarlo a ti para que no tuviese más opción que cumplir contigo y solo podía matarte hasta después de cumplido el deseo.

—Así que ese día en la pijamada— hablo más para sí que para Karen— con el muñeco y… ¿fue todo planeado?

—Solo era para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba que hacer, pero jamás conté con que Terry se enamoraría de ti.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras.

—Pero Terry no cumplió y han mandado a todo un sequito a buscarte, no eres tan importante en realidad, tu padre no es el primero que no cumple y le hacen pagar con su vida, pero el que te les hayas escapado tantas veces pega en su orgullo y no descasaran hasta matarte

—¿Matarme? — dijo ella en un susurro

—Sí, y el único que puede protegerte ahora es Terry.

Justo en ese momento el aludido apareció frente a la puerta que Candy no escucho ser abierta.

—Se lo contaste todo ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella debía saberlo.

Candy sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que no se atrevió a girar hacia Terry que se mantenía de pie tras ella.

—Creo que necesitan hablar de esto, los dejare solos— repuso Karen al notar la incomodidad entre ambos desapareciendo por las escaleras.

—Deja de darme la espalda Candy

Los pasos de él se acercaron despacio hacia ella

Candy abrió los ojos impactada cuando Terry le abraso por detrás apoyando su frente en la espalda de ella, ese gesto lo dejaba tan vulnerable que los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas

—Si tus mueres Candy estaré acabado, no sé cómo te metiste tan hondo, pero te amo y hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo.

Candy se giró para tenerlo de frente y tomo su rostro con esa expresión severa y risueña centellando en sus ojos azules y lo besó.

Sintió a Terry sorprenderse por la acción, pero no tardo en tomar las riendas del beso y profundizarlo hasta que Candy tubo que alejarlo para poder tomar aire.

—Yo también te amo.

Terry sonrió contra su boca antes de apoderarse de ella de nuevo.

.

—Está cerrada— exclamó Candy desde arriba.

Terry le alcanzó e intento mover la ventana comprobando que esta estaba cerrada.

—Estas segura de que la dejaste abierta.

—No estoy segura de nada ahora— respondió la rubia masajeándose las cienes con desesperación

Si su madre la encontraba afuera la mataría

—Listo— dijo Terry de pronto y Candy miro sorprendida comprobando la afirmación

—Ahora que conoces la verdad no tengo que ocultarte mis habilidades.

Sonrió con picardía antes de cederle el paso a su habitación

Candy lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntar.

—¿Quieres quedarte? — dijo jugueteando con sus dedos

—Por supuesto que quiero quedarme pecosa, pero si tú y yo compartimos un mismo espacio cerrado— se acercó para que solo ella pudiera escuchar— donde nadie pueda protegerte de mí solo puede terminar de una forma y ya lo comprobaste pecosa

Candy se alejó tan sonrojada que le cerró la ventana en la cara y deslizó las cortinas de golpe, aun así, pudo escucharlo reír al otro lado.

—Volveré mañana si algo ocurre no lo pienses dos veces antes de llamarme no me alejare mucho— dijo desde el otro lado antes de que Candy viese a su silueta desaparecer.

Volvió a la cama sintiendo pese a todo, una extraña liberación.

.

 **Fue corto lo sé, pero no tardare en actualizar en el próximo capítulo les recomiendo no comer nada mientras leen o se ahogaran jjajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por sus increíbles comentarios, es todo un alago tener a una Albertfan entre las lectoras gozando de un terryfic, bienvenidas nuevas lectoras y un amoroso abrazo a quienes me han seguido desde el principio de esta aventura.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto**


	18. Huida

**Hola de nuevo no me hago responsable por los ahogos que ocasione este capítulo jejeje mátenme por mis malos chistes.**

 **Pero hablando enserio este capítulo puede ser un poco fuerte así que si se desea pueden abstenerse de leer.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, por cierto, en algunos capítulos he mencionado que me he sentido muy cansada que pase una mala semana etc, y muchas me han apoyado y dicho cosas lindas en esos días cansados que todos tenemos así que también compartiré que últimamente gracias a sus lindos comentarios independientemente si es de la historia o no me han ayudado y me hacen sonreír en días cansados y también decirles que no solo se quejarme y también expresare así como digo que no es mi mejor día que hoy me siento muy alegre y en paz con migo misma quizá les cuente mi proceso para encontrar mi paz mental que generalmente se atrofia con el estrés lo que atrofia no solo mente si no cuerpo, y gracias por su apoyo que me hace sonreír, jejeje lo se soy una persona muy emotiva pero no puedo evitarlo aun que quizá quienes "me conocen" dirían que soy lo contrario.**

 **Y después de este laaargo inicio comencemos.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen… aun**

 **.**

Huida

.

Candy tenía un presentimiento muy duro en el pecho cuando despertó en la mañana, uno más de tantos que la albergaban.

Tomo una ducha rápida y sin despedirse de nadie por si corría el riesgo de que su madre la hubiese descubierto no le reprendiera rápidamente huyó a la escuela.

Era impresionante como el mundo seguía con su vida cotidiana sin conocer los oscuros secretos que este albergaba. Se mantuvo más alerta que nunca mientras atravesaba la calle justo cuando alguien paró aun auto frente a ella.

Era el auto de Anthony.

—Ahora también me llevaras a la escuela— pregunto sin estar realmente molesta, estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver Terry con el repentino acercamiento de Anthony sobre todo por el hecho de los había visto llegar juntos y no había tenido ninguna reacción negativa,

Candy se sorprendió a si misma descubriendo que en poco tiempo había llegado a conocer a Terry más allá de la superficie.

Al llegar Terry ya le esperaba en la puerta, un par de chicas conversaban con él, o ellas hablaban Terry miraba al frente como si estás no estuviesen presentes o no fuesen relevantes para él, pero ellas no lo notaron o no querían hacerlo.

Cuando la vio llegar aparto a las chicas y se dirigió a el auto abriendo en la puerta por ella ye extrayéndola de este haciendo caso omiso de Anthony que hiso caso omiso de Terry.

—Buenos días pequeña pecosa— exclamó pasando una mano por la espalda.

Candy suprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de indignación de las chicas que dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Gracias por traerme— le exclamó a Anthony a lo lejos que solo le guiño un ojo en respuesta alejándose también.

Sorprendentemente las cosas entre él y Terry se habían aligerado un poco.

Un poco.

Cuando llego al salón no le sorprendió ver a Annie y Archie reconciliados, se sentó junto a Paty mientras Terry se alejaba a su propio salón.

—No te molesta las miradas que le lanzan a tu novio Candy— pregunto Paty en voz baja al ver al maestro entrar.

—No, aun no— respondió riendo justo antes de que el profesor les lanzara una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando Annie al terminar la primera jornada al fin la noto se le lanzo en esos efusivos ya asfixiantes abrazos que ella solía dar solo porque si, Candy le sonrió alegremente justo cuando ese pinchazo de advertencia volvía a su pecho cada vez que se sentía demasiado relajado, era como un estado de alerta constante.

En el descansó encontró a Terry en la parte trasera de la escuela. Pero este le lanzo una mirada de advertencia diciéndole sin hablar que no se acercara esta se detuvo sorprendida.

Miró a todos lados buscando posibles peligros, pero solo encontró un lugar desierto.

Terry se acercó a ella efusivamente acorralándola contra la pared de forma que solo el cuerpo de Terry se veía el de Candy se perdía entre el suyo, comenzó a besarla sin alejarse.

—Terry que…— no le permitió terminar la frase acallándola con sus labios, ella intento refutar varias veces hasta que al fin comprendió que él la estaba callando y que no dejaría de besarla hasta que lo hiciera.

—No te muevas— le susurró — están cerca, pero que no sepan que te has dado cuenta, cuando me aleje sonríe desinteresadamente

Cuando termino de besarla le tomó de la mano y se alejó con ella lo más rápido que pudo.

.

Elroy hojeó una y otra vez los papeles que su abogado le había entregado, el abogado que Neil tanto le había recomendado, pero no le terminaba de convencer, no se sentía con el valor de dar ese paso, pero sabía que Candy andaba en malos pasos, Neil le había dicho que Candy se escapaba por las noches para pasarlas con su novio y eso le enfurecían sin embargo este la convenció de tomar una decisión más constructiva que simplemente reprender a Candy.

Neil era un hombre increíble.

Pero no se sentía preparada para esta decisión, o eso pensaba.

Pero los nuevos papeles que le presentaba donde tal vez Albert ganara la custodia cambiaba las cosas, ella también podía hacer trampa y mentir como Albert hacia levantando falsos de ella y de su esposo.

.

—Te has vuelto loco.

Le exclamo Candy sonriendo mientras se adentraban en el bosque desde el auto de Terry.

Cada vez había más bosque y menos civilización,

—Lo se pecosa y tú tienes la culpa de ello, no mentía cuando dije que me habías causado muchos problemas.

 _Llama al doctor_

 _Debe de haber algo malo conmigo_

 _Oh-o_

 _Él es un monstro_

 _¿porque lo quiero?_

 _Por favor dímelo,_

 _por favor dímelo._

Pero Candy estaba demasiado enamorada con el paisaje tras la ventana para atenderle, además quería un momento contigo sin tener que estar mirando a todos lados y los aromas naturales de este lugar nos camuflajea muy bien de ellos y es tan abierto este lugar de que no hay forma de no verles si se acercan.

Ambos bajaron de auto frente a un lago.

—Este lugar es increíble no puedo creer que existiera un lugar así y no lo supiera— de pronto el rugido del estómago de Candy arruinó el momento eso y un trueno que prometió una gran lluvia.

 _Ese chico es un monstro,_

 _Pero lo amo,_

 _Si, le amo_

—Creo que se arruinaron nuestros planes— dijo Candy mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia, pero de pronto el aire y el agua se detuvieron y el cielo de golpe se despejo, volvió la vista a Terry que sostenía la mano en lo alto demostrando que él había tenido algo que ver con el repentino cambio de clima

 _Él está haciendo su parte,_

 _Por qué está ganando mi corazón._

Cuando el notó la mirada de ella solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

—Son gajes del oficio— respondió simplemente y Candy rio por la ternura con la expresó sus palabras

 _No hay chispas,_

 _Solo fuego en gasolina ardiendo en la oscuridad._

 _Él está haciendo su parte_

 _Porque está ganando mi corazón._

—Calma pecosa vengo preparado— dijo sacando una canasta con comida.

—Por cierto, lo cocine yo mismo

—Me alegra que sepas cocinar porque yo no tengo intenciones de aprender— de pronto se calló al notar lo que insinuaba esa afirmación.

—¿Lo dices para cuando vivíamos juntos pequeña? — preguntó Terry al notar su reacción

 _¿El es humano?_

 _¿Acaso importa?_

 _Sé que él es lo que quiero_

Candy se sonrojó en su lugar volviendo la cabeza hacia el lago.

Volteo la cabeza de ella hacia él.

—Crees que la idea me molesta— pregunto sosteniendo su barbilla

 _Puedo mantenerlo lejos de desastre_

 _Lo sé, lo sé._

—No… no lo sé— admitió derrotada— no pareces de ese tipo de chicos.

—Candy yo ya dije que te amo, no necesito nada más que eso, yo estoy convencido de eso y ahora debes estarlo tú.

Candy sonrió en respuesta sintiendo como su pecho daba saltos mortales dentro de ella.

 _La mayoría de las personas tienen miedo cuando le miran a los ojos,_

 _Pero déjame acararte esto, le quiero cerca, cerca._

—Ahora comamos antes de que te coma a ti.

Candy se sonrojo furiosamente y Terry rio ante su reacción logrando que ella comenzara a perseguirlo mientras el escapa sin parar de reír sorprendido sin embargo con la rapidez de Candy, tal vez no estaba tan errado con sus suposiciones.

Se detuvo y la sostuvo para detenerle su carrera y besarla.

 _La mayoría de la gente no puede dormir_

 _Sintiendo que él está afuera, por las calles, pero yo solo lo quiero cerca_

—Te amo Candy

—Yo también te amo— respondió ella sorprendida por el cambio emotivo en él.

Los labios de él dejaron su boca descendiendo por su cuello.

 _¿Él es humano? ¿acaso importa?_

 _Sé que puedo mantenerlo lejos del desastre, lo sé, lose_

—Terry estamos en exterior yo— pero solo sintió como él sonreía contra su cuello sin tener la más mínima intención de detener su forma de devorarle el cuello, las manos de él descendieron a lo profundo de su intimidad por encima de la falda escolar.

 _Es diferente, él es peligroso_

 _¿Por qué lo quiero?_

De pronto se detuvieron sus argumentos en contra para tener un encuentro intimo a la mitad de un bosque cuando la mano de él se empezó a mover rítmicamente alejando las telas de por medio y tocando el punto de placer directamente.

Sus piernas se decayeron, pero Terry no le permitió sentarse ayudándola al mantenerse de pie.

—Aun no pecosa— susurró el siguiendo el movimiento.

 _Llama al doctor_

Después de un tiempo de tortura por fin pudo sentir como la depositaba sobre el fino pasto fresco de ese lugar.

—Quiero tenerte en el lago Candy— susurró el contra su oído

No supo Candy en qué momento se había desecho de sus ropas y la tomaba en brazos hasta el agua entibiada por el sol hasta que simplemente no pudo evitar seguirle el juego y fundirse en él.

 _Debe de haber algo malo conmigo_

 _Oh-o_

 _Él es peligroso_

 _Pero lo quiero_

.

Elroy se pasó la mano por el cabello demasiado agotada mientras seguía aun en la oficina del abogado a este paso no saldrá muy pronto, así que mando a su secretaria por un café cargado y una aspirina, esta sería una noche larga.

Albert para su despampanante alegría apareció de la nada con los papeles dispuesto a un trato cordial y amistoso para obtener la custodia sin necesidad de ningún tipo de demanda.

Su anterior abogada la que ella misma se había encargado de conseguir le argumentaba que era una gran idea ya que tenía las de perder, pero su nuevo abogado no para de decir que siguiera con el plan y ya fuera por orgullo o por amor a su hija seguiría con el plan.

.

Candy rio al ver a Terry manchado de chantillí cuando le puso un trozo de sushi de frutas sobre la punta de la nariz vengándose de él cuando este le hiso lo mismo.

Ambos se encontrar recargados sobre el capote del auto tapados por la misma manta mientras el cinturón de Orión le saludaba alegremente en cielo.

—Creo que es hora de regresar o tu madre te matara

—Ya me resigné a la idea— respondió ella restándole importancia, pero Terry insistió y Candy termino cediendo.

De camino a casa hablaron de cosas triviales.

Le gustaba el camino de comunicación que se había abierto desde que todo se había revelado entre ellos y habían puesto las cosas claras entre ellos.

Terry le dejo en la puerta con un largo y extenso beso y se volvió recordándole que estuviese atenta.

Terry se confió de la espera de Karen en la puerta de alado para saber que Candy estaría bien y de su sentido para percibir si algún maligno se quería acercar o hacerle daño a Candy pero la triste verdad es que todo tiene sus puntos débiles y ese era que ni Terry ni Karen la cual confiando en que Terry estaría con Candy había salido rumbo a casa de Albert podían percibir la amenaza de los más débiles y los más viles: humanos.

.

—Llegue Dorothy— esta apareció de pronto frente a la puerta mirando a todos lados y poniendo ambas manos sobre el marco de la puerta sin dejarla pasar.

—Señorita Candy y ¿su novio?

—Em… se acaba de ir— respondió sorprendida por la pregunta

—Y si le pide que regrese tal vez quiera tomar algo ya está oscureciendo, tal vez quiera cenar o algo, porque no lo llama

El nerviosismo de Dorothy era evidente

—Dorothy ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Candy poniendo una mano en su hombro

—Nada señorita— respondió Dorothy resignada permitiendo el paso

La casa estaba iluminada lo que confirmaba que ya habían vuelto y que tenía muchos problemas

—Así que al fin te dignas a aparecer hijastra mía— la voz de Neil le llegó desde la cocina

—Me voy a mi habitación— exclamó simplemente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, pero esta vez no ocurrió como siempre, esta vez Neil la detuvo.

Miro a todos lados esperando ver a su madre molesta y lista para castigarla como jamás en su vida, y después voltearle un golpe en el rostro por su gran boca y su falta de respeto que ella soltaría, pero ella nunca apareció.

Su madre no estaba.

—Suéltame— le escupió con veneno en sus palabras, pero los ojos de Neil solo brillaron de una forma extraña, casi como si disfrutara de aquella situación.

—Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te sales en las noches niña, de que eres una abre fácil— le apretó el brazo con más dureza

Sin previo aviso las manos de Niel le invadieron

—Aléjate de mí— le gritó Candy logrando alejarlo con un escupitajo que se estrelló contra su ojo, aun teniendo su asqueroso cuerpo cerca le golpeo justo en la entrepierna y aprovechando que estaba en el piso retorciéndose corrió a la puerta sin embargo al dar un paso más Neil le agarro el tobillo y Candy calló de bruces.

.

Terry sintió una opresión en el pecho muy extraña pero no podía volver ahora, tenía que conseguir esto para Candy y si no se apuraba no volvería al amanecer, así que tomó el teléfono y marco al único que sabía no se negaría.

—¿Anthony?

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Terry, deje a Candy en su casa hace un momento, ve y asegúrate de que este bien

Casi pudo percibir como Anthony rodaba los ojos, molesto por su forma de mandarle desde la otra línea

—Ni siquiera se cómo conseguiste mi teléfono— respondió colgando

.

El cuerpo de Neil de pronto ya estaba sobre ella. EL aire dejo el cuerpo de Candy mientras el pánico ahogaba cualquier gritó de auxilio.

Sin embargo, el no siguió con sus negros deseos porque simplemente se desplomo sobre Candy.

—¡Dorothy! — exclamó Candy al ver que esta sostenía un sarten entre sus manos temblorosas

Esta corrió hacia Candy quitándole a Neil inconsciente de enzima

—Señorita ¿está bien?

—¡Dorothy! — volvió a decir Candy corriendo a sus brazos con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Candy, por eso no quería que entraras pequeña, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Exclamo envolviéndola con ternura

Se quedó mirando mientras tanto el cuerpo caído de Neil y el lugar del golpe

—Tiene que ir a la policía.

Candy volvió la vista al mismo lugar

—No puedo— dijo de pronto y Dorothy le miro sorprendida— no puedo Dorothy, mi madre nunca me creerá y se quedara sola con él, lo he visto levantarle la voz varias veces, es capaz de descargar su furia con ella porque ella no lo dejara. Pondré su vida en peligro—lo pensó un momento— lo mejor será que hable con Albert

—Pero Candy no puedes seguir aquí, esto se repetirá mi niña

—Lo sé— respondió Candy—lo sé— y se rompió de nuevo

De pronto la puerta se abrió, olvido que la había dejado abierta, frente a esta aparecieron los ojos de Anthony.

Este miro a Candy primero llorosa sobre los brazos de su nana, y a Dorothy sosteniéndola protectoramente, en el suelo el cuerpo de su padrastro inconsciente, Dorothy aun sostenía en una mano una sarten abollado.

—Ese maldito hijo de…

—Anthony que haces aquí— pregunto Candy sorprendida.

—Terry me mando— respondió demasiado consternado como para preocuparse por mentir.

—Niño, puedes llevarla contigo— argumento Dorothy sorprendiéndolos— que pase la noche con tus padres, sé que ellos la aprecian, si entiendes la situación sabrás que ella no puede seguir aquí.

—Pero Dorothy mi madre…

—Ya suficiente te has desvivido por tu madre Candy ahora es momento de pensar en ti

—¿Y si despierta?, no quiero que te lastime

—No lo hará Candy, es un desgraciado, pero no es tan descuidado, ahora vete.

Anthony demasiado atontado para hablar tomó a Candy del brazo que no se encontraba mejor que él y la guio hasta su auto.

Candy vio desparecer su casa tras el firmamento sintiendo como todo lo logrado se destruía.

—Terry— fue lo único que salió de sus palabras mientras se desvanecía.

.

 **Ohhhhh se los dije**

 **Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie lo advertí desde arriba, aunque era evidente que esta situación era inevitable todos lo habían notado menos Candy, aquí hemos visto un gran ejemplo de como aquellas personas que parecen las más débiles son las que más calzones tienen, Dorothy es de los personajes de esta historia favoritos para mí.**

 **También quiero aclarar que independientemente que sea una historia de ficción es una situación muy delicada que pasa todo el tiempo y ha pasado durante todas las décadas del mundo, en las familias esta situación de abuso no solo sexual se da más, yo misma tuve un padrastro al que mi abuelita jamás le dio confianza y es por esto que nunca viví con mi madre.**

 **Gracias a Dios.**

 **Chicas si pasan, o conocen a alguien que sufra algún tipo de abuso denuncien, no importa si sienten lo que Candy o que nadie les creerá, porque siempre habrá alguien que les escuche no escuchen amenazas y busquen ayuda y apoyen a quien pase alguna situación así.**

 **Incluso yo me atrevo a llamarme su amiga si es que siente en algún momento que no tienen a quien recurrir.**

 **La violencia familiar y sexual de cualquier individuo es un delito grave y jamás deben permitirlo a la edad que sea.**

 **Bueno pasando la parte seria ¡no se preocupen que esto tendrá un final feliz así que tranquilas!**

 **Bien sin más que agregar y esperando no se odiada por este giro en la historia les veo pronto**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	19. Silencio

**He vuelto**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen.**

 **Nos vemos abajo…**

 **.**

Silencio

.

El que Anthony la estuviera llevando a la escuela en días anteriores fue un punto a favor con el hecho de que nadie sospechaba nada.

El día que Candy huyo a casa de Anthony descubrió que los padres de él estaban en casa incluso menos que su madre, cuando llegó ellos no se encontraban, su casa era enorme, gigantesca, era mucho más grande de lo que pudo imaginarse, sería difícil que, entre trabajo, habitaciones y sus sirvientes pudiesen notarla, Anthony le encargo a una de las mucamas que le preparase un cuarto y la ayudara en todo lo que necesitara, pero principalmente le exigió la máxima discreción.

—¡Señorita White si no va a poner atención a mi clase le pediré que se reitre!

Candy se encontró al profesor frente a su banca que señalaba rojo de ira su cuaderno aun en blanco y después a la puerta con energía declarando que no estaba dándole opciones.

Candy tomo su mochila pasando al hombre de largo y salió dejando a Paty y Annie completamente sorprendidas

Se encamino por los pasillos sintiendo que jamás, ni con los ataques, ni con lo que había descubierto con su padre, ni cuando casi murió en aquel basurero, nunca se había sentido tan sola, porque en todo había tenido a sus amigas, a Karen y a Terry, pero ahora esto como expresarlo, como abrir la boca sin perjudicar a los que seguían en esa casa, su madre, Dorothy.

—Candy

Escucho la voz de Terry acercándose y su corazón perdió un latido, sin saber por qué su sola presencia la hacía querer romperse en llanto, pero se tragó el nudo, parpadeó un par de veces y se giró hacia él.

—Terry— respondió Candy diciendo su nombre en un susurro involuntario.

Reprimiéndose a si misma se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a mirarlo con una expresión mucho más cordial.

—Terry yo…

—¿Qué ocurrió? — dijo sin más y Candy sudo frio

—¿Ocurrir? Nada— quería decirlo, quería correr a sus brazos y decirle lo que había ocurrido, lo asustada que había estado, pero no lo hiso, no, si lo hacia todo se complicaría, concia a Terry para saber de lo que era capaz, sobre todo en una situación así.

Si cuando Anthony la había besado por sorpresa él se había vuelto hecho un toro de furia, no quería ni imaginarse…

—Candy— se acercó para tomarle el rostro, pero el impulso de Candy fue alejarse.

Terry le miro sorprendido por su rechazo, pero no dijo nada ni volvió a insistir, Candy no sabía por qué se había alejado, simplemente aquello le había pegado profundamente, más de lo que imagino, el simple tacto le provocaba miedo, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, Terry no mostro ninguna luz de enfado cuando le propuso ir al comedor después de que ella le confesara que había sido expulsada de clase por distraída. Terry se mofo de ello dándole crédito al maestro y haciendo sonreír a Candy por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

.

Dorothy pudo escuchar el auto de su señora llegar, se sentía asustada, no sabía lo que debería hacer, Candy no quería decir nada y ella al ser una sirvienta fácilmente seria callada por ese maldito y sus influencias, necesitaba convencer a Candy que debía hablar.

Ella se había recluido en su habitación desde aquel desagradable episodio y al despertar, Niel se había levantado por su propio pie y había salido porque cuando ella busco no lo encontró en toda la casa, confiaba en que no fuese lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar en algo como ir a buscar a Candy y que Anthony y aquel escalofriante chico la protegieran si llegaba a ser necesario.

Cuando la señora entro no pregunto por Candy ya que seguro daría por hecho que esta se había retirado a la escuela hacia mucho, el problema vendría cuando oscureciera.

Se llevó un pañuelo a los labios para controlar su rabia cuando tuvo que pronunciar el nombre de Neil y decirle a la señora que esta había salido y hacerlo sin que se notara el veneno goteando de sus palabras. Por suerte Elroy estaba demasiado cansada como para notarlo afirmando que se iría a la cama y se pararía en unas horas para volver a la oficina.

.

—¿Y bien pecosa me dirás que te pasa?

Terry pudo ver la sombra pasar por los ojos de Candy cuando repitió la pregunta, y cuando ella afirmo de nuevo que nada le ocurría decidió dejarlo por el momento porque ella había vuelto a reírse después de mucho esfuerzo y no quería echarlo a perder.

—Bueno, te he traído algo.

Candy le miro curiosa mientras el extraía de entre su ropa algo que centelleo con el sol que daba sobre la banca en la que ambos descansaban.

Él le entregó la piedra sobre sus manos la cual estaba adherida a una cadena de plata.

—Es una geoda— afirmo el— sirven para muchas cosas, pero está en especial sirve para protegerte de seres como yo.

Candy tanteo el pesado mineral pasándolo de una palma a otra viendo como el sol atrapaba al oscuro cristal, dentro de su color ya de por si negro podía percibir una especie de humo dentro danzando.

—Cuando lo usas puedes percibir nuestro olor con mucha más facilidad y a mucha más distancia y no solo el azufre de los de fuego puedes percibirlos a todos, y con el tiempo suficiente para alejarte, y esta punta— dijo tomando el dedo índice de Candy y pasándolo por el filo en el que terminaba la piedra en forma de triángulo— es un arma, si llegas a necesitarlo alguna vez, que me encargare de que nunca suceda, si lo entierras en cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo en especial si es la cabeza puedes matarnos aunque seas una mortal.

Tomo el collar por ella y lo paso por su cabeza hasta ponerlo sobre la base del cuello, Candy se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no se alejó esta vez.

De pronto Terry la tomo del mentón sorpresivamente, él pudo ver el miedo en su mirada, jamás lo había mirado de esa manera, ni siquiera el día que le dijo que él había ido con la única intención de matarla.

—Candy sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?

Sorpresivamente los brazos de Candy lo alcanzaron y lo envolvieron con efusividad el rostro de Candy se ocultó en su pecho y al ver que Terry no respondía el abrazo se aferró aún más.

Terry de inmediato comprendiéndola la apretó entre sus brazos con aún más fuerza que ella sintiendo su frágil cuerpo temblar.

—Candy si no hablas voy a volverme loco— dijo el ocultando su rostro entre el cabello de ella.

—Es todo Terry, todo esto me asusta, quisiera que no hubiesen problemas, que tú y yo pudiésemos vivir bien sin que nada nos afectara, eso es todo

—Lo estaremos Candy, estaremos bien, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Respondió el simplemente, pero Candy no dejo de temblar.

.

Anthony esperaba a Candy a la salida con una sonrisa mientras Terry la abrazaba protectoramente, lo cual era una novedad ya que el siempre pasaba una mano posesiva por su espalda advirtiéndole a Anthony que no se propasara.

Pero ahora su actitud no era esa, era como si témese que Candy se fuera, podía leer la angustia en sus ojos, pero Terry simplemente beso su frente con ternura y regreso por donde había venido.

Cuando Candy tomo asiento y apenas Anthony avanzó ella dejó caer un par de lágrimas por sus ojos que parecía haber estado guardando durante toda la mañana.

—No se lo dijiste— afirmó Anthony

—No pude

—¿Temes a su reacción?

—Temo a lo que pueda pensar — respondió en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que de pronto Anthony parara el auto

—Candy eres consciente de que tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?

Candy dejo caer la mirada sin responder

—¿Lo sabes?

Candy asintió

—Lo se…. Yo solo, no sé, si el llegara a pensar de mí que…

—¡Candy! — exclamo sobresaltándola por lo que se obligó a controlarse y bajar el tono— Si él te dejara por mal interpretar algo como eso es el más hijo de perra del mundo y no te merece, pero por más que lo deprecie estoy seguro que él no haría una bajeza como esa Candy

Ella asintió simplemente y Anthony espero que lo hubiese entendido realmente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Candy siguió derecho hasta la que ya sabía su habitación y Anthony simplemente le pidió a la mucama que le prepara algo de comer y lo llevara hasta su habitación, sabía que Candy necesitaba un respiro, estaba demasiado fresca de todo y lo que menos necesitaba era alguien que le estuviese sermoneando o interrogando.

.

La señora había vuelto muy tarde acompañada de Niel que se alejó a su habitación sin cenar, Dorothy sabía que el cobarde no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Y ella no sabía de lo que sería capaz si tenía que fingir aplomo con él.

Cuando la señora pregunto por Candy Dorothy afirmo que había cenado y se había ido a cenar directamente a su habitación por lo que no insistió, pero con lo que no contaba Dorothy era con que Elroy ira a la habitación de Candy a comprobar la valides de sus palabras manchada con las ideas que Niel le había metido sobre los malos pasos de Candy y como manipulaba a Dorothy para que le secundase sus irreverencias.

—Así que es verdad— dijo a la nada al ver la habitación vacía. — creo que he tomado una decisión

Dijo dejando el cuarto y regresando a su habitación para contarle las buenas nuevas a su esposo.

.

Anthony no estaba seguro si hacia lo correcto al buscar a Albert pero sabía que este era un tema que Candy no podía manejar simplemente ocultándose y menos con Niel suelto.

—Anthony que sorpresa— exclamó el rubio al verlo en su departamento.

Le recibió algo alarmado por la expresión del chico que había conocido desde que él y Candy se habían conocido en jardín de infantes.

—¿Paso algo?

Anthony afirmo con la cabeza sin atreverse a decir más y algo en el pecho de Albert saltó.

—¿Con Candy?

La segunda afirmación lo hiso desplomarse en el sillón.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto con la angustia saltando en sus ojos.

No había cruzado palabras con Anthony desde su llegada y de pronto esta aprecia frente a su puerta diciéndole que algo le había ocurrido a su hermana, la espera se le hiso eterna mientras Anthony encontraba las palabras para usar.

Pero tal vez era un instinto entre hermanos, tal vez era muy bueno descifrando las expresiones del chico que conocía de toda la vida, no lo sabía, pero había logrado saber de antemano lo que Anthony le trataba de decir sin que esta abriese mucho la boca

—Fui a verla para ver cómo se encontraba cuando la encontré con Dorothy, ella estaba muy mal y… bueno su padrastro estaba inconsciente él…

—¡Neil! ¡Ese desgraciado le hizo algo a mi hermana! — exclamo poniéndose de pie y zarandeando a Anthony

—¿Cómo lo sab…

—Lo vi, ese día que fui a verla lo vi en sus ojos, esos deseos repulsivos hacia mi hermana, pero pensé que el idiota seria lo suficientemente prudente para mantenerse al margen. Pero el idiota fui yo— se arrodillo con la cabeza entre las manos para calmarse— nunca debí dejarla ¡nunca debí dejarla!

Anthony se apresuró a calmarlo.

—Albert escúchame, nada paso, el no llego a nada, solo fue el mal susto, ella logro salir y ahora está en mi casa, puedes venir conmigo a verla mientras llegan a un acuerdo, ella está muy asustada, tanto que teme por su madre y Dorothy, no se lo ha contado a nadie.

Albert asintió

—Llévame a verla.

Anthony asintió, Albert tomo las llaves del departamento y ambos dejaron el edificio.

.

—Candy— tocó la mucama al otro lado de la puerta de la enorme habitación que Candy utilizaba, Anthony había mandado a acomodarla lo más acogedora, y con todos lo que ella pudiera usar para distraerse, pero Candy solo había pasado el día entero sentada sobre su colchón con la almohada entre sus manos mirando por el hermoso ventanal.

Después de que Anthony la dejara sola y apenas cruzado el umbral de la puerta se desplomo por esta y se soltó a llorar como nunca en su vida sacando todo lo que había retenido alrededor del día entre sonrisas falsas para tranquilizar a los demás sin saber que quien necesitaba que le calmaran era ella.

Después de cansarse de llorar se había levantado y sentado frente a la ventana y su mente había aquedado en blanco, no quería pensar ni opinar ya nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por el canto de los pajaritos en el nido que alimentaban a sus polluelos en el árbol al otro lado de la ventana mientras dos de sus ramas golpeaban el vidrio rítmicamente.

La mucama se tomó la libertad de pasar y encontrar la distante imagen de la huésped mirando por la ventana.

—Señorita Anthony pide verla.

Candy desvió la mirada de la ventana a la mujer dedicándole a una sonrisa de entendimiento.

—Bien— respondió siguiendo a la mucama

Llegaron a la sala donde Albert y Anthony esperaban

Candy se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano

—¿Albert?

Este al oírla llamarlo llegó en dos zancadas a su lado tomando su rostro y viendo la verdad en los ojos de ella

—Perdóname Candy nunca debí dejarte así, nunca, jamás me lo perdonare, pero te prometo que resolveré esto, ese desgraciado se pudrirá en la cárcel y nunca se te acercará de nuevo, te lo prometo Candy

Ella no intento sonreír ni fingir que estaba bien, no con él que la conocía mejor que ella misma.

—Tuve tanto miedo Albert, sentí que no sobreviviría a esto, me sentí tan sola, tan estúpida y débil.

El llanto de Candy mojó la camisa de Albert, pero a él no le importo, Anthony apreciaba la escena desde un distancia prudente.

—Él no te tocara de nuevo de eso me encargo yo

Albert sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo mientras su hermana poco a poco apaciguaba el llanto, su deber era estar con ella y aunque no lo estuviera en el pasado lo estaría ahora así que

—Anthony ¿crees que Candy pueda quedarse unos días más en tu casa?

—Claro mis padres nunca están y ahora con esta nueva firma salen mucho de viaje no la notaran, estará a salvo aquí hay suficiente vigilancia.

Mientras tomaba una decisión consciente de que esta vez no optaría por ninguna salida pacífica.

No más.

Ni siquiera se detendrá aun que su madre también terminará perjudicada en el camino. Le quitaría a Candy por la fuerza. SI de él dependía ella no volvería a pisar esa casa nunca.

.

Entre las sombras del departamento de Albert Terry les había observado y escuchado a la perfección todo lo que se había dicho hasta que dejaron el lugar.

Y en sus ojos se dibujaba la oscuridad más grande que nadie a presenciado, la agonía de los infiernos reflejada en sus pupilas azules.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los de su clase era su sed de llanto y muerte, Terry era un Marid, era la clase más peligrosa, la más letal, era con la que nadie se quería meter, por eso se le había encomendado matar a Candy porque el poder de Karen no lo podía detener, ellos veían a los humanos como pestes, errores que no debían existir, causantes de que ellos no dominasen la tierra, de que un lugar tan fértil fuese gobernado por debiluchos y ambiciosos y peor aún, estaban obligados a servirles, algunos no les molestaban, muchos de su clase vivían de conceder deseos pero los que eran como Terry solo buscaban venganza, traición y dolor de humanos que no era nada pero se creían todo.

Era su naturaleza y después de mantenerla al margen desde que llegó a ese mundo su naturaleza había despertado de nuevo lista para acabar con todo, absolutamente todo.

 **.**

 **Creo que Terry se enojo**

 **Jajaja bueno pues hasta aquí llegó esta cap pero ya está en el sarten el siguiente así que no coméis la uñas.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus opiniones que me hacer reír sonreír y a inspirarme para continuar con esta historia.**

 **Sin más que agregar les deseo una gran semana les quiere Anjiluz**


	20. Oscuridad

**Hola heme aquí de nuevo**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **No vemos abajo.**

 **.**

Oscuridad

.

El simplemente había dado media vuelta y se había ido sin volver a mirarla y Candy sintió como si una gran grieta se abriera entre ellos.

Esa mañana no había visto a Terry en todo el día, había simplemente desaparecido, lo había buscado, pero no lo vio, durante la clase que compartía con él sintió como algo ardía en su pecho, además de su corazón literalmente sentía su piel arder, se llevó la mano a la zona y sus dedos chocaron con la piedra que él le había dado, es como si la piedra le quisiese advertir algo, no sabía por qué, pero así era, simplemente lo sabía.

Se obligó a poner atención a la clase, y por más que estuvo tentada en varias ocasiones a quitarse el collar no lo hiso e ignoro el ardor más potente con cada latido.

Cuando el tiempo termino y llego la clase de deportes el dolor se intensifico, pero no se lo quito se encargó de ocultarlo bajo su camiseta y salió a la pista.

El correr le vino bien, mientras sus pies empujaban el piso con agilidad que ella ya conocía de sobra pudo sentir como todos sus pensamientos se quedaron atrás, de seis vueltas tan solo le faltaba la mitad, había aventajado a algunos ya por una vuelta y no sentía deseos de bajar la velocidad hasta que una visión la detuvo.

Terry se encontraba en las gradas, la miraba a la lejanía entre las sombras de las persianas que cubrían del sol a las bancas para los visitantes en los eventos deportivos.

Candy sintió un extraño deseo por alejarse de él, por hacer que dejara de mirarla, pero también deseaba hablar con él y su repentina, aunque no tan extraña desaparición momentánea necesitaba una explicacion.

Así que sin más ella atravesó su propio pie provocando que callera de bruces, el entrenador vio la caída justo en el momento como para creerle cuando Candy le decía que necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

Apoyando falsamente el pie dio vuelta tras las gradas esperado que Terry comprendiera la indirecta.

Al llegar bajo estas donde nadie podía verlos el ardor sobre su pecho regresó.

Espero unos minutos, pero Terry no llegó, al girarse para regresar lo encontró justo tras de si, dio un salto en retroceso por la impresión temiendo que fuese alguien más del cual huir pero se tranquilizó al reconocerlo.

Quiso preguntarle por qué había desaparecido, porque esa actitud tan escurridiza de pronto pero cuando lo ojos de él chocaron con los de ella no pudo preguntar nada.

La voz se le helo y no pudo articular más que monosílabos.

No sabía que era exactamente, pero algo en Terry, algo en su aura le resultaba aterrador.

—Terry— acercó su mano a él con cuidado, pero esta vez fue el quien se alejó, ella pensó que quizás estaba enojado, pero no, había algo mas— si fue sobre lo de ayer yo…

Candy soltó el aire asombrada cuando Terry retuvo su muñeca con brusquedad casi haciéndole daño.

—No te acerques

Candy intento librarse, pero no lo logro, no era sorpresa tampoco, nunca podría contra la fuerza de Terry, pero esta ocasión en especial realmente quería soltarse.

—No te acerques Candy, no lo hagas, a partir de ahora no confíes en mí, escuchaste

—Terry, ¿Qué pasa? — dio un paso hacia adelante y el dio uno mucho más largo hacia tras soltándola.

—No confíes en mi Candy y no me busques hasta que yo te busque

Candy pudo ver un destello de miedo en sus pupilas, pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo él se esfumo.

El simplemente había dado media vuelta y se había ido sin volver a mirarla y Candy sintió como si una gran grieta se abriera entre ellos.

Ahora ella ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de deambular por las calles sin miedo o riesgo, tuvo que quedarse sentada en el estacionamiento leyendo un libro sin entender ninguna palabra que entrara por su cabeza porque simplemente su atención se mantenía completamente nula, cuando Anthony apareció pensó que quizá había pasado algo pues habían quedado de verse en la pista después de la clase de ella.

Cuando ella confirmo que solo se había tropezado él asintió y ambos subieron al auto.

Al llegar al portón de su casa se sorprendió al encontrar a Karen esperando.

Bajo corriendo del auto sin dejar a Anthony detener el vehículo por completo.

—¡Karen!

Corrió hacia ella temiendo lo peor, esperando el momento de que le dijera que su madre había muerto presa de un ataque de locura de Neil o que había lastimado a Dorothy como amenaza para que no hablara.

No quería ni pensar de lo que era capaz.

Pero Karen solo le recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo de esa forma tan maternal que tenia de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo estas Candy?

—¿Te enteraste?

Karen asintió haciendo una seña de saludo a Anthony

Candy se preguntó cómo es que ella se había enterado si Anthony y Albert había prometido no expandirlo como el chisme de último momento en especial viviendo una colonia donde la mayoría de las personas no tenían nada que hacer más que enterarse de las vidas ajenas.

—Necesito que me acompañen ambos un momento. Deben dejar el auto.

Después de que Anthony dejara las llaves a portero le siguieron anonadados sin saber de qué se trataba tanto misterio.

Karen los hisó caminar por casi una hora hasta que conforme avanzaban las casas se hacían más y más escasas, llegaron pronto a una calle que Candy reconocía, era el lugar donde había conseguido el libro, incluso pasaron frente a la tienda.

La anciana que le había atendido ese día se encontraba en el porche barriendo sin entusiasmo la banqueta frente a su puesto, con un aire melancólico mientras paseaba las cerdas de la escoba y tarareaba una tonada un tanto escalofriante.

Cuando vio a Karen aproximarse hacia ella el corazón de Candy papito ferozmente y recordó haber olvidado estúpidamente el libro en casa de su madre.

—Isadora— le saludo Karen amistosamente— ¿lo tienes?

La anciana asintió indicándole que pasara.

Cuando Candy y Anthony esperaron afuera mirándose entre si la anciana volvió a salir.

—¿No piensan entrar niños?

Tontearon un instante antes de seguir a la mujer.

Karen ya esperaba adentro, el robusto hombre que atendió a Candy aquel día no se veía muy distinto de aquella ocasión incluso estaba en una pose parecida a la anterior, no parecía que el hombre hiciese mucho en su día o que le entusiasmara la vida.

La anciana le entregó un costal a Karen que parecía increíblemente pesado pero que ambas levantaron como si fuese una pluma.

—¿Es todo?

—Claro yo no me ando con juegos

—Créeme lo sé— el tono de Kren era de diversión y de añoranza como si recordase viejos momentos.

Cuando dejaron la tienda se despidieron con igual familiaridad.

Cuando decidieron seguir su camino Isadora le hablo a Candy a la distancia.

—¡Cuida a mi bebe! — y por algún motivo Candy sabía que hablaba del libro que tal vez su madre ya había tirado.

El camino siguió por casi diez minutos más hasta que las casas se acabaron, se adentraron en el bosque y a unos pasos más llegaron a una cabaña.

Siguieron a Karen hasta el interior de esta y se sorprendieron al encontrarla vacía y espaciosa.

—¿No dirás ya por que nos trajiste hasta acá? — pregunto Anthony perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bueno lo traje aquí porque voy a entrenarlos

Ambos rubios se miraron entre si esperando ver alguna respuesta en el otro.

—¿Entrenarnos?

—Sí, fue idea de Terry, él ha entendido que no podremos estar siempre ahí y ya que ambos estarán expuestos a la dura lucha que enfrentaran, esto lo hace sentir más seguro a él y a mí.

Candy supo que Karen decían una verdad a medias que había más detrás de esas razones.

—¿Dura lucha?

Karen supo sin mucho esfuerzo que Anthony no entendía los pormenores de la situación en la que había terminado metido.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron cando una ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar, el viento se paseó entre las ventanas de madera que se abrieron de golpe y toda la fuerza y el aire en distintas direcciones se fue hacia Anthony que lo empujo con fuerzo a casi dos metros de su lugar inicial.

Cuando el aire se alejó de él comenzó con un absceso de tos a causa de exceso de aire.

—¿Qué caraj…

—Eso es lo que ataca a Candy, seres que pueden hacer eso y mucho más, mi poder pertenecer al aire, Idjin, no soy tan peligrosa, ahora mucho menos, pero los que quiere a Candy sí.

Las formas tan simples de decir las cosas de Karen hicieron que a Candy casi le causara gracia. Era evidente que no le tenía un gran agrado a Anthony

—Sobre lo que me dijo Terry

—Si efectivamente su padre estaba metido en algo, pero era mucho más peligroso que un trato con la mafia, su padre se metió con poderes que nunca lograras comprender por completo y ahora te has metido en esto hasta el cuello, ¿sigues dispuesto a ayudarla?

El silencio se hiso en medio de la nada mientras las miradas se mantenían en Anthony aun sobre el suelo.

—Pudiste explicármelo sin lanzarme ¿no?

El humor de este logro que Candy sacara el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que tenía contenido ante la información que había soltado de golpe Karen, pesando que tal vez se iría tomándolas por unas locas esquizofrénicas.

—Lo siento, pero tenía un asunto pendiente contigo y tus indecisiones a la hora de escoger novia.

Candy recordó el pequeño accidente después del engaño de Anthony que la había llevado a todo aquello y sintió que tan solo era un sueño.

—Bien comencemos.

Sacó del saco un par de palos de madera.

Recibieron los palos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos.

Karen tomo el propio.

—Adopten esta posición.

Intentaron imitarle

—Ahora gírenlo así

Los dedos de la chica se movían ágilmente sobre la madera haciendo que el palo diera vueltas sobre sus dedos sin dificultad, de la madera comenzaron a salir chispas de color dorado que sorprendieron a los expectantes.

—Esto es un escudo. Si una de las chispas les toca la piel se le quemara al rojo vivo así que no se acercaran. Y para suerte de ustedes no afecta a los humanos así que empezaremos con este.

Después de dos horas con el mismo truquito Candy sintió que pronto vería a sus dedos holgando de sus nudillos destrozados por el trabajo, pero Karen no les dejo ir hasta que ambos lo habían logrado.

Después se llevó a Anthony al otro lado de la sala, Candy vio que le ataba una correa al brazo como una larga muñequera que terminaba en un guante de cuero, o que parecía de cuero.

—No puedes golpearlos ya que son demasiado fuertes para ti, con esto el impacto será mucho más equitativo, practica con ella y acostúmbrate a su peso.

Después volvió su atención a Candy

—Traes tu piedra

Ella asintió sorprendida de que supiera sobre el regalo.

—Debes aprender a quitártela con rapidez.

Karen tomo una cadena idéntica a la de ella sin colgante para simular el collar, le mostro que justo donde el collar se unía a la piedra tenía un pasador que al jalarlo liberaba a la piedra sola.

—SI debes sacarla es solo porque se han acercado demasiado lo que por cierto no debe pasar, usa su fuerza en su contra, tienen instintos animales así que lo primero que aran será abalanzarse sobre ti, usa eso para que se acerquen y entiérralo justo entre sus ojos, no dudes ni lo pienses dos veces.

Karen le mostró la posición que debía adoptar para no verse inmovilizada de la mano en la que trajera la piedra para así poder enterrarla.

Y en ese momento algo en ella se revelo, la ausencia de Terry, su sorpresiva advertencia sobre alejarse de él y el que Karen les entrenara, era como si la preparara para sobrevivir sin él.

—Terry está haciendo todo esto por qué va a dejarme ¿verdad? — fue su pregunta sorpresiva, se aseguró de que Anthony no oyera, pero Karrn escucho perfectamente y cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida por su deducción Candy supo que tenía razón.

Se alejó de ella furiosa

—¿Verdad? — el nudo le ahogo la garganta, no de tristeza si no de rabia— Karen tu sabes algo, dímelo, necesito saber por qué me dijo que no confiara en él.

La conversación se había tomado demasiado fuerte como para que Anthony no oyera, pero a Candy ya poco le importo.

—Terry tiene que volver Candy— hiso una pausa antes de continuar— o se convertirá en el ser más peligroso que haya pisado este mundo.

.

Neil no sentía un gran entusiasmo por ver a su esposa en esos momento y agradecía que esta estuviera arreglando los últimos detalles con su abogado sobre la desaparición de Candy.

Maldita su hijastra que no podía hacer otra cosa que complicarle cada vez más la existencia con sus berrinches y actitudes pretenciosas.

Había ya apagado la televisión dispuesto a exigirle a Dorothy algo de comer cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Suspiro exasperado al saber que Elroy había vuelto cuando se volvió hacia ella con su mejor semblante se encontró con lo último que esperaba ver.

—¿Candy?

La rubia camino hacia la sala donde él estaba.

—Así que te dignaste en volver.

La chica bajo la mirada con temor ante los ojos cargados de lujuria de él

—O es que bienes a buscar otra cosa

El paso de él se acercó hacia ella y la chica se encogió en su lugar

El asqueroso aliento a alcohol de él se inclinó al oído de la chica con un morboso gesto.

—O quieres que termine lo del otro día. Eres una cachorrita igual de rastrera que tu madre, sus caras de mustia son solo una falsa carita, pero yo te puedo poner en tu lugar.

La oscuridad invadió a Neil, no supo como ni en qué momento su cuerpo se había estrellado contra la pared triturando el jarrón con su espalda, pudo sentir la sangre fluir mientras alguien le sostenía por el cuello.

—Así que era verdad— fueron las oscuras palabras que volaron en el aire justo con él.

.

 **¿Qué estará pasando con Terry?**

 **Pronto lo averiguaremos.**

 **Gracias por sus bellas y entusiastas opiniones que me hacen sonreír cada día**

 **Les deseo una bella semana o lo que queda de ella.**

 **Sonrían y no olviden "el viento puede soplar fuerte pero la montaña no reverencia" atte el emperador tierno y barbudo de Mulan.**


	21. NOTA IMPORTANTE NO ES UN CAPITULO

Holaaa a todes lo siento si no actualize el miercoles pero mi computadora esta siendo revivida esto lo estoy escribiendo desde mi celular pero no me odien confio en que pronto estara lista y volvera tenia el capitulo a la mitad y no lo pude actualizar pero lo hare pronto lo prometo no crean que he avandonado

Solo queria tenerles al tanto disculpes si cree una falsa alarma

Bonita semana


	22. Tinieblas y Lamentos

**¡Por primera vez en mi vida me organice y mientras todos sufren por los exámenes yo hasta tengo tiempo de actualizar yeiiii! Jajaja tenía que decirlo. (aclaración esta frase ya no aplica ya que la intención era publicar el miércoles pasado)**

 **Me han reclamado la espera así que estamos de vuelta.**

 **Sin hacerles perder más tiempo comencemos.**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

Tinieblas y lamentos

.

Candy supo que algo terrible pasaba, lo supo apenas vio a al director frente a la puerta de su salón llamarle a su oficina, lo supo desde el aire de misterio y el silencio que se hiso con sus compañeros que también notaron la actitud tan regia del ambiente.

Cuando lo siguió por los pasillos y él le miraba con cierta pena fue que lo confirmo algo terrible pasaba.

En su oficina la hiso sentar y esperar en silencio casi tres minutos hasta que encontró al parecer las palabras con las cuales expresar la situación.

—Lo lamento mucho Candy— esa frase fue suficiente para saber que el mundo se le vendría encima en cualquier momento, pero no fue lo que esperaba— tu padrastro está en el hospital.

Pero no dejó de sorprenderle.

¿Neil en el hospital? ¿Que era en lo que ese hombre se había metido ahora?

—¿Co…cómo? ¿Qué le paso? —Neil no le importaba incluso podría atreverse a disfrutar la de penosa situación, pero sentía más intriga que deseos de venganza.

—Parece que unos maleantes entraron a su casa, quisieron robar me parece y el intento detenerlos por si solo, el informe del hospital dice que tiene múltiples heridas, actualmente se encuentra en coma.

Eso ultimo dejo consigo un silencio sepulcral en la oficina y Candy trato de analizar y procesar todo esto con la rapidez suficiente, pronto le surgió otra duda.

—Y ¿mi madre?

—No se le ha podido localizar, en su trabajo están reúsas a pasar llamadas de uso laboral hasta que termine su turno por lo que el hospital paso al siguiente familiar que eres tú, debes ir al hospital y confirmar su parentesco e identidad para que puedan darle el servicio completo.

—No puedo creerlo— y era verdad

Como es que eso había ocurrido, simplemente de la nada. Si temía de algo no era de la salud de Neil, si no de la actitud que tendría su madre al respecto, se hundió en alcoholismo y depresión tras su padre y ahora con su único apoyo y su maldita y excesiva codependencia de su nuevo esposo no sabía cómo ni en que podría convertirse y por más que amaba a su madre más ahora que antes no deseaba volver a su casa.

El director tomó su silencio como una muestra de la preocupación por su padrastro por lo que le permitió retirarse del resto de sus clases y atender este problema lo más pronto posible.

Al volver Annie y Paty salían de sus clases y sin necesidad de preguntas les conto lo ocurrido, ambas estaban impresionadas por el repentino accidente, claro que Candy oprimió el hecho de que ya no vivía en su casa y la razón.

Pensó en buscar a Anthony para decirle que no le esperara, pero el aún estaba en clase y confió en que tal vez podría volver al tiempo suficiente en que terminara la escuela.

Mientras tomaba el autobús y apretaba contra su pecho la piedra de Terry pensó lo irónica que era la vida, hacia unos días Neil había tratado de abusar de ella y ahora ella tenía que ver por él.

No sabía si pensarlo como una burla del mundo o alguna especie de karma, si por ella fuera Neil podía quedarse en su coma para siempre, no le deseaba la muerte, pero tampoco la vida, sin embargo, su madre seria la realmente afectada de todo esto, se volvería loca, se hundiría de nuevo o algo peor, no sabía que era peor si el que su madre estuviera con Neil o el que no estuviera. No sabía cuál era la peor versión de ella misma.

Sin embargo, detuvo el autobús de golpe haciendo una parada sorpresiva.

Dorothy

Fue lo que le susurro el inconsciente.

Claro, Dorothy estaba en la casa, si unos maleantes habían entrado y Dorothy estaba en casa seguramente ella...

No quiso pensar mucho más en ello o el pánico la paralizaría, si el director no le había mencionado podía ser porque ella se encontraba bien, o porque no lo consideraron tan importante como la situación de un "familiar" aunque fuese político.

No estaba muy lejos de su casa, corrió desesperada hasta colina arriba, temió aún más al ver la cinta policiaca en una de las ventanas, esta estaba destrozada. Espero que no hubiese razones legales para no por ingresar a la casa así que abrió la puerta.

No pudo ignorar el hecho de que faltaban casi tres repisas y dos muebles de la sala principal, seguramente lo que los maleantes se habían llevado.

—Niña— la dulce voz de Dorothy desde el barandal de las escaleras le hiso respirar en paz.

Esta bajó en una pieza con una sonrisa que no llenaba su mirada, extendió los brazos hacia ella y la abrazó de ese modo maternal que tenia de hacerlo. Pero la soltó con la misma velocidad.

—No deberías estar aquí

—Pero Neil ya no…

—Lo sé, por eso mismo Candy.

—Dorothy, ¿Qué paso? Me alegra que estas bien pero no lo entiendo.

—Siéntate Candy— señaló el sillón que seguía en una pieza y Candy espero en este a que Dorothy comenzara su relato.

—Yo tengo la culpa.

Fue la primera oración que hiso perder a Candy el aliento.

.

Susana lo vio venir antes que cualquiera disfrutando de la situación, esperando el momento justo para atacar como más le gustaba, donde más dolía y sin ensuciarse las manos.

—Terry querido, has vuelto a mis brazos.

Terry no le prestó atención mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se sentaba en el suelo.

—Mira nada más en que se ha convertido nuestro mejor elemento, convivir tanto con mortales de está convirtiendo en un ser tan patético como ellos.

—No me molestes ahora Susana, eres de los principales en mi lista con quien quisiera desahogar esto.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo aun en el suelo tratando de suprimirse, de controlarse, sin lograrlo en absoluto.

—No le digas esto querido, es uno de tus mayores dones, la ira, la lujuria, la ambición no hace lo que somos, demonios, se lo que eres, disfrútalo. — las palabras picantes y con ese toque que hacía sonar a todo seductor hiso que la nuca de Terry se erizara.

No esperaba encontrar a Susana cerca del basurero, no esperaba encontrarla en el estado en el que se encontraba consiente ella más que nadie de lo que era capaz. Porque por muy poco ella y él se asemejaban, la diferencia es que hacía mucho el disfrutaba de ello, él era como ella, sanguinario, despiadado y le gustaba, pero ahora un pelaje rubio y una nariz salpicada de pecas le había cambiado todo eso.

—No son dones son un castigo— su voz se tornó ronca y supo que le dominaban de nuevo sus sentidos más primitivos. Y sabía que Susana lo estaba provocando solo para eso, pensó en irse inmediatamente y alejarse lo más que pudiera de ella y sus trucos, pero el cuerpo le ardía entero y no logro moverse.

—Por cierto, me entere de lo que paso, así que tu noviecita le abre las piernas a su papi.

Pudo apreciar entre sus perfectos sentidos de Susana a Terry tensarse y su respiración agitarse, sabía que él deseaba callarle la boca, pero en su estado, mientras trataba de suprimir sus deseos más primitivos, sangre, oscuridad, destrucción no pudo más que gruñir.

—Pero estoy segura que después de probar contigo ni la madures de su papito te habra remplazado, pero eso luego invento que había abusado de ella, pero créeme no fue así. Y sabes que es lo más triste, que tu no pudiste estar ahí para ayudarla, que suerte que su otro noviecito, el rubio lindo estuvo ahí para ella, por eso ahora estas aquí solo y ella está revolcándose con él en su casa, seguro ella grito tu nombre para que la defendieras, pero le fallaste— la voz de ella bajo una octava— la abandonaste y ahora ella te abandonara a ti, o por qué crees que no te lo dijo.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en que la respiración de Terry se detenía, su cabello incluso torno un brillo distinto y Susana supo que él había sucumbido al fin.

Cuando Terry se puso de pie de nuevo Susana incluso dio un par de pasos para atrás, ante ella se dibujaba ese delicioso demonio que tanto amaba, había vuelto a ella.

Camino tras él mientras este se mantenía quieto con los sentidos alerta, se acercó por detrás hasta su oído.

—Acabala— susurró contra su lóbulo antes de alejarse sonriendo triunfante.

Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, no fue difícil hacer que la lujuria humana de Neil aumentara, lo encontró en el bar al que siempre iba después del trabajo antes de ver a su esposa, no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para seducirlo, lo obligó a beber lo sufriente para que perdiera conciencia de sí mismo, pero no lo suficiente para perder fuerza como el hombre que era, no necesitó trucos mentales ni nada más, el hombre llevaba mucho queriendo hacer eso, solo necesitaba un empujoncito de valor, y ella se lo dio, ni siquiera dudo ni tubo que cerciorarse de lejos que él lo haría porque lo sabía, los humanos son realmente predecibles.

Pero no se esperó el que Candy no fuese a contarle nada a Terry ni contaba con que su rechoncha ama de llaves le ayudaría, aun así, había funcionado.

Terry estaba molesto y eso le encantaba.

.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tu tuviste la culpa?

Los ojos de Dorothy se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón de Candy dio un salto feroz.

Dorothy había vuelto de las compras cuando se encontró a Terry en la puerta de la casa, abrió a cerraba los puños con la mirada en la puerta como un loco, Dorothy por un instante pernos en llamar a la policía, pero poco después pudo reconocerlo.

—Disculpa ¿buscas a Candy?

—No, yo sé dónde está Candy

Por el tono que el huso supo que él sabía lo que había ocurrido, seguramente ya había hablado con Candy.

—Entonces…

—¿Neil Legan ya volvió?

Dorothy pudo sentir la salivar bajar lentamente por su cuello ante las palabras tan heladas que el soltó. Pudo haber mentido, pero no lo hiso.

—Si él está adentro— Dorothy abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar.

—Entra le diré que lo buscas.

—Bien

El chico esperó en la puerta sin moverse de ahí en ningún momento, cuando Dorothy entró vio a Neil con una botella en la mano prácticamente vacía y algo en el corazón de Dorothy se oscureció solo un poco, aunque nada en comparación a lo enorme que era la parte brillante y hermosa.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos confiando en que él no la había visto.

—Él está adentro dice que puedes pasar, tengo que hacer unas compras dejo las llaves tras el jarrón cierre cuando se valla.

Terry miro las bolsas en sus manos de compras recién hechas, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Dorothy se fue escucho a Neil llamándole preguntando si ella había entrado, pero ella se limitó a irse en silencio, ya tras la puerta en un arranque de ansiedad tomo su propia copia de las llaves y cerro por fuera, sabía que Neil carecía de llaves ya que siempre exigía que se le abriera y más en ese estado, se dio media vuelta y no volvió hasta que la vecina le llamo desde la fiscalía.

—Terry… ¿él lo hiso?

No era una pregunta en realidad.

—Yo sabía a qué venia era demasiado evidente para no notarlo, si la policía llega a descubrir algo yo…

—Neil no es tan idiota como para hablar sabiendo que puedo hablar yo también, si dice algo diré que fue en defensa propia, además deuda que él sepa que estabas presenta y… tu no hiciste nada.

Candy, aunque quiso calmarla no pudo, tenía demasiado en la cabeza para ser capaz de tranquilizar a alguien más.

Terry lo sabía, él lo sabía, tal vez por eso estaba actuando tan extraño, él sabía que Neil intento abusar de ella, pero por que no se lo dijo, ¿estaba molesto por que no se lo conto?

Respiro hondo recordando que aun tendría que ir al hospital para verificar su valides y que procedan con los cuidados mientras el coma.

Llego al hospital tan pálida que una de las enfermeras le preguntó si deseaba que le dieran un chequeo antes de irse, pero ella se negó dando los datos de su madre y dirección del seguro confirmando que esta se comunicaría tan pronto se desocupara.

Cuando volvió a la parada la noche ya se hacía presente y su corazón palpitaba ferozmente, no sabía si volver con Anthony o a su casa con Dorothy, sabia como se pondría su madre y aun que no quería verla, temía de lo que pudiera hacer, no quería dejar Dorothy sola con ella, pero Dorothy insistió en que lo más prudente seria quedarse con Anthony lo suficiente para que su mama no tomara represarías con ella o le golpeara como aquella única ves a los doce años cuando estaba tan ebria, tan furiosa y Candy en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado con Albert a pocos días de haberse ido al extranjero y su madre destrozada por la pérdida de esposo e hijo no pensó mucho al darle aquella paliza a Candy, desde entonces hasta el ataque de Neil Candy no había visto a Dorothy tan molesta al defenderla, tan firme pese a su dulce actitud, por eso le quería tanto.

Cuando volvió el portero de su enorme casa de permitió la entrada y ella solo se limitó a caminar por los jardines, esperaba que Anthony hubiese recibido su mensaje y no estuviese preocupado ahora.

Se sentó en la hierba que le acariciaba los tobillos, preparando su mejor semblante antes de atreverse a entrar.

Tenía frio.

Pero no de ese frio solo por el clima, si no de ese frio que te da cuando te llenas de nervios, esos escalofríos previos a un examen, tenía frio, tenía miedo.

Se abrazó los brazos desnudos ignorando el leve roció del pasto que le hacía cosquillas en los tobillos y provocaba más frio.

De pronto se dio cuenta porque aquel frio tan sorpresivo.

Estaba siendo observada.

No lo pensó dos veces como antes, se puso de pie al instante y comenzó a correr a la puerta, pensó en gritar justo como Karen le había dicho "llama la atención eso los ahuyenta" pero este ser parecía saber lo que hacía porque su boca quedo sellada.

Sentía el cuerpo moverse como un animal salvaje.

Corrió aún más sorprendiéndose de su propia velocidad, pero el ser parecía conocer las capacidades de ella también porque pronto sus piernas dejaron de responder y calló sin poder poner siquiera las manos.

¡Nunca, nunca más volvería a quedarse en lugares oscuros jamás!

Se maldijo por su descuido y su guardia baja, ahora entendía lo que era ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos y solo pudo tener como último pensamiento a Terry y desear que estuviese bien pese a lo que fuera a pasar con ella ahora.

Mientras el cuerpo del ser se acercaba sigiloso entre las sombras ella se dio la vuelta para estar de frente y uso sus manos para alejarse lo más posible notando como la puerta se hacía más lejana cada vez, se perdía en la lejanía como si un túnel se la tragara.

Estaba aterrada, pero en definitiva nada la preparó para lo que vio a continuación.

Terry

Terry se acercó hacia ella y ella comprendió que nunca se había sentido tan asustada y confundida en toda su vida.

Y nunca había deseado tanto alejarse de Terry.

Quiso llamarlo, pero su voz no respondió.

Él se siguió acercando sigiloso y aterrador deslizándose como si fuese un depredador y no un chico, Candy se deslizo por la hierba tan rápido como la débil fuerza de sus brazos aguantaba su cuerpo, pero no avanzó lo suficiente, antes de notarlo el cuerpo de Terry ya oprimía el suyo impidiéndole respirar aún más.

Trato de hablar de nuevo y un pequeño quejido salió.

—Terry

Los ojos oscurecidos de él se encontraron por fin con los de ella cuando pudo por fin hablar.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? — alcanzó a decir entre el aire oprimido por el peso de él

Intento acercar una mano al rostro de él, pero se la sostuvo y la inmovilizó de la muñeca.

—Voy a matarte

Candy sintió como el poco aire que aun entraba se detenía por completo el terror la invadido como nunca antes.

—Terry ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices eso? — los ojos se le humedecieron sin desearlo

—Voy a matarte— repitió como si no la hubiese escuchado, pero la segunda vez de decirlo parecía como si se lo estuviera preguntando a si mismo más que diciéndoselo a ella.

Deslizó la mano aun libre con cuidado de que él no la viera y tal como le enseñó Karen soltó la piedra y la dirigió al punto entre los ojos de Terry, pero se detuvo a pocos milímetros

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Estaba por matarlo?

No, no, no, no.

Sin embargo, la piedra si le toco la piel sin perforarle y a los pocos segundos Terry retrocedió como si ese punto le ardiera.

—Terry mírame, este no eres tu ellos te están manipulando, ¿por eso me decías que me alejara? ¿tu sabias que esto pasaría?

Pero Terry seguía inclinado sobre el punto de dolor sin prestarle atención, gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

—Terry— hiso el ademan de acercarse.

—Aléjate

Era su voz de nuevo, profunda y armoniosa no ese gruñido grueso y seco que era antes.

Pero no se alejó si no que llegó hasta él y le tomo las manos para alejarlas de su rostro, notó como poco a poco recuperaba la sensibilidad en las piernas.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

Sorpresivamente tomo el rostro de ella con fuerza y le miro con intensidad

—Te amo, siempre te voy a amar por eso te digo esto, a partir de ahora evítame, aléjate, no te detengas a defenderte de mí como hiciste antes, lastímame si es necesario, no confíes mas en mi ni me escuches, aléjate, escucha a Karen y aprende lo que te enseñé, deja que ese idiota de la cara por ti y no intentes hacerte la valiente, te amo, te amo. — los labios de él la atraparon con intensidad y Candy se sorprendió al sentir una lagrima de él descender por la mejilla de ella.

—Terry…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, no pudo preguntar nada más porque él había desaparecido

—¡Terry! ¡TERRY!

Pero él ya no regresó.

.

 **Tanto tiempo sin actualizar y les vengo con este capítulo, lo se lo sé, pero tengan paciencia todo pasa por algo.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Una vez más disculpas por mi ausencia y gracias por su comprensión**

 **Que tengan una gran semana**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz**


	23. Lazos unidos

**Hola!**

 **Estuve enferma de nuevo ¡Bravo! y pues no actualice, de tantos como estos van a decir que me las invento por pereza, pero es la verdad.**

 **Bueno pues sin darle más círculos al asunto comencemos.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Lazos unidos**

 **.**

Eliza llevaba sospechando algo parecido desde hacía mucho, dos días irse juntos quizá podía pasarlo considerando que no sentía por Anthony más que un sentido de pertenencia.

—Pero a mi no me vas a humillar así.

Señalo al aire cuando los vio irse una vez mas juntos.

.

La mano de Candy se movió con temor al tener algo afilado en movimiento, Karen había atado la geoda a la punta de su nueva arma.

Antes habían estado practicando con palos de madera, pero ahora usaban los reales.

Eran negros y parecían forrados de lo mismo que el guante de Anthony, Karen le había explicado que si ponía su geoda en su arma sería más fácil herir con ella y la hacía más poderosa, pero si mover aquel pesado tubo le era difícil y le daba cierto temor con un objeto punzante en el aún más, no tanto por temer hacerle daño a alguien más, al fin esa era la idea, si no por el posible daño propio que podría causarse considerando su nula habilidad.

Incluso Anthony había dominado ya el guante y había destrozado una caja entera con un golpe

¿Qué les parece descansar un rato? — propuso Karen con el milésimo intento fallido de Candy.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo mientras Candy retiraba la geoda de la punto del tubo y la ponía de vuelta en su collar.

Tan pronto como toco su piel le llegó una punzada de angustia.

—Candy— vio a Karen llegar a su lado y sentarse junto a ella. — ¿Qué ocurre, estas mas distraída de lo acostumbrado?

—Supongo que si.

—Y supongo que tiene que ver con Terry.

—Lo tiene— suspiró antes de responder— la otra noche el actuaba muy raro él, no era él, fue como si lo estuvieran manipulando y como si el luchara contra esa manipulación y fuera perdiendo, me asuste mucho, desde entonces no lo he visto, no aparece en la escuela, solo van dos días y me siento morir, tampoco he sabido nada de mi madre, no se como se ha tomado la noticia de Neil en el hospital y temo por Dorothy, creo que debería volver.

—Lo de Terry no me sorprende, pero si me preocupa, respecto a tu madre— tomó una pausa en la que Candy inconscientemente retuvo la respiración— la conozco desde mas tiempo que tu misma y puedo decirte que la tomara con el que este cerca

Candy asintió solo por compromiso por que aun sabiendo que Dorothy tenia razón dentro de ella seguía la idea de volver a su casa, incluso podía meter a Anthony en problemas.

—No se le que ocurrió a mi madre, este cambio salio de la nada, simplemente fue despertar y describir que no solo había perdido a mi padre si no también a mi madre.

Karen no supo si era prudente decirle lo siguiente pero a aquella alturas un secreto mas no seria sano para ninguna de las dos.

—Yo notaba esas cambios repentinos en su personalidad incluso antes de que perdiera a tu padre y el alcohol no ayudo mucho, con el tiempo que llevo conociendo a los humanos he descubierto dos cosas, ellos no cambian y no cambian por que dentro de si esta lo que realmente son y por fuera lo que quieren ser, sin embargo en los momentos de verdadero éxtasis cuando tocan fondo o llegan muy alto eso en su interior sale, muy de vez en cuando, como roció después de la lluvia, pero se difumina con la mascara y no cualquiera los nota, sin embargo ciertos sucesos o con trabajo pueden hacer que su verdadero ser se quede afuera y no pueda ser guardado de nuevo o al revés.

—¿Y… eso aplica solo con humanos?

—No lo se

Que tal si Terry, el Terry que mato a un demonio en aquel callejón, el que mando a Neil al hospital, el que la ataco frente a la casa de Anthony, ¿ese Terry era acaso el verdadero? Y si era así entonces el había estado guardandolo dentro de si todo ese tiempo.

—Arriba chicos vamos a correr— Gritó Karen levantándola de golpe

.

—Esto no puede ser.

Elroy miró los papeles que le estaban haciendo firmar.

—Lo siento pero si no quiere ir a juicio y le consideren incompetente del cuidado de su hija sera mejor que la entregue de forma pacifica.

—¡Para que se supone que le pago!

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer por usted, después de que su hijo Albert levantara la denuncia sobre acoso sexual e intento de violación investigamos a su esposo, y parece que no es la primera.

La mesa rechino y el respaldo de la silla dio un salto sobre el suelo cuando Elroy se levanto indignada.

—Ya le dije que mi esposo es un buen hombre, no les es suficiente con que este en coma, también quieren meterlo a la cárcel.

Los ojos de la inquebrantable mujer se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Su esposo no ira a la cárcel si sigue este plan, entrega a la niña pacíficamente y nos arreglaremos con su hijo para que no levante cargos a cambio de evitar el juicio.

Elroy salio furiosa de la sala sin saber que hacer pero con la certeza de que todos estaba equivocados menos ella.

—Señorta Elroy— se detuvo cuando el abogado que había contratado Neil especialmente se acerco por el pasillo.

—¿Si?

—Tengo otra solución para usted.

—Lo escucho— exclamó cruzando los brazos en un gesto que sin desearlo se vio mas protector que firme.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos antes

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Eso mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, claro que si usted me hubiese escuchado antes esto no habría pasado

Le extendió el documento que Elroy recibió con dedos temblorosos.

—Solo firmelo y me encargare del resto.

Y ella lo firmó.

.

—Ya no puedo mas me rindo— exclamó Anthony a lo lejos cayendo bajo la hermosa y bien recibida sombra de un árbol.

Karen y Candy seguían al frente.

Candy se sentia orgullosa de que gracias a los concursos donde había participado tenia buena condición, y a las veces que había tenido que escapar.

O eso se suponía pero Karen sabia que aquella velocidad era mucho mas que un poco de entrenamiento.

—Candy

La aludida le miró después de parar de reír ante la expresión de Anthony al ver que ella aun no se había agotado

—¿Hace cuanto que corres así?

—Yo… no lo recuerdo.

—Claro.

Y Candy supo ya gracias al la experiencia llena de secretos y falsas personas en ese ultimo mes que Karen le ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

Karen no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de fastidio con la que Candy había hecho la pregunta.

—Creo que cuando naciste al nacer gracias a los poderes de los genios obtuviste un poco de ellos, tal vez por eso te odian, y por eso tus piernas resisten tanto y tu corazón no se acelera.

Candy miro a sus pies por primera vez como un niño recién nacido que reconoce a sus manos como ajenas.

—Todo esto, toda esta lucha algún día terminara o viviré así, huyendo para siempre hasta que me atrapen y me arrastren con ellos.

—Eres un casa extraño Candy al igual que yo, yo le gane al líder, tu también lo harás. Pero a diferencia de lo que los mortales creen, a los infiernos no se les gana con fuerza, debes ser mas listo.

—¿Se supone que eso es posible?

—Estas aquí ¿no?

Candy asintió sintiendo una leve llama de esperanza en su corazón.

.

Candy despidió a Karen desde la reja de la casa de Anthony y entró en ella.

—Espera.

Se detuvo mientras Anthony llamaba a su casa como ya era costumbre para verificar que no se encontraran sus padres y como no era sorpresa no estaban.

—Vamos.

La casa estaba siempre ruidosa gracias a la cantidad de sirvientes, casi podía decir que la disfrutaban mas los trabajadores que los propietarios.

Las sirvieron la cena, Candy no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que había estado hasta que le sirvieron un segundo plato.

—Saber antes de que llegaras cada comida la recibía solo, eres la primera acompañante en esta mea que no usa el celular o me ofrece mas pan.

Candy rió conmovida dejando que boronas saltaran al aire de su carcajada.

—En mi casa era igual mi madre nunca estaba, siempre estuve sola, no, no es verdad, Dorothy estuvo con migo.

—La recuerdo, no la veía desde— se aclaro la garganta incomodo— bueno, desde que me pidió traerte

—Si lo se— entendió Candy— recuerdo que ella siempre venia a mis festivales, hasta que llego un punto en que la invitaba directamente a ella, un día mi madre se enfureció cuando lo descubrió y que la primera vez que vi a Dorothy molestarse de verdad, supe entonces que no era mas fuerte que cualquiera en esa casa.

—Recuerdo que cuando tu madre fue al siguiente festival los maestros preguntaron por tu madre pensando en Dorothy.

—Si… creo que se lo tenia merecido.

—Mis padres siempre asistieron a todo, guardando cualquier apariencia, pero en casa.

—¿Por que te comprometieron con Eliza?

Anthony se ahogó con su vaso de agua en un jaleo de aire involuntario.

—Bueno… sus padres y los míos son socios.

—Oh.

—Creo que lo vieron como una forma de garantizar la fidelidad del otro.

—Lo siento.

—Se les pasara, siempre lo hacen, mi madre estuvo a punto de casarse con otro hombre 10 años mas viejo que ella a sus 18 por un acuerdo que se cancelo un día antes de la boda y ella acepto todo sin quejarse jamas, lo mismo sucedió con mi padre cuando le dijeron que desposaría a mi madre. Siempre celé el amor que tenían tus padres.

—Fue la mejor época de mi vida, pero fue una mentira si que no cuenta.

El silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que Candy sintió los dedos cálidos de Anthony sobre su mano.

—Gracias por que pese a todo sigues siendo mi amiga Candy, sin ti me volvería loco.

Candy apretó su mano con suavidad en un gesto de apoyo.

—No gracias a ti, mira estoy de incógnita en tu casa a pesar de los problemas en que te pueda meter y tu me dices gracias a mi.

—Disculpe— llamo la sirvienta— tiene una llamada señorita.

Candy se levanto sintiendo como la piedra palpitaba en su pecho.

La joven la guió hasta el teléfono central y con cierto temor contesto.

—¿SI?

—Candy— la voz al otro lado sonaba agitada

—¿Dorothy?

—Me han arrestado señorita, lo siento mucho, cuídese de su madre que se ha vuelto loca, huya de ella, tiene planes para usted que desconozco pero no son buenos y cuídese de ese abogado del mal, la quiero mucho.

Candy no pudo articular ni una palabra cuando escuchó el pitido de colgar.

El teléfono se deslizó de sus dedos como mantequilla y rebotó en el piso un par de veces y ella ni siquiera lo noto, siguió sosteniendo un teléfono fantasma con la mirada al frente.

El golpe alerto al personal y a Anthony que sorpresivamente la sostubo por los hombros, Candy no noto su desvanecimiento hasta que él tuvo ese gesto.

—¿Qué ocurre Candy? ¿Quién era?

—Dorothy, mi… mi madre la metió a la cárcel.

.

 **Sigo viva, ni sabrán todo lo que paso en el trascurso de escritura de este capitulo jajjaja…**

 **Ya nos acercamos al final.**

 **Yo se que no parece, pero ya como les dije vamos en caída libre.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Gracias muchas gracias por sus inspiradores comentarios, mi propósito final es que o pasen un muy buen rato o un muy mal rato, breve pero rato.**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz**


	24. El orden de las cosas

**Hola de nuevo…**

 **He vuelto lista para un rebuscado capítulo más:**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

 **.**

El orden de las cosas

.

12 horas antes…

Terry llevaba esperándola casi una hora, pero después de que el sol se puso supo que no aparecería, sin embargo, una suave sombra se movió entre los restos de comida y basura y sin necesidad de voltear y aun entre el hediondo olor descubrió ese asqueroso olor a ella deslizándose como serpiente venenosa.

—Hola querido llevas mucho esperándome— no era una pregunta

—Ve al grano

—Quieren verte, en realidad quieren que vuelvas, creo que se me ha ido la lengua un poco y él se enteró de tu amorío con esa patética niña que ahora debería estar muerta, por cierto, pero sigue en perfecto estado gracias a ti.

Los ojos de Terry no se movieron sorprendidos por la noticia incluso una sonrisa apacible se formó en sus labios

—¿y bien?

—Oh esta es la mejor parte, él sabe sobre tu transformación y la espera con ansias y antes de que suceda manda a llamarte para llegar a un buen acuerdo, ¿Qué opinas? Podría darle un buen uso.

—Ya no trabajó para él

Las carcajadas de Susana se pudieron escuchar por toda la desierta cuadra. Cuando paró de reír observó a Terry con el cuerpo empapado de sudor mientras trataba de controlarse en presencia de ella, pero con un semblante perfectamente imperturbable.

Se acercó a él preparando su veneno.

Toco su rostro humedecido y deslizo su dedo por los pliegues de su camisa.

—Parece que has olvidado a donde perteneces y a quien perteneces— se alejó de golpe y dio media vuelta hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él— pronto lo recordaras.

Y se fue dejándolo en su agonía.

.

Albert miro a George a la distancia sin estar muy seguro, pero este le respondió con una discreta sonrisa que le infundio ánimos.

Se volvió a su abogado con serenidad y extendió el documento donde informaba todo sobre el trato con su madre y el abuso de Neil, al parecer en sus antecedentes este ya había cometido actos así.

Parecería un contrato más si no fuera porque el demandar a su propia madre no era un acto que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, pero aun así firmo el papel con seguridad y dejo la oficina sin que en ningún momento le temblaran las piernas.

Cuando dejó el edificio supo que estaba hecho, si su madre no le cedía la custodia de Candy levantaría la denuncia y ella y su esposo irían a la cárcel.

.

Miró su teléfono y supo de quien eran todas las llamadas antes de mirar el remitente, pero no regreso ninguna, sin embargo, tampoco se atrevió a apagarlo.

No quería estar cerca de ella ahora, no hasta que Susana le dijera alguna forma de controlar su ser primitivo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Candy. Tenía que buscar la fibra que le removiera el corazón y le hiciese hablar.

Sin embargo, no resistió la tentación de verla, fue a su escuela mientras salía, la vio tomar el auto de Anthony e ir a donde sabía que entrenaba con Karen, solo vio el vehículo perderse en la lejanía en dirección al bosque.

Un palpitar en su pecho calmo por un momento el fuego en su interior. Sabia como se saciaba, pero quería demostrar que era más fuerte que ello, eso incluso demostraría que era más fuerte que el mismísimo infierno y eso… eso sería un desafío.

Tomó con fuerza su propia piedra que descansaba sobre su pecho e ignorando a la chica que se acercaba animada a hablarle y que detuvo su caminata a la mitad el verse rechazada en incluso ignorada.

—No se ve bien que me hagas la competencia Paula— recrimino Eliza junto a su amiga.

—Para ser competencia tendría que tener un adversario— respondió la otra demasiado ofendida para molestarse por ser cortes o retroceder ante sus palabras.

Eliza solo la dejó alejarse con una sonrisa. Claro que era una adversaria, la mejor de todas, y aun faltaba su golpe final. Candy la había humillado y le mostraría lo que era hacerlo de forma profesional.

.

Dorothy sintió miedo desde el momento en el que Elroy cruzó la puerta de la caza. Ella seguramente ya había sido avisada en la oficina del estado de Neil, y solo lo confirmo cuando esta entro hecha una furia a la casa lanzando su bolso al suelo y yendo directamente hacia Dorothy.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

—Ocurrió sin previo aviso, no se que asuntos pendientes podría tener su esposo para que arremetieran así contra él

Dorothy retrocedió cuando Elroy le miro con ojos de odio y rencor como si ella fuera la causante de todos sus males.

—Seguro que tu tienes esos asuntos pendientes, ¿Qué hay de tu otro patron he? Seguro viene a reclamar ese hijo, el que perdiste, no se por que te recivio mi esposo ni que favores le habras hecho, seguro por eso se fue— le señalo con ademanes exagerados y Dorothy pese a saber que la señora estaba bebida se enfurencio.

—No le permito que me hable de esa forma.

Pero Elroy apenas le escucho, se sento sobre el sillon con las manos en las cienes.

—Dorothy traeme una aspirina

Y de nuevo estaba calmada como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dorothy se limito a seguir la orden recordanse a si misma que si se iba Candy se quedaría sola con ella y con esa convicción se obligo a si misma a fingir que nada había ocurrido una vez mas.

Su patrona se había dormido para las 3 de la tarde cuando su abogado tocó su puerta, le habían dado el día libre por el accidente y tenerla en casa resultaba una angustia para Dorothy.

Recibió al hombre y noto cierta angustia en su mirada.

Despertó a su patrona que se enderezo en cuanto supo de quien se trataba.

Cuando le vio no le saludo si no que lanzo la pregunta sin rodeos.

—¿Hay novedades?

—Si, pero no le benefician.

Dorothy escucho el largo de toda la conversación hasta el momento en que ambos se retiraron a las oficinas dejando la casa sola de nuevo. El que Albert pudiera ganar la custodia significaba mucho para ella, y ademas Candy seria feliz y eso era lo mas importante.

.

Anthony llevaba practicando cada noche con aquel guante y se había vuelto muy bueno le había pedido a los sirvientes que le llevaran ladrillos y cosas duras para destruir que nadie fuera a extrañar, le sorprendía la fuerza que le proporcionaba el material de lo que fueze que estuviese hecho ese guante.

Le gustaba la sensación de poder que le daba y ya había aprendido a controlar la fuerza y sentirla como propia.

Ahora Karen le mostraba como guardar una daga en el guante por el lado interno sin hacerse daño al golpear con él y como sacarla, se sentía una especie de ranger guerrero o algo asi y le gustaba pero lo que le daba fuerzas era mirar hacia Candy y encontrar sus ojos grandes y asustados que luchaban por formar una firme determinación mientras aprendía a poner su geoda en el tubo.

—Yo te protegeré Candy— susurró rompiendo el yeso que karen puso frente a él.

.

Su madre entró a la oficina y su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó.

Este era un encuentro extra oficial, la corte no debía enterarse de ello.

George le había pedido a Albert que lo dejase hablar a él y Albert acepto.

—Estos son los términos que propone mi cliente para no levantar la denuncia.

—¿No cree que este encuentro podemos ponerlo frente a la corte como una extorsión, un soborno o una amenaza? — contraataco el abogado presente en ese momento de su madre.

—Si usted quiere imponer esa acusación podemos poner frente a la corte las acusaciones de maltrato, acoso sexual y alcoholismo y veremos cual tiene mas peso frente a un juez.

George vio la valoración del abogado justo en su momento de nerviosismo y supo que estos se encontraban acorralados.

.

Andrew era un abogado de renombre, renombre por su corrupción, sus faltas y por qué siempre ganaba sus casos, casos que siempre estaban perdidos para cualquier otro, para cualquiera menos él.

Cuando dejo la casa de aquella pobre mujer se dirigió hacia su vecino y preparo su papel.

Cuando el hombre abrió apenas vestido y hecho un asco de comida, con el televisor aun prendido y ropa de casa supo como tratarle

—¿Qué quieres? Dije que pagaría las facturas en un mes.

—No vengo de parte de ese asunto en realidad es un problema legal.

—Ya les he dicho que esos programas yo no los contrate.

—No, vera hubo una invasión en la casa vecina y he visto que usted cuenta con una cámara de seguridad de calle y quisiera revisarla.

—Muy bien pase

Ni siquiera habia exijido una orden, eso seria facil.

La casa era justo lo que Andrew suponia.

Le gio hasta una polvorienta computadora y antes de teclear en ella se lamio los rechonchos dedos con olor a pollo y encendio el ordenador.

La pantalla de la camara se precento ante el a blanco y negro y pronto le mostro todos los archivos recientemente guardados.

—¿Puedo saber por que cuenta con una camara de seguridad?

—Yo se que esos niños de los departamentos vienen a mi calle a bajarme el interruptor, voy a demostrarlo.

—Bien

Sin mostrar su asco entró en los videos hasta encontrar justo el de la noche del ataque.

La ama de llaves llegó junto con la despensa, y poco después llegó un joven, su aspecto lujubre inmediatamente le llamo la atención, parecía lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a Niel pero no lo suficiente como para casi matarlo, eso tenia que ser obra de varios hombre un solo hombre no podía causar tanto daño, pero ningún otro hombre apareció.

A los pocos segundos vio salir a Dorothy de nuevo con cierto nerviosismo e irse.

—Pero que…

—¿Qué, algo interesante?

El abogado ignoro al hombre retrocediendo el vídeo y haciendo zoom en la mano de la mujer.

Ella ponía el seguro, ella le encerraba.

—Valla esa mirada inocente era solo una mascara, ¿tenias pendientes con tu jefe? — preguntó a la pantalla.

Pasó el vídeo sin que hubiera un indicio de lo que ocurría dentro, tiempo después salia el joven, le llamo la atención el hecho de que no se viera agitado o alterado como para haber experimentado un altercado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que de un momento a otro desaparecía de la toma.

Retrocedió y volvió a avanzar, pero el hombre simplemente se esfumaba, pauso el momento justo antes de desaparecer y noto algo que le causo escalofríos.

Miraba hacia la cámara de una forma tan penetrante que un escalofrió recorrió al abogado recordando que cuando el ingreso a aquella casa y desde la casa vecina la pequeña cámara no era perceptible de ninguna forma.

Y por primera vez desde el inicio de su carrera profesional sintió temor por tener que atrapar a alguien.

.

Apenas logro escabullirse para entrar en la cocina y en un arrebato llamar a Candy y advertirle, pero Dorothy no logro decir demasiado antes de que el abogado colgase el teléfono por ella

.

24 horas después

Terry escucho su voz incluso antes de que ella gritara, llego justo en el momento en que ella desaparecía dentro del barranco.

—¡Candy! — salio de su voz mientras luchaba por alcanzarla.

 **.**

 **Pfff pero que enredadera díganmelo lo sé.**

 **Saben la forma de enojarse de la mamá de Candy es la misma de mi mamá aunque con el tiempo aprendes a distinguir lo que no tienes que tomar enserio y más que miedo te profesa lo mismo que un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Seguro conocen a alguien así.**

 **Yen: Me alegra mucho que te guste, Si Dios quiere y los planetas se alinean XP cada miércoles, trato de llevar esa rutina y me ha funcionado.**

 **Ayame DV: valla tu comentario ha sido uno de los más largos que he recibido y también de los que más me han hecho sonreír jajaja, me alegra que te guste la historia, y no eres la primera en sufrir con mi lentitud a la hora de ir revelando los misterios, sobre como nacen las ideas en mi la verdad no lo sé, si pudiera tomarle una foto a mis ideas seria como una oficina a la que la ataco un tornado y entre ese papelerío encuentro alguna hoja usable y un lápiz con punta y a idear, no estoy segura de si has escrito algo pero creo que sería bueno si lo intentas, aún sigo creciendo como escritora y mis inicios son penosos, pero heme aquí aun regándola y mejorando estoy segura de que podrías escribir algo hermoso. No tengo más historias de Terrytana pero pienso hacerlas y poner mi granito de arena para levantar los Terryfics que tanto han decaído, espero leerte de pronto.**

 **Eli: me encantan tus deducciones ¿has escrito algo? Me impresiona todo lo que deduces alrededor de mi historia al grado que me haces spoilers a mí misma de mi propia historia jajaja.**

 **He descubierto que no hay una Albertfan si no cuatro, así que es un honor y bienvenidas al lado oscuro de la fuerza… ¿demasiado? ok.**

 **Como he dicho al final de cada capítulo sus Reviews son mi gasolina para el tanque, gracias por sus bellas palabras a: (me disculpo de antemano si pongo mal algún nombre)**

 **Mako Beauty, Hankotsu taishio, Gladys, Tatiana Granchester, Eli, , angye, Arivas23, bibigranchester, Maquig, Miriam 811, Wendy Alfaro, ELIZA LUCIA V2016, Olgaliz, Lizethr, Gissa A. Graham, Guest (no estoy segura de cuantas Guest hay), Jahzeel, AleRdz, dianley, vialsi, Dajimar, josemit, Becky 10000, Roceli, Angelnr, Darling eveling, Alice Andrew, Rocio Lourdes, Maquig, becky grandchester, Caru Andrey, Key, josemit, Maquig, Clover, Cassandra Andrew, Ani4941, Bibi granchester, linda 1619, jessy roses, Yen, Ayame DV y Blanca G.**

 **Lanzeme un coscorrón y un aviso por si me ha faltado alguien.**

 **Bueno sin más despedida les quiere Anjiluz**


	25. Lazos rotos

**Hola he vuelto.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen**

 **Atte. Anjiluz.**

 **.**

Lazos rotos

.

Terry simplemente se había ausentado de la vida de Candy él ya no aparecía en la escuela ni la busco más, Candy llevaba días tratando de sacarle información a Karen, pero ella simplemente se había negado a soltar algo más.

Mientras las letras de plumón se dibujaban en el pizarrón y los números pasaban frente a los ojos de Candy no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada de Dorothy, su corazón palpitaba de dolor y furia, no había logrado entender mucho, las palabras de ella pasaron demasiado rápido a través de sus oídos y se alejaron con la misma velocidad.

"Me han arrestado" "Ten cuidado con tu madre" "abogado del mal"

No había logrado entender mucho más, pero era suficiente, Dorothy sabía que algo así ocurriría, sabía que la arrestarían, se lo dijo, pero Candy no le escuchó, y no sabía quién podía haberla involucrado cuando no había forma alguna de sospechar de ella.

Dorothy era la única madre que había conocido, y ahora la perdía a ella también.

No podía permitirlo, tenía que hablar con su madre y abogar por ella, no podía simplemente abandonarla, pero Dorothy le había dicho que se alejara de su madre y ella mejor que nadie que la hubiese tratado sabía lo que significaba eso y lo loca, incongruente y venenosa que podía ser aquella que le dio a luz.

Llevaba un parcial entero escuchando las clases sin escuchar, perdiendo sus oídos en otros temas que para muchos no sería de importancia, volviéndose loca con cada cosa que destruía su vida pieza por pieza y ahora… no podía importarle menos algo como reprobar considerando que la vida de ella y los que amaban parecían encontrarse en peligro desde el momento que ella nació.

Y cada día desde que él había desaparecido de su vida se la pasaba paseando entre los pasillos al salir esperando encontrarlo oculto como solo él sabía hacerlo, pero él la había atacado, se había arrepentido y había desaparecido de su vida.

Terry ya no se aparecía por la escuela y así de discutida como lo fue su llegada así de discutida fue su salida, no era un tema nuevo en la escuela, Terry había desaparecido, ese enigmático y misterioso chico había dejado la escuela.

Lo peor no era eso, era que Eliza como todos en la escuela lo sabían.

.

Dorothy levanto el rostro de entre sus manos al ver al oficial entrar a la habitación de interrogatorios, el lugar era lúgubre frio y atemorizante, perfecto para que cualquiera abriese la boca en busca de un poco de consuelo.

Y eso es lo que el abogado esperaba de Dorothy a una débil y llorona ama de llaves asustada.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí Dorothy.

Le hablo directamente el abogado en compañía del oficial como si Dorothy fuese alguien tipo de psicópata agresiva.

—Claro por cerrar una puerta

El abogado del mal se sorprendió ante la respuesta, no por las palabras utilizadas en sí, sino por la seguridad expresada en su voz, sin temor a lo que pudiese ocurrir o a terminar en la cárcel muy distinta a la expresión usada con la señorita Candy a la que sabía había llamado y llamada la cual él había cortado.

—Se te acusa de participar en un acto de violencia en contra de tu jefe el señor Neil Legan, y considerando su estadía en el hospital en un estado de coma se te puede acusar también de participar activamente en un intento de homicidio.

—Dos cosas señor abogado— el abogado sin demostrarlo cada vez se encontraba más sorprendido ante la osadía de aquella mujer, era más fuerte de lo que podía imaginarse siquiera, tal vez si se encontraba frente a una psicópata— primero cerrar la puerta de la casa que se me confía considerando que se me paga para esto no es algo fuera de lo común asegurarla y segundo no voy a responder más hasta que me proporcionen un abogado.

Su respuesta fue firme y el abogado y el oficial se vieron obligados a retirarse un momento de la sala.

Dorothy entonces respiro normal de nuevo sintiendo la lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y sus manos temblar mientras trata de controlarlas abrazándolas entre sí.

Solo podía pensar en Candy y rogar por que no hiciese lo que ella estaba pensando, rogar por que no la buscara ni intentara ayudarla.

.

Karen iba en camino a encontrarse con los chicos en la cabaña cuando lo vio a lo lejos, justo entre las ramas del bosque, con la cabeza recargada en un tronco mirando al horizonte.

—Albert— le llamo en un susurro que el logro escuchar.

—Karen— repitió el con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te devuelvo la pregunta— respondía con una sonrisa

Albert había escuchado por George que un abogado contratado por Neil estaba dando la estocada final acusando a Dorothy esa mujer tan maravillosa que se había encargado de él y Candy cuando su madre se volvió loca estaba siendo acusada de ser participe en el ataque contra Neil, sabía que lo hacía para atraer a Candy y también sabía que podía funcionar, así que en medio de la locura mental se decidió a darse un momento

Karen acercándose a él subiendo la pequeña colina que los separaba, un paso en falso le hiso casi perder el equilibrio, pero Albert llegó a su lado antes de que pudiese ocurrir otra cosa.

Y ocurrió como en las películas cuando las casualidades se dan el destino desea hacer trampa.

Karen siempre fue muy hábil no importaba que tan humana fuera ahora, siempre seria hábil jamás daba un paso en falso, jamás tropezaba en todas las formas que eso pudiese abarcar, peo con él, con, pero simplemente todo se rompía así había sido siempre.

Y él había vivido intrigado por ella, por su mente por sus capacidades más allá de lo que cualquier mujer fuese capaz, fuerte independiente demasiado en realidad, ella incluso le había salvado la vida y aun no podía explicarse como había estado con él tras aquel asalto.

Pero pese a su cercanía nada ocurrió, Albert le ayudo a ponerse de pie correctamente y ella solo le agradecía con una sonrisa, ambos eran iguales en ese aspecto se desvivían por los demás, vivían por los demás y no se permitían a sí mismo.

No se deban el tiempo de vivir para ellos, no se permitían a sí mismos acercarse, pero las rutinas estaban para romperse y aun que la adopción de Candy estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, lo dijo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo hoy?

Y Karen acepto.

.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —Preguntó Karen a Anthony cuando este llegó solo a su lugar de reunión

—La deje en mi casa, dijo que le dolía la cabeza y mis padres tienen una reunión con los padres de Eliza así que no la verán

—Bueno es una ventaja que no esté porque hay algo que debes saber y que no quiero que ella escuche aún.

—Bien te escucho.

—Terry…

—¿Terry? — repitió Anthony cuando Karen se quedó sin palabras

—EL destino de Terry era matar a Candy— lo soltó con fuerza sabiendo de la impresión del chico mucho antes de que este lo demostrara.

—Él quiere dañar a Candy— no era nuevo para ella el desagrado que Anthony profesaba hacia Terry y no le sorprendió la expresión de asco que de él floreció.

—Fue mandado para eso, pero él no lo hará, sin embargo, el problema no es ese, el problema es que Terry al no haber cumplido la misión tiene, tiene que morir.

Anthony perdió por completo la furia y el asco para perder un poco el color ante la aclaración.

—Candy— solo pudo articular simplemente.

—Ella no puede saberlo— afirmo Karen sintiendo un puñal en su corazón.

Fue tal la impresión que Anthony olvido siquiera preguntar el por qué y los demás pormenores.

.

Cualquiera con uso de razón que viera a Candy en aquellos momentos sabría que ella se había vuelto completamente loca.

Ella era consciente de ello y es por eso que había dicho que no se sentía bien y dejado que Anthony partiera solo, tenía que encontrar a Terry, no aceptaría mas ser una víctima de las circunstancias tomaría las riendas de la situación por una vez.

Así que se dispuso a buscarlo, tan pronto como Anthony dejo la casa ella salió por la puerta trasera.

Corrió

Aun que ya no tenía el libro con ella aun lo recordaba, busco cerca de su escuela y después en el basurero, en la fábrica y en el centro de reciclaje, toda la gente le miraba raro mientras se paseaba por estos lugares con olores repulsivos donde sabia los seres como Terry se reunían por que no podían ser localizados.

Mientras seguía avanzado hacia los posibles lugares donde podría encontrarse el collar no para de palpitar casi susurrándole al oído que al parecer también tenía que protegerla de ella misma.

Y así fue.

Cuando sus piernas no pudieron mas y el fin del día y la luz se acercaba se dejó caer en un quiosco frente a un restaurante, aun varias personas caminan por ahí lo que le dio cierta seguridad.

Y entonces llegó a la resolución más absurda que había concluido en su vida.

Encontró entre lo rebuscado de su mente la solución para encontrar a Terry y recibir la explicación que Karen se negaba a darle.

Había una forma en la que Terry siempre aparecía y era cuando ella estaba en peligro.

La atracción turística del momento era la erosión de las rocas cerca del acantilado, algunos turistas aún se acercaban por ahí pero el voceador advertía una y otra vez que el lugar estaba por cerrar.

Así que en presencia únicamente de una pareja de ancianos grito.

—Terry— su voz se extendió hacia el horizonte y se perdió entre el fondo del barranco.

—Terry— volvió a gritar.

Algo en su pecho la asustaba, algo en lo profundo de su alma temía por él, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, no le importaba si el simplemente ya no la quería, ella no amarraba a las personas, no después de aprender a dejar ir a tantas, simplemente quería que estuviese bien y en una pieza y algo dentro de sí le decía que no era o no sería así.

—¡Terry ayúdame! — gritó con mayor fuerza mientras la pareja de ancianos se retiraba del lugar con recelos cuidándose la espalda de la excéntrica chica.

Pero Candy al esperar un poco más supo que él no llegaría así que simplemente dio media vuelta resignada, no había tenido ningún sentido aquello y Anthony seguro se preocuparía.

Se sintió estúpida y con el dije ardiendo como nunca en su pecho se alejó de la orilla, pero algo paso, algo bajó el piso que la sostenía se movió, vio justo el momento en que una melena rubia se movió perfecta y sigilosa cual serpiente venenosa entre los árboles y hasta ella.

—Candy, que gusto verte de nuevo.

Candy la reconocía, claro que sí, esa mujer que le había acosado aquel día en la feria, ganado en la carrera, regodeado con Terry en sus narices he intentado matarla, esa mujer que con su cuerpo perfecto y su proveniencia podría ser la mujer perfecta justo el complemento para alguien como Terry, o era lo que les había escuchado decir a las chicas después de aquella carrera cuando la vieron conversando con él tan amenamente.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.

Susana rio con plenitud disfrutando de la situación a grados que hicieron a Candy estremecerse sin comprender.

De pronto el piso volvió a moverse bajo sus pies y Candy perdió el equilibro sin embargo logró sostenerse del barandal que separaban a su cuerpo del vacío, pero eso no duro mucho porque el pedazo de tierra que sostenía el barandal y a ella se colapsaron juntos y se unieron con la gravedad en una larga caída.

Y entonces Candy grito de verdad.

Nunca había experimentado una caída libre directo hacia la muerte y se sorprendió a si misma perdiendo la conciencia segundos antes de compactar con el suelo.

.

Anthony no la encontró en toda la casa, los sirvientes le buscaron en los alrededores, pero no le vieron, y por primera vez sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su deseo rogo porque Terry estuviera con ella.

.

Candy tenia frio, frio como nunca en su vida, cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró en una oscuridad total, no había nada, y ni siquiera sonido.

El único ruido que podía percibir fue el sonido de su corazón y de la sangre correr por sus venas.

Entró en pánico desesperada por encontrar un sonido, sin vibraciones su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse por sí solo y calló al suelo.

—Sabes lo que es este lugar querida Candy

Le llego la voz de una mujer y apenas entre su desesperación y su falta de equilibrio vislumbro a Susana caminar con naturalidad y su voz que parecía enojarse en sus oídos como agujas torturándola aún mas

—Es lo más cercano que un mortal pueda llegar al infierno

Candy intento levantarse, pero sintió como si los huesos de sus piernas se rompieran.

—Este es el lugar al que Terry pertenece y es el lugar al que te sentenciaras si sigues a su lado así que decide que quieres Candy, porque si murieras ahora no estarías aquí estarías aun en lo más profundo por la eternidad y lo sentenciarías a él también. No olvides que tu alma aun nos pertenece.

Un pitido lleno el lugar y Candy sintió como sus tímpanos se reventaban lentamente.

Pero poco a poco el sonio cedió y sus manos tantearon algo cálido, algo la envolvió y descendió desde la lejanía para darle una mano y sacarla de ahí.

—¡Candy!

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz de día inundo sus sentidos.

Mientras sus ojos se acoplaban noto que alguien le abrasaba.

 _Si se me permite una vez_

 _Si pudiera verte otra vez_

 _Dentro de mis recuerdos del pasado_

 _Dentro de ese dolor_

 _Yo te llamo_

—Terry— salió de sus labios sin dudarlo y sorprendiéndose a si misma se rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho delante de él.

—Te has vuelto loca— los brazos de él la apretaban con fuerza y Candy no pensó en nada más que saber que aquel mundo en que se había sumergido fue solo un sueño y aquí él estaba ahí, de nuevo de ahí.

—Lo siento— respondió ella en un hipeo — necesitaba verte, pero Susana aprecio, Terry era un lugar horrible, no podía oír no podía hablar, cada movimiento con mi cuerpo me dolía.

Terry sabía lo que había hecho Susana había manipulado la situación para mandarla aun coma momentáneo y asustarla.

Alejarla

Y era lo que Terry quería, alejarla, quizá si permanecía más tiempo se asustaría lo suficiente para alejarla de él, pero simplemente no lo pudo permitir.

—SI vuelves a ponerte en peligro así te amarrare a tu cama de pies y manos ¿escuchaste pecosa?.

Candy lo había sentido tan distante durante ese tiempo, alejado perdido de sí mismo que escucharlo hablar como si nada pasara fue el mejor bálsamo para su corazón.

 _Tu eres mi destino, tu eres_

 _Tu eres mi destino, tu eres._

 _Eres mi todo,_

 _Yo solo te miro a ti_

 _Yo te llamo a ti en silencio_

Le golpeo de pronto en el pecho sobresaltándolo

—¿Por qué desapareciste así? — le reclamó golpeándolo repetidas veces, Terry solo le dejo hacer consciente de la debilidad de sus golpes y de la furia de ella.

Pero el movimiento la mareo y Terry le ayudo a recostarse de nuevo

—Te traeré algo de comer para que asientes el estómago.

Cuando él le dejo sola Candy pudo apreciar donde se encontraba, nunca había estado ahí, la cama era redonda con una colcha azul marino muy oscuro.

Las paredes completamente blancas y una combinación de mesa de noche y escritorio negro con blanco que hacia todo extremadamente rígido y frio.

Terry volvió con una bandeja de comida que ella sabía de sobra él había cocinado

—Esta es tu casa

Terry le miro de reojo mientras serbia el agua caliente en la taza del te

—Incluso yo, con tanto tiempo aquí necesito un lugar donde quedarme.

 _Tu eres mi amor, eres_

 _Tu eres mi alegría en todo momento_

 _Tu eres mi amor por siempre_

Candy se le quedo viendo formulando la respuesta que estaba esperando decir

—Dilo Candy— dijo Terry con una sonrisa que le hiso olvidar lo que diría por un segundo

—Tu golpeaste a Neil

Y no fue una pregunta

—Lo hice, y no me arrepiento, y debiste decírmelo, debiste decirme lo que intento hacer.

Candy vio justo el momento en que se sus músculos se ponían tensos bajo su ropa y su mandíbula se apretaba.

—Pero… él está en coma

—Lo sé. — respondió oscamente

Ven a mi lado

si todavía me amas

Las lágrimas en mis ojos te quien ver

Te amo

EL silencio se hiso de nuevo y Candy volvió a hablar

—¿Por qué desapareciste?

Terry no se atrevía a mirarle y Candy entro en pánico

—Por qué te amo

La respuesta le quito a Candy el aire unos segundos

—¿Terminaste? — señalo su taza de té y sus platos sobre su regazo, Candy asintió entregándoselos.

 _Tu eres mi destino, tu eres._

 _Eres mi todo_

 _Lo que no ha cambiado es mi amor por ti_

 _Tu eres mi amor, eres._

—Terry— le agarró de la manga de su camisa y este se detuvo bajando la cabeza

En un sorprendente movimiento se giró y se inclino sobre sus labios besándola de forma sorpresiva

—Candy provengo de lo más oscuro que existe, estoy hecho para asesinar… asesinarte, no puedo evitarlo para eso existo, y te protegeré incluso de mi

Pero para sorpresa de Candy la piedra no palpito, incluso esta sabía que con Terry estaba a salvo, ¿porque él no lo creía?

—Tienes que volver con Anthony, no es mi persona favorita pero no es seguro que estés a solas conmigo

—No— le retuvo sin soltarle la camisa y pudo ver como el semblante de Terry tembló levemente— no me alejes, esta lucha es de los dos

—Te amo Candy— susurró simplemente y el mundo de Candy al rededor se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

.

Cuando volvió a despertar reconoció la habitación que Anthony le había proporcionado.

Y aun que podría pensar que fue un sueño aun llevaba el olor de Terry encima

—Eres un idiota— susurro para sí

Apretando la piedra y cerrando los ojos para controlarse

 _Incluso si el mundo cambia_

 _¿sabes tu que yo solo te amare a ti?_

 _Mi destino_

 _Yo solo te llamo a ti_

Mientras se levantaba en busca de Anthony que seguramente estaría preocupado

.

 **Esperen dejen me pongo el impermeable ahora sí que lluevan los jitomatasos, sé que los he separado de nuevo y no tengo perdón de Dios.**

 **Por cierto, lo que le pasa a Candy en el infierno en realidad si pasa si entras en un cuarto donde no hay sonido (se ha hecho el experimento) te ocurren esas cosas, ya no te puedes obtener, pierdes noción, entras en pánico, tienen que sacar a las personas después de 15 minutos o se vuelven locas.**

 **La canción es de una serie que se llama mi amor de las estrellas que me gusta mucho y me ayudo en un poco de inspiración así que creí merecedora a la canción de estar en este capítulo claro traducida al español.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz.**


	26. Destinos Fatales

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por el formato en que se subió el capítulo sin querer le pique para convertir a correo y pues fue un desastre**

 **jajajaja hace cuanto les dije que ya estábamos en el final y siguen saliendo capítulos**

 **Bueno si puedo decir algo es que este capítulo les volara la cabeza. No me odien.**

 **.**

Destinos Fatales

.

Karen entro en el restaurante en el que Albert la había citado.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había decidido habitar la tierra que no usaba un vestido, el color uva era un diseño liso pero entallado en la cintura que la hacían ver tal elegante como el lugar al que había llegado.

Al entrar un camarero le recibió directamente indicándole el lugar donde la esperaban.

En una mesa cerca de la ventada donde la luz de la luna se proyectaba sorprendentemente, las estrellas era una de las cosas humanas que Karen jamás podría ver en su mundo, siempre había hecho alusión a lo mucho que amaba la luna en la noche, las estrellas, la luz en la oscuridad.

—Hola— saludo con un toque de timidez que ya había olvidado

Albert en un traje tan despampanante como su sonrisa se levantó en un acto de caballería inglesa y sin decir palabras tomó el respaldo de la silla y la deslizó para ella.

Desde el ataque a Albert por aquellos ladrones no habían tenido tiempo de hablar ni un momento, y sin saber por qué su corazón latía con tanta potencia.

El camarero llegó y ambos aceptaron el platillo de la noche, cuando el camarero y las cartas desaparecieron se hiso el silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era el silencio de dos amigos de toda la vida que se encontraban después de muchos años, ambos con secretos, ambos con un largo pasado.

.

Albert no se sentía el más cercano a su padre así que le sorprendió cuando este le pidió que se acercara a esa niña y le hablara.

La chica pasaba días enteros solos frente al parque él ya la había visto, para algunos curiosos era sorprendente los libros que la niña sostenía bajo la luz del sol, considerando sus 10 años de edad y la idea de que nunca la había visto en la escuela, se especulaba que tal vez era hija de padres ricos y desobligados que le daban educación en casa porque su capacidad de habla era superior a cualquier pequeño de su edad por esto era que nadie se alarmaba de verle siempre sola.

Excepto un hombre, exsoldado y excelente ciudadano, con una familia perfecta, una esposa dulce y competente con un adorable vientre de cinco meses y un hijo que se alardeaba sería muy guapo al crecer, excelente estudiante, con un carisma indiscutible, para todos eran la familia modela, pero el hombre era más que eso.

Había visto a la niña varias veces, llegó de pronto, pero nadie le prestaba demasiada atención, sin embargo con el pasar de los días la veía más y más delgada y un día en una visita al supermercado descubrió a una cajera tomándola bruscamente del brazo y sosteniendo en alto algo que por el origen de la conversación era un intento de robo de la niña.

Ese día llegó junto a la cajera y aseguro ser el tutor a cargo de la pequeña y afirmar que no estaba robando nada que era algo que el simplemente había pedido que ella le llevara, pagó la comida y sin decir una palabra acompañado de una sonrisa se la entrego y se fue, pero él no la perdió de vista desde entonces, la hiso su protegida.

No fue difícil descifrar que no contaba con alguien que la cuidara y le sorprendió que hubiese sobrevivió tanto tiempo sola.

Su padre quería que hablara con ella, siempre estaba sola y tal vez necesitaba a alguien de su edad con quien convivir.

Sin embargo, ese día ella no estaba bajo la sombra del árbol en el que solía estar y al buscarla entre el cumulo de personas la descubrió cerca del columpio, un par de chicos mayores le habían quitado su libro y puesto en lo alto de un árbol, cuando Albert intento acercarse ellos ya habían corrido.

Para su sorpresa la pequeña no actuaba con el berrinche de una niña de su edad si no que se quedó mirando aquellos chicos de una forma que lo hiso detener su marcha.

Uno de los chicos calló de pronto en una coladera que parecía en un momento perfectamente cerrada una mujer gritó mientras este apenas se alcanzó a sostenerse del borde.

Varias personas corrieron al instante y el chico salió asustado pero ileso.

La chica había perdido atención en ello cuando Albert volvió a mirarla e intentaba alcanzar el libro inútilmente.

Albert siendo tan solo un niño sin maldad olvido la relación de los sucesos al instante y corrió al lado de la chica para ayudarle, Karen solo vio el momento en que un niño de melena rubia escalaba con gran facilidad el árbol y tomando el libro con una dulce delicadeza bajó del árbol y se lo entrego con una tierna sonrisa que la tomó desprevenida.

—Toma— le dijo extendiendo el papel.

Ella lo tomó algo temerosa y a partir de ese momento Albert siguió volviendo al mismo árbol durante años.

.

—Utopía

—¿Cómo? — pregunto Karen después del silencio

—Utopía era el libro que tenías ese día, el día en que te conocí

Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en Karen, al llegar a la tierra mantenía su mentalidad antropomorfa, de las tinieblas, superior a cualquier humano tenia memoria de cada momento, pero jamás creyó que él lo recordaría.

Comenzaron a hablar entonces de cosas triviales, él le hablo sobre su vida como empresario exitoso y su lucha interna durante su estudio en el extranjero y su gran alivio de verla a ella como buena amiga de Candy.

Karen le habló sobre su vida como ecologista y como vio el hundimiento de su madre desde su trágico matrimonio.

Albert sentía con Karen lo que con nadie más, esa facilidad de hablar de cada cosa trivial con una característica tan profunda con tal capacidad de análisis y desinterés por cosas simples, pero al mismo tiempo ese gran sentido del humor. Pero esa parte de ella solo podían verla quien realmente la conocía y parecía que al convivir con otras personas ella cambiaba, como si intentase ocultar su personalidad con una falsa característica frívola, forzada, nunca lo comprendió, pero tampoco preguntaría.

—Karen debo ser franco contigo, la verdadera razón de hablar contigo hoy era, era porque quería decirte que yo— Karen lo supo incluso antes de que terminara de decirlo, pero con una sonrisa discreta le dejó terminar— yo estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado siempre

—Albert debo ser franca contigo— utilizo el mismo tono exageradamente serio que había utilizado él, Karen rio para sus adentros ante el misterio y a mirada de terror de Albert— yo siento lo mismo, siempre le he sentido.

Pudo ver como el cuerpo del rubio se relajaba sin embargo fue él quien la sorprendió a ella en el momento que le tomo la mano recargada sobre la mesa y después se inclinó sobre esta para acercarse a ella, en el último momento Albert se detuvo esperando el consentimiento de ella, Karen tomo la iniciativa atrapándolo del cuello y uniendo sus labios en un arrebato que lo hiso reír contra sus labios.

.

Cuando Anthony vio a Candy emerger de su cuarto pudo respirar tranquilo y sin más aclaración mando a los empleados a seguir con sus tareas con la orden de la máxima discreción.

Candy estaba mal, Anthony lo sabía, pero quien no lo estaría después de todo aquello, y ahora con esta información que solo él tenía y que no podía revelarle a ella ni siquiera se atrevería a cuestionarla.

Saber que Terry tenía que morir y que Candy jamás lo sabría lo hacía sentir como si él fuese quien lo asesinara.

Sus padres volverían en una semana y tendría que pensar en cómo ocultar a Candy.

Pensó mientras se alistaba para la escuela consiente de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

Le pidió a su chofer que llevara a Candy consiente de que necesitaba un tiempo para enfrentar a Candy y librarse de la culpabilidad.

Pero al cruzar las puertas de su reja algo le arrastró, pudo sentir la fuerza con la que lo arrastraban a una zona aislada y rápidamente repaso las maniobras que Karen le había enseñado, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio un rostro conocido.

—¿Tu?

—Un gusto igual Anthony— respondió Terry con sorna

Anthony pudo notar como este sudaba y se encontraba realmente agitado, como si luchara contra sí mismo.

—Wow Terry luces realmente mal, no es que me importe.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—En la escuela por supuesto— hiso un gesto referente al cuello de su camisa que era estrujado por Terry en un intento por sostenerse al parecer más que por inmovilizarlo. — No sé mucho de lo que está pasando, pero sí sé que tú puedes ayudar dime ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Esta vez me iré, me iré para siempre, no soy bueno para ella, escucha, tienes que protegerla, cuando yo no este las cosas se calmaran, pero no es una garantía, no la dejes sola, es obstinada y necia, no permitas que se exponga. Solo…—parecía que luchaba con las últimas palabras mientras se daba media vuelta para no mirarle— hazla feliz

—¿es verdad que morirás?

—Te lo dijo Karen supongo— no parecía sorprendido

—¿es cierto?

—Lo es, pero es algo demasiado complejo como para que alguien como tú lo entienda, solo quiero una cosa, quiero hablar con ella una última vez. Dile que la veré en el lago, solo eso. Ella sabrá donde, no le digas nada más— por primera vez desde que lo conocía pudo distinguir en la voz de Terry aun sobre su tono de orgullo y prepotencia un dejo de súplica.

—¿Ella estará bien? — fue lo único que pregunto Anthony entre tanto enredo

—Sí, lo estará, en cuanto yo desaparezca.

Y con un parpadeo Terry desapareció en el aire.

.

Karen despertó y tardo unos segundos en reconocer donde se encontraba, estaba en el departamento de Albert y no pudo moverse demasiado por que se encontraba cubierta por los brazos de este.

Pero no había ocurrido nada, Albert se había decidido a seguir paso por paso su relación y simplemente habían caído dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Sin molestarse en despertar se dejó guiar por el sueño de nuevo

.

—Lo he visto en mi casa, ha estado acosando a mi hija, incluso ingreso a su colegio también lo vi ahí.

No sabía por qué se había sentido tan encantada con ese muchacho, Elroy lo sabía, él no era bueno, le vio la pinta desde el principio en el festival donde le conoció.

Ese chico había entrado en su casa y atacado a su esposo con quien sabe cuántos maleantes más.

—Ahora si sigue mis órdenes mantendrá la custodia de su hija y conseguirá mucho ingreso más, su hijo por lo que entiendo tiene grandes acciones, usted podría exigir una ayuda monetaria realmente alta, solo debe actuar con cuidado.

.

Patty y Annie se veía impresionadas mientras Anthony terminaba el relato, les había redactado todo lo ocurrido con Neil sin agregar los detalles menos increíbles como la magia y las "facultades" de Terry.

Ellas apenas le dejaron terminar cuando habían desaparecido edificio dentro en busca de Candy.

Anthony pudo ver la escena desde lo lejos, desde el momento de discusión y exigencia hasta el momento en que las tres se fundía en un abrazo, sus ojos se movieron con burla finjjida en un gesto que decía "Mujeres" con ironía.

Había abierto un nuevo canal entre ella y Candy que parecía haberse deteriorado durante esos días, si aquellos seres no atacaban en vista de los demás lo mejor era no dejar a Candy sola.

Durante lo que resto del día se preguntó a sí mismo como haría para hablar con Candy, y fingir que no sabía aquel final fatal sobre Terry.

La espero como siempre, la misma rutina, la misma expresión de alegría al verla, el mismo gesto al subir al auto, pero ahora todo era diferente.

—Candy— respiró sin saber que reacción esperar— Terry quiere verte.

Pudo ver como ella daba un saltó en su asiento

—¿Viste a Terry? — preguntó exaltada— ¿lo has buscado? ¿el té busco a ti?

—Él me dijo que fueras esta noche al lago, dijo que tu sabrías a donde ir— siguió diciendo pasando por alto sus preguntas consiente de que si las contestaba terminaría hablando de más.

Candy se sorprendió demasiado como para seguir preguntando, incluso olvido cuestionarle por que había revelado aquella situación sobre Neil a sus amigas.

Terry de pronto la había alejado y ahora quería verla. Un dolor agudo le pegó en el pecho cuando la piedra comenzó a quemar.

Llegaron a la casa, pero algo la ínsito de entrar, sin embargo, consiente de su paranoia lo hiso.

Anthony notó su nerviosismo y no tuvo palabras para tranquilizarla cuando al cruzar las puertas se encontraron con su madre y los padres de Anthony.

.

Karen sonreía mientras Albert le robaba la cuchara del caldo que estaba preparando para probarlo el mismo

—Delicioso, veo que has reparado tus habilidades culinarias

Cambio su expresión de risa por una de dolor ante el merecido pisotón.

—Mis habilidades siempre fueron intactas

—Claro eso dile a mis dos semanas de diarrea que pase en casa

—Eras un niño seguro que comías tierra y lodo. — se mofo ella poniendo lo platos mientras Albert servía el caldo

—Tenía doce años, ¿qué clase de concepto tenías de mí?

—El mismo que tú de mi

—Valla entonces tenías un excelente concepto— susurró abrazándola por detrás a punto de tirarle la comida.

—Si sigue así derramare todo

En ese momento el teléfono de él sonó

—¿George?

—Albert tenemos un problema.

.

—Candy

—¿Mama?

Candy pudo sentir como perdía el color lentamente al verse descubierta

—¿En que estabas pensando Anthony? — recrimino la madre de este— sabes en el problema en el que nos pudiste meterme si la madre de la chica no fuera una mujer competente podría habernos acusado de secuestro, que error hemos cometido contigo.

—Señora, Anthony solo me ayudaba yo…

—Cállate niña— grito la mujer en dirección a Candy, pero Anthony la empujo tras el haciendo frente a su madre

—No la metas en esto ha sido siempre entre nosotros, solo buscan excusas para demostrar lo arrepentidos que se encuentran de mi existencia, no necesitan que yo haga algo para que lo demuestren se bien mi lugar, y no me arrepiento de nada.

Candy se acercó tomando su brazo para llamar su atención y en un susurro le dijo

—Sera mejor que me valla, te agradezco tanto todo lo que hiciste— en un gesto de agradecimiento y consiente de no poder expresarse mejor frente a ellos le dio un leve apretón en gesto de disculpa.

Su madre salió tras ella en cuanto ella se encamino a la puerta.

Cuando vio el auto de esta supo que no había salida.

—Sube Candy

"Ya pensare en algo más" se dijo a si mismo subiendo al auto.

Pero en cuanto se acercaron a su casa y vio a aquel abogado de Neil que tan poca confianza le proporcionaba algo en su cabeza le recordó las palabras de Dorothy sobre el abogado del mal y supo que algo tramaban.

Su madre pudo buscarla mucho antes, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? "Aléjate de tu madre" Había dicho

En cuanto descendió el hombre de traje se acercó a ellas.

—¿Todo esta listo Andrew?

—Listo Elroy

—¿Listo? A que se refieren con eso ¿Qué está pasando?

Ambos se miraron un momento antes de que él respondiera

—Reconoces a este chico

Candy miro hacia la foto algo pixelada pero sin dudar de la clara e imponente imagen de Terry

—No— susurró simplemente

—Sé que lo conoces, tu madre te vio con él, sabes que el podría ir a la cárcel por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

Candy lo entendió entonces, la estaba amenazando

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

El hombre sonrió

—Eres lista niña

—El punto de esto Candy— añadió su madre— es que iras a un internado, llevo dudándolo meses, Neil me lo aconsejo cuando perdiste el rumbo y te comportaste como una niña, debí hacerlo hace mucho

—¿Perder el rumbo? ¿Yo? Y que has hecho tu todo este tiempo— Candy perdió los estribos recordando esos momentos en que Neil le reiteraba a su madre que considerara su propuesta, así que ha eso se refería, Neil aun inconsciente seguía arruinando su vida— y que has hecho tu todo este tiempo ahógate en alcohol, con un hombre que te humilla y maltrata y al que le lames las botas, porque eres una maldita cobarde que no sabe vivir sola.

El cuello de Candy se curveó a un lado tras la cachetada que le propicio su madre, pero eso no la amedrento.

—Golpéame de nuevo si quieres, pero no me callaras esta vez.

—Y qué hay de Dorothy— añadió de pronto el abogado— no querrás verla en la cárcel, después de todo lo que ha vivido imagínate terminar en prisión, una mujer tan dulce como ella jamás sobreviviría.

La piedra nunca había ardido tanto...

—¿Qué trata de decir?

—Que será mejor que te alistes para el internado, tu avión sale en una hora

.

—No lo entiendo George

—Que la señorita Candy aceptó ir al internado voluntariamente según mis informes y eso quiere decir señor, que pierde la custodia.

Karen vio el momento en que el teléfono de Albert caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

.

 **Ya ya lo sé si antes querían golpearme ahora seguro quieren matarme, pero le dije que íbamos cuesta abajo. Y viene lo mejor o lo peor no sé cómo describirlo.**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí este capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios que me dan ese potencial necesario para dar más de mí. No paran de hacerme sonreír.**

 **Espero que tengan una gran semana**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz**

T


	27. Los lazos se pueden atar

**Hola chicas sé que han estado sufriendo con esto no les prometo que las cosas mejoraran, pero en toda montaña rusa hay caídas menos duras que otras.**

 **Los derechos de la historia me pertenecen los de Candy Candy no**

 **Nos vemos abajo…**

 **.**

Los lazos no se regeneran, pero se pueden atar

.

Karen había salido tras Albert sin tener tiempo a aconsejarle algo más prudente, apenas la espero a que subiera al auto y arranco a toda velocidad.

No pensó en juicios, coherencia, en abogados como el hombre de negocios que ahora era, puro y simple impulso como lo fue cuando eran buenos amigos en su niñez.

Llegaron a la casa de Candy y Karen supo en cuanto sus aun agudos oídos descubrieron que la madre de Candy estaba adentro que si esta descubría que su zafada vecina tenía algún tipo de relación con su hija la situación no mejoraría.

Entro a la casa con sus propias llaves ingresando sin molestarse en serrar.

—¿Dónde está? — encaró a su madre con furia notando sin problemas al abogado del mal a su lado.

—¿Hablas de Candy? —peguntó el abogado en nombre de la mujer.

—No repetiré la pregunta.

—Tranquilo estás en tu derecho de verla.

Eloy se levantó aun sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a su hijo según el consejo del abogado y fue en busca de Candy al llegar a su habitación cerrada con llave la misma Elroy tomo aire.

Abrió encontrándose a una furiosa Candy que se le fue encima en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¡Déjame salir! — exclamó cuando le obstruyo el escape

—Albert esta abajo

Un ¿Qué? Ahogado salió de su garganta.

La detuvo cuando trato de salir de nuevo.

—No olvides que lo que decidas ahora influirá en el destino de tu noviecito y de Dorothy— le susurro justo antes de permitirle la salida que ya no fue tan enérgica como al principio.

Cuando descendió hasta el primer piso se encontró con los ojos desesperados de Albert pero al mirar a la derecha los ojos amenazantes de abogado.

Albert no le dio tiempo de acercarse por que corrió hacia ella y levantándola en vuelo la ayudó a bajar de la escalera tomándola en brazos como a una niña.

—Candy, estaba tan preocupado. — la volvió a poner en el piso antes de añadir. — nos vamos de inmediato.

—Candy— hablo su madre apareciendo por las escaleras dándole una última advertencia.

Candy podía olvidar todo ignorar la libertad y la inocencia de Dorothy y las complicaciones que tendría Terry, podía tomar la mano de Albert y dejar que la salvara.

Pero no lo haría

—Lo siento— exclamo soltando su mano— me quedare

—Candy…— respondió Albert sin creérselo

—Yo quiero quedarme, entrare a la universidad en Inglaterra, es— tomo aire para que no se le rompiera la voz— es una gran oportunidad.

No pudo seguir mirándolo y corrió a su habitación al punto de las lágrimas cuando Albert trato de ir tras ella el abogado le detuvo.

—Tomo su decisión

Encaró al abogado con una frialdad que Andrew nunca admitiría, pero le intimido

—He crecido en este mundo, en este medio, he conocido a mucho como tú y he vencido a cada uno, sé que Candy está siendo manipulada y se lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero no lo vas a lograr, ¡sobre mi cadáver te llevaras a mi hermana al otro lado del mundo!

—Exacto. —se acercó para que solo él ollera— lo lograre incluso si es sobre tu cadáver.

.

Karen suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre el cabello rubio y humedecido por el sudor de Albert, este descansaba en el sillón dejándole la cama libre a Karen.

—Siempre tan recto— hablo para sí.

Había llegado hecho una furia, consumido por el miedo y la impotencia y había tomado una siesta en el sofá que llevaba toda la tarde, cuando que las estrellas eran visibles por la oscuridad de la noche Karen escucho sus quejidos.

Albert se encontraba preso de una especie de pesadilla, arrugaba la frente con angustia y se removía provocando una transpiración de desesperación, Karen trato de fingir que no le parecía increíblemente apuesto aun en esa situación comprendiendo que cualquiera podría tomarlo como una desconsideración que estuviera pensando en eso considerando la situación que el enfrentaba.

Sorprendiéndola con un sobre salto Albert se aferró a su brazo.

—Albert despierta— hablo despacio, pero él no respondió— ¡Albert!

Este abrió los ojos de golpe frentes al grito sentados estrepitosamente en la cama, después del brusco movimiento se llevó una mano a la cabeza en gesto de dolor.

—Otra vez la migraña— exclamo pensándose solo.

Pero al seguir la dirección de su mano hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba aferrado descubrió al subir lentamente el expectante e himnotisante rostro de Karen que le miraba preocupada.

—Lo siento por despertarte… ¿Qué hora son? — para sorpresa de Karen él no soltó su brazo.

—Casi las 10 de la noche has dormido mucho.

—De verdad lo siento, eres mi invitado y no te he tratado como debería.

—Tranquilo, no te reclamo nada, se lo que estás pasando, de verdad quiero a Candy como si fuese mi hermana y quiero que ella pueda librarse de todo y se feliz al fin. — añadió Karen tomando su otra mano en un gesto de apoyo, pero para sorpresa de ella Albert también se aferró a esta y no la soltó.

—No puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable, sentir que si no la hubiera dejado… pero lo que paso ya paso debo pensar ahora en el presente, en cómo resolverlo.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, y sé que te lo he dicho ya muchas veces pero solo eras un niño, no puedes atormentarte toda la vida.

—Gracias— apretó sus manos una sobre su antebrazo y otra sobre su mano en un gesto energizante. — por estar ahí siempre, sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo, pero…

Karen le calló con un beso que lo dejo atónito un momento

Adoraba a esa mujer, arrebatada, decidida, esa llamaba que le devolvía la vida.

—Te amo— habló Karen de pronto no sin arrepentirse de decirlo al segundo siguiente. — bueno yo…

—No lo retires— susurró el rubio contra sus labios— no lo retires o me romperás el corazón.

Por alguna razón la forma en que lo dijo había provocado en Karen un escalofrió que había recorrido su cuerpo enteró, amaba a ese hombre, lo deseaba, no pudieron pensar mucho cuando sus labios se unieron de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Karen quedo a ahorcadas sobre el de él envolviendo las caderas del él con sus piernas, ninguno de los dos era nuevo en esto, Karen en su tiempo oscuro, cuando nada le importaba había seducido a cientos de hombre durante décadas, para sentenciarlos a su lujuria y mandarlos al infierno, y Albert al tener tan puesto y ese gran vacío no faltaron ese par de ocasiones en que el alcohol y un encuentro de una noche le hacían olvidar su culpa.

Pero pese a todo eso para ambos parecía la primera vez, una primera vez de verdad, donde había amor de por medio, donde no tenían sexo, donde hacían el amor.

Albert tomo en voladas a Karen cuando el poco autocontrol que aun luchaba por mantener se perdió cuando ella bajó al cuello de él y dio un travieso mordisco que lo volvió loco.

Apenas tanteó la cama con las piernas y calló sobre esta con Karen aun aferrada a su cintura sobre él.

La despojó de su elegante vestido gris deslizando el cierre con una dolorosa pero placentera lentitud, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de ella mientras esta gemia contra el oído de él.

El resto fue un mar de sensaciones mientras ambos se desprendían de la ropa del otro.

De pronto Albert dio un giro y Karen quedo debajo de él y no sin antes darle una mirada de consentimiento entro en ella profundo y abrazador como lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

.

Anthony no podía sentirse peor en ese lugar, la música poco atrayente, la hipocresía volando y el ser consciente de que debía estar al lado de Eliza.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza cuando escucho.

—Así que me estuviste engañando con Candy revolcándote con ella y ocultándola dentro de tu propia casa. — susurro sin cambiar su expresión risueña bien estudiada que hacía que los invitados que pasaban a saludarles y felicitarles por su compromiso no notaran la pronta tensión.

—¿Cómo…? — no comprendió como es que Eliza lo sabía consciente de que sus padres jamás informarían de ese incidente a ella o su familia. Y entonces lo comprendió— tu llamaste a mis padres.

—Mira Anthony querido te has vuelto muy listo— canto con ironía y Anthony hirvió.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sabes lo que esta pensando? Solo piensas en ti

—Y así he sobrevivido hasta hoy

Anthony se paró sin importarle el protocolo dejando a Elia con una gran sonrisa en su cara, ella no quería a Anthony deseaba a Terry por todas las cosas, pero no perdería a Anthony por alguien como Candy.

Además, su familia estaba en la ruina, se casaría con Anthony, le quitaría su fortuna y después lo abandonaría a su suerte, ese era el plan y no fallaría. Y entonces iría por Terry.

.

La noche ya reinaba cuando Anthony dejó su casa, y mientras caminaba solo alumbrado por la luna un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Terry había pedido ver a Candy, pero después de aquello seguro ella no podría salir, a menos que…

Atravesó la reja corriendo a toda velocidad consciente de que si lo descubrían no le permitirían salir, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tomar su auto y corrió sin para a casa de Candy.

.

Candy apenas escucho el golpeteo del granizo contra su ventana, pero al reconocer el sonido supo que no era granizo si no una piedras, se asomó asombrada a la ventana y encontró a Anthony frente a esta, su madre había quitado la escalera de incendios así que él no podía subir y ella no podía bajar.

O eso pensaba.

—Aun planeas ir a buscarlo… porque si no es así aun así te sacare de tu encierro y te llevare a comer na pizza terapéutica.

Candy sonrió como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

—¿Cómo planeas lograrlo?

—¿La pizza?

—Que baje

—Salta, te atrapare.

—Estás loco— exclamó abrazándose a sí misma tras una ráfaga de aire.

—Vamos— le animo

Y en un ataque de locura Candy se sentó en el borde de su ventana y sin pensarlo demasiado consciente de que de arrepentiría se dejó caer en línea recta.

A unos pocos centímetros del suelo acompañado de un pequeño grito contenido de ella Anthony la atrapó.

—Ahora hay que correr.

Consiente de su error al no traer auto se emprendieron en la noche en dirección al lago.

.

Cuando se acercaban al lugar Candy le pidió seguir sola y después de mucho insistir Anthony cedió.

—Si algo pasa llámame

—Lo hare— sonrió para tranquilizarlo— gracias.

Corrió a su lado y planto un beso en su mejilla

—No, gracias por perdonarme, por darme otra oportunidad como persona.

Candy se introdujo entre el follaje hasta que guiada por el olor humedad se encontró con el hermoso lago donde ella y Terry habían ido aquella vez.

—¿Terry?

Le llamo, pero no hubo respuesta y temió que él no aparecería, pero una mano cubriendo su boca y evitándole gritar le hiso olvidarlo todo para entrar en pánico en segundos.

—Calma Candy

Terry

La soltó lentamente girándole hacia él una perfecta repetición del momento en que soñó con él la primera vez, la primera vez que le vio esa noche de pijamada

—Esa es tu forma de recibir a las personas— reclamó a la defensiva.

Pero lo dedos de él acariciando su cabello le hicieron olvidar el reclamó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas en un deseo por lanzarse a sus brazos, pero no lo hiso.

—Si levantas la nariz con indignación el fuego se prende dentro de mí— susurró sin dejar de acariciarla y en un impulso certero la aló hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza casi lastimándola.

Él la había extrañado más de lo que ella a él

—Candy tienes que saber esto y después de que lo sepas tomar una decisión

Mas decisiones- pensó para si

—Yo pertenezco a la raza más oscura que existe, estoy hecho para matar, para torturar, para destruir, durante mi tiempo aquí mi verdadero ser se controló, pero eso no curara, ya te he atacado una vez, no soy bueno para ti.

Y Candy explotó

—No van a volver a decir que es buen o no para mí, creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de decidir.

—Guarda los colmillos pecosa— rio Terry tomando el rostro el ella he inclinándolo hacia tras para que lo mirara a los ojos— aun no termino— tomo aire antes de volver a mirarla sin soltarla en ningún momento— existe un lugar cerca de una reserva, era propiedad de chamanes, es un lugar con un campo energético muy fuerte, es uno de los puntos del triángulo del mundo donde no funciona nuestro poder, si voy a ese lugar no podré hacerte daño.

—Me dejaras de nuevo…

—Puede ser— un brillo parpadeó con fiereza en los ojos de él— o puedes huir conmigo.

.

 **Bueno bueno no sé si esto provoque más tomatazos y no pero aquí está la siguiente bomba dentro de esta seria de bombas que se detonaran a partir de ahora y hasta el final, pasamos de la montaña rusa a el campo minado.**

 **Y no olviden que todo es tan fácil, aún hay mucho que no le ha dicho Candy a Terry ¿Qué será lo que este enigmático chico esta planeando?**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz…**


	28. Confianza y mentiras

**Lo se lo se parece que me trago la tierra pero acabe la semana de exámenes y parece que sigo vivía así que continuemos.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen… aun**

 **.**

Confianza y mentiras

Candy no sabía si aquello podía ser tomado como un secuestro o no, mientras Terry se acomodaba en el asiento contiguo al de ella se giró hacia la ventana para no mirarlo.

Estaba molesta, si realmente molesta, pero después de tantos intentos ni se inmuto cuando la azafata indico que estaban por despegar.

— ¿Aun estas enojada pecosa?

—No me llames pecosa.

Si aún estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Recordó el momento una y otra vez con la noche cubriendo sus cabezas Terry le había ofrecido huir juntos y cuan hermoso y fabuloso habría sido decir que si, huir, olvidarse de todo y vivir felices solo él y ella juntos por la eternidad, pero no, había mucho por sacrificar si ella tomaba una decisión tan egoísta, salvarse ella, olvidar a Dorothy, a Albert y entonces olvido una norma muy importante al convivir con Terry y era que el no aceptaba un no por respuestas, así que la había secuestrado, tomado en brazos y arrastrado hasta ahí.

Suponía que debía haberlo previsto cuando él dijo huye con migo y no ¿quieres hacerlo?

No sabía si sentirse frustrada o no, una gran parte de ella estaba feliz a su lado, loca de felicidad y alegra y otra parte de ella una mucho más profunda y ahogada quería volver desesperadamente y lo demostró las numerosas veces que había tratado de escapar pero al final consiente del gasto inútil de energía había optado por resignarse, ya encontraría una forma de volver ¿verdad?

Sabía que Terry la observaba mientras fingía estar muy interesada con la formación de nuves que corrían a su lado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de adonde iban y Terry no se lo diría.

Y su teléfono había desparecido y apostaría todo lo que tenía (si es que aún tenía algo) a que sabía quién era el responsable.

Terry no hiso ningún otro intento por hablarle y en parte lo agradeció, se sentía furiosa, furiosa con ella misma en especial por que debía reconocer que había una parte en lo profundo de su corazón que le agradecía que la hubiese obligado y otra parte que le decía que lo culparía a él y más a ella misma si algo le pasaba a Dororthy o a Albert, incluso a su madre.

.

Y Elroy lo había notado demasiado tarde, era una réplica exacta de Peter pan, con la ventana abierta, las cortinas siendo empujadas por el aire señalando la escena con férrea exaltación, su hija desaparecida y una convicción de que no había actuado sola, porque una caída desde su ventana la habría lastimado lo suficiente para no poder huir, una mala posición y habría muerto pero no.

—Anthony— repitió para sí.

Andrew estaba demasiado conmocionado como para pensar como el hombre frio e inteligente que podía ser.

¿Cómo es que una niña tan estúpida y sentimental lo había engañado así, fingir que le importaba el bienestar de su nana y luego desaparecer sin más? Había sido una estrategia que él nunca había visto venir.

Quizá su hermano tenía algo que ver en esto, después de todo había venido buscándola y se había ido sin queja al final, pero este no parecía fingir su enojo, no tenía sentido que ella hubiese negado irse con el si iba a huir con Albert por la noche.

Aparco su auto frente al departamento de este, si Candy estaba con el podría acusarlo de secuestro de una menor al no tener la custodia y tendrían el juicio ganado.

Al mismo tiempo Elroy aparcaba frente a la imponente casa de los Andry esperando encontrar a Candy en casa de Anthony pero lo que no sabía es que al quien estaban buscando era un ser superior a cualquier cosa que un abogado o una madre enojada hubiesen enfrentado jamás.

.

Candy no noto en qué momento se había quedado dormida, simplemente había dejado que sus parpados se cerraran, no noto lo cansada que estaba hasta que Terry le movió para que despertara y ella se negó a abrir los ojos.

Tampoco noto que estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de él hasta que noto su cuerpo extremadamente cerca del de ella.

Ella lo empujo como reflejo pero solo logro alejarse a sí misma porque el firme cuerpo de Terry se mantuvo en la misma posición con esa expresión de diversión que le hacía pensar que nada malo pasaba, y había empezado a notar que esa actitud tan ligera sin mascaras la había reservado solamente para ella.

Esa idea hiso que algo en su corazón saltara.

—Vamos pecosa ya llegamos.

—Te dije que no me llamaras pecosa— reclamó recordando el motivo de su enojo.

—Lo sé, es por eso que lo hare más seguido.

Candy ya no respondió cruzando las piernas de él para bajar primero pero un mal paso la hiso perder el equilibrio, el alcanzo a sostenerla de brazo para que recobrara la postura y ella tuvo que encontrarse con su mirada, a nada estuvo de besarlo pero el enojo y el orgullo ardía en su interior así que se alejó y dio media vuelta para bajar su maleta y adelantarse sin él, tal vez sin el pegado podría encontrar un teléfono o algo parecido.

Pero no llego muy lejos cuando noto la sombra de su cuerpo sobre ella, curiosamente se había vuelto algo habitual para ella e incluso era ya raro no sentirlo acechándola.

—Yo la llevare— tomó la maleta por ella y se encamino a pedir un Taxi

Era sorprendente lo rápido que había conseguido lo necesario para que ella sobreviviera el tiempo que fuera a tenerla presa, aun que decir la palabra presa relacionada con Terry le sonaba a algo muy parecido al síndrome de Estocolmo y no quería relacionarlo con algo así.

¿Qué afición tenía la gente por controlarla? primero su madre, ahora él.

Sin embargo era tan diferente, Terry buscaba protegerla aun si tenía que hacerlo contra su voluntad, ella no entendía pero no dejaba de molestarla y su madre, su madre buscaba protegerse aun si tenía que pasar sobre sus propios hijos.

No sabía en qué momento se había convertido en eso.

Y sobre Terry había algo que Candy había notado desde que la había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto y sorprendentemente a nadie de los oficiales le había parecido extraño verla colgar de su hombro, seguramente Terry tenía algo que ver con ello, pero después de un rato de estar juntos el empezaba a agitarse, no parecía tranquilo, pero no era como si alguien los asechara y el estuviese preocupado por escapar, era como si la presencia de ella lo descontrolara y buscar la forma de encontrarse neutral, tal vez tenía que ver con ella de que él podía hacerle daño, talvez se estaba controlando para no lastimarla como aquella vez.

Noto no muy pronto que Terry le llamaba desde donde el taxi les esperaba, desde esa distancia con la camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo sin parecer pretencioso y ese bóxer playero azul marino que le daba un aire tan despreocupado, mientras le sonreía y agitaba la mano para llamarle parecían solo una feliz pareja de vacaciones, eran una pareja, pero no estaba de vacaciones, estaban huyendo y ella en contra de su voluntad cabía añadir y aun así la sonrisa se formó sola en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia él.

.

— ¿Cómo que Candy se perdió? — exclamó Albert levantándose de la mesa en conde se encontraba desayunando.

Había despertado ese día sintiéndose tan dichoso y feliz mientras el cuerpo de Karen descansaba a su lado tranquilamente dormido que había olvidado todo por un momento.

No había dudado en preparar algo para que pudiesen desayunar, esperaba de corazón que Karen no sintiera aquello como un abuso de su parte cuando él la quería realmente bien y llevaba desenado ese momento quizá toda su vida.

Cuando Karen despertó Albert la guio hasta una mesa perfectamente decorada con flores silvestres y una bonita bajilla, no podía ofrecer mucho estando en un departamento de soltero, pero ella sonrió encantada con el detalle. Karen había tomado prestada un pijama a cuadros de él de una tela sorprendentemente suave que destilaba el aroma de él por doquier.

Después de un rato ella se había retirado a bañarse, Albert recogía la valija cuando escucha el toquido desesperado lo exalto, pero la puerta estaba abierta así que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse de la mesa cuando el abogado irrumpió en su casa.

— ¿Sabias que llevarte a una menor de edad es delito de cárcel?

Albert no comprendió la afirmación confirmando en su mente que Karen era mayor de edad.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— ¿Y tú sabes que irrumpir en casa ajena sin una orden es un delito también?

— ¿Dónde está la señorita Candy?

Albert se ahogó con su propia saliva ante la afirmación.

— ¿Cómo que Candy se perdió?

El abogado supo sin necesidad de más que Albert no mentía al no saber el paradero de Candy, esto sí que era malo.

—Parece que escapó— afirmó sin saber en qué hoyo esconderse

—Y no me sorprende, yo lo habría hecho en su lugar— afirmó Karen saliendo de la habitación con su sencillo y elegante vestido gris de la noche anterior y el cabello arreglado en un moño alto que la hacía lucir imponente y atractiva.

Si Albert no hubiese estado demasiado asombrado por la desaparición de Candy se habría perdido ante la imagen.

— ¿Y usted es?

Albert noto perfectamente el escudriño del abogado sobre Karen que no era para nada profesional, sorprendiéndose a si mismo se plantó frente a ella fuer de la vista del abogado

—No hay ninguna norma que exija que conteste a esa pregunta— respondió ella, mordaz, suspicaz y perfectamente elocuente, nada que ver con esa niña enojona y debilucha que conoció cuando niño.

—Bien, pues si me entero de que oculta a la señorita Candy me veré en la necesidad de…

—SI no se retira de esta casa en la que ha entrado sin permiso de la ley nos veremos en la necesidad de llamar a las autoridades. — dijo Karen con una tranquilidad que parcia aquella una conversación entre amigos y no una amenaza.

Andrew sabía que solo provocaría más problemas para el casi si no se retiraba así que hiso un gesto con la cabeza de despedida y se alejó mientras formaba nuevas ideas en su oscura cabeza.

—Así que al fin huyo— dijo Karen cuando se vieron solos. — y tengo una idea de con quien se ha ido.

— ¿Tu sabias sobre esto?

—Lo veía venir

— ¿y sabes quién se la ha llevado?

—SI creo que se quien se la ha llevado y te puedo asegurar que no podría estar más a salvo que con él

— ¿Él?

—Es un viejo amigo

— ¿Karen? — insistió Albert

—Está bien te contare

.

Al final del camino Terry le había pedido al Taxista que los dejara ahí, cerca de una zona muy húmeda donde se veía un lago enorme que separaba a la civilización de una hermosa reserva

—No hay forma de cruzar el lago chico— aconsejo el taxista.

—Lo sé— respondió simplemente ayudando a bajar a Candy y tomando las maletas.

Terry no hiso ningún movimiento hasta que el taxi se aleó lo suficiente, entonces guio a Candy entre la maleza hasta encontrarse con una lancha en no tan malas condiciones, como si ya hubiese sido preparada.

Él había preparado todo.

—Las pequeñas y pecosas primero— añadió con galantería ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a subir, pero Candy le rechazo tomando la iniciativa por sí misma, sentándose en el asiento de madera con los brazos y piernas cruzados sin mirarle.

El rio mientras empujaba la lancha al agua y subía a su lado.

Candy espero a que comenzara a remar pero no lo hiso, de pronto la lancha se movió por si sola empujada por la repentina ola que se formó en el agua y los impulso suavemente, después de unos minutos pudo vislumbrar el inicio de una especie de isla, seguramente la reserva.

Y en poco ya estaba ahí.

El lugar era verdaderamente hermoso, cubierto de naturaleza por doquier, pudo ver un ciervo huir de ellos mientras bajaban…

Detuvo su apreciación cuando vio a Terry arrodillarse, al verlo noto un gesto de dolor poco común en él.

—Terry ¿qué pasa? — corrió hacia él tomándole por los hombros

El intento sonreírle pero otra punzada de dolor se lo prohibió formándose solo una mueca graciosa.

—Lo siento pecosa pero no estoy acostumbrado apagar mis poderes, fue demasiado repentino, mi cuerpo se debe acostumbrar.

Pero pese a todo, había una expresión de alivio en su voz.

—Vamos

El camino era en subida, y el final daba a una cabaña enorme y hermosa con un aire oriental.

Candy ni siquiera se había cansado ante la prominente subida gracias al hermoso paisaje, cuando llegaron a la cabaña casi había olvidado que no estaba ahí por su voluntad por que ya estaba turisteando la casa mientras Terry dejaba las maletas y observaba encantado su entusiasmo.

—Hay algo de comida en el refrigerador, mañana bajare al pueble a buscar algo y más ropa para ti, duerme si quieres o el cambio de horario te afectara.

Y era verdad, pero no dejo de correr de aquí a halla por la casa hasta que Terry la había atrapado por la cintura y la había hecho sentarse sobre la mesa de madera finamente tallada y le exigió comer.

.

Y no estaba ahí

Llegó a la casa con la firme certeza de enfrentar a Anthony cuando descubrió a sus padres recibiéndola algo disgustados con su presencia, ella exclamo lo ocurrido y ello aseguraron fervientemente que la casa ya estaba vigilada y que no había forma en que Anthony hubiese entrado con esa niña y ellos no lo notaran.

Anthony había vuelto aquella noche sin que nadie, ni siquiera Eliza notara su ausencia lo suficiente como para sospechar algo, tal vez solo huía de los invitados, sin embargo había una sombra de hundimiento en Anthony que lo hacía ver años más viejo que lo que un joven de su edad debería verse, estaba de alguna forma casi muriendo ante el sacrificio que sus padre le obligaban a hacer.

Así que Elroy había vuelto devastada y furiosa, esa niña la había vuelto a engañar.

Pero una idea llego a su mente fugazmente, había alguien a quien no le había preguntado, ese chico que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, que había irrumpido en su casa, si tenía que estar con él.

Levanto el teléfono y llamo al abogado.

.

Por la hora en que habían llegado en su casa ahora sería la tarde apenas el sol empezaría a ocultarse y ahí ya estaba llegando la noche.

Se sentó al borde del balcón de una de las 5 habitaciones de aquella casa y espero a ver el atardecer, se sentía tan llena de paz y al mismo tiempo tan llena de angustia, no sabía que eso era posible.

Sintió los brazos de Terry envolverla por detrás

—Podrías caerte— susurró contra su oído

—Sigo molesta contigo— hiso un puchero alejando su rostro de él pero el tomo su mejilla girándola hacia él.

— ¿Segura? — pregunto uniendo sus labios en un leve rose que la provoco instantáneamente

Lo maldijo por lo bien que la conocía, por lo fácil que su cuerpo la provocaba, por esa mirada tan ardiente y abrazadora.

Volvió a acercarse pero no toco sus labios y ella deseo fervientemente ese contacto.

— ¿Qué pasa pecosa? ¿Quieres que te bese?

Candy se mordió el labio ante la pregunta.

—De acuerdo— los invadió al instante sin delicadezas ni restricciones.

La tomo en brazos como a una novia y la llevo a la cama de esa habitación.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que se quitara el ligero vestido blanco que llevaba cuando Candy sintió su lengua invadir su intimidad hasta lo más hondo y profundo, cuando sintió que ya no podía más él se deslizó en ella con gran facilidad, el bombeo fue rápido y desenfrenado y Candy exploto en convulsiones que la dejaron casi dormida pero Terry no se detuvo hasta que replico la liberación y entonces ella calló dormida.

Terry le cubrió perfectamente besando su rostro dormido antes de vestirse y dejar la cabaña.

—Volveré antes de que despiertes pecosa

.

La oscuridad invadía su oficina mientras investigaba al sujeto que Elroy había mencionado, era el mismo chico de la grabación de seguridad, no encontró ningún registro sobre él, ni acta de nacimiento, ni escuela, ni padres, ni tutores, ni siquiera un nombre, era como un fantasma, y en la grabación había desaparecido como tal.

—Me buscabas, porque si era así solo tenías que llamarme, ya sabes lo que dicen llama al diablo y aparecerá

Casi se saltó un latido mientras el abogado se paraba de su silla giratoria para mirar hacia la puerta donde un joven aterrador atravesaba esta.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

— ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo que vas a preguntar?

Tomo su comunicador sin notar que le temblaban las manos

—Seguridad los necesito en el piso siete tengo a un sospechoso que…

—Eso no funcionara— exclamo con tranquilidad

Al no recibir respuesta el abogado noto que era verdad

Al mirar en dirección al chico de nuevo noto que este ya no estaba.

— ¿Buscas algo? — el abogado dio un brinco ante la aterradora voz a sus espalda.

Calló de bruces hacia atrás y apenas logrando ponerse de pie, corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró en sus narices con un fuerte viento.

—Te decía— añadió este como si nada hubiese pasado— conoces a Dorothy ¿no es así?

Andrew no respondió.

—Sí, vamos Dorothy, has memoria, la mujer a la que metiste injustamente a la cárcel ¿ya la recuerdas? Bueno esto que te voy a pedir es muy sencillo, ella debe está a salvo, ella tiene una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad seguramente su patrona sabe dónde, llévala ahí como encierro domiciliario durante el juicio.

Terry decía todo con las manos tras la espalda caminando de un lugar a toro con rectitud como si fuese una simple negociación

Pero de pronto su voz se oscureció, en una fracción de segundo estaba sobre el abogado levantándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra la puerta con tal fuerza que esta se agitó

—SI algo le llega a pasar te matare— lo dijo con simpleza, no era un amenaza, era un promesa.

Lo soltó dejando que se estrellara con fuerza en el piso.

—Ahora me iré, pero pronto te buscare de nuevo, y te estaré vigilando, incluso en tus sueños, por cierto, este es uno de ellos.

EL abogado despertó ahogado en su propia voz recostado sobre el escritorio completamente sudado y agitado.

Así que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero al llevarse la mano a la nuca sintió el doloroso golpe del sueño.

No, no podía ser.

Miro hacia su computadora pero al abrir los archivos estos estaban borrados.

Maldijo golpeando el teclado, sueño o no había dos cosas reales, alguien había estado ahí y ese palpitar de miedo en su pecho no era nada falso.

.

Y para rematar un mundo de acontecimientos inesperados la enfermera del hospital principal llevaba el cambio para el suero para la habitación 15 cuando al encontrar se centró con algo que no espero siento su segundo día de trabajo.

EL paciente Neil Legan había desaparecido.

— ¡Seguridad! — grito desesperada, si algo le había pasado seguro la despedirían

.

 **Perdonen por mi tardanza de verdad lo siento, espero que este capítulo lo valga**

 **Gracias por sus hermosas opiniones me hacen sonreír sin falta cada uno de ellos.**

 **Felices vacaciones**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	29. Burbuja de amor

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchooo**

 **Me intoxique de nuevo, si es patético, mejor me hubiera quedado con mi gripa en vez de tomarme la medicina, hasta se me olvido, pero aquí estoy vivita y coleando (ok no tanto) de verdad disculpen mi tardanza, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

 **.**

Burbuja de amor

.

Candy despertó con un sentimiento de soledad que la alteró por unos segundos, pero su corazón recupero la tranquilidad cuando escucho el ruido que provenía del fondo al salir de la cama con la sabana envuelta alrededor de las axilas.

La cabaña con contaba con puertas, únicamente con ventanas especiales para evitar los insectos y una puerta exterior así que Terry logro distinguirla a lo lejos mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Pese a todo lo vivido juntos Candy no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante la mirada que Terry le dedicó.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo deseable que te encuentro en este momento con esa sabana que traes arrastrando.

Candy se miró a si misma con el cabello hecho un desastre, los labios hinchados y el rostro sudado por el calor del lugar además de las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, tal vez por el mismo calor, tal vez porque Terry se la tragaría con los ojos si pudiera.

No, deseable no sería la palabra con la que se describiría en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa aun estas enojadas conmigo?

Candy no respondió ni se movió de su lugar

Terry camino hacia ella con un andar lento y sigiloso que le ponía los pelos de punta apenas lo veía venir.

Cuando lo noto él ya estaba a dos centímetros de ella

—Candy mírame

Y ella lo hiso

—Sé que tal vez me odies, pero sobra cualquiera te protegeré, hare lo que haga falta, pasare sobre quien sea, así tenga que pasar sobre tu propia voluntad lo hare, te protegeré.

Candy desvió la mirada con el corazón en la mano ante tal declaración.

—Terry, yo los abandone, a Dorothy a…

—Albert— completo él— lo sé, créeme ellos estarán bien

Candy le miro sorprendida

—¿Tienes un plan?

—¿Cuándo no lo he tenido? — respondió con un brillo pícaro que centelló en el perfil de sus ojos

El silencio se hiso en el lugar y solo el movimiento del lago y las aves se escuchaban

—¿Sabes? Es ahora cuando la dama le agradece a su caballero por salvarla y entonces me besas— Candy no tuvo tiempo de responder algo elaborado por que Terry se había apoderado de ella, abrasándola con todo y sabana y saboreando sus labios con pasión y lentitud.

—Ahora vamos a comer— añadió con esa forma que tenía tan desesperante de susurrarle al oído.

.

Cuando Albert le había exigido que le mostrara con quien había huido su hermana no pudo más que tirar la cuchara que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

A ese chico… lo conocía.

Él lo había llevado al hospital después de casi atropellarlo, se había asegurado de que estaba bien y había resuelto todos los gastos, incluso Albert le había dicho dónde encontrarlo y lo había recibido en su departamento.

Le hablo de su hermana mientras le ofrecía algo de tomar.

Y él.

Él se la había llevado.

—Yo… yo lo conozco.

Pudo ver en Karen una verdadera expresión de asombro.

—Valla eso no lo vi venir— dijo más para si— ¿Cómo…

—Sufrí un accidente que los dos provocamos y me llevo al hospital. — respondió antes de que terminara de formular.

—Y ¿Qué opinas de él?

—Parecía una buena persona

Karen noto perfectamente él tono que usó

—¿Parecía?

—Sí, ahora que sé que ha secuestrado a mi hermana sé que no lo es.

—Oh vamos nadie dijo que la ha secuestrado y es alguien que la mantendrá a salvo de verdad, ella está bien.

—¿Y por qué cuando le propuse venir de forma perfectamente legal ella se negó, y ahora simplemente desaparece?

Karen se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada levantándose de su asiento para llegar junto a Albert y sentarse sobre sus piernas.

—No me digas que estas celoso— dijo jugueteando con su cabello

—Lo estoy, un poco, me fui por mucho tiempo y ahora la pierdo de nuevo, ella no es solo una hermana Karen, es como una hija para mí, no quiero que se aleje como yo lo hice.

Karen no sabía si sería mejor o peor agregar que seguramente Candy también se había negado a ir con Terry y que seguramente esta la había forzado, técnicamente era un secuestro.

Después de decirlo en su mente supo que no era buena idea repetirlo en voz alta

—Ella te ama, no se alejará y no te guarda ningún rencor, ella también es como una hermana para mí y la conozco, te aseguro que no te ha olvidado y que aun te quiere, cerca o lejos asi que mantén la calma, tratare de localizar a Terry e iremos a donde se encuentren.

Albert asintió rodeando la con sus brazos mientras ella recargaba frente sobre el pecho de el en un gesto reconfortante.

—Gracias— dijo besando su cabello— te amo

Pudo sentir sorprendido como Karen se tensaba sobre su cuerpo, solo fue un segundo casi imaginario antes de relajarse de nuevo y añadir

—Yo también te amo.

.

El escándalo había recorrido la escuela entera, Candy White la callada estudiante aparece de pronto con un extraño y atemorizante novio, después este desaparece sin más y a los pocos días la rubia también desaparece, teléfonos por todos lados, la policía interrogando a los profesores y nadie tiene idea de cuál es el paradero de la fugitiva.

Miles de rumores miles de teoría y Anthony no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse discretamente en la cara de los ingenuos que se creen cualquier cosa, él incluso había fomentado algunos rumores, después de todo si no se sabía la verdad, si lograba confundir la mente de sus compañeros sería más difícil que pudiera siquiera llegar a comprender lo que en realidad sucedía, un que el tampoco terminaba de comprender del todo.

Sabía que esto tenía que suceder, era demasiado evidente, así que solo espero pacientemente en una de las mesas de la cafetería hasta que Annie y Paty se decidieron a preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto.

—Candy…

—Vamos afuera y les explicare.

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra antes de decidir si era buena idea seguirle, al final lo hicieron.

—¿Escapo? — exclamo Annie demasiado alto para el gusto de Anthony

—Si pudieras decirlo un poco más fuerte seria perfecto— sentencio este mirando a los alrededores y respirando paz al verse solos.

—No me agrada Terry, pero su madre quería mandarla al extranjero para evitar que Albert tuviera su custodia.

—Comprendo— susurró Paty sintiéndose abrumada por el giro de acontecimientos.

—Y que procede? — pregunto Annie con nuevas fuerzas que se disiparon con la respuesta de Anthony

—Esperar.

.

Y lo había vuelto a hacer, joderle la vida, arruinar cada paso que daba hundiéndolo más.

Esa niña, esa mujer, todos habían arreglado cada movimiento que hacían con el único propósito de lastimarlo, de hacerlo sufrir, de molestarlo, con sus sonrisitas cuando estaba con sus amiguitas, esos pantalones tan bien entallados a su cuerpo, como levantaba la nariz para encararlo sin miedo, y cuando tenía miedo, en especial de él algo en su alma se revolvía de placer.

Y luego estaba su madre y esa sirvienta, arruinando todo, esa mujer colgándose de su brazo como si fuera una sentencia, ahogándolo, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, aburriéndolo completamente.

Su odio se arrastraba mientras se preparaba para el final, ya no le importaba que pasara con él, ese indeseable que haba irrumpido en su casa y lo había mandado al hospital, aun podía recordar la escena.

Sus pasos apenas los noto mientras le golpeaba por tercera vez, podía sentir como su cuerpo se volvía un trapo sucio y deteriorado mientras su cabeza rebotaba repetidamente sobre el piso y lentamente perdía la conciencia.

Pero aquel demonio no dejo de golpearle, podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo pese a todo.

Llevaba consiente 3 días, pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su atolondrada enfermera que parecía checarlo cada día, después de robar comida de la cafetería y sentir que podía sostenerse sin sentir que las piernas se le partían en dos simplemente había tomado su ropa que llevaba limpia y doblada en el armario de las habitación desde que lo hospitalizaron y fácilmente había salido del hospital caminando, nadie noto nada extraño y los doctores de turno estaban más desesperados por atender a todos los pacientes en urgencias y partos que ni siquiera le notaron.

Después de solo recibir suero la comida no dejaba de causarle arcadas, pero se obligó a tomar un sorbo de agua mientras arrastraba las piernas.

Dentro de su chamarra seguían sus pertenencias… y sus llaves.

Así que entro sin pensarlo demasiado, el silencio en la casa era sepulcral, su visión se volvió borrosa mientras su precio se bajaba, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierto, camino hasta su oficina y abrió el primer cajón.

Ahí estaba

Maravilloso

.

—¿Estas segura Karen?

—Sí, habla con tu madre, si me ve solo empeoraran las cosas, créeme no soy su vecina favorita.

Albert le miro con la ceja enarcada

—Bueno digamos que es más fácil actuar como la loca así cuando mantengas mis costumbres de mi vieja vida pues… solo soy la vecina loca, nadie te acosa ni te demanda.

Albert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la tierna expresión avergonzada que había formado Karen sobre la explicación de cómo llevaba su vida su vida.

—Alto, dijiste, ¿mi vieja vida?

Karen se llevó una mano a la frente al notar su estupidez

—No es el momento Albert— su tono volvió a ser una de seriedad imperturbable, resolveremos esto ahora, después hablaremos tu y yo ¿de acuerdo?

Albert la miró largamente antes de asentir y bajar del auto.

Para su sorpresa su madre llego junto con él, tenía los tacones en la mano y se veía desecha por dentro y por fuera, cuando lo noto acelero su paso y entró a la casa sin esperarlo.

Albert detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Desde que volviste solo te has dedicado a arruinar mi vida, mi relación, mi hija, yo…— su reclamo fue acallado cuando los brazos de Albert la atraparon en un poderoso abrazo. — ¿Qué haces? — susurro apenas.

—Puedes odiarme cuanto quieras, pero sigues siendo mi madre, no quiero verte sufrir.

Albert había podido verlo, su madre estaba acabada, tan angustiada como él, era una mujer perdida que no estaba hecha para ser madre, o una buena esposa, pero no era mala y definitivamente no era el enemigo.

Su madre no devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazo

Unos aplausos pausados los separaron

—¡Pero que conmovedor!

—Neil— exhaló ahogadamente Elroy

Albert le miro furioso.

—¿Cómo estás aquí?

—Oh querido hijastro, soy indestructible que no lo notas.

Su mirada de enloquecido lo puso nervioso, pero no tanto como verlo levantar un arma entre sus enrojecidas manos en dirección a su madre.

—Y tu pequeña bruja, de no ser porque tu existías me habría hecho de tu hija hacer mucho tiempo.

Elroy le miro sorprendida

—Neil ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Oh si, olvide que estas tan ciega que no vez más haya de tu propia nariz. — se carcajeo roncamente con un gargajo de mocos nadando en su reseca garganta

Albert contuvo un gesto de asco mientras pensaba en como alejar a su madre del enfoque del cañón.

—Yo si deseaba a tu hija, siempre dijo la verdad, y era aún más placentero ver como la ignorabas, pobre chiquilla, como disfrute su frustración. — en un brusco movimiento movió el arma hacia Albert— hasta que llegaste tú, y lo echaste todo a perder.

El arma se disparó mientras apuntaba a Albert y ninguno pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

—Es hermoso— exclamo Candy mientras caminaba por las calles de las artesanías.

Después de comer Terry le había propuesto cruzar el puente e ir al pueblo, la había guiado como muestra de lo bien que conocía todo.

Al final Terry le había regalado una cadena hecha de hilo de cáñamo en una elaborado y firme collar, Terry la puso en lugar de la cadena metálica que Candy traía en el cuello sosteniendo su geoda.

Le daba un hermoso aire bohemio.

Y para su tranquilidad la piedra no palpitaba, ella estaba a salvo, a salvo al lado de Terry.

Las personas les miraban de vez en cuando con curiosidad, pero al no ser los únicos turistas no eran el centro de atención y Terry no se sentía con la necesidad de mantenerse demasiado alerta.

—¿Por qué llevamos tanta comida?

Terry se detuvo ante la pregunta y su mirada cambio una ese destello de picardía que ella reconoció.

—Por qué no te dejare ni salir de la cama ahora que te tengo solo para mí, así que tendremos que llevar todo lo necesario.

—Pervertido— susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él oyera

Le sorprendió lo familiarizada que estaba ya con las insinuaciones y formas de ser de Terry y es que sin darse cuenta incluso le seguía el juego.

Él solo rio tomándola desprevenida mientras la levantaba por los aires y le plantaba un beso a la mitad de paso.

Sorprendentemente nadie se quejó cuando tuvieron que parar abruptamente para rodearlos

—¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo pequeña pecosa?

Candy se sorprendió ante el arranque amoroso y público.

—Hoy no, creo. — al estar elevada en el aire quedaba unos centímetros arriba de él así que fue extraño en vez de levantar la cabeza para besarla bajar la barbilla para alcanzar sus labios— también te amo Terry.

—Si sigues así no llegaremos a la cabaña Candy— susurro contra sus labios

—¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste el que…

—jajajaj calma que enojada se te notan más las pecas

—Eres imposible— señalo sin poder mostrar una sonrisa completa en su rostro.

No había notado lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero aun así había miedo en su pecho.

Volvieron al bote que Terry había aparcado oculto ente la maleza y comenzaron su regreso a la isla.

Terry había perfeccionado cada movimiento de ambos para que nadie del pueblo pudiese ver a donde iba y de dónde venían.

Cuando llegaban a la orilla Candy pudo notar la mirada de Terry en dirección a lo que el ligero y como vestido violeta dejaba ver de sus piernas, era un vestido sin agarre en la cintura, completamente recto y únicamente amarrado al cuello, el resto caía recto al suelo, pero al ser una tela entablada tenía un vuelo que lo hacía femenino y tropical.

Antes de que Terry lo notara Candy metió la mano en el agua y le lanzó un gran chorro en la cara.

Terry se quitó el cabello que se había caído sobre su rostro con la mano mientras le miraba sorprendido

—¿Qué fue eso pecosa malvada?

—Valla ese es nuevo— dijo más para si— jeje deja de mirarme así tú te la ganaste bien sabes por qué.

Pronto Candy recibió el mismo favor

Sorprendida de verse a sí misma y a ese lindo vestido ahora con una mancha redonda de agua sobre su pecho se lanzó contra Terry, el peso del bote se inclinó de más y este se dio la vuelta lanzándolos al lago.

—Maravilloso en ese caso debimos venirnos nadando— exclamó feliz de que sus pies alcanzaran aun con trabajo el piso.

—Tu nos tiraste Candy— exclamo Terry con desenfado mientras caminaba hacia ella, con la camisa empapada y su cabello húmedo pegado al rostro no podía verse más atractivo.

Pronto noto que Terry mantenía su propia inspección personal.

La cargo en vilo.

—Vamos a secarnos.

Pero apenas entraron sus labios se encontraron y se atacaron mutuamente, la ropa húmeda fue a estrellarse contra la pared y sus cuerpos se secaron con el rose de las sabanas.

Cuando Candy despertó Terry de nuevo no estaba de su lado.

Se paró en dirección a la cocina con la sabana en la misma posición que el día anterior, pero este no era como el día anterior porque Terry no estaba.

—¿Terry?

Busco en las otras habitaciones pero no lo encontró

Corrió hacia la puerta principal pero una verdad la atrapo.

Estaba encerrada

La había encerrado

—¡Terry! — grito con histeria sin saber que más hacer.

.

 **Lo se salimos de la burbuja de amor para volver a los mismo pero tranquilas, se que llevo mucho diciendo que ya va a acabar, ya tengo todo lo que pasara en mi mente, pero al trascribirlo resulta se mas largo de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, esto tendrá un final.**

 **Y como en todo cuento de adas llegará su felices para siempre ¿sucederá? O tal vez el cambiar adas por demonios de un giro a las cosas ajaja estoy jugando no entren en pánico.**

 **Nos vemos pronto gracias por sus Reviews y su paciencia,**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz**


	30. Nota (otra mas)

Hola no es un capitulo lo que pasa es que me ire de viaje la proxima semana por la escuela y regresare el proximo sabado por lo que tal ves no pueda publicar el miercoles que viene. Ya lo se vengo muy ñenta con los capitulos pero tenganme paciensia ya me pondre al corriente

Y mas que nada no odien al hermoso de Terry por enserrar a Candy no es un loco machista controlador que la encierre como si fuera una cosa el es muy listo y tiene todo calculado ajaja ya saben aqui defendiendo a mis protagonistas como si fueran mis hijos

Okey es todo por aclarar nos vemos lo mas pronto que pueda a lo maximo una semana de espera . No desesperen

Les quiere Anjiluz


	31. Burbuja reventada

**Hola he vuelto para seguir con esta locura.**

 **Los derechos me pertenecen los personajes no.**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

Burbuja reventada

.

La bala se detuvo.

¡La bala se detuvo!

Albert vio el proyectil detenido frente a él, suspendido en el aire a unos centímetros de sus ojos.

No hubo reacción no pudo moverse, su cerebro volvió a funcionar cuando el pedazo de metal cayó al suelo con un pequeño golpe.

Nadie podía entender nada, ni siquiera podía girar a ver el estado de su madre o alejarse de Neil que seguía apuntándole con el arma, pero igual de pálido que el mismo.

Unos pasos entaconados se acercaron al lugar, y al mirar el rostro de Karen ella le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión.

—¿Estas bien?

Albert asintió en su mente, pero su cabeza no se movió.

—A… aléjate— señalo Neil dirigiendo el arma hacia ella lo que provocó que Albert regresara de su ensoñación.

—No te atrevas— fue lo único que pudo formular.

Pero no hubo necesidad de hacer nada cuando Karen levanto la mano y fingiendo que agarraba algo en el aire cerro la mano e hiso un gesto de lanzar, la pistola siguió sus movimientos pese a los metros de distancia y el hecho de que nunca la toco, el arma salió disparada en el aire y se hiso añicos contra la pared.

Entonces Karen siguió derecho ignorando a Neil mientras se acercaba a Albert y lo obligaba a sentarse, aunque el no opuso resistencia alguna.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, es demasiado impresionante— exclamó mientras pasaba la manga de su sudadera por la frente de Albert limpiando el sudor frio que produjo el momento. —no era la manera en que quería decírtelo, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste maldito demonio? — gritó Neil provocando que Albert recordara su existencia.

Karen sonrió para sí y para él, si tan solo supiera que en realidad había descrito a la perfección lo que era ella y no solo era una simple ofensa.

Cuando Karen giro hacia él solo Neil pudo ver como los ojos de ella se pintaba completamente de negro y alguna fuerza que no logro comprender lo obligó a arrodillarse ante ella y cerrar la boca.

—Eso está mejor.

Entonces volvió la atención Albert que con cada cosa que ella hacia perdía más él aliento, Karen miro a Elroy que estaba sentada en el suelo en una pose de pequeña indefensa que se veía sumamente rara en ella y que miraba a Neil con la boca completamente abierta.

—Tranquila Elory, no te hare daño, ni a él, aunque quisiera hacerlo, con cada día que pasa puedo hacer menos.

Después de mucho trabajo Albert logro hablar.

—¿Karen que…— tomo aire— que fue eso?

Karen le dedico otra sonrisa mucho más duce y sincera que la anterior.

—Es lo que soy, es lo que es Terry, y es en lo que se metió tu padre— "y la razón de su muerte" repitió en su mente— es algo que te explicare cuando me haya desecho de él.

Se alejó de Albert que se enderezo en cuanto la vio acercarse a Neil.

Karen se arrodillo a su lado y le levanto la cara

—Matarte seria hacerte un gran favor— miró hacia todos lados pensando— ya se, caminarás derecho hasta la calle principal y seguirás caminando hasta la última avenida, ahí hay una pequeña calle con casas rusticas y un sembradío cerca del bosque, a dos casas existe una tienda hermosa con puerta de madera, te recibirá una adorable mujer que es vieja amiga mía, ella sabrá que hacer contigo, seguro le divertirá.

Y Neil obedeció y siguió su orden.

Cuando Karen se giró para explicar su celular se encendió, era un mensaje de Terry con una dirección.

Miro a Albert y después al teléfono.

—Encontré a tu hermana

.

Candy llevaba hora ahí, pero Terry no aprecia, decidió servirse lo primero que vio y seguir forzando la puerta.

Las ventanas tenían redes para insectos y no lograba quitarlas.

En cuanto el volviera enserio lo mataría.

Sorprendentemente su geoda volvió a arder contra su pecho.

Algo no andaba bien.

—Terry maldita sea ¡porque tienes que hacerte siempre el misterioso!

Candy se arrullo a sí misma en el suelo considerando quitarse la geoda mientras sentía como le quemaba el pecho, casi esperaba ver ya un ámpula, pero su piel seguía perfectamente sana.

—Candy

—¿Papá?

.

—Tengo que ir— sentencio Albert.

Karen le miro compasiva, pero negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Sé que mueres por verla, pero lo mejor es que yo valla, tú debes resolver esto, por si no lo olvidas tenemos aun abogado chiflado a nuestras espaldas buscando la forma de desprestigiarte y la desaparición de un recién internado en estado de coma no es precisamente una gran ayuda considerando que tu serás el primer implicado como culpable— miro tras Albert antes de continuar— además parece que tu madre está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Albert miro a su madre echa un ovillo en el suelo y después a Karen.

Acababa de ver a la mujer que amaba desarmar a un hombre sin tocarlo y logrado que este le obedeciera sumisamente cuando le ordeno irse sin mirar atrás.

Si él no estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo era porque su orgullo evitaba que sus rodillas temblorosas se doblaran.

—Karen.

—Candy estará bien.

Albert se acercó y para sorpresa de Karen tomo sus manos con la misma delicadeza de siempre.

—¿Y tú?

—Se cuidarme sola.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Si algo pasa, si te detienen o te culpan de algo lánzame todo a mí, la desaparición de Neil, de Candy, cúlpame, pero no dejes que te involucren, no podría soportarlo.

Karen le miro sorprendida.

El acababa de ver que ella era una especie de monstro y simplemente le decía que se protegiera y lo lanzara a él a los leones, aun le confiaba a su hermana mientras acariciaba la palma de sus manos con sus pulgares.

Era el primero que no huía, que no se aterrorizaba, no lo suficiente para alejarse de ella por lo menos, su mirada era de un asombro combinado con preocupación, preocupación por ella.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a las miradas de repudio y miedo cuando tenía que recurrir a los restos de su poder muy similar a la que Elroy le dirija ahora que casi se asomaron las lágrimas ante el descubrimiento.

El realmente la amaba a ella, fuera quien sea y de donde provenía.

.

A Karen no le sorprendió el lugar donde la había llevado, alguna vez creyó que existía, pero pensó que tal vez lugares sagrados asi eran un mito.

Bueno, eso les hacían creer a los de su especie.

Terry debía tener un aterradoramente alto rango, más alto de lo que ella imaginaba.

Ahora entendía todo el disturbio que provoco su traición.

Se detuvo sin saber que más hacer cuando llego frente al lago.

No había ningún tipo de transporte y entendía que estaba prohibido de alguna forma acceder hasta haya.

No le gustaba recurrir a esto, pero.

Un joven nativo del lugar le sonrió mientras recogía una red del agua.

Tenía un rostro agradable sin ser del todo atractivo, y se mostraba un cuerpo trabajado gracias al trabajo físico contrate que seguro tenía en aquel lugar.

Karen suspiro para sí misma antes de caminar contoneaste hasta el chico que sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, preciosa? — casi pareció una afirmación.

—Sí, de hecho, si puedes— aclaro su voz hasta ese tono oscuro que solía usar, que tocaba cada fibra del alma de quien lo oyera cualquier hombre que la escuchara podía sentir el mimo éxtasis al ser acariciado que, al escucharla hablar, en su momento ese don la hizo la favorita y después provoco su sentencia— ayúdame a cruzar el lago.

El chico se deleitó mirándola largamente antes de hablar.

—Lo que tú digas muñeca— su acento se marcó con pasión mientras empujaba su pequeña embarcación.

.

Candy había escuchado su voz llamándola, pero no estaba ahí.

Tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loca.

No sabía que pensar y la paranoia la estaba volviendo loca.

Se había rendido y ahora solo se mantenía recargado junto al muro de la puerta tratando de evitar el pánico.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Como las cosas podían haber sido tan bellas y destruirse en un momento.

Entonces escucho un crujido y junto a ella la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco, reboto con tal fuerza que el golpe la regresó.

—Creo que exagere— exclamó una voz conocida

—¡Karen! — gritó corriendo a su lado

—¡Candy!

No lo pensaron mucho antes de abrazarse efusivamente.

—Candy ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eso me encantaría saber ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Terry me lo dijo— respondió sorprendida de que ella no lo supiera y su mente comenzó a formar el rompecabezas

Oh no

Candy sintió de prono como Karen se puso tensa.

—¿Tu sabes algo?

Karen no se atrevió a mirarla

—Lo siento mucho Candy.

.

Nunca.

Jamás

Bajo ninguna circunstancia había llorado.

Pero había muchas cosas que nunca, jamás había hecho antes de ella.

Antes de Candy.

Pero mientras un par de lágrimas rebajaban hasta chocar con el césped sintió como sus entrañas se comprimían.

La amaba.

La amaba profundamente, nada de lo que había hecho ni de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer le dolería tanto como lo que tuvo que hacer.

Dejarla.

—Así que has tomado tu decisión.

Terry le sonrió con sorna.

—Aún no han ganado.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro querido?

—Porque si yo estoy aquí jamás la tendrán a ella.

.

 _"Es un buen lugar, ni siquiera "El" sabe de la existencia de esta reserva, por consiguiente, tampoco el resto de los nuestros, tiene suficientes habitaciones y está en las mejores condiciones posibles, es un lugar acogedor y está rodeado por un pueblo con bastantes recursos primarios."_

Y bajo este la dirección exacta, al final le pedía a Karen borrar los datos al momento de leerlo, pero aun no lo había hecho y eso tal vez le facilitaría tener que decir lo siguiente.

Karen miro su celular una vez más antes de entregárselo a Candy.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Candy…

—Sin rodeos.

—Terry se ha ido a entregar. — lo soltó simplemente.

Candy calló de rodillas sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

—Eso quiere decir que…

Karen se acuclilló junto a ella.

—Eso quiere decir que él lo planeo todo y ahora… ahora van a matarlo.

Karen se sorprendió a si misma mientras su voz se quebraba al final de la oración sin encontrar las fuerzas para controlar sus emociones y mucho menos consolar a Candy que seguía seria, sin mostrar nada, una mirada vacia que la intimido.

.

 **Ya estoy esperando los golpes, un tomatazo por aquí por no actualizar temprano, una cebolla podrida voló por haya por separar a las parejitas, y otro tomatazo por lo que pueda faltar.**

 **Lo se lose**

 **Pero todo es parte del plan.**

 **Paciencia y fe.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus hermosas opiniones, les quiere mucho Anjiluz**


	32. Miedo

**He vuelto (creo que ya me acostumbré a empezar el cap con esa frase)**

 **Ahora si ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva y contando…**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

¿El miedo te hace estúpido o te hace fuerte?

.

Cuando el abogado había ido a interrogarla a su celda acusándola de tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Candy su corazón se detuvo.

Candy había desaparecido.

No.

Cuando el abogado vio su desconcierto no pudo dudar más de ella, menos cuando entro en pánico acusándolo de tenerla ahí encerrada mientras que podría estar buscando a Candy y protegiéndola de locos como él.

Después de perder a su hijo y que Candy perdiera a su padre y de alguna forma también a su madre ella se había vuelto más que su propia hija, la amaba como una madre puede amar, y ahora ella estaba… perdida, había un presentimiento en lo profundo de ella, algo que le decía que aquel chico que había comenzado a llegar a la casa un día sin más y después había mandado a Neil al hospital y tal vez se había llevado a Candy.

No sabía hasta qué grado eso la angustiaba más o la aliviaba.

Lo más sorprendente paso después cuando, mientras se hundía en la oscuridad de la celda el abogado entro de pronto, ese hombre ya no le intimidaba, y ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando camino hacia ella, sin embargo, él dijo algo que le hiso mirarlo.

—Estarás en arresto domiciliario hasta que concluya el juicio, se te escoltara hasta tu casa.

Y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio el rostro contraído del abogado al decir las palabras, siempre tan sereno y supuestamente seguro de sí, verlo ahora compungido y al borde del pánico (pánico que no entendió su origen) era una imagen muy peculiar.

Pero antes de que dejara la celda le susurro al pasar.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, un paso en falso y te pudrirás en la cárcel.

Elroy no se dignó en mirarlo y simplemente siguió al oficial.

Ahora mientras sostenía una taza humeante de té caliente solo podía limitarse a rogar a los cielos porque Candy estuviera bien y que no hiciese nada que la pusiera en riesgo.

.

—Iré al infierno— exclamó Candy alejando a Karen.

—Candy…

—Iré al infierno si es necesario, no voy a abandonarlo, si voy a morir que sea salvándolo.

—Candy ¿sabes que Terry hace esto justo para que vivas, ¿no? — intentó aproximarse a ella, pero la rubia le dio la espalda.

—Y yo hare esto para que el no muera.

—Candy…

—¡Candy nada! — exclamó volteando y sorprendiendo a Karen— me han protegido por mucho tiempo, y no tendré nunca la suficiente saliva para agradecérselos, pero no puedo seguir siendo una damisela en apuros, ya se han puesto muchos en riesgo por protegerme y mi padre— bajó la cabeza ante el recuerdo— mi padre murió para que yo viviera, pero ellos no tuvieron suficiente, nunca tendrán suficiente, ni con la vida de mi padre, ni la de Terry ni la de nadie.

—Hablas como tu padre— dijo Karen sorprendiéndola

Ese hombre que se había encargado de que no muriera justo como eran los planes del que antes era su dueño, ese hombre que se desvivía por su familia y que finalmente había sacrificado su vida por su hija, y en especial esa mirada ahora la veía en Candy, sin embargo ella se decidió a ayudarlo y por eso murió, una parte de ella nunca dejaría de culparse por su muerte, no quiera llevar a Candy al mismo destino, pero si esta chica era igual que su padre nada de lo que ella dijera la detendría y prefería tener a Candy a su lado y ayudarla que dejarla a su suerte a una muerte segura.

—Creo que sé que podemos hacer, pero no será fácil, nunca es fácil

—¿Me ayudaras? — le miró esperanzada.

—Espero no haber perdido la cabeza— se dijo para sí mientras Candy corría a abrazarla— el juicio dura seis días ante de la sentencia, ya que el juicio es solo un adorno y se hace lo que ese desgraciado diga tendremos que llegar antes de eso, solo tendremos cinco días para prepararnos, llamare a unos conocidos que rondan por la tierra y que les conviene librarse de él, no sé si podamos acabar con "El", pero tal vez haya alguna posibilidad de salvar a Terry.

—No trates de decirme que yo me quedare espe…

—No, tu eres el factor sorpresa

Candy se ahogó la protesta en la boca y Karen deseo no arrepentirse por lo que estaba por decir.

—Candy, tal vez te sientas como una chica indefensa, rodeada de seres con poderes que ningún humano podrá comprender, que ha vivido una vida y ahora se ha acabado y cambiado por completo, pero esto no es así, cuando tu padre entrego tu vida a la oscuridad también recibiste algunas… facultades

—¿Facultades?

—¿Por qué crees que eres tan buena en los deportes, en especial corriendo, o porque puedes percibir a los demonios, incluso huir de ellos, aquella tarde lluviosa cuando te perseguían ¿cómo es que pudiste salir huyendo?

—¿Cómo supiste…

Candy estaba tan anonadada que no encontraba como formular una oración completa

—Adivina quién ayudo a tu querido novio a matarlos. — se señaló a su misma con cierta ofensa por la pregunta. — y el poder olerlos, su olor no todo el mundo lo percibe igual, no su verdadero olor por lo menos, quieras o no eres un peligro para ellos, tantas veces que te has librado ha fortalecido tu poder, podrías ser tan veloz como cualquiera de ellos, un humano con facultades extra lo vuelven peligroso, tal vez no lo parezca pero lo humanos nos intimidan, ustedes tiene la facultad de decidir que quieren y quien serán desde que nacen, nosotros al ser creados solo podemos ser lo que nos rodea, oscuridad, y muy pocos se libran. Libre albedrio, eso asusta.

—Pero tú, tu ahora eres libre.

—Enserio espero que sea así— hablo Karen a la nada— Terry de por si va a matarme por meterte en esto, así que si quieres meterte en esto harás todo, TODO lo que yo te diga— recalco el todo con firmeza y no agrego nada más hasta que vio a Candy asentir.

—Bueno primero, vete a poner algo de ropa

Candy miro hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta del peculiar detalle de que seguía envuelta en la sabana, tras la desaparición de Terry ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Se sonrojo de pies a cabeza cuando Karen paso de ese tono serio y sentenciante a una carcajada que por el momento agradeció que estuvieran tan en la nada o todos a su alrededor la habrían oído, quizá la habían oído en el pueblo.

Rodo los ojos molesta mientras veía a Karen doblarse sobre su estómago, no veía que era tan gracioso.

Ahí está la vieja Karen.

.

Cerro los ojos tras el portazo de la entrada principal.

Su madre había descubierto gracias a Eliza y a una peculiar visita de la mamá de Candy que el había dejado la fiesta de compromiso por buscar a Candy.

Él lo había negado todo como un robot.

Tan acostumbrado a eso que era consciente de que no le creerían y él no se disculparía ni se arrepentía.

—Sandra— llamó

La joven mucama llego en menos de dos segundos

—Iré a mi habitación, no quiero molestias, no comeré.

—Pero su madre dijo…

—Gracias— cortó alejándose hacia las escaleras.

Todo había ocurrido, todo había comenzado aquel día, al fin le había confesado a Candy lo que sentía, la había invitado al partido de footbol para hacerlo oficial, pero todo se había echado a perder, Eliza lo había arruinado de nuevo, el tontamente pensó que podía deshacer el compromiso cuando quisiera, que cuando le dijeron sus padres sobre la alianza y sobre que conviviera con Eliza solo para convivir y que si no se sentía completo a su lado podían cancelarlo, todo eso era una mentira, Eliza le informo de su nuevo noviazgo con Candy a sus padres y a los padres de ella, se decidieron a comprometerlos al momento.

Y al día siguiente, por más que quiso hablar con Candy no tuvo el valor, y para cuando quiso hacerlo, Eliza se le había adelantado, reconocía que era un cobarde, que en el fondo siempre supo la verdad y aun así le mintió y lastimo a Candy con tal de reclamarla como suya, incluso usar a su nuevo novio chiflado y a Eliza para separarlos y así tenerla para él, sin importarle cuando ella podía sufrir.

Aun odiaba a Terry, y aun amaba a Candy, pero había cambiado, cuanto había cambiado, y cuando había comprendido.

Pero sabía que aun que no fuera para él Candy siempre seria su destino de alguna forma. Y lo confirmo cuando recibió una llamada de Karen.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con temor y un mal presentimiento

—Necesitó tu ayuda— respondió simplemente antes de comenzar a explicar recibiendo la total atención de su parte.

.

—Pero como se te ocurre Candy White, no puedes escaparte así, solo porque se te da la gana, sabes lo riesgoso que fue, dime esta ese chico contigo, quiero hablar con él.

Candy en otro momento se habría sentido avergonzada y un poco nerviosa al escuchar el pedido de Albert, pero ahora sentía que eran pisoteados los pedazos restantes de su corazón a de por si roto.

Pero esta vez actuó diferente.

Trago duro sintiendo como el posible llanto se escurría por su garganta hasta su estómago y se quedaba ahí.

—Albert, existen muchas cosas, cosas extrañas que han pasado poco antes de que volvieras, Terry, él es…

—Lo sé, lo vi

Candy quedo atónita.

—Vi a Karen deteniendo una bala sin tocarla y arrodillando a un hombre sin acercarse siquiera, me dijo que Terry era como ella.

Candy miro a Karen tras de ella mientras aun sostenía el teléfono con manos débiles por la impresión.

Se obligó de nuevo a mantener la compostura.

—Él se ha ido para protegerme Albert, él no está aquí— las palabras le taladraron las heridas abiertas, pero toda la oración la formulo con una impecable claridad y firmeza.

—Candy déjame hablar con él— hablo Karen y Albert pudo escucharla desde el otro lado.

Candy le paso el teléfono mientras con una dura expresión se dirigía a la ventana.

—Cuando volverán, iré para allá a recogerlas si quieren yo…— empezó a hablar Albert en cuanto supo a Karen del otro lado

—Tranquilo, nos quedaremos unos días aquí.

—Pero

—Candy aún está en riesgo…— aclaro como si fuera obvio

—Sin Neil el abogado ya no…

—El abogado de quinta no es el mayor de lo problemas Albert, mira— inhaló profundo antes de comenzar

Albert no mencionó una sola palabra, ni un suspiro, ni una expresión que declarara que seguía tras el teléfono cuando Karen termino de explicarle lo que su padre había hecho, como lo había conocido, el día en que les anunciaron su muerte, ahora muchas cosas extrañas que presencio cuando niños, los extraños accidentes y coincidencias relacionados con Karen como aquel día en el parque cuando la conoció, el radical comportamiento paranoico de su padre, tantas mudanzas y al final lo que los hiso ir a vivir a aquella pequeña colonia tan alejada de todo.

—¿Necesitas un momento? — le hablo Karen dulce mente y Albert se sintió un poco más aliviado.

—Sí, creo que si— apenas articulo con voz débil.

Después de un par de minutos el volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo esta Candy? ¿Ella sabe todo?

—Sí, lo sabe, este lugar es un sagrario, seres como yo pierden todo poder aquí. Sera mejor que se quede unos días en lo que pienso en algo.

Albert asintió solo con la cabeza olvidando que hablaba por teléfono.

—Y sobre Terry.

—Yo lo mande, logre aliarlo con tu hermana de alguna forma y se vio obligado a protegerla, pero lo que hace ahora por ella es por completa voluntad propia.

—Él la ama— respondo Albert más para sí que para Karen.

—Más le vale— sentenció Karen haciendo que Albert sonriera.

—Te amo— dijo de pronto.

—Más te vale… digo, yo también te amo

Albert sonrió ampliamente deseando poder acariciar su rostro en ese momento, poder besarla, entre tanta locura la necesitaba entre sus brazos.

—Me sorprendes sabes

—¿Yo?

—Te acabo de decir simple y categóricamente que provengo del infierno y aun así tu…

Albert al fin soltó la carcajada contenida deseando más desesperadamente que nunca tenerla a su lado.

—Podrías venir del mismísimo…— se calló

—No hay ningún ejemplo peor que puedas darme— reprocho ella.

—jajaja lo que trato de decir es que no importa de dónde vengas, te amo a ti, siempre, quiero que lo recuerdes, que jamás dudes de ello.

De pronto un pinchazo le llegó a Karen y se dio cuenta.

Tenía miedo, no sabía de qué, pero su corazón estaba acelerado y algo en su inconsciente gritaba una advertencia.

—Yo también te amo, siempre te amare.

Siempre que veía las comedias o en su vida anterior cuando tenía que fingir para conquistar a los mortales esas palabras era una costumbre sin sentido, ahora, ahora tenían tanto significado que no podría explicarlo.

Cuando colgó el teléfono la ansiedad solo aumento.

Cuando llamó a Candy la encontró afuera, medio metida en el lago con la mirada en la nada.

Candy sentida que la vida se le iba entre los dedos, que lo que era se había quedado al lado de Terry, lo bello, lo feliz y lo único que quedó fue lo feo, lo duro, el rencor y el dolor, esta vez actuaria diferente, estaba vez ella lo rescataría.

.

 **¿El miedo te hace estúpido o te hace fuerte? Que opinan ustedes?**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que mejoran mi día como no tienen una idea:**

 **Wendy Alfaro, becky granchester, Aurora, AleRdz, Yen, dianley, Miriam 811, MarceGrandcheste, Darlyng eveling, Maquig, CANDY GRANCHESTER, dianley.**

 **Respuestas y comentarios propios:**

 **Lisethr: a mí me gustan más los protagonistas así, además de reflejar que no es excusa de donde vengas que lo que importa es lo que tú decides ser, muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas disfrutando o sufriendo esto, jaja bello día.**

 **Vialsi** : **jajaj valla eres la primera en conocerla, sí, me ha ayudado mucho a pensar, gracias por comentar y por seguir está loca historia, que tengas una genial semana.**

 **Marcegranchester: Lo sé mi orrografia es deprimente, pero trabajo en eso, gracias por el aviso y por comentar, lindo día.**

 **Marina W: no sé si te refieres al mundo sobre natural o a el mundo que tuvo que enfrentar Candy con Neil, respecto a este último si definitivamente es algo duro que muchas personas viven y pocos tienen el valor de hablar y sobre el mundo sobrenatural es algo en lo que yo creo y creo firmemente que existe, todo lo que abarca y el saber que es más grande que esta pequeña etapa que llamamos vida es algo muy impresionante y aun que muchos han tenido uno que otro choque con este mundo pocos se atreven a verlo.**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 16** : **jajaja te agregare a la lista de quienes quiere asesinarme a tomatazos, por tomatizadores como tu es que esta escritora se esfuerza más. Jaja gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes de la lectura.**

 **Clover y Angye: a ustedes las exigentes de pasión he tratado de darles más pasión a estos chicos jaja y siempre y cuando todo salga bien seguiremos viendo su amor florecer (en todos los sentidos)**

 **Soni 77** : **no, gracias a ti por leer, extra extra escritora acaba en la cárcel por muerte de uñas de Soni 77, ay que boba ya me calló, ajaj muchas gracias por comentar y espero siguas disfrutando la lectura.**

 **Guest: madre mía, ya con un paraguas no tendré, ahora con este capítulo no solo querrás lanzarme piedras si no también ladrillos, los tomates ya no, tu estas en otro nivel.**

 **Eli: Lo peor es que madres así existen y si, es muy triste, si, Terry ya de plano había entregado a Candy en bandeja de plata a Anthony pero velo aquí secuestrándola y… yéndose de nuevo jeje.**

 **Becky 10000: el tener Albert fans por aquí me alaga, bienvenida.**

 **Marina W: Me porte casi bien, jaja gracias por comentar y espero sigas disfrutando de esta hisotria.**

 **Angye: siempre me sorprendes con tus teorías, ya veremos si Candy lleva un pequeño Terry en su interior.**

 **Angye, Aurora, Guesto: Bueno ahora ya saben la razón del encierro, no sé si con eso habra calma o quieren matarme más que antes jaja, gracias por comentar y espero que sigas disfrutando o sufriendo esta historia.**

 **Jocemit: Pues he vuelto, jaja gracias por los buenos deseos me llegaron y el viaje salió bien, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, gracias por comentar.**

 **Charo Granchester: Hola bienvenida y espero sigas sufiend… disfrutando esta historia.**

 **SI me ha faltado alguien hagamelo saber, soy despistada al por mayor**


	33. Guerreros y cobardes

**Ahhh perdonen no me comieron los lobos ni nada empezare por el principio.**

 **En mi casa por la Huichapan (México) hubo un tornado y tooodooo se fue luz, internet, agua, toooodooo, y así por dos semanas y cuando al fin vivió me intoxique, si de nuevo así que aún tengo bastantes aftas en la boca y no puedo estar sentada mucho tiempo, pero he vuelto con esta capitulo que deje a la mitad y ruego por su perdón, tratare de subir doble la próxima semana y pues para quien lea las letras negritas aquí está la explicación.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos abajo.**

Guerreros y cobardes

Ver a 3 hombres y 2 mujeres increíblemente imponentes, con músculos imposibles y alturas que no pasarían desapercibidas a las orillas del mar descansando cual turistas era algo que Candy no había podido dejar de ver desde que habían llegado.

Amigos de Karen, demonios en servicio que les convenía acabar con El o que había recibido uno que otro favor de parte de Karen, sus físicos extravagantes por lo menos a comparación de un simple mortal y esas miradas oscuras le recordaban tanto a Terry que no podía evitar sentir el dolor resurgir.

—Oye amiga acércate vamos— exclamó uno de ellos con una gruesa y potente voz a Candy que se ocultaba entre la maleza.

Salió con cierto recelo caminando hacia ellos.

Dio un saltito cuando un fuerte brazo calló sobre sus hombros sin delicadeza.

—Así que tú eres esa famosa mortal—el chico a su lado era el más alto de todos de piel negra y casi brillante, inhumano en cada facción, demasiado perfectas, como todos ellos— sí que has causado revuelto.

Uno más de grandes ojos negros, enserio grandes, no tan alto se giró sobre su cuerpo que descansaba en la arena para reírse también.

—Ahora dime como una simple humana puso al infierno de cabeza, como atrapaste a un demonio con la intención de matarte, usaste algún hechizo, o…

—Oh déjala en paz Gerald— interrumpió una de las chicas con una belleza que le recordaba inevitablemente a Susana— dejen de abrumarla

La segunda chica, de una radiante piel morena y larga espalda en un entallado bikini emergió del agua cual sirena

—No negare que también me sorprende, pero es humana, recuerden esto, nunca subestimes a un humano, lo que tienen de débiles lo tienen de peligrosos.

Candy sintió como perdía el peso sobre los hombros cuando Karen se encargó de quitar el pesado brazo del musculoso sobre sus hombros que al parecer se llamaba Gerlad.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, se acabaron sus vacaciones

A Candy le sorprendió la fuerza y seguridad que Karen tenía sobre todos ellos. Ninguno le discutió.

—Ahora Karen es humana— añadió el de grandes ojos— la verdad me intimida más.

—Cállate Erick, tu siempre quisiste con ella.

Se escuchó un ¡uh! general.

—Pero también se enamoró de un humano, por eso dicen ten cuidado con los mortales.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de demonios unidos era cuando en el basurero Susana trató de matarla, pero ahora veía a un grupo de inhumanos seres que se reirán y disfrutaban como cualquier persona, no le asustaban, incluso se sentía cómoda.

Pero había aprendido por las malas a mantener sus reservas.

—Pero falta tu invitado ¿no? — dijo Erick con cierto recelo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Karen, se recargo frente al árbol en el que estaba apoyada acercándose a ella, Karen ni se inmuto. — ahora también te gustan los jovencitos.

—¿Lo dices por ti niño? — respondió ella apretándole la nariz como si fuera efectivamente un niño y dejándolo ahí para ir junto a Candy que permanecía en un lugar como si los pies se le hubiese adherido a la arena.

Anthony llegó en una de las lanchas mientras terminaba de remarla con cierta dificultad al final.

Ahora que Candy lo analizaba el camino hasta ahí era ciertamente largo, pero Terry lo cruzo sin sudar pese a que al acercarse sus poderes disminuían.

—Anthony— susurró Candy cuando el descendió más feliz de lo que nunca lo había vista tras los últimos meses. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Karen dijo que me nececitabas

—¿Otro? ¿Enserio? Que tiene esta chica nalgas de oro o…— Erick no pudo terminar la frase cuando una de las chicas le dio un rodillazo que resonó en la isla, pero el chico se levantó al poco tiempo como si nada.

—No te pongas celosa Selene, aún hay mucho amor de mi para ti.

La chica arremetió de nuevo, pero Erick desvió su golpe haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Le sorprendió la forma en que se llevaban, como si nada lo hiriera.

Tras esa riña fue que Anthony noto su presencia y les miro igual de impresionado que Candy.

—No pueden detectar a un humano con la misma intensidad que nuestro olor, el podrá permanecer a lado de Candy sin ser tan notorio, además, ella estará más segura.

Los chicos no le tomaron demasiada importancia mientras caminaban a la casa sin dejar de embromarse.

.

¡Candy!

Su cuerpo estaba helado, no sentía los brazos ni las piernas, sabía que en cualquier momento dejaría de sentir el rostro también.

¡Candy!

Era el único pensamiento coherente que lo distraía del frio, del potente frio que le hería, que lo debilitaba.

—¿Cómo estas querido?

Escucho una voz a la lejanía.

No era ella. No era Candy.

—Me duele tanto verte así, pero tú lo quisiste, todo pudo haber sido tan fácil, aun estas a tiempo de decirme donde está la mortal, yo acabare con ella les entregare su alma y tu podrás volver a mi lado

Pero Terry se mantuvo en silencio.

.

—Bien comencemos— Exclamó Gerald

Habían adaptado la casa para tener el mayor espacio posible, Karen tenía en las manos esa gigantesca bolsa negra con la que los había entrenado.

—Haber— el chico más joven de una téz dorada e contraste con un cabello rubio lleno de rastas comenzó a caminar alrededor de Candy intimidándola— primero Candy eres rápida, usaremos eso. Ya aprendiste a usar la hélice

—Asesorada por mí, claro. — hablo Karen al fondo.

—Uh no, mejor prueba con otra cosa Dante— exclamó Gerald recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Karen

Candy no podía sentirse más perdida y no sabía que tan estúpida debía verse su cara mientras trataba de entender qué carajo era una hélice. Bueno una hélice para ellos.

Entonces Karen saco de la bolsa los palos de madera que ella y Anthony aprendieron a usar y paso el guante de piel forjado a Anthony.

Una de las chicas se llevó a Anthony a una esquina del salón tomándolo como discípulo.

Anthony no opuso ninguna objeción.

—Bien comienza

Candy empezó a girarlo como mejor recordaba, logro coordinar las manos un momento, pero uno de los dedos no lo giro a tiempo y el palo salió disparado hacia Karen, pero Erick lo detuvo apenas extendiendo la mano.

—Están seguros de que no moriremos todos ahí.

—Lo intentare de nuevo— aseguro Candy llamando la atención de todos.

Camino hacia Erick y le arrebato el palo ella misma.

Karen la miro curiosa, había algo en su mirada, algo… diferente.

 _Me fascinaste envuelto en sombras y secretos._

 _La hermosura de un ángel roto_

Candy tomo posición y comenzó a girarlo, la imagen de Terry en su cabeza, su sonrisa, su confianza y entonces se perdía, desaparecía, comenzó a tomar velocidad, sus brazos tenían una perfecta coordinación.

¡Terry! lo llamo su alma, suplicando por verlo una vez más, por escucharlo, porque la hiciera rabiar.

 _Me aventure con cuidado_

 _Asustada de lo que pensabas que yo seria_

 _Pero muy pronto ya estaba enredada._

Los demonios se hicieron para atrás mientras la hélice comenzaba a sacar chispas y brillar como nunca antes, Gerald se inclinó en el suelo comenzando a toser.

—Candy ¡Basta! — Le grito Karen.

 _Enséñame a luchar, yo te mostrare como ganar_

 _Eres mi defecto mortal_

 _Y yo soy tu pecado fatal_

 _Déjame sentir el escozor, el dolor, la quemadura bajo la piel_

Terry, Terry.

Podía sentir que la llamaba que la necesitaba, yo no era dueña de su cuerpo, tenía que salvarlo, acabar con todos, salvarlo.

 _Ponme a prueba te mostrare que soy fuerte_

 _No me permitiré creer que lo que sentimos está mal_

 _Por fin veo lo que sabias que estaba dentro de mi todo el tiempo_

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando alguien le había arrebatado la elice.

Anthony se masajeaba la muñeca mientras el resto aún se recuperaba.

—Te dije que le había enseñado bien— añadió Karen tras un ataque de tos

—No se supone que eso afecte a menos que te toque

—Y tú que no querías llevarla— señalo con alegría Gerald mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Candy cual adorable cachorro— ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

 _Que detrás de este delicado exterior_

 _Descansa una guerrera_

.

—¿Qué significa esto?

La pobre mucama se encogió en su lugar ante el grito de su patrona, le agitó la carta en la cara mientras la chica se hacía más y más atrás.

—Debimos internarlo hace mucho, ese niño siempre quiere hacer su voluntad— añadió con calma su esposo.

—Pensé que un compromiso lo amedrentaría, pero no, estaba vez no me tentare el corazón. Y a esa niña voy a encerrarla en un centro de menores al otro lado del país, me asegurare de que jamás vuelva a verla.

Lazo la hoja al suelo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

La mucama aun temblorosa se puso a levantar los pedazos de vidrio del jarrón que su ama había destrozado al enterarse de la carta que el joven Anthony había dejado.

En ella no solo decía que se iba si no que jamás volvería.

.

—Levanta los brazos, más el golpe debe ser entre los ojos, solo ahí dañaras— le señaló su tutora a Anthony mientras el agitado chico levantaba el nada liviano guante una vez más.

—Bien, toma un respiro y vuelve con más energía— señalo la chica lanzándole una botella de agua.

Después de dos horas de la tortura a la que llamaba entrenamiento a Anthony ya no le parecía tan guapa.

Karen miraba feliz mente asombrada como Candy aprendía a esquivar la maleza de la isla, los árboles, los animales, Gerald le había hecho seguirlo e imitar sus movimientos, la velocidad de Candy fácilmente se igualaba a la de él.

 _Mi memoria se negó_

 _A separar las mentiras de la verdad_

 _Y a buscar en el pasado que mi mente creó_

 _Continúe insistiendo firmemente_

 _cosa que tú en igual medida amabas y odiabas_

Gerald a propósito paso por debajo de un árbol caído lanzados al suelo y usando velocidad que llevaba para pasar por el holló sin tener que arrastrarse, llego al otro lado apenas apoyando a una mano para apoyarse y siguió corriendo.

Candy lo pensó un momento deteniéndose, pero si no actuaba rápido lo perdería, no permitiría que ellos dudaran de ella, de que podían hacerlo, no permitiría que se arrepintiera, si lo hacían, sin ellos jamás volvería a verlo.

 _Me tomas de la mano_

 _Estoy viendo quien soy_

Retrocedió un poco y se lanzó bajo el árbol sin pensarlo.

Abrió los ojos después de sentir el suelo.

Lo había logrado.

—Bien hecho niña

Gerald había detenido su carrera y ahora estaba a su lado, le ofreció una enorme mano para levantarse que Candy acepto

 _Ponme a prueba_

 _Te demostrare que soy fuerte_

 _No me permitiré creer que lo que sentimos está mal._

 _Por fin veo lo que tu sabias_

 _Que estaba dentro de mi todo el tiempo_

—Una vuelta más a la isla y pasaremos a temas más importantes

No le dio tiempo siguiera a pensar que eran esos temas más importantes cuando comenzó a correr y Candy tubo que seguirlo.

—Pero esta vez yo no voy a seguirte— señalo Candy al pasar a su lado y después rebasarlo.

Gerald rio estruendosamente aceptando el reto

Karen sonrió, jamás habrían tenido oportunidad de ganar nadie en aquella carrera escolar, nadie menos Susana. Recordó haber visto todo el numerito que montó al colarse en la carrera y vencer a Candy, lo había visto todo al lado de Terry, Candy había estado a punto de ganarle, eso era imposible pero así era, fue cuando descubrió que ella era especial.

 _Que detrás de este delicado exterior_

 _Descansa una guerrera_

—Vamos Anthony despégate de la ventana.

Anthony volvió al interior de la cabaña con más fuerza que nunca.

.

—¿Cambiar de apariencia? — dijo Anthony mientras la chica le pasaba una toalla para que se secara

—Y tengo lo ideal para ustedes

Dijo Erick con una sonrisa que destilaba lo que él definitivamente era. Un demonio.

—Selene y Winter con Candy nosotros nos encargamos del chico

Anthony y Candy se miraron entre si aterrados antes de ser arrastrados a lugares diferentes.

.

—Que no me interesan más tus servicios y a mi esposo tampoco, te liquidare pronto lo siento— Elroy colgó el teléfono sintiendo que hacía algo bien en su vida para variar.

Se sentó en el sillón sintiendo como los últimos meses le caían encima, en realidad años, desde que su esposo murió.

Ahora todo tenía tanto sentido.

—Así que tú lo notaste

—Y valla que fui ciega para no notarlo, tenía una mirada de loco, actuaba tan extraño. Preferí dejarlo en paz, valla error.

Acepto el té que Albert le extendía

Se hiso un silencio antes de que Elroy agregara

—Te la daré

—¿Cómo?

—Te daré a Candy

—Pero…

—Voy a recluirme, ya contacté a una amiga y ella encontró un buen lugar, pienso curarme y no podre cuidarla, explicare la razón y el estado te la dará sin pensarlo.

—Mamá— Elroy le miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando no logro manejar el llanto, Albert vio en ella solo a una mujer asustada— gracias

.

Candy apenas lograba acostumbrarse a las nuevas botas que parecían succionar su pie pasa amoldarse a él.

Era casi como no traer nada.

Con la ropa no era muy diferente, una malla negra y gruesa que abarcaba hasta el cuello y la hacía ver más provocativa de lo que le gustaría. Conservaba tanto calor que ya se estaba hiperventilado.

—En esta isla es asfixiante pero allá, créeme allá no es un lugar cálido, es tan frio que un mortal moriría al instante.

—Siempre creí

—Todo el mundo cree que es caliente y preferimos que sigan pensando eso— secundó Karen a Winter

—Winter es quien más puede adentrarse ahí, créeme es como una selva, tiene diferentes niveles, diferentes usos y entre más te adentras menos posibilidades hay de que sobrevivías y si, es más fría, por eso Winter se ganó su apodo. — explico Selene mientras terminaba de acomodar el cabello de Candy de forma que ni un cabello fuera a resultar una molestia o una razón para perder. — Lista, mírate.

Y es que lucía como todo menos como ella, lucia fiera, fuerte y atemorizante, en especial cuando Selene le enseño a guardar las armas y como usar el traje para favorecer el movimiento, los guantes se adherían a la hélice así que no había forma de soltarla y por lo tanto de perderla.

Mientras su reflejo en el espejo aun lucia encogido y atemorizado se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir actuando así.

 _El valor cobra vida_

 _Insomnio en plena noche_

 _Abro mis ojos debo estar soñando_

Se obligó a quitarse el miedo, levanto los hombros y miro con seguridad a su reflejo, si quiera recuperarlo debía actuar con valor, muchas personas se habían sacrificado por ella, sin pensarlo, y muchas más lo haría mañana, no permitiría que esto fuera en vano. Esta vez pelearía sus propias batallas.

 _Agarro con fuerza mi almohada_

 _Me preparo para la lucha_

 _He oído que hay que ver para creer_

Tomó con fuerza la hélice y miró a las chicas que le sonreían y le devolvían el fuego en sus propias miradas, cada uno tenía también su propio propósito para luchar, querían acabar con Él y Candy daría todo para que lo lograran.

Vencerían.

.

Andrew colgó el teléfono frustrado.

Al fin lo había logrado, había recuperado el video y uno más, una cámara oculta en el basurero de la cuidad con un curso grupos de chicos que aparecían y desaparecían uno tras otro, con cuerpo enormes y algunas malformaciones.

La imagen se distorsionaba con su presencia.

Pero Elroy lo había despedido.

Se rascó el cabello y tiró de él con desesperación mientras sus manos temblorosas sostenían una taza de café.

Se había obsesionado con ello.

Ahora no pararía, los descubriría, a esos malditos… lo que fuera.

No quedaría como un idiota por ellos.

Oh no

 **Enserio quería poner esa canción hace mucho, pero la prepare especialmente para este momento.**

 **Sé que me he ausentado mucho y merezco su odio tratare de si no es en esta en la próxima semana actualizar doble como disculpa, ya estamos a nada del final, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

 **Me siento algo nostálgica de terminarla, pero esto aún no se termina así que nos vemos a la próxima**

 **Atte. Anjiluz**


	34. Tu recuerdo es el mejor secreto

**Hola sé que les prometí capitulo doble así que no se si lo logre en esta semana, pero la que viene más halla de ensayos para la presentación final en la escuela y cosas así ya soy libre y tendré más chance, pero si pueda en esta semana lo hare**

 **Por cierto, mi maquina se envirulo (no sé si así se escribe) y una gran noticia en estos momentos exactos estoy presintiendo como se me hinchar algo en mi anatomía y creo que he volví a intoxicar, si público en el próximo capítulo es que sigo vivía y fue falsa alarma**

 **.**

Me guardo tu recuerdo como el mejor secreto

Candy se vio a si misma al espejo con un último suspiro.

Terry era lo único que habitaba su mente.

Todas las armas, todo lo que necesitaba estaba perfectamente empacado bajo su ropa normal, la que cubría aquel extraño traje.

Karen ya la esperaba con el resto el resto en los botes.

Anthony se encontraba en un espacio algo alejado mirando con cierto recelo a los demonios que reirán y se empujaban balanceando el bote. Tenía que armarse de valor como todos ellos lo hacían, como Terry lo había hecho cada vez que la ayudaba, al mirar hacia atrás veía todo un mundo, lo que había vivido a su lado era algo que parecía tan lejano.

Antes de subir al bote la voz de Terry llegó a sus oídos de entre los recuerdos.

"Recuerda que cuando sientas que has dado tu último suspiro es cuando debes acelerar" Le había dicho aquel día en la competencia de velocidad y eso le había dado valor, valor de creer en sí misma.

—¿Lista Candy? — pregunto Karen a su lado

—Lista

Y por primera vez era verdad.

.

Albert comenzó a preocuparse cuando al llamar de vuelta a la cabaña no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero tenía que confiar en Karen y se paciente.

Candy estará bien

Pero en su corazón el miedo a perderla volvía como el día en que llegó buscándola por primera vez y ahora ese miedo se extendía a Karen también.

Candy estará bien, se dijo

Karen estará bien, repitió

Ninguna se pondrá en peligro.

.

—Las puertas del infierno están en un nada higiénico lugar. No entiendo los clichés— dijo Selene mientras subían al auto.

Karen le había explicado que aquel lugar donde Susana casi la había matado, el basurero era precisamente donde podrían entrar.

Las energías en ese lugar y la cantidad de ritos que se hacían eran más sorprendentes de lo que pudiera imaginarse, y eso permitía el libre paso de seres a través de los planos.

Candy había pasado la noche mirando hacia los meses atrás y se dios cuanta del cambia tan drástico que había dado su mundo, aunque esto había sido siempre así pero su padre después Karen y al final Terry se habían encargado de protegerla ocultándole este mundo del que había sido parte desde antes de nacer para que ella tuviera, pero a costa de su propia tranquilidad y jamas, jamas encontraría la forma de agradecerlo.

Llegaron al lugar y los recuerdos del momento en que descubrió lo que Terry era la arrasaron.

—Recuerdan todos lo que hay que hacer— preguntó Karen

—Tu tranquila— Erick se inclinó sobre el rostro de ella tan cerca que podría besarla por lo que Karen paso por debajo de su brazo con facilidad para acercarse a un punto específico tras una columna grafiteada y comenzar su trabajo.

Karen parecía saber lo que hacía, aunque Candy nunca logro entender nada y Anthony no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente.

De pronto un destello regreso su atención y vio como el muro lentamente se levantaba en el aire sin ningún tipo de sostén y una puerta se presentaba ante ellos justo en el suelo, cuando Karen la abrió pareció que tendrían que bajar a una especie de sótano.

—Las damas primero— dijo uno de los demonios sin ninguna intención o ilusión por entrar o mejor dicho por regresar.

—Que amable— ironizo una de las chicas tomando la iniciativa y haciendo que el aludido le siguiera después por puro orgullo masculino.

Anthony insistió en pasar antes que Candy y Karen después de ella lista para cerrar el portal.

Conforme bajaban y el muro volvía a defender a su posición original la luz se iba perdiendo hasta que se encontraron en completa oscuridad.

Entonces para Candy y Anthony comenzó a crecer el pánico.

EL frio comenzó a invadirlos pese a los cálidos trajes que llevaban.

—Bien tomen sus posiciones rodean a los chicos, Candy y Anthony ustedes deben encontrar a Terry, y nosotros nos encargaremos de deshacernos de todo aquel que trate de detenerlos.

—Y luego iremos con el— añadió Erick con una acido tono de deseos a derramar sangre que le erizó la nuca a Candy.

Pudo notar como las poses y las actitudes de los chicos pasaron de ser divertidas y casi infantiles a ser oscuras aterradoras conforme bajaban más y más, le recordaron por un momento a Terry cuando la atacó, esa latente oscuridad creciente.

Justo cuando las escaleras parecían nunca terminar llegaron el final, un camino oscuro y sumamente estrecho, o eso dedujo ya que realmente era imposible lograr distinguir nada.

De pronto como de golpe el ambiente se espeso, Candy pudo sentir como si el aire mismo se colgara de sus hombros paralizándola.

—Saben que estamos aquí— susurró Karen y las piernas de Candy flaquearon entonces una voz surgió del interior de su mente.

"Pequeña pecosa"

Terry

Y siguió avanzando.

De pronto alguien la tomó por detrás, Candy apenas soltó un grito casi inaudible pero perfectamente audible para su escolta, principalmente para Winter que giro sobre si misma con una perfecta coordinación y atravesó sin ningún tipo de ruido al demonio que había tomado a Candy, era un hombre de altura similar a la de ellos de un cabello rojo fuego y ojos negros como la noche, con facciones mucho menos humanas que la de ellos.

Aterrador.

Aún más cuando este soltó un aullido antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Un aullido de ultratumba

—Los está llamando— dijo Karen— prendan las antorchas

Y cuatro luchen centellearon entre tanta oscuridad.

Escucharon pasos acercándose

—Es hora de correr— señaló Gerald

Candy trató de seguir los pasos que el resto daba, siguiendo su ritmo y manteniéndose en el centro.

Candy pudo ver gracias a las antorchas como Winter se alejaba de la escolta para dar otra vuelta perfecta y enfrentarse a otro demonio justo antes de que este tuviera tempo a detenerse.

Pero de acuerdo al plan nadie detuvo su marcha luchando los más posible por llegar sin obstáculos.

Winter tenía el don de confundirse en la oscuridad de convertirse en oscuridad y fundirse con ella, si se encontraba en riesgo de perder simplemente se esfumaba ilesa.

—Así que han decidido visitarnos, unos demonios descarrilados, una humanizada y dos humanos, que hermoso va a ser esto.

Un demonio que parecía una especie de viejo, pero con cuerpo de joven acompañado de dos chicas de contextura enorme, gigantesca, con cuerpos tan musculosos como los de un hombre contrastando con su femenino rostro flaquearon tras el hombre y sin ningún uno dos tres se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Erick, Gerlad y Oswaldo, los tres demonios en perfecta sincronía se posicionaron listos para defenderles, eran bueno, más que los atacantes.

Candy pudo ver los golpes y los filos de los hierros chocando entre sí, mientras ellos con total alevosía comenzaron a dar vuelta mientras peleaban manteniendo a el resto tras su espalda logrando que quedara el camino libre y pudieran seguir corriendo impidiendo que les siguiera.

Candy podían sentir la humedad del lugar, era como caminar en una honda cuaba, o en minas mientras más te introducías el aire se hacía más espeso y el frio comenzaba a calar.

—No se detengan dijo Karen

Ahora solo quedaban ella, Anthony, Karen y Selene a cada lado.

Todos fuertes, valientes y decididos la hacían querer dar todo de sí.

Un grito de Selene los detuvo un momento justo para ver como un demonio con aspecto más espantoso que los anteriores, con ojos saltones y cuerpo peludo como un lobo, gigantesco igualmente se le iba encima, pero ella lo empujo con los pies a tiempo arremetiendo en su contra.

El también aulló.

Anthony la tomo del brazo casi con brusquedad obligándola a caminar y aún más deprisa que antes...

Solo quedaban tres.

Los habían separado más pronto de los previsto. Eso la asustó.

Era como caminar en una casita del terror, pero real, cien por ciento real. Y mortal.

Si salía viva de esto jamás volvería a tener miedo de esas casas con falsos y mal hechos disfraces de ferias ambulantes que a los que tanto les huyó.

De pronto y con solo una antorcha se encontraron con dos caminos abiertos ante ellos, y efectivamente con un exacto aspecto a cueva.

—¿Y ahora? — dijo Anthony

Candy solo tenía en su mente la imagen de Terry, suplicando por encontrarlo.

—Candy

—¿Qué pasa? — dijo ella tratando de no ser escuchada por posible acechantes.

—Nosotros no te llamamos— aclaro Anthony mirándole extrañado

—Candy

Y no, no habían sido ellos, había sido Terry

—Terry

—¿Terry? — repitió Anthony

—Yo… yo lo escuche—

Dijo ellas tomándose la cabeza entre las manos con confusión, podría, podría ser

—Candy ten cuidado— sintió como Karen tocaba su hombre—Pude ser un truco, nada de lo que veas aquí es de fiar, nada.

Candy asintió, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era real.

—Es por aquí— señalo a la derecha

—Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? —Dijo Anthony comenzando a sentir algo muy parecido a la paranoia

—No lo sé, solo lo sé.

—Pues es lo que tenemos— tomo Karen la iniciativa caminando ella primero por lo que pudiese ocurrir. — ha pasado una vida, pero este lugar aún me trae recuerdos. Recuerdos horribles, aunque no sabía lo que eran recuerdos horribles hasta que conocí el mundo humano, la felicidad, la bondad, el amor— y la imagen de Albert vino a su mente inevitablemente— creo que a Terry le paso lo mismo, al igual que a ellos— señalo hacia atrás haciendo referencia a sus compañeros que se había quedado a detenerlos. — Suerte chicos—Dijo dejándolos confundidos.

Anthony apenas recibió la antorcha en sus manos cuando una sombra centelleó pasando a una velocidad abominable y de pronto abalanzándose sobre Karen, esta la esquivo, pero con dificultad, después esa sombra tomo la forma de un hombre con cabello exageradamente largo, enorme como los otros, pero con un aspecto mucho más humano.

Se abalanzó sobre ella inmovilizándola contra la pared.

Le sostuvo el cuello y acerco su rostro al suyo

—Me alegra que volvieras

Karen sonrió

—A mi también— un golpe en su entrepierna lo doblo— para poder hacer eso, no pude despedirme antes de irme— y sacando una daga comenzó la pelea

Una nota mentar para Candy fue que a ellos también les dolía lo que a cualquier hombre humano.

Candy no tuvo que se llamada por Anthony para seguir corriendo por alguien más la llamaba en la lejanía.

Terry.

.

No sabía cuándo más tardaría en perder la conciencia, su cuerpo parecía ya no estar por que el frio lo había congelado por completo, derribado en el suelo, derrotado solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente.

Candy

Su sonrisa, su locura, su enojo y sus hermosas pecas que bailaban con el ritmo de sus muecas lo mantenían vivo.

Y no sabía por qué quería mantenerse vivo, si el punto de aquello era sacrificarse para que ella pudiera vivir, pero algo en su interior quería mantenerse vivo, quizá vivir tanto con los humanos le había hecho ingenuo, creyente de lo que ellos llamaban esperanza.

.

El frio en ese punto era tal que Candy agradeció infinitamente llevar aquel traje.

Ese camino se empezó a abrir en mucho más, pero ella seguida por Anthony estaba segura en seguir derecho, sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Sentir los pasos de Anthony a su lado la calmaba. Pero como si hubiese probando con ese pensamiento a la mala suerte los dejo de oír. Pero si escucho el sonido de Anthony blandiendo su guante contra uno más, este a diferencia del resto era pequeño, era sumamente fornido pero pequeño como un enano.

Aun así, mando a volar a Anthony con un golpe, golpe que no lo detuvo para regresarlo y mandarle a valor también.

—Anthony— lo llamó Candy

—Vete, ¡ahora! — gritó arremetiendo de nuevo cuando este trato de irse sobre Candy.

Esta recordó que según el plan esto podía pasar y confiando en que los demonios no podían percibirlos con gran facilidad desenfundo la hélice y pudo en la punta a su geoda que no estaba de más decir lo mucho que había ardido contra su pecho, quizá hasta encontraría la marca de una ampolla

Terry

Eso la obligaba a seguir.

Entonces la oscuridad que la había alcanzado al perder la última antorcha se acabó y vio al fondo un destello azul, al acercarse el frio era ya insoportable pero aun podía seguir.

Y al caminar más noto una especie de cúpula, un cuarto al fondo hecho de lo que parecía hielo, al estar más cerca noto que era inmenso. Y nadie a la vista.

La luz que desprendía en contraste a la oscuridad le hiso cerrar los ojos y tratar de cubrirse con una mano.

Una figura le hiso el favor de tapar la luz por ella con su presencia.

Una hermosa mujer de hermoso cabello rubio y cuerpo perfecto.

—Hola Candy— dijo Susana con profunda felicidad— jamás te creí capas de esto, pero me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte, contigo aquí lo que hiso Terry a sido en vano, y disfrutare mucho dándole la noticia de tu muerte.

.

 **Pam pam pam!**

 **Jajaja bueno creo que, si me intoxique, me lleva la que me pari….**

 **Bueno bueno espero que lo hayan sufrido… digo que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **Adios!**


	35. Subestimar y subestimarse

**A pedido general he actualizado hoy, con dos actualizaciones en una semana cumplo con el pedido prometido de doble capitulo.**

 **Bien, superando los más emocionante comencemos.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen… aun.**

 **.**

Subestimar y subestimarse

Cuando era más pequeña y salía mal en una materia sentía enojo consigo misma por no hacerlo mejor, le decía apenas llegar a su papá y el de inmediato le ayudaba con lo que pudiera necesitar, y en la siguiente prueba salía mucho mejor, su padre iba a recogerla personalmente si no estaba en servicio e iban por un helado.

Cuando su padre murió y su madre… cambio, al principio trato de hacer lo mismo pero su madre al ver la mala nota le golpeó, fue la primera vez que alguien le golpeaba pero no sería la última, primero su madre, a cada error, a cada falló, pero Albert siempre la defendía, trataba de detenerla y recibía por lo tanto la pero parte, después llegó Neil, con esas miradas repulsivas y tan pronto como su madre le dio la confianza y como excusa de disciplinarla comenzó también a levantarle la mano, primero fue un simple jaloneo cuando ella por error había tirado su celular y a este se le había salido la pila, nada irreparable, él la tomo bruscamente del brazo y le grito lo estúpida que era.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

Después llegó tarde por primera vez. Neil le parecía intimidante y su madre aún más, así que a los 12 años decidió tardarse todo lo posible para no llegar a casa, pero para su mala suerte al salir tarde el autobús ya no pasó y tuvo que esperar 3 horas el siguiente, llegó mucho mas tarde del plan inicial y al llegar espero recibir la furia de su madre, pero ella ni le miro, no pudo decir palabra y ni siquiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando recibió el golpe, un golpe en la cabeza con un pesado libro que la tiro al frente y Neil tras de ella, su madre nunca se giró, nunca intento detener el golpe que vino después de ese, y los que vendrían, los acosos.

Entonces conoció a Annie y a Paty después la nueva vecina Karen, después de ella amistades venideras como Archie y Stear, la vida se hiso cotidiana, evitar la casa, evitar a su madre, evitar el peligro, después llegó Anthony, él era su escapatoria, su compañero alguien con quien estar, con quien sentirse en paz, Anthony era eso, era paz, estabilidad, sonrisas, armonía, hiso lo que necesitaba, después su mentira y Eliza en el medio lo arruinaron todo, la hundieron, rompieron lo que estaba recién reparado, y ese dolor no la hiso fuerte, la hiso más débil.

Y entonces llegó él.

Terry con su locura, él no era paz ni armonía, era una barco que estaba destinado a caer en el naufragio, era tempestad, ahora cuando su corazón se rompía jamás pensó que la tempestad era justo lo que necesitaba para renacer.

Él era el primero que detenía los golpes de Neil, el primero que le decía que ella podía hacerlo, que no daba por hecho que era débil si no que la obligaba a ser fuerte y a pensar en si misma por una vez, al luchar por sí misma.

Terry era la oscuridad que necesitaba para tanta segadora luz.

Y entonces vino un golpe diferente, el del abandono y el del saber que el ser que más amaba en el mundo estaba por morir.

Morir por ella.

Ese golpe si la hiso más fuerte

Así que cuando Susana lanzó su propio golpe y Candy lo detuvo con una rapidez impresionante y Susana le miro con algo que nunca vio en ella, cuando vio en su mirada miedo, miedo de verdad supo que esta vez le tocaba a ella devolver los golpes que le había dado la vida de una vez y para siempre.

—Candy

Era Terry, podía escucharlo perfectamente, él no la llamaba era como si solo dijera su nombre sin ningún fin, su voz en su cabeza o haciendo eco en las paredes, no lo sabía pero si sabía que estaba cerca, quizá era por eso que específicamente Susana estaba aquí, lista para detenerla, para evitar que llegara a él.

Jamás

Su geoda centelló contra el brillo azul que desprendía esa parte de la cueva justo antes de que su golpe callera contra ella, pero lo esquivo con la misma facilidad con que bajo.

Era una pelea desigual, sumamente desigual, sin embargo cargaba consigo una ventaja y era que Susana le subestimaba, jamás sospecharía de lo que era capaz ahora.

.

—Anthony

Anthony apenas logro levantarse con ayuda de Karen.

—Estoy bien, era un pequeño muy rabioso

Karen rio sin ganas pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros para sostenerlo.

— ¿Cómo está el resto?

—Seguramente mejor que nosotros— respondió simplemente— y Candy

—Ella lo logró, no sé qué camino pudo haber tomado.

Miraron hacia el frente por donde la rubia se fue, sin antorcha solo se notaba una espesa oscuridad.

—En estas condiciones seremos solo un estorbo— dijo ella— tendrá que logarlo sola.

Ambos asintieron comenzando a regresar en busca del resto.

.

—No sé por qué vienes por él, él no es humano y lo sabes Candy, si regresa contigo en poco tiempo perecerá, no sobrevivirá y será tu culpa.

Esa la descoloco, pero recordó a Karen, no confíes, nada de lo que escuches en este lugar es real.

Y sabía cuál era su juego, distraerla, intimidarla y detenerla, eso era un alago porque Susana ya empezaba a considerarla un problema, algo que había que tomar en cuenta y un problema del que no la dejaría deshacerse.

Arremetió de nuevo contra el punto que Terry la había dicho, justo entre los ojos.

Falló.

Susana desenfundó de su entallado pantalón negro una daga, enorme y aterradora.

Candy retrocedió un paso.

—Así que has practicado, pues ya no tendré más consideraciones contigo, pensé en hacer esto fácil, indoloro, pero si lo quieres así yo lo disfrutare mas así.

Lanzo la daga en una poción que podía haberla partido en dos pero la esquivó con una rapidez que fue aun mayor para los desarrollados ojos de Susana.

Candy calló al suelo, sofocada, no sabía que era capaz de eso, el movimiento fue tal que el oxígeno no llegó a sus pulmones y sintió como si estos estallaran, fue horrible y fascinante.

Pero la confusión la distrajo lo suficiente para apenas poder ver el brillo del metal contra ella antes de que cortara su brazo, no lo logro pero si dejo una herida sumamente profunda que abarcaba a lo largo del hombro hasta el codo.

El dolor ni siquiera la dejo gritar.

—Te dije que iba a disfrutarlo

Un ataque más que Candy si esquivo, desapareció ante los ojos de Susana y apareció tras de sí, Susana no logró girar a tiempo cuando escucho el zumbido tan temido y tan reconocido.

Una hélice.

Esa estúpida niña tenía una hélice.

No se movió lo suficientemente rápido cuando esta comenzó a girar. Haciéndola caer y apenas poder retroceder ya en el suelo, era potente demasiado, pudo sentir la sangre descendiendo de sus oídos y su nariz.

— ¡Se dónde está! — gritó a través del zumbido del aire

Candy se detuvo

— ¡Se donde tienen a Terry!

— ¿Dónde? — exclamó ella con evidente desesperación.

—Dame eso y te lo diré

— ¿Dime dónde y te lo daré?

Susana suspiro.

—Al fondo, justo al terminar este camino a donde la luz es más potente, ese lugar es tan frio que dudo que sobrevivas, ese lugar nos debilita antes del juicio. Ahora dame eso.

Pero Susana la había subestimado, si era una ingenua humana, pero también sabía mentir.

Susana ni siquiera pudo detenerla, nunca la vio aproximarse cuando enterró la geoda justo entres sus ojos, un brillo blanco, el más blanco y puro que había visto llenó el cuerpo de Susana y después la desintegro.

Dejo caer la hélice ante la imagen de lo que había hecho.

Desde la sensación de carne atravesada hasta la mirada en sus ojos al saber que estaba por morir, Susana era la causante de mucho de sus males, pero después de esto ella no se sentía mejor.

El traje ahora estaba roto y comenzaba a desangrarse pero no se dio tiempo a pensar en ello, con su nueva velocidad corrió tanto como pudo confiando en que las indicaciones de Susana no fueran falsas.

El frio efectivamente era mucho más potente al acercarse a la cegadora luz.

Apenas logro adaptarse a ella al igual que al frio que ahora se colaba a través de su escandalosa herida.

—Candy

Estaba vez no solo resonó en su cabeza esta vez realmente lo había oído.

.

—Así que están vivos— dijo Erick siendo participe de un muy mal chiste.

Winter corrió a ayudar a Karen mientras Oswaldo sostenía a Anthony que parecía el más mal herido.

—Vamos al centro— dijo Karen aun presa de la fatiga.

—Iremos a centro, y lo acabaremos pero ustedes no tienen las condiciones para seguir.

—Has perdido la cabeza si crees que nos vamos a rendir así como así, no voy a dejar esta pelea, pelea a la que yo los convoqué.

Los demonios se miraron entre si antes de asentir.

—Bien pero ni de chiste irán al frente.

Selene paso hacia ellos friccionando sus palmas, justo cuando las puso sobre las heridas de Anthony Oswaldo le tapó la boca acallando sus gritos desgarradores, cuando Selene retiro las manos las heridas habían sanado.

—No he perdido el toque— dijo con una sonrisa

—Wow eso fue horrible— exclamó Anthony mirando su piel casi nueva.

No fue muy diferente con Karen pero ella pareció soportar el dolor mucho más por que no hubo necesidad de callarle.

Anthony solo rodo los ojos cuando Karen le miro con fingida vanidad antes de reírse.

—A por él— exclamaron con fuego saliendo de sus almas.

.

— ¡Terry! — le llamo ignorando el castañeo de sus dientes.

Pero no volvió a oír su voz.

Esa parte de la cueva se acababa dando con pared, una lisa y que casi parecía hecha de hielo, Susana le había mentido.

Golpeó la pared con frustración mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas hasta el helado suelo.

Entonces la pared comenzó a agrietarse y un pequeño pedazo calló a sus pies, al buscar su origen se dio cuenta que la pared era hueca, que había un doble fondo.

Ignoro el dolor de sus nudillos al dar el siguiente golpe, pero solo logro que callera otro poco.

Probo con la hélice, al enterrarla sobre el hielo la grieta se hiso más grande y poco a poco la pared se fracciono en diferentes partes antes de caerse por completo.

Y al otro lado, en un rincón, tendido en el suelo con el rostro contra el piso, rendido, estaba Terry.

.

El frio no era tan potente en ese lugar, sabían que los habían detectado incluso antes de acercarse, pero este era el momento de voltear partidarios y no de matarles.

Cuando dos guardias más salieron, de aspecto bastante humanoide los chicos alzaron sus armas en son de paz antes de añadir.

—Les tenemos una propuesta.

—Mátalos— gritó de ellos.

—La propuesta se llama libertad

Los guardias se detuvieron.

—Habla— señalo uno apuntando con su única parte no humana y eran sus enormes garras en la mano derecha.

—Cuando se vuelve guardia es porque ni siquiera puede salir de sus zonas, porque no es tan fuerte, porque él puede remplazarles cuando lo desee— comenzó Karen provocando la ira de ellos en sus miradas.

Perfecto.

— ¿Qué les parece la idea de dejar de seguir ordenes? — Siguió Winter— nos desharemos de él.

—Nadie se desase de él

—Hasta ahora— añadió Erick— no tienen que hacer nada más que ayudarnos a llegar a él. El resto es nuestro trabajo.

Los guardias se miraron un momento y sorprendentemente dejaron de apuntarles a ellos para apuntar hacia el frente y comenzar a andar.

.

Estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo, levanto su rostro con cuidado ignorando el dolor del brazo, lo giró con cuidado hasta ponerlo sobre su regazó.

Le quito el cabello del rostro, sorprendentemente el sudaba y se encontraba sumamente caliente, apretó los ojos ante su contacto.

Él estaba consiente… o algo así.

—Terry, Terry ¿me escuchas? — le habló con la voz rota.

—Candy— susurró

Pero igualmente no la llamaba solo decía su nombre como una letanía

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ante la imagen.

Beso su rostro llenándolo de lágrimas saladas soltándose a llorar amargamente.

—Terry, si no me hubieras conocido, si no hubiera hecho ese estúpido juego tú, tú estarías bien, mi padre, Anthony, mi madre, tú, todo es mi culpa, todo siempre ha sido mi culpa. — hundió su rostro en su camisa— Tantos sacrificios solo para mantener esta estúpida vida, ¿Por qué?

—Porque… te amo— fue la voz de Terry ronca, apenas audible pero Candy lo noto, el aun no parecía hablar con ella, quizá él pensaba que aquello no estaba sucediendo en realidad pero, pero le había respondido, y esas palabras la rompieron aún más.

—Daria lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.

— ¿Enserio?

.

Había un gran holló sin fin ante sus ojos que tenían que rodear, ninguno había tenido el "privilegio" o el valor de estar tan cerca de él, pues había un gran camino que superar para alcanzarle.

El holló parecía susurrarte que te lanzaras a él y tuvieron que hacer una gran fuerza de voluntad para cruzarle. Anthony fue detenido por Erick más de una vez que era un simple humano con un alma mucho más ligera y manipulable.

Y entonces habían llegado.

Los guardias se negaron a seguir al llegar frente a una puerta.

Una simple puerta de roca que se confundía con la cueva.

Fue Karen quien se decidió a abrir, pero al entrar no encontraron más que oscuridad, él no estaba ahí.

.

—Entonces dime, ¿que estas dispuesta a dar por tu amado?

Candy palideció.

.

 **Bueno pues creo que les deje peor que antes.**

 **Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en poco tiempo.**

 **PD: gracias por sus buenos deseos, estoy mucho mejor de salud y ya he ido con un alergólogo que tratara mis alergias. Por cierto ya termine segundo de prepa yeii tendré una presentación final donde cantare dos piezas y con los ensayos y esos me siento algo loca pero me organizare para actualizarles sin falta la siguiente semana.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me han hecho sonreír desde el inicio desde esto proyecto hasta el inminente final**

 **Les quiere Anjiluz**


	36. El pánico te hace estúpido y mata

**Ahora si estamos rápidos**

 **Ha habido mucha intriga sobre el ultimo capitulo y créanme este les dejara mil veces peor**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

El pánico te hace estúpido, el pánico mata

.

Sintió el miedo sin saberlo, mientras su madre gritaba su nombre preocupada y él era preso de un ataque de pánico que no comprendía. Solo podía pensar en Candy y sentir en lo profundo de su ser que la había perdido para siempre sin saber por qué.

—Candy— comenzó a llorar sin comprender por qué solo sentía las lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Elroy se hincó junto a él en el suelo tomando sus hombros y tratando de comprender su repentina actitud tan conmocionada con todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había sucedido siempre frente a sus narices sin que ella lo supiera.

—¡Albert! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Pero ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

.

Candy se aferró a Terry que seguía derrumbado sobre sus piernas mientras el lugar se helo como jamás lo había estado.

La voz resonó en el lugar sin que ella pudiera ver nada, la luz azul y brillante se había apagado llenando todo de nuevo de oscuridad.

—¿Y bien que estas dispuesta a hacer por él?

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién eres?

Pero nadie respondió.

Tomo el cuerpo moribundo de Terry con más fuerza protegiéndolo con el suyo, se aferró a él temblando terrible mente.

Si el frio continuaba no sobreviviría.

De pronto sintió unos pasos cercanos, varios, quizá eran tres o cuatro de ellos que la rodeaban y esa voz resonando.

Alguien le arrebato a Terry sin dejarla apenas reaccionar, busco su hélice, pero no estaba y no lograba ver nada.

—¡Terry!

—Tengo una propuesta para ti Candy, dime ¿Por qué no te quedas por él?

Un trueno resonó dejándola sorda por un instante, sus oídos no dejaron de zumbar cuando su audición mejoró.

—No les creo, no les creo a ninguno de ustedes, quien quiera que sea no me fiare, no van a engañarme.

—Puedo matarlo justo ahora, te arrepentirás toda tu vida por ser la causante de su muerte, o puedes quedarte en su lugar, mi querida Candy te he perseguido por mucho tiempo, será un placer para mi tenerte a mi lado, y a cambio el vivirá, lo humanizare, lo liberare.

Y no pudieron llegar en mejor momento los recuerdos, todos los sacrificios que él y los que amaban habían hecho por ella, ahora era su turno.

—Dejare ir a todos, también a tus amiguitos, liberare a los demonios que han venido contigo, todos serán libres, si te niegas todos morirán.

—Lo hare— dijo antes de que él temor la contradijera.

—Bien, seas bienvenida a mis dominios.

Y entonces ya no había miedo, ni pensamiento, ni conciencia, solo oscuridad.

.

Karen recobró la conciencia primero.

Abrió los ojos con demasiada dificultad apenas pudiendo levantarse.

Una gran opresión le llenó el cuerpo. Miro a los demonios a su lado, caídos vencidos, ninguno reacciono. Anthony era el más herido, parecía casi muerto

Entonces al ver a su alrededor recordó, estaban en el basurero, pero… Candy

—¡Candy!

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué habían regresado?

Su grito despertó a algunos, cuando Winter levanto la cabeza del asfalto con un chorro de sangre descendiendo de su nariz comprendió.

Los demonios no sangran.

¡No sangran!

—Winter— dijo en un susurro llevando la mano a su propia nariz, cuando Winter siguió el gesto sintió la humedad, cuando sus dedos se encontraron con sus ojos perdió el equilibrio de nuevo.

Sangre, sangre humana.

—¿Qué caraj…

Su maldición fue cayada por el quejido del resto.

—No puedo, no puedo sentir su aura— dijo Karen— como si fueran… humanos. — se quedó en silencio sin comprender— ¡Candy!

Gritó de nuevo temiendo lo peor.

Corrió hacia el muro, elevo su letanía, intento abrir las puertas, pero no lo logro, una y otra vez, comenzó a golpear a gritar, se estaba volviendo loca.

Erick la atrapo por detrás y envolviéndola con sus piernas y brazos la obligo a controlarse.

Pero él no estaba mucho mejor, ninguno lo estaba.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando escucharon gritar a Anthony

—¿Terry?

Karen se liberó del nudo de Erick una vez recobrada un poco de su cordura, corrió hacia donde este había gritado y efectivamente ahí estaba Terry, mas muerto y herido que ninguno de ellos.

—¿Cómo es que…? — Selene se obligó a tomar aire— ¿Acaso Candy lo logró?

—Pero… ¿dónde está? — dijo Gerald formulando la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer.

Anthony se levantó dejando a Terry en manos de Karen, comenzó a correr alrededor, a gritar su nombre, estaba herido, sumamente herido y no tardo en caer de rodillas desesperado.

La atención de todos se volvió hacia Karen cuando su llanto llenó el hediondo lugar.

—Él la encontró— aulló entre lágrimas— le ha hecho lo mismo que a su padre, al fin la atrapó.

Esta sintió como Erick volvía a su lado envolviéndola y tratando de controlarla, pero no lo logró, dos humanos, dos vidas nobles y buenas atrapadas para siempre por su culpa, ambas tuvieron contacto con ella, a ambas intento ayudar, a aquel maravilloso hombre trato de devolverle a su hija y a cambio le quitaron la vida, a Candy trato de devolverle a quien amaba y a cambio la ha sentenciado.

—Lo siento, lo siento Candy— dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

.

Albert había despertado en la sala, su madre llegó a su lado para poner una humeante taza de té sobre sus manos, ella solía preparar esos tés mágicos antes de, bueno antes de volverse loca.

—Gracias— dijo sentándose con trabajos.

—Lamento haber estado tan ausente, prometo que cambiare, cuando regrese de terapia seré una verdadera madre para ti y Candy, por favor acéptenme de nuevo en sus vidas y denme otra oportunidad.

Albert sonrió

—Llevo esperando desde la muerte de mi padre para que dijeras esas palabras— la envolvió en un abrazo de perdón.

De pronto un toquido en la puerta los separó.

—¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

—¡Deber se Karen! — dijo levantándose de pronto provocando que el mareo lo devolviera a su posición inicial.

—Yo abriré

Cuando Elroy abrió la puerta tubo que quitarse del paso en el momento por que un grupo de chicos se abalanzo sobre la entrada.

Albert se levantó al ver a los desconocidos, su rostro de calmó un poco al ver a Anthony pero perdió el color al ver a Karen inconsciente en brazos de un chico que jamás había visto.

Fue entonces que noto las mallugaduras y las heridas en cada uno de ellos.

En especial en Karen, pero la sorpresa siguió al ver a Terry siendo sostenido por dos chicos más, también inconsciente.

Corrió hacia Karen tomándola o más bien arrebatándola de los brazos del otro chico, ni siquiera noto la mirada asesina que este le dio.

—Tú debes ser Albert— mastico Erick

Pero ni siquiera le atendió.

Llevó a Karen hasta el lugar donde antes el descansaba dejándola con tanto cuidado como a una taza de porcelana. Tocó su frente percibiendo el ardor y la temperatura y corrió hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué más está ocurriendo? — dijo Elroy con más sorprendente cordura que ninguno de ellos.

—Esa es la pregunta correcta— exclamo Winter dejándose caer en una silla del comedor sin tomar permiso. — ¿Qué más? Carajo ¡que más está ocurriendo!

Noto sus heridas y al chico inconsciente.

—Llévelo arriba— señalo a los dos chicos— pueden dejarlo en el cuarto que quieran.

Los chicos asintieron dejando la sala con Terry.

Albert volvió poniendo el trapo húmedo sobre la frente de Karen y volviendo la atención a los demás.

—Y bien.

—Por dónde empezar— dijo Gerald regresando junto con Oswaldo, él era el único que parecía dispuesto a hablar, Anthony seguía ido, Karen inconsciente y el famoso Terry mucho peor, Winter tenía una hemorragia nasal que ella misma ignoraba hasta que Elroy le llevó un trapo a la nariz sobresaltándola, Oswaldo casi nunca hablaba y ahora parecía muerto en vida y Erick solo miraba a Albert con odio puro. — Nosotros som…

—¿Y Candy?

Esa exclamación regreso a Anthony a la realidad

¿Y Candy?

Albert miro directamente a Anthony que reacciono al escuchar el nombre de esta y él solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Alguien le tomó del hombro obligándolo a sentarse.

—Calma, escúchanos primero— exclamó Gerald.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? — dirigió su odio esta vez hacia Gerald.

—Lo siento— dijo Anthony al otro lado de la sala hablando más consigo mismo que con nadie

Albert perdió fuerza en las piernas, por suerte estaba sentado o habría caído.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pregunto Terry que apenas podía mantenerse de pie sujetado al barandal, se veía débil y agotado su voz era más ronca de lo normal, y sus ojos reflejaban el sufrimiento que había tenido que experimentar y pese a todo ese aire acabado no podía verse más aterrador, incluso Gerald dio un paso hacia atrás.

No sabía si Terry había sufrido lo mismo que ellos, no sabía si Karen tenía razón y habían sido humanizados, como fuera conocía las leyendas que traía el temido Terry, y fue muy acertado al dar otro paso más hacia atrás.

.

Karen recobro la conciencia cuando un temblor le despertó, pero no era un temblor propio, cuando intento levantarse el movimiento constante de la cama le hiso perder el equilibrio y caer, apenas pudo levantarse al notar que la casa temblaba.

Alguien la ayudo a esquivar un cuadro que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella.

Albert la jaló hacia si protegiéndola de las cosas que caían sin control.

Al mirar a su alrededor todos se encontraban en posiciones similares hasta que a dar a la escalera encontró aun Terry herido, pudo notar sangre humana en su costado, él también había sido humanizado, pero conservaba una parte de su poder justo como ella, él era tan poderoso como ella o incluso más antes de sufrir el cambio y eso permitía conservar parte de su ser aun que no fuera para siempre.

Y él estaba furioso.

—¡Terry! — intento hablar Karen entre el cuerpo de Albert que aun la protegía y los estruendos, Gerald estaba cubierto de polvo tratando de cubrir a la madre de Candy, y a Winter, Anthony, Selene y Oswaldo no podía importarles menos era como si lo que pasaba por su mente fuera mucho más importante. —¡Terry tienes que detenerte vas a matarnos!

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Oswaldo se postro tras Terry con sumo trabajo, pero Terry no era ningún ingenuo, al sentirlo cerca Terry le golpeo dejándolo a los pies de la escalera, pero este pudo extender una mano y tomar el tobillo de Terry, un simple toque y el perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el lugar cuando volvió la calma.

La calma física por lo menos.

Oswaldo lo atrapo y acomodo su cuerpo apoyado en el piso.

—Así que las leyendas sobre él no eran mentira— apenas dijo Gerald rompiendo el silencio ayudando a Elroy a ponerse de pie

—Y eso que ahora mismo está herido— hablo después de un tiempo Selene.

El silencio siguió hasta que Albert exclamó

—¿quiero las mismas respuestas que él? ¿Dónde está?

—Ella— Karen lo intento, pero no encontró la manera.

—Ella está en el infierno— fue la fría voz de Erick la que completo la frase.

Y esta vez fue Albert quien se volvió loco.

.

La pesadilla era contante mientras Terry se movía una y otra vez en las sabanas lastimando aún más su heridas, el frio, el frio que no podía importarle más y entonces un cuerpo cálido, una voz

Ella protegiéndolo, luego el frio volvió y no se ha ido desde entonces.

Despertó de golpe al sentirse observado, pero no había nada a su alrededor solo la oscuridad de la noche.

Un viento no tan frio como su alma entro por el cuarto y alguien se posó frente a la ventana.

—Candy— apenas podía creerlo.

Pero al llegar a su lado, cuando esos ojos fríos le miraron supo que no era Candy.

"Acaba con él" era lo único que ella procesaba.

 **.**

 **O enserio deben odiarme, jajaj ya casi terminamos, ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Me he encontrado con un par de nuevas lectoras, perdón por no darles la bienvenida antes y me alegras que les esté gustando. Por cierto, para aquellas que leen hasta las 4 am no olvides que la oscuridad despierta desde las tres para hacer su ronda muajajaja**

 **Ok ya, jaja que tengan una bella semana les quiere Anjiluz**


	37. Asesínalo

**Si, ya se "esta niña como se tarda en actualizar" vamos a atacarla con jitomates hasta que llore.**

 **Lo se y lo reconozco.**

 **Pero mañana es mi función, por fin cantare y estoy muy emocionada, que puedo decirles de todo esto, LOS SUEÑOS SI SE CUMPLEN, mañana cumpliré la primera parte de una gran meta, el primer paso pero un largo camino, pero esta es la primera parte de esta meta y ya se está cumpliendo, siempre fue uno de mis sueños pararme en un escenario y cantar, y solo hare como solista por primera vez, ha requerido trabajo altas y bajas y tal vez no salga como planeo pero el momento está ahí y no lo desperdiciare.**

 **Que aprendí y que además quiero compartírselos, alcanzar una meta no es fácil, pero el camino hacia ella es en realidad lo que más hay que disfrutar, vivir en el presente pero con los ojos al frente, todo puede pasar, tal vez nuestra metas tome caminos que no esperábamos, se distorsione del plan inicial o mil cosas más, pero eso no tiene por que estar mal, he aprendido mucho y ha pasado mucho alrededor de que comenzó esta historia y he notado como me la paso contándoles mis cosas, al rato las letras negras será más que la historia (claro que no jaja) pero ustedes también llegan a compartirme detalle de si mismas y esto se vuelve una hermosa comunidad que disfruto intensamente.**

 **Nunca se rindan y nunca dejen que nadie les diga que no pueden, tuve que hacer una audición para cantar y los profesores me dijeron que no daba el ancho, y aquí estoy diciéndoles en sus caras lo equivocados que estaban y sé que ahí estan ustedes demostrándoles a todos aquellos que les digan que no pueden, que no daban lo suficiente que son tan increíblemente grandes que la pequeñez de ellos jamás podrá apreciarlo.**

 **Solo quería compartir esto, y por favor nunca se rindan.**

 **.**

Asesínalo

—¿De que te ríes vieja loca?

La anciana solo siguió sonriendo mientras las arrugas se tensaban en sus mejillas.

—Sabía que volverías a mi— dijo acariciando la pasta del pesado libro

—Ya está hablando con los libros otra vez— gruño el hombre abriendo una bolsa de fritos que inundaron su espacio de trabajo de boronas y grasa

—El mal es muy ingenuo querido Larry— dijo la mujer— cuando alguien es malo no tiene ningún control, nada lo detiene, no ama, no quiere proteger, no hay empatía ni piedad, eso lo hace ingenuo, se expone tanto que es más fácil acabar con ello de lo que piensan los buenos, pero quien quiera luchar contra el mal siempre perderá.

—¿De que hablas? — pregunto el hombre poniéndole atención por primera vez a sus sololoquios. — que hay de eso sobre que— se chupo los dedos antes de añadir— eso de que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.

La anciana volvió a reír asustándolo

—El mal no existe por eso no puedes pelear contra el tontito.

Larry se rasco la oreja con los grasientos dedos

—¿y toda esa mala gente en el mundo? Claro que hay mal vieja loca

—El mal no existe— coloco el libro en su lugar de nuevo, el roñoso gato se acomodó a sus pies y ella lo levanto— el mal es ausencia de bien, es como la luz, sin luz solo hay oscuridad, la oscuridad no existe es ausencia de luz, por lo tanto, si peleas con la oscuridad solo vas a cansarte y a perder, no puedes pelear contra algo que no existe.

El hombre le miro perplejo

La anciana acicaló al gato yéndose con él en brazos hacia el interior de la tienda.

—Vieja loca— susurró el hombre— además de donde saco ese gato asqueroso— refunfuñó para si— llego un día sin más con la pansa llena de gusanos y se lo quedo y yo aquí teniendo que limpiar sus gracias.

Dejo la bolsa de frituras bajo el mostrador cuando un cliente llegó.

.

Candy se lanzó sobre él justo cuando apenas pudo evadirla.

—Candy— susurró, pero no era tonto sabía lo que pasaba y se odiaba como no había odiado jamás a nada en su vida, no quiera ni pensar lo que ella había tenía que pasar haya abajo ola solo para… para terminar así

No opuso resistencia cuando ella salto hacia, si ella trataba de matarlo que lo hiciera ero lo menos que se merecía, entonces saco la geoda que para su sorpresa era blanca, ahora… ahora mataba humanos.

Justo cuando iba a enterrarlo algo paso, ella se detuvo, titubeo con un momento, pero solo fue un momento y la oscuridad volvió con la misma fuerza.

Fue entonces que lo supo, Candy seguía hay en alguna parte, no la había perdido, aun había tiempo.

Candy intento rematar, pero Terry jalo la sabana hacia si, cuando la mano de Candy se enfrentó a su cuerpo enredo su muñeca con un extremo, ella miro sorprendida la acción antes de intentar usar la otra mano, el hiso lo mismo con el otro extremo, lo paso por detrás dejando sus manos en su espalda y entonces hiso el ultimo nudo alrededor de su cintura, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Jalo la última parte y la afianzo a la pata de la cama.

Candy se revolvió con el pelo revuelto y el alma oscurecida pero un no logro soltarse.

Ella aún era una novicia, aun no estaba convertida, Terry había arrastro muchas almas a la oscuridad en su pasado, fue algo que disfruto, algo que hacía sin remordimiento y sabía bien como era que aquello funcionaba, pero jamas pensó que la vida le cobraría de esa forma.

El hiso un intento por acercarse, pero ella levanto la cabeza y vio solo oscuridad, eso no lo detuvo, recostó su cabeza contra su pecho dejando que sus lágrimas humanas cayeran sobre la cabeza de esta que luchaba aun por soltarse, era mucho más fuerte que antes.

La lagrimas silenciosas de él siguieron mojando su cabello y por un momento ella dejo de moverse.

—Lo siento, siento tanto— susurró contra su cuerpo.

"Acaba con él"

Y su cuerpo volvió a luchar con más fiereza alejándolo.

Karen escucho el golpe casi a tiempo.

Conservaba sus instintos y sabía que algo no iba bien

—Vamos arriba— dijo llamando a Albert que seguía sin logar dormir recostado a su lado.

Este se levantó de inmediato sorprendido por su tono alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay energía, una terrible energía, en el cuarto donde duerme Terry.

Seguido de eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe y algo rompiéndose.

Ella no logro ponerse de pie lo suficientemente rápido a causa de las heridas, pero Albert se le adelanto, en el pasillo se encontró a los demás incluida su madre que también habían despertado.

Corrieron a él origen del ruido.

Se encontraron una cama inclinada de lado con la pata rota y a Terry con las manos en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la noche.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora Terry? — dijo Gerald

—Candy estuvo aquí

Tomo ahogaron sus comentarios

—¿Dónde está? — Albert se acercó a él— ¿Dónde está, por que se ha ido?

Pero Terry siguió mirando la ventana abierta.

—Ella intenta matarme, no había forma de detenerla sin herirla, y no voy a herirla para evitar que me haga daño— suspiró— un daño que me merezco.

—¿Cómo que trata de matarte? — exclamó Karen llegando al lugar con una mano en el costado y apoyándose en la puerta.

Albert corrió a su lado, pero Erick le gano, la tomo en brazos y la puso sobre el tocador.

Algo en las entrañas de Albert se apretó, más cuando Erick al notar su mirada le dedico una sonrisa burlona, pero pronto volvió su vista a Terry.

—Ahora— su voz bajo una octava— ahora le pertenece a él.

Sin Karen no estuviese sentada habría caído al sentir su cuerpo debilitarse aún más, Winter se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito, el resto tubo que sentarse para comprender sin perder el control, las emociones humanas eran algo nuevo porque eran mucho más intensas.

—¿Ahora le pertenece a quién? — Albert perdió los estribos— ¿Dónde está ella?

—Candy fue al infierno para salvarme— Terry siguió hablando— y a cambio ella se a quedado atrapada para siempre.

Un florero se estrelló en la ventana cerca de Terry, este ni se inmuto.

Elroy corrió hacia su hijo para tratar de controlarlo.

—Maldito sea el momento en que te conoció— grito alejándose antes de cometer una locura, Karen intento bajarse e ir tras él, pero Erick se le impidió.

—Aun estás herida.

Argumento simplemente.

La vista volvió a Terry cuando vieron el marco de la ventana desprenderse. Terry lo estaba triturando por la presión de sus manos hasta desprender las varillas y el cemento, Gerald y Oswaldo apenas lo alejaron a tiempo, pero él se soltó y salió también.

—Espero que no cometan una locura— Dijo Gerald, pero nadie le escucho.

.

No entendía y aun que lo intentaba algo se lo impedía, todo los que sus ojos veían era sangre, sed de sangre más sangre, le dolía el cuerpo cada movimiento se le clavaba duramente, quería detenerse, pero no podía, su velocidad era inmejorable mientras pasaba callejones y casa hasta volver a lo que ahora era su hogar.

Llego al basurero y se detuvo ahí, ese lugar era sorprendentemente energético, cualquier herida que antes tuviera desaparecía al solo pisar ahí.

Pero se detuvo, lo pudo oler, jamás había olido así, con tanta potencia y fuerza que era sorprendente, podía percibir, sentir perfectamente que alguien estaba cerca sin oírlo ni verlo, sabía que era un humano con poderes mejores que lo que ella algún día pudiese asemejar, eso la llenaba de una rabia que no comprendía, de unos celos que no eran suyos era una marioneta, su cuerpo no le pertenecía, de nuevo vio sangre, de nuevo solo quería más sangre.

—Se que estas ahí— dijo él— ven por mi

Su voz le hirió los oídos, era normal, pero ella podio escuchar esa energía gutural que emanaba los profunda de su voz, un barítono perfecto que jamás había podido apreciar.

Ella corrió hacia él, pero al llegar al lugar donde parecía estar se encontró engañada.

De pronto alguien le ató por detrás, una mano luego la otra, conocía ese movimiento y pudo evitarlo, pero entonces la cadena le ató por el frente, sus manos quedaron encadenadas al frente y luego la cadena abarco su cuerpo y se detuvo atrapando sus tobillos, escucho perfectamente el clic de un candado, como es que aun ella siendo tan rápida podía superarla.

Candy calló al suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio, pero él la detuvo antes de que pudiera lastimarse, se acomodó en el suelo y la acomodo sobre su regazo mientras ella seguía luchando contra las cadenas.

—No te muevas más o te lastimaras— dijo mientras despejaba su rostro de cabello y tierra.

Le levantó el rostro cuidado y paciencia, aunque ella agitaba la cabeza tratando de evitarlo, utilizo las dos manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Destrúyelo"

Escuchó y volvió a revolverse tratando de huir de su cuerpo que confundía aún más su mente.

—Si, amo— dijo apenas con una voz que no le pertenecía, como si su lengua fuera obligada a hablar, como si cada palabra le doliera.

Terry le tomo el rostro esta vez con rudeza

—Escúchame bien Candy White a nadie más que a mi le perteneces, no permitiré que digas eso de nuevo, ¿escuchaste?, eres mía— esta vez gritó— si estas escuchando Candy es mía, solo mía, ¡nadie más puede reclamarla! No sin que yo le destruya.

Su rostro estaba tan firmemente agarrado que no pudo escapar cuando él la beso, lo hizo con rudeza, con desesperación, al fin la tenía a su lado desde el momento en que la dejo en aquella isla, jamás pensó que esto terminaría así, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Le mordió los labios y acaricio su cuerpo, intensifico toda la pasión cuando Candy dejo de revolverse, cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar aun en contra de su voluntad, pudo sentir su piel erizándose como siempre lo hacía con el simple aliento de él cerca de su cuello.

Pero en la mente de Candy seguían resonando mil ordenes que no la dejaban pensar, sus pensamientos eran borrado para que solo pensara lo que convenía...

Pero su cuerpo era un mundo diferente.

Reconocía las manos de Terry acariciándola sin pudor, lamiendo su cuello, excitándola, aun si seguía luchando su cuerpo sentía placer, aunque no comprendiera porque, aunque solo deseara asesinarle.

Entonces escucho el click, él había soltado el candado, la había liberado.

—Ahora acecíname si es lo que quieres— dijo y Candy no supo que hacer, pero su mente aún se mandaba sola y no pudo detenerla.

.

Cuando Albert salió de la casa solo pensaba en golpearlo, en golpearlo por llevársela, por exponerla, pero aun que no lo admitiera él la había protegido cuando el no pudo hacerlo, él no había huido como un cobarde, no la había abandonado a manos de un degenerado.

Después de calmar su mente se decidió volver a la casa, pero no lo logro, y era sorprendente por que parecía equivocarse de camino una y otra vez, al ir a cada esquina siempre volvía al mismo lugar, era como si caminara en círculos.

Siempre frente a la misma tienda de libros, así que al final se decidió a preguntar.

Una pequeña campana sonó al cruzar la puerta, un enorme y desalineado hombre guardo de golpe sus frituras al verlo cruzar la puerta.

—Señ…

—Ya estoy aquí— dijo la anciana llegado antes de que él hombre pudiera llamarla. — que se te ofrece querido.

Una mujer anciana y con una dulce expresión apareció ante el con un gato cargando, cuando este vio a Albert le gruño y lanzo un arañazo que no lo alcanzó, la mujer tomó un rociador y lo mojó hasta que este comenzó a maullar en redición y se fue hacia el interior de la casa.

—Disculpe estoy perdido y…

—Oh claro que estar pedido, mira toma esto— le entrego una pieza redonda y ondulada, al observarla notó que era una brújula.

—No yo…— había sido un error entrar ahí, esa mujer debía estar mal mentalmente y no quería ser irrespetuoso, se giró al hombre del mostrador— sabe dónde hay una parada de autobuses yo necesito volver a casa.

—La casa esta con los seres amados

—Tres cuadras a la derecha— dijo el hediondo hombre sin molestarse en mirarlo al responder

—Gracias— a un paso de la puerta regreso— perdone casi me llevo su bruju…

—Oh llévatela— dijo la anciana con una dulce sonrisa— te la obsequio, creme la necesitaras

—No, yo…

—Mejor llévatela amigo, ella nunca pierde— dijo el hombre reclinándose en su asiento para tomar una siesta muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Titubeó un segundo, pero al reconocer que era muy noche y aún tenía mucho que resolver se decidió por irse.

Cuando al fin encontró los autobuses que estaba tan cerca para no haberlos visto antes, ya con la cabeza contra la ventana y la mente mucho más fría supo que necesitaba dormir un poco, por algún motivo el pesado del metal de la brújula en su pecho le dio calma.

.

 **Uf que situación verdad.**

 **Pero esto ya está llegando a su fin, realmente he disfrutado escribir esto y espero ustedes también. (leerlo me refiero jaja)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer a: (algunos nombres que no llevaban mayúsculas se les puso automáticamente disculpen eso)**

 **Saraha loto** : **Ya me estoy atendiendo y voy mucho mejor, espero la sigas disfrutando (o sufriendo lo que sea ajaja)**

 **Angye: jaja espero no ser una mala influencia para tu estudio, me alegra que te guste**

 **Clover: Tienes razón, me he tratado de cuidar y también de organizar escuela, fanfic y salud, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero también te guste esta cap. También te diré una palabrota esperotearchihayagustadosufridoestecap jajaja**

 **Marina W: Y me duele a mí también hacerlo sufrir, pero ya está libre ahora es Candy quien está atrapada. Eres la segunda que me dice los juegos comienzan, no sé si ponerle así a un cap, mmmm**

 **Eli: Pues ya vez hasta que grado se sacrificó nuestra Candy, gracias por leer y sigue sufrien… disfrutando.**

 **Guest: Por suerte ahora ya está colgando los tenis al fin se libraron de la gusana. Espero te haya gustado :9**

 **Dianley: Ya estoy mucho mejor, me alegra que te guste. Y es verdad existe el bien también, ya iremos notándolo más obvio.**

 **Saga dreamers: Mi imaginación siempre esta drogada con algo porque piensa cada cosa ajjaja, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Mahelet2705: Me alegra que te haya gustado, he aquí un capítulo más y bienvenida.**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2017: Aun no hemos visto cual será el final de Anthony pero podemos respirar tranquilas de que él y Terry ya están librados por ahora (y en especial yo puedo respirar tranquila no quiero morir bajo tu furia tomatada) Y deseo cumplido la gusi murió a manos de la dulce Candy.**

 **Lucero Santoskoy: Pues la mugre gusana a muerto espero te haga feliz ajaja espero siguas disfrutando esta historia. No he visto esa película, me la recomiendas?**

 **Jocemit: Pues no todo salió según lo planeado pero era porque nadie esperaba esto, aun así esto aún no termina !**

 **Aurora: Y ya has visto que definitivamente fue un duelo a muerte, y el bien como debe ser ganó, esperemos siga siendo así. Y si los juegos comienzan y que la suerte este siempre de su la… a esos juegos no (jaja que boba)**

 **Charo Granchest: Tomare en cuenta lo del huevo jajaj pero ya estoy mejor** **?** **gracias por tus buenos deseos, jaja ¿que es lo que te ha sorprendido que haya logrado terminar el semestre? jajaja, espero te haya gustado este cap y gracias por leer.**

 **Serenity Usagi: Oh te agregare a la lista de amenazas de muerte con jitomates, ajjaja dos días mis respetos a tu habilidad para leer tan rápido, me alegra que te guste y si jaja los fantasmas salen a las tres muajaja es q se supones que las tres de la tarde es la hora sagrada y la antítesis es las tres de la mañana. Glup, yo soy bien miedosa.**

 **amuletodragon: Me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas disfrutándola, bienvenida. Estoy muy de acuerdo con tu análisis, el miedo puede usarse para bien o para mal. También he vivido mis experiencias raras, pero soy bien llorona, para lo demás puedo controlarlo, pero si se trata de cosas paranormales me muero, ¿y a ti?**

 **Jeppy: El rulo estirado jaja esa no la había oído (me imagino que es pero que significa exactamente jeje?), gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Patty 306: jajaja yo de noche soy bien miedosa, no yo misma la leería créeme te entiendo.**

 **Roceli: Antes que nada, espero que estés mucho mejor, planeo hacer mas de esta parejita así que si nos veremos quizá en historia futuras** **?**

 **CANDY GRANCHESTER: No actualice muy pronto y lo siento jeje pero me estado volviendo un poco loca con tanto que hacer.**

 **Flor: Necesitaras pañuelos amiga créeme, pero no para lo que crees, ya lo veras espero te lleves una sorpresa.**


	38. Estúpido trato, estúpida lealtad

**He vuelto, muuuy tarde pero aquí estoy.**

 **Hoy sin tantos rodeos vamos directo a la historia**

 **Nos vemos abajo…**

 **.**

Estúpido trato, estúpida lealtad.

.

— ¿Dónde carajos esta? — gritó Erick después de darle una vuelta más a la casa entera

Pero Karen no aparecía por ningún lado y esa fue la primera frase que Albert escucho al entrar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto serrando la puerta

¿Qué no ha pasado? Se dijo a si mismo

—Karen no está, desapareció hace casi una hora.

— ¿Qué? Pero si está herida

—Si te atreves a llamarte su pareja deberías saber que eso no la detuvo antes y tampoco la detuvo ahora.

Albert le miró mal ante la clara provocación pero no dijo nada.

¡Claro que había notado como miraba a Karen, no era ningún idiota!

—Debiste cuidarla, como se te escapo sin más— exclamo el rubio

—Lo dice el que se fue sin impórtale un nada más, y ahora vuelves queriendo…

—Basta— dijo Winter sin fuerzas— no es momento para esto, Terry se fue, Karen desapareció y Candy…— suspiro— no es momento para esta estupidez.

Winter se sentó agotada en el suelo, era demasiado, demasiado para todos aunque no quisieran demostrarlo.

Ninguno hablo otra vez.

.

Karen lo había olvidado pero fue ahí de donde vino.

Se encontró frente al parque, una oxidada resbaladilla y encima de ella una promesa de lluvia.

En este lugar conoció a Albert, cuando uno chicos le molestaban y ella aun sin poder controlar sus emociones humanas utilizo sus poderes para intimidarlos, Albert llegó poco después y hablaron por primera vez, pero ahora…

Trato de controlarse para no llorar pero estaba llorando, a mares, como nunca.

Camino hasta debajo de la resbaladilla, enterró los dedos en la tierra y las raíces del pasto hasta lograr encontrar la perilla, la giró y la compuerta se abrió, esta compuerta era vieja, quizá ni Él la recordaba y por esto no la cerró.

La compuerta al abrirse trajo consigo una gran ola de frio.

Y entrando en ella Karen volvió al infierno.

.

Albert sintió una gran opresión en el pecho que lo tiro al suelo

Su madre corrió antes que ninguno a auxiliarlo, lo primero que pensó fue en un infarto y los antes demonios no entendieron que significaba, pero sabían que era tan graves como para provocar lagrimas a su madre.

Pero el dolor seso poco a poco.

Lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón y a reposar.

—Pudo ser un pre infarto, tienes que relajarte, no lograras nada enfermándote.

—Tengo que encontrarla— respondió asiendo el ademan de ponerse de pie.

—No, nosotros la encontraremos— dijo Selene saliendo de la casa sin esperar a nadie más.

.

Terry la soltó simplemente la soltó.

Le dio total libertad de hacer.

EL cuerpo de Candy calló cuando ella en un intento por soltarse y al ser liberada quedo alejada de él, tenía la geoda en la mano, en lo alto, pero su mano temblaba, indecisa.

"No quiero" se dijo a sí misma "No recuerdo quien es pero si sé que no quiero lastimarlo"

Pero su cuerpo se mandó a sí mismo, ya de una forma casi antinatural, como un robot, porque su conciencia había vuelto, pero seguía presa de una promesa, de ese estúpido trato.

Y Terry ya no la detuvo cuando se abalanzo sobre él y este perdió el equilibrio teniendo el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, sabía que no había forma de vencerle, que Él era demasiado poderoso, así que dejaría que lo matara, y así iría a su lado, al mismísimo infierno, porque después de todo lo que había hecho y aun siendo humano, seguro su alma se iría a los más profundo.

Junto a ella.

Candy levanto la geoda lista para apuñalar pero en su rostro había profunda tristeza y rabia.

Terry haló su cuello hacia si para besarla por última vez, entonces el filo descendió sobre su piel.

.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —exclamo Larry para sí porque sabía que la vieja no le contestaría de todos modos.

La mujer miraba una sola página de su gran libro con una sonrisa.

—Cuando se es humano tu alma ya no pertenece a la oscuridad, cuando eres humano siempre tienes la opción del arrepentimiento, por eso aquel día, muchos como yo se llenaron de celos y fueron desterrados, el arrepentimiento, que bonito ¿no crees?

A Larry le sorprendió que se dirigiera a él.

—Deberías dejar esos raros poemas.

La mujer volvió a sonreír.

—Eres un buen hombre— dijo dejándolo mudo.

Después de unos segundos el susurro _vieja loca_ y la anciana volvió a mirar esa única página del libro

.

— ¡Aquí me tienes! — exclamo Karen apenas entrando— ¡aquí estoy, me estoy entregando! — grito más, tenía frío mucho, como humana había entrado sin ninguna protección y si no lo encontraba rápido moriría congelada.

Que ironía era que el infierno se rigiera de fuego y fuera tan frio.

—Así que has vuelto, después de que huyeran como cobardes dejándonos aquí después de tan mágicas promesas— exagero el mágicas— me sorprende que tuvieras el valor de regresar.

Lo reconocía, era uno de los guardias que los había ayudado a pasa el pozo, y que al descubrir que Él no estaba estos regresaron sobre sus pasos aterrados dejándolos solos, poco después todo se volvió negro y aparecieron en tierra firme, en el mundo humano, sin Candy.

—Estoy aquí para cumplir esa promesa.

— ¿De qué promesa hablas?

Karen supo quién era antes de siquiera verlo, al girarse y verlo lo encontró en su imagen humanoide, un anciano con un báculo espantoso y una gigantesca barba negra.

—He vuelto para hacerte una propuesta.

Esa chica seguía siendo muy valiente, nadie le hablaba así.

—A mí nadie me hace propuestas niña tonta, los tratos lo hago yo.

—Oh créeme, no podrás resistirte

Miró al guardia y este al instante se alejó sin mirar atrás.

—Se por qué haces todo esto, el padre de Candy, el hundimiento de su madre, y ahora te la llevas a ella, siempre he sido yo, siempre me quisiste de vuelta, jamás fui libre realmente, pues aquí me tienes, regresare a tus dominios pero regrésale a Candy su alma y libera la de su padre para que pueda ir al paraíso.

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué? — sonrió.

—Sabes que no puedes tener un alma humana si esta no te es cedida, no regresare y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Sera un pacto de sangre.

.

Entre todo la locura Anthony se había mantenido en su cama demasiado agotado, así que en confianza de eso nadie noto que había ido tras Karen y que había metido almohada bajo las cobijas para que no notaran su ausencia, la había perdido de vista un momento pero logro verla cuando entraba bajo la resbaladilla, y después…

Nada, desaparecía.

Al correr al lugar se encontró un enorme orificio bajo esta, un viento helado venia de haya abajo, no le consto mucho imaginar a donde dirigía, y sin pensárselo mucho, salto dentro.

Asia mucho más frio de lo que recordaba.

—Bienvenida querida

Esa voz, no la conocía pero su simple sonido gutural le hacía doler los tímpanos era algo aterrador.

Cuando llego al origen de esta se encontró un círculo de demonios formado.

Tanteo la cueva tratando de alcanzar la roca, y apoyándose en un relieve se subió en esta confiando en que en la oscuridad no pudieran verle para poder ver lo que ocurría en el centro.

Y no era sorpresa ver a Karen ahí frente a un anciano que desprendía un aura terrible. No supo que pasaba pero algo en su interior tembló.

Entonces en un simple movimiento el hombre llevo la mano a la cabeza de Karen y esta abrió la boca desmesuradamente con una fuerza que no parecía de ella, de su interior empezó a la salir humo como si fuese una fumadora experta con aros formándose al salir.

No lo pensó mucho antes de saltar desde su posición sobre aquel hombre.

Karen podía sentir su vida ser desprendida de ella, su alma, para volver a pertenecerle a él, pero todo se detuvo de pronto, calló débil al suelo tosiendo cuando al levantar la mirada lo vio a él ser derribado por ¡Anthony!

¡NO!

Le había llegado de sorpresa y eso era todo un logro pero se recompuso rápido y lasó a Anthony por los aires sin tocarlo, su cuerpo se estrelló contra las rocas pero no lo dejo ahí.

Los demonios vitoreaban.

¡NO!

Pero a Karen la voz no le salía.

Levanto a Anthony y en cuanto lo tuvo vulnerable le enterró las garras en el corazón.

Anthony jamás había comprendido lo que era ver tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, le parecía estúpido que eso fuese siquiera posible, que en un momento tan doloroso pudieses recordar, pero no, no era imposible, ver a su padres amándolo pero limitándolo desde el primer día, el día en que conoció a Candy y su mundo tomo un poco de sentido, cuando lo comprometieron con Eliza y todo lo que había logrado se vio derrumbado, entonces se volvió calculador y egoísta, lastimo a Candy, y llegó Terry cambiándolo todo para siempre , llevándose a Candy de su lado, el único sol, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y enseñándole un mundo que siempre estuvo ahí pero que pocos podía ver.

El dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo, entonces un tirón mas y un gritó de Karen.

La vio tras el hombre, una luz centelleante la llenaba.

Karen había perdido de pronto lucidez de donde estaba, una potente luz la envolvió y algo le hablo al oído.

—Tranquila, todo ha terminado.

Era la voz de una anciana que se acercaba a ella junto a Karen que seguía derrumbada puso un objeto brillante y blanco.

Una geoda, la geoda de Candy.

.

Cuando la mano de Candy choco con el pecho firme de Terry fue solo contacto de piel contra piel por que él arma ya no estaba, simplemente había desaparecido de sus manos.

Y Terry sonrió.

.

Nadie la miraba, ninguno de los demonios le prestaba atención, mucho menos él.

Tomo la geoda, camino a sus espaldas y la enterró con un grito de furia.

La agito dentro de su podrido cuerpo, el saco y la volvió a enterrar.

—Esto es por los padres de Candy

Y la volvió a enterrar.

—Esto es por Terry

Una y otra vez sin que nadie la detuviera.

—Esto es por Candy

Karen ya no tenía control.

—Por Anthony, por cada alma que ha sufrido por tu causa

Sollozó

—Y por mí

No se detuvo hasta que este se derrumbó y en pocos segundos se convirtió en polvo.

Cuando solo quedaron estropajos Karen cayó, la geoda rebotó en el suelo.

Karen se arrastró hasta Anthony.

—Anthony— apenas articulo al ver su cuerpo moribundo cubierto de sudor y dolor.

—Me duele

Karen le despejo el cabello del rostro.

—Nunca me agradaste mucho— dijo con una sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas.

Anthony intento reír pero una punzada lo detuvo.

—Ni tú a mí

Karen apenas sonrió.

—No debiste seguirme.

—Somos un equipo— apenas articuló

Karen asintió tomando su mano que la apretó con fuerza por el dolor

— ¿Lo mataste? ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Ahora, bueno parece que todo esto… me pertenece

No parecía de ninguna forma que aquello le alegrara.

—No sé cómo funcione esto pero seguro podrá servirte de algo, quien no quiere un tour por el infierno, será todo un éxito.

Karen rio sinceramente sintiendo como este apretaba aún más fuerte pero poco después Anthony la soltó.

Y Karen lloro sobre su pecho mientras los demonios la rodeaban esperando órdenes.

.

Terry sintió el cuerpo de Candy perder fuerza y caer sobre el inconsciente.

—Candy— acaricio su cabello antes de tomarla en brazos— vamos a casa.

Y con cada pasó que daba lejos del basurero sentía una gran liberación.

.

Selena se detuvo cuando vio a Terry con Candy en brazos, sobre ella de un árbol de manzanas callo una, reboto en su cabeza y ella le pesco en el aire.

La limpió en su ropa y la mordió por puro impulso.

Nada le había sabido tan rico.

Un viento cálido choco contra los árboles y miles de dientes de león volaron a su lado algunos atorándose en su cabello, Terry también le vio, estaba agotado, pero sostenía el cuerpo de Candy firmemente, como si pudiera tenerla así siglos enteros si era necesario.

Algo había cambiado, algo ahora estaba bien.

 **¿FIN?**

 **¡NO!**

 **Pero casi**

 **Esto ya está por terminar, muchas gracias por su apoyo, todo salió muy bien, y por sus hermosas palabras. Nos vemos pronto ahora si porque al fin soy libre y tengo un ratito de vacaciones y descanso para cerrar así poder cerrar este fic que tanto disfrute escribiendo.**


	39. Te amare por mil años

**Capítulo 39 o si**

 **Dios creo que voy a llorar esta historia está llegando a su final y me pone estúpidamente emocional**

 **Ufff pues bueno aquí vamos.**

 **Los derechos no me pertenecen nos vemos abajo.**

 **.**

Te amare por mil años

El cuerpo de Candy se removió incomoda al sentir un rose en su rodilla, un cosquilleo que iba ascendiendo hasta…

—Terry déjame dormir— susurró girándose

Pero el volvió al ataque

De pronto Candy sintió una lamida en la cara y un peso diferente que definitivamente no era de Terry.

—Así que has hecho complot con Terry

Le hablo al ya no tan pequeño perro que bajo en cuanto Terry le hiso la señal.

—Solo a ti te obedece. — refunfuño Candy.

—Pero tú lo salvaste— dijo Terry ante su rabieta— si no fuese porque tú me pusiste cara de cachorro mojado yo no me habría llevado a ese cachorro mojado.

—Pero su nombre se lo gano en honor a ti— respondió cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

Gruñidos, nombre ganado en honor a que dueño y mascota tenían el mismo carácter.

—Pero es que ya has dormido mucho pecosa, además en unas horas tendremos que compartir casa con tu manada y no poder disfrutarte plenamente.

Candy volvió a su posición anterior para mirarlo divertida.

—No te entusiasma mucho este viaje ¿o sí?

—Creo que la parte que menos me entusiasma es ver a tu hermano.

Candy rio jalando la cobija hacia su pecho para cubrir su desnudes

—Vamos no es tan malo.

—Intento asesinarme con la moledora de carne de tu madre cuando le dijiste que vivirías conmigo.

 _Latidos del corazón rápidos_

—No, intento asesinarte cuando después de negarse al día siguiente y yo había desaparecido, en contra de mi voluntad, de nuevo.

Fue Terry el que rio esta vez, en un movimiento se puso sobre ella tomando sus manos y poniéndolas a cada lado de su rostro para que dejara de cubrirse.

 _Colores y promesas_

—Nunca acepto un no por repuesta.

—Ni siquiera de mi— siguió ella el juego.

—En especial de ti.

 _¿Cómo ser valiente?_

—Pero esta vez si va a matarte, y no puedo culparlo.

—Cuando descubra que estas embarazada.

—Si, así que deja de aplastar a tu primogénito.

Se levanto junto con la sabana para ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, desde la gran noticia que hasta ahora solo ellos sabían Terry había tenido que tener comida lista para solo calentar en el refri o si no Candy no se lo perdonaba.

Mientras acomodaba la cama que no podía estar más hecha un desastre recordó lo difícil que había sido alcanzar tal felicidad.

Además de limitar su compañía junto a Candy durante tres años hasta que se arto y decidió decirle a Albert que ella se iría con él, claro que esperaba que se negara así que la tomo en la noche y al despertar ya Candy estaba junto a él en su pequeña isla. Claro que no terminaba ahí, Candy quería seguir en la maldita escuela humana y él no podía negarle nada, agradecía conservar su poder inhumano para llevarla y traerla cada día.

Un timbre retumbó y Terry fue a contestar consiente de que Candy no lo haría mientras atacaba el refrigerador.

—Diga— contesto.

—Hola soy Tom, ¿se encuentra Candy White?

—Esa ocupada, yo soy su esposo.

—De acuerdo, mire tenemos una propuesta de una editorial internacional que nos traerá millones, una gira de libro justo en época vacacional y…

—Candy esta en cinta, ya mando su solicitud para tomar un tiempo, ella ahora necesita reposo, cuando esté lista ella le buscará y seguirá llenando sus bolsillos de dinero.

—Pero…

Colgó con un golpe

—¡Terry quiero sandia!

—Te compre melón ayer Candy

—No, ya no lo quiero, quiero sandia.

Terry se llevó una mano al rostro divertido, se puso la camisa y salió listo para ir al pueblo y buscar la bendita sandia.

—Me cobrare esta White.

Y valla que cobrarle esos favores no le molestaba en absoluto.

.

 _¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

Albert no quiera lastimarla, pero simplemente no podía aceptar.

—Lo siento Melisa.

La chica se quedó ahí con sus pucheros, pero él no podía hacer nada.

Con la taza humeante de café corrió hasta la sala de juntas donde ya lo esperaban los inversionistas.

 _Pero viendo que estas solo_

George estaba al frente como siempre dándole apoyo y con solo media hora de fluidas palabras ya los tenía en la bolsa.

—Tienes algo planeado para estas vacaciones— pregunto Albert a George cuando el resto se había retirado.

Cuando descubrió lo que había pasado con Karen gracias a Selene se hundió, incluso intento desesperado abrir la puerta por la que había entrado, pero solo logro sangrarse las manos al tratar de arrancar la tierra y el pasto bajo la resbaladilla.

Fue George quien supo cómo ayudarlo y quien le ayudo con los asuntos legales cuando los padres de Anthony les acusaron de tener algo que ver con su desaparición. El pobre chico se había ido con Karen para siempre.

 _Todas mis dudas desaparecen de alguna manera_

—Iré a ver a mi esposa en Manhattan, tendrá un bebe pronto.

—Es tu tercer hijo— contesto— felicidades amigo.

George asintió mostrando en su rostro el brillo y cansancio de un padre entusiasmado.

—¿Y tú?

—Iré con mi hermana y unos amigos a la playa, creo que necesitamos un desahogo.

—Claro que si, y por favor no mates a tu cuñado.

Albert rio asintiendo.

—Siempre que la haga feliz, en realidad no lo odio, pero él no debe saberlo.

Cuando salió Luisa estaba esperando recargada en su coche, tanto Melissa como ella eran hermosas y exitosas mujeres, pero ninguna era suficiente, jamás lo serian.

Porque jamás la olvidaría

—Albert estaba pensando ya que ha terminado la jornada mis padres tienen una casa en la montaña y si no tienes planes en va…

—Tengo planes.

 _Un paso mas cerca_

Respondió simplemente abriendo las puertas automáticas obligando a Luisa a quitarse, quizá fue muy rudo, pero en ese punto de las circunstancias ya no le importaba mucho.

—Albert yo…

—Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones Luisa

Y arranco.

—Ese hombre debe ser gey si, eso debe ser— se dijo a si mismo sin notar que George reía tras de ella saliendo hacia su propio auto.

.

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote_

Llegaron al aeropuerto casi a tiempo excepto por que Candy tubo la grandiosa idea de comprar un kilo de naranjas y Terry no pudo parar sus regaños hasta que las consiguió.

Después dijo que si seguía así tendrá que rodarla hasta el dormitorio y ella fue la que casi lo mata.

Después de cumplir su capricho parecía más tranquila, aun no se notaba el embarazo, aunque si la observaban con cuidado seguramente…

 _Querido yo te he amado durante miles de años_

—Candy— gritaron Paty y Annie casi al mismo tiempo saltando hacia ella en un emotivo abrazo.

Emotivo abrazo que casi la lanza al suelo si no fuese por Terry que la sostuvo por detrás antes de que algo grabe ocurriera.

—Oh lo siento— dijo Paty apenada

Ambas chicas ahora en sus 25 lucían increíbles, Paty había bajado de peso y su hermosa figura era mucho más notoria y Annie seguía siendo una rompecorazones, ahora enfundada en su bata de hospital y que a juzgar por el folder en sus manos era claro que había venido directo de su trabajo.

Paty con una ropa más casual mostraba un gran brillo de alegría, cuando Candy se inclinó para ver a Stear noto que este cargaba enormes bolsas que apenas podía sostener con lo que seguro era pasteles que Paty había traído para todos de su negocio familiar.

—Pero si…— Annie la miraba boquiabierta sin poder terminar la frase.

Candy vio hacia donde estaba dirigida su mirada.

Su estómago.

Oh.

—Estas… estas ¡ESTAS…— Terry le tapó la boca justo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, negando con la cabeza y liberándola solo cuando estaba seguro de que se había controlado.

Pero no pudo evitar que Annie se lanzara de nuevo sobre Candy para expresarle lo feliz que estaba con la noticia.

—Me siento tan feliz por ti Candy.

El resto llegó poco después.

 _Te amare por mil mas_

Oswaldo venia de la mano con Winter, ambos lucían como una pareja de revista, tan visualmente perfecta que parecía mentira, pero ellos eran bastante testigos de que era muy muy real, Scarlet llego acompañada de un chico que ninguno conocía pero del que ya habían escuchado, era en apariencia diez años mayor que ella aunque en realidad ella era mucho mayor por varios siglos, un viajero que Scarlet conoció en la india, era curioso que alguien tan religioso y correcto terminara con una chica que bueno, era un ex demonio, así que hacia un equilibrio perfecto y cada uno destilaba amor por cada poro.

Junto a ellos estaba Erick que venía con una chica diferente… cada vez, Candy se fue del lado de Terry cuando vio a sus madres llegar por el elevador.

Dorothy y Elroy lucían mucho más felices ahora que su compañía era solo ellas dos, ambas habían renunciado a la carga de una nueva pareja y Vivian felices haciéndose mutua compañía.

 _El tiempo se detiene_

En cuanto la vieron sucedió lo que Terry ya esperaba y era que ninguno le conocía mejor que esas dos y claro que notaron que algo crecía dentro de Candy, se miraron entre ellas cómplices como si realmente no les sorprendiera, lanzaron una mirada a él que se llevo discretamente un dedo a los labios pidiendo que les dejaran a ellos dar la noticia y las dos mujeres felices se limitaron a hacerles segunda.

 _La belleza en todo lo que es_

Cuando Gerald tomo en voladas a Candy al verla Terry se obligó a no hacer una escena solo por ella y las emociones del embarazo porque tenía muchas ganas de asesinarlo por las libertados que siempre se tomaba con ella, pero él era consciente de la homosexualidad de este, aunque en apariencia fuese completamente insospechable, atrás de él venia un chico de rostro angelical sumamente asustado, era como un cachorro tembloroso a su lado.

Eran… una pareja adorablemente extraña.

Y solo faltaba…

 _Voy a ser valiente_

No pudo completar el pensamiento al ver al rubio aparecer por las escaleras eléctricos aun en su pulcro traje.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y no parecía muy entusiasmado al verlo, pero la furia se disipó de sus ojos cuando Candy corrió a abrazarlo y él la recibió con gran amor.

Por suerte no notó nada del embarazo.

.

Scarlet estaba como loca mientras arrastraba a su pobre novio consigo hasta el agua sin esperar a nadie, el hotel estaba convenientemente situado frente a él mar así que no había mucho problema en que ella se alejara del grupo.

Ella jamás había conocido el mar y era toda una experiencia

Cuando dieron las llaves de las habitaciones y Albert descubrió que Terry había reservado una misma habitación para Candy y él con cama King size no le hiso ninguna gracia, aun después de diez años Candy siempre seria su hermanita y Terry lo entendió después de todo él había hecho con Candy cosas que Albert ni siquiera se imaginaria.

 _No voy a dejar que nada quite lo que está delante de mi_

Así que en cuanto pudieron ambos huyeron.

Terry desempacaba ambas maletas mientras Candy tiraba sus deliciosas naranjas que comió en la tarde por la tasa del baño ante un mareo que se había estado aguantando desde que bajo del avión y que opto por ocultar para que nadie sospechara.

—Estas bien— preguntó Terry mientras tomaba su cabello para que no se ensuciara.

—Vete no quiero que veas mi desastre.

 _Cada vez que respiras, cada hora que nos ha llevado a esto_

Terry se conmovió al verla soltar lagrimas que pronto se convirtieron en llanto.

Se sentó en el mármol junto a ella y la acerco hacia él acostumbrado ya a sus cambios de humor.

—Ve soy una carga para ti, siempre, ahora soy una débil embarazada y gorda.

Él le levanto el rostro.

 _Un paso más cerca_

—Nunca has sido una carga para mi Candy, y no estas gorda, ni siquiera han notado el embarazo.

—Pero lo estaré, siempre he sido una carga desde siempre tienes que estarme protegiéndome— refunfuño encogiéndose y haciéndose volita en el regazo de él.

Terry rio en silencio consiente de que aquello era culpa de las hormonas, pero aun así no quiera verla llorar.

—Candy en todo caso he sido yo el de la carga, yo llegué introduciéndote a un mundo extraño a la fuerza, y tú lo soportaste por mí, mi deber era protegerte de aquello en lo que yo te metí, así que digamos que estamos a mano.

Cuando lo noto ella ya estaba dormida, así que la llevo hasta su cama y se quedó dormido junto a ella sobre las sabanas.

.

 _He muerto cada día esperándote_

Karen veía a los niños jugar sin que estos la notaran, después de todo había dejado de ser materia para ser un ente de antimateria que nadie notaba, pese a todo sentía una gran paz en su interior, pero también mucha añoranza.

Una de las pequeñas se calló cuando un niño más grande la empujó, pero otro niño igual de grande empujo a este haciendo que se llenara de lodo, poco después llegó la mama llevándose a la pequeña y al que comprendía ahora era su hermano y otra mamá llegaba levantando al niño lleno de lodo.

 _Amor no tengas miedo, te he amado por mil años_

No podía evitar recordarlo con cada actitud humana que veía.

—Disculpa, puedo sentarme

Karen no contesto por que era imposible que alguien pudiera verla.

—Veo que ya no saludas a un viejo amigo

Cuando se giró se encontró con un rubio y familiar rostro.

—Anthony— susurró sorprendida

—¿Qué hay reina de inframundo?

Karen rodo los ojos ante el apodo haciendo espacio para él en la banca

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Bueno me mandaron a hacer un encargo, más bien a traer un encargo.

Señalo hacia el frente y entre el reflejo del sol pudo ver a un hombre en traje militar caminar hacia ella.

—Señor White Karen, Karen Señor White, listo encargo cumplido iré a molestar unos cuantos escépticos ahora que me han dejado darme una vuelta por aquí.

Karen recibió el abrazo sorprendida y después se rompió.

—Jamás creí volver a verlo, como lo siento, siento haberle dado ese libro y alejado de su hija, jamás quise

—Shhh tranquila, has cuidado bien de Candy todo este tiempo, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, además gracias a ti he podido hallar la luz, liberaste mi alma, no han nada que me debas, no te atormentes más. Ahora yo vengo a hacerte un regalo.

Extendió hacia ella una brújula plateada que Karen recibió sin comprender.

—Ya lo entenderás, ahora debo irme, y esta vez será para siempre, cuídale bien.

Pero Karen presintió que no se refería solo a la brújula.

 _Te amare por mil años mas_

.

—Ey— exclamó Gerald molesto ante el proyectil de comida que calló sobre su chico lanzado por Oswaldo que estaba al otro lado de la mesa reservada para todos en él restaurante— Terry la empresa sigue insistiendo en que te reclute

Dijo dejando pasar el incidente y girando hacia Terry.

—Han sacado una nueva línea de ropa y perfumes y quieren que seas la cara principal, yo sé que dirás que no, pero…

—Lo hare

Los más próximos a ellos detuvieron su plática para escucharlos gracias a aquella afirmación entre ellos Albert, Candy solo escondió una sonrisa.

—¿Lo harás? Y a que se debe ese gran cambio.

—A que pronto tendré una pequeña responsabilidad o pequeño en tal caso.

Gerald le miro sin entender.

Y el silencio se hiso total incluso en mesas vecinas.

—¿Están esperando un hijo? — dijo en su inocencia el tímido novio de Gerald que desato el apocalipsis.

Se desataron todas serie de preguntas entusiastas hacia Candy y él. Pero la atención se redirigió hacia Albert cuando este arrastro la silla al levantarse.

—Te recomiendo que corras— susurró Gerald.

Y literalmente en cuestión de un segundo Terry había desaparecido desatando la ira de Albert que le ordenaba volver.

Candy se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos le envolvieron el cuello desde atrás.

—Shhh— le susurró Terry mientras besaba su mejilla y veían a Albert volverse loco.

—Oh vamos hijo sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano— dijo Elroy recibiendo el apoyo de todos.

—Así que lo sabias, ¿quien más lo sabía? Todos me lo han está ocultando.

 _Todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría_

Sus rabietas despertaron la risa de casi todo el restaurante y de camareros que se habían detenido a ver la rabieta incluyendo a Terry que se mantenía invisible para cualquiera excepto para Candy que era consciente de su presencia por los besos en el cuello que le daba mientras su hermano se volvía loco y ella intentaba disimular lo que le estaba despertando el toque de él y el morbo de que nadie lo notara.

.

Para la noche Scarlet había arrastrado de nuevo a su novio hasta el mar para caminar hasta donde los multaran, Winter y Oswaldo no habían perdido tiempo en ir a su habitación, Candy esperaba "pacientemente" a que Terry consiguiera una pizza siendo casi media noche con una temperatura que le aseguraba que no habría pizzerias cerca.

Elroy y Dorothy habían decidido darse un gusto en el bar del hotel y Annie y Paty había decidido abandonar a sus respectivos esposos para ir a disfrutar del agua.

Consciente de que Terry no llegaría pronto Candy fue en busca de Albert esperando que ya no estuviera tan enfurecido.

—Hola— dijo tímidamente cruzando la puerta de su habitación.

—mmmm hola— respondió fingiendo mientras se retiraba del balcón para acercarse a ella. — así que tendré un sobrino.

—si, así es— respondió con una sonrisa traviesa— no planeas dejar a mi hijo sin padre ¿verdad?

—No odio a tu novio Candy— respondió él con una sonrisa sincera— pero que tenga antecedentes de demonio y que te haya secuestrado dos veces no me hace mucha gracia.

Candy rio rascándose la nuca

—Si es algo… impulsivo

Un destello en el pecho de Albert los sobresalto a ambos.

Y Candy entro en pánico.

¡No de nuevo! ¡No!

Albert se quitó la cadena de la brújula que llevaba en el cuello, aquella que le dio la anciana, el brillo era tal que la soltó y esta se partió

El brillo lleno la habitación y…

—¡Karen! — gritaron al unísono.

 _El tiempo a traído tu corazón a mi_

Ella corrió hacia ellos y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

—No puedo quedarme mucho, pero, yo…— tomó aire— Albert esto un tanto egoísta y no te obligare a nada, pero alguien me ha hecho un favor para poder venir hasta ustedes y… llevarte conmigo Albert.

Albert sentía que su corazón se saldría, seguía ella ahí tan hermosa, ¿realmente la estaba viendo? o era una ilusión más, se veía perfecta con la mirada baja y avergonzada por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

 _Te he amado por mil años, te amare por mil años mas_

—Estas diciendo que…

—Que te unas a mí en el otro mundo, pero tienes una vida aquí está vivo, yo jamás te quitaría ese privilegio, sin embargo, me alegra volver a verlo y verlos bien, no puedo quedarme más tiempo así que

Envolvió a ambas y en sus brazos y dio media vuelta.

—Espera— la llamo Albert— iré contigo.

Karen dio media vuelta boquiabierta.

—¿Qué…

 _Un paso más cerca_

 _¡un paso más cerca!_

—Ya he cumplido lo que debía hacer, he vivido hermosos años junto a mi familia, y ahora me alegra saber que pese a ser un loco Candy tiene alguien que le proteja y que puedo dejarle ir

Candy veía todo con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas, aun no terminaba de procesar que sucedía.

Karen había vuelto, había vuelto por Albert.

—Eso quiero decir que no te importa perder la vida.

 _He muerto cada día esperándote_

—Tu eres mi vida, quiero estar contigo

Extendió su mano hacia ella y Karen lo halo hacia si plantándole un beso que compensaba años vividos.

—Ey chicos sigo aquí— señalo Candy con falsa modestia.

 _Amor no tengas miedo_

Albert le miro y un par de lágrimas solitarias lo acompañaron cuando camino hasta ella.

—Te amo pequeña— susurró contra su cabello mientras la abrazaba como nunca, un abrazo de despedida.

 _Por mil años te amare_

Poco a poco se separó de ella y volvió al lado de Karen.

—Cuando llegue el momento volveremos por ti— dijo Karen fundiéndose en un abrazo con su antigua amiga

—Los esperare.

Era sorprendente como todo aquello parecía tan natural cuando años atrás si alguien le dijera que estaría en esta situación le tomaría de un completo lunático.

 _Todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría_

Un destello más llenó la habitación y ellos desaparecieron.

 _El tiempo trajo tu corazón a mi_

Candy sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero llevaba tiempo presintiendo que algo así sucedería por eso el golpe no fue tan duro, pero ¿Cómo le diría a su madre?

La puerta del cuarto golpeo tan duro que se regresó cuando alguien la abrió desesperado.

—Candy ¿estas bien?— era Terry— vi...

 _Te he amado por mil años, por mil años más te amare_

—Albert se ha ido

—¿Qué?

Y fue ahí consiente de que él ya no podía verla que se rompió a llorar de verdad.

.

Saber perdido a su hijo no fue nada fácil, todos se quedaron en silencio modo de luto al día siguiente y Elory se encerró en su habitación.

Pero viéndose sola en realidad le alegraba, conocía a Albert y lo había visto solo sobrevivir, está siempre ajeno, alejado de ahí, su mente anhelaba algo, o a alguien, extrañaba a aquella chica y nunca encontraría la felicidad hasta que estuviese con ella de nuevo.

Fue un enorme alivio para Candy verla no hundirse como cuando perdieron a su padre.

Todos habían madurado.

Conscientes de que no debían sufrir si no celebrar la felicidad de su amigo fueron todos a la playa, frente a una fogata dedicaron palabras en su nombre

—Valla afortunado, he Albert, pero ya nos encontraremos rubio— refunfuño Erick asiendo reír a todos por suerte su actual novia no sabía a que se refería.

Pero el ambiente aún era nostálgico.

—Cuando tenga a mis nietos no podrán decir que tuve una vida aburrida

Exclamo Elory y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, Terry toco el vientre de Candy en respuesta.

Mientras Terry acariciaba su vientre Candy veía a los ociosos correr al agua, Oswaldo y Winter estaban perdidos de nuevo, sus madres descansaban en una mesa bajo una palmera, Elory se abanicaba riéndose de algo que Dorothy le había dicho.

De pronto la burbuja se rompió.

—Azufre— exclamo Candy intentando levantarse, pero Terry la detuvo.

—¡Cálmate Candy! ¿Qué pasa?

—Azufre, Terry huele a azufre.

—Candy mírame, no es nada.

—Es una casa de aguas termales frente a la playa, planeamos ir por la noche— exclamo Erick acercando a su novia hacia si

—Se lo que es la paranoia Candy, después de todo es inevitable, pero tranquila todo acabó— la llevo hacia su regazo para besarla— yo te protegeré, muestro hijo ahora está a salvo.

Candy asintió

—No hay lugar más seguro que este— susurro ocultando su rostro en el firme pecho de Terry— te amo.

—Yo también te amo pequeña pecosa

—Tus hijos hallaron la felicidad— dijo Dorothy al ver a Candy junto a Terry y seguramente a Albert junto a Karen.

—Nuestros hijos— respondió ella.

—Bueno ya no tengo el cuerpo de antes, pero quieres acompañarme a las aguas termales.

—Oh ya fui a preguntar, pero no está funcionando— respondió Dorothy

—mmm lastima— dijo Elroy decepcionada— ya buscaremos algo.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Valla que forma de acabar ¿verdad?**

 **Se que esa canción es muy famosa, pero es que escuchen la letra es perfecta para Albert y Karen y de hecho para Candy y Terry también, quizá para todos, no podía no ponerla. Además, escuchar esa melodía me pone nostálgica justo el ambiente para este final, quienes la han escuchado saben de que hablo.**

 **Ufff pues se acabó, realmente se acabó, Dios no puedo créelo casi un año y llegamos aquí, gracias a todes quienes me siguieron hasta el final, si quieren más historias así díganmelo ya tengo unas ideas**

 **Muchas gracias, gracias desde el fondo de mi alma a cada una de ustedes por su tiempo dedicado, por hacerme reír, por apoyarme cuando les conté mis pato aventuras y por compartirme las suyas.**

 **Les quiero y espero leerles en un futuro.** ** _Les amare por mil años_**

 **Anjiluz**


End file.
